Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy
by The World Arcana
Summary: Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 sudah dimulai. Naruto dengan kekuatan barunya akan bertarung habis-habisan melawan Akatsuki terutama pemimpinnya, Madara. Dengan bantuan Moka, Mizore, Aliansi Shinobi dan Tim Youkai Academy... Dia tidak akan gentar melawan siapapun dan tantangan apapun yang berada didepannya demi mencapai perdamaian sejati yang diinginkan Jiraiya (Naruto x Moka x Mizore)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 1: Naruto Join Youkai Academy

Uzumaki Naruto, seorang ninja Konoha dan juga murid dari sage Jiraiya. Saat ini sedang menatap dengan sedih kematian kakak seperguruannya yang bernama Nagato setelah berhasil menggunakan jurusnya dan menghidupkan semua warga yang mati saat penyerangan _**Six Path of Pain**_ miliknya di Konoha

Naruto pun melihat Konan yang membungkus mayat dari Nagato dan juga Yahiko yang juga dikenal Naruto sebagai _**Pain Tendou**_ dengan kertasnya, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan Konan-san? Apa kau akan kembali ke Akatsuki?"

"Tidak… Aku tidak akan kembali ke Akatsuki. Aku mungkin akan bersembunyi di suatu tempat dan menyembunyikan mayat Nagato ditempat yang aman" Jawab Konan, kemudian dia melihat tubuh Naruto yang mulai oleng. Dia pun menahan tubuh Naruto supaya tidak jatuh dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak apa Konan-san. Mungkin ini hanya karena letih sehabis mengalahkan ke-6 Pain sendirian" Jawab Naruto

"Baguslah…" Ucap Konan, kemudian dia memberikan sebuket bunga yang terbuat dari kertas

"Untuk apa ini, Konan-san?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu adalah ucapan terima kasih kami karena kau berhasil meyakinkan Nagato bahwa tindakannya sebagai pemimpin Akatsuki itu salah. Dan itu juga sebagai penyesalanku karena aku tidak bisa menyelamatkan Jiraiya-sensei. Jadi aku mohon, terimalah itu Naruto" Jawab Konan

"Terima kasih atas hadiahmu ini, Konan-san. Oh ya, jaga dirimu baik-baik" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengambil buket bunga dari Konan

Naruto pun melihat Konan yang membawa mayat Nagato dan juga mayat _**Pain Tendou**_ yang merupakan mayat dari pendiri sebenarnya Akatsuki, Yahiko. dan kemudian diapergi dengan menggunakan _**Sunshin**_. Setelah itu dia keluar dari tempat dia berbicara dengan Nagato, tapi dia merasakan kejadian aneh terjadi ditubuhnya

'Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku, ttebayo' Batin Naruto yang terjatuh dan bagian badannya seperti menghilang sedikit-demi sedikit

"Naruto!" Ucap seseorang yang ternyata adalah Kakashi, sensei dari Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata pada senseinya itu "Apa yang terjadi pada tubuhmu, Naruto"

"Aku tidak tahu sensei" Ucap Naruto yang setengah bagian tubuhnya sudah menghilang

'Kuso… Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolong Naruto' Batin Kakashi

"Sensei, tolong bilang pada Tsunade-baachan atau semua teman-temanku di rookie 9 untuk menjaga Konoha selama aku tidak ada" Ucap Naruto

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, kau akan baik-baik Naruto" Balas Kakashi

"Tenang saja sensei. Aku pasti akan kembali lagi ke Konoha kok" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Untuk saat ini, sayonara"

"Naruto!" Teriak Kakashi saat melihat tubuh Naruto menghilang sepenuhnya. Dia pun membatin sebelum kembali ke Konoha 'Maafkan aku sensei, Kushina-san. Aku gagal menjaga Naruto dengan baik"

"Kepala sekolah… Apa anda yakin untuk mengirim seorang manusia untuk sekolah disini. Bagaimana nasib orang itu jika ada orang yang tahu kalau dia adalah seorang manusia" Ucap seseorang misterius pada seseorang berjubah putih yang sedang duduk dibangkunya

"Tenang saja. Aku sudah menemukan Guardian yang cocok untuk melindungi Aono-san, supir bis saudaraku" Balas orang yang dipanggil kepala sekolah itu

"Lalu siapakah orang itu sebenarnya?" Tanya sang supir bis

"Itu rahasia" Jawab sang kepala sekolah

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde keemasan dan memakai baju jumpsuit hitam bercampur dengan warna orange dan juga memakai jubah merah dan terdapat corak api berwarna hitam dibawahnya dengan tulisan sage dibelakangnya terbangun disebuah tempat dan ditempat memiliki bau obat-obatan

"Dimana ini… Kenapa tempat ini berbau sama dengan klinik di Konoha" Ucap pemuda berambut blonde keemasan itu

"Jadi kau sudah sadar, ninja-san?" Tanya seseorang berjubah putih yang masuk ke tempat Naruto dirawat

Pemuda berambut blonde itu pun shock, saat mendengar orang yang masuk ke kamarnya mengetahui identitasnya sebagai ninja. Dia pun melompat dari ranjangnya dan mengeluarkan kunainya "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa tahu aku adalah seorang ninja?"

"Maaf kalau aku mengagetkanmu" Ucap orang berjubah putih itu, kemudian dia berkata "Namaku Mikogami Tenmei. Aku adalah kepala sekolah di Akademi Youkai"

"Kepala sekolah… Akademi Youkai… Tempat macam apa itu? Katakan yang jelas!" Teriak pemuda blonde itu

"Bukannya akan lebih baik kalau kau memberitahukan identitasmu ninja-san? Bukannya aku sudah memberitahukan identitasku" Ucap pria bernama Tenmei itu

"Sigh…" Ucap pemuda berambut blonde itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Sekarang jelaskan kepada tentang yang tadi kau jelaskan tentang Akademi Youkai itu"

"Baiklah… Akademi Youkai dalah akademi yang kubuat untuk monster. Supaya mereka bisa bekerja sama dengan manusia di dunia manusia" Balas Tenmei

'Jadi begitu… Akademi ini terdiri dari para monster, pantas aja aku merasakan sensasi yang berbeda saat aku berada di Konoha' Batin pemuda bernama Naruto itu

"Jadi Uzumaki-san… Kenapa kau bisa muncul disini? Karena disini terdapat portal agar hanya monster atau seseorang yang kuundang saja yang bisa masuk ke akademi ini?" Tanya Tenmei

"Jangan panggil aku Uzumaki-san, panggil saja aku Naruto. Aku benci dengan formalitas" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga bingung. Aku sebelumnya berada di hutan dekat desaku, tapi entah kenapa sedikit demi sedikit bagian tubuhku menghilang dan setelah aku sadar aku sudah berada disini"

"Baiklah… Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu, Naruto. Tapi kau juga harus memanggilku Tenmei saja" Balas Tenmei

"Baiklah, sepakat" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Tenmei dan berkata "Kemudian dia melihat Tenmei dan berkata "Jadi kau bisa membantuku untuk kembali ke desaku, Mikogami-san?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa untuk saat ini. Karena disini tidak ada portal untuk mengirimmu kembali kesini" Jawab Tenmei

"Oh, begitu" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedih. Dia sedih karena di khawatir pada keadaan desa, teman-temannya, dan juga dunia Shinobi. Karena musuh sebenarnya dirinya masih ada di dunia Shinobi dan akan terus berkeliaran tanpa ada yang berhasil mengalahkannya

"Tapi aku bisa membuatkan portal untukmu kembali kesana" Ucap Tenmei

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah kembali bersemangat saat mendengar perkataan dari Tenmei

"Benar. Tapi aku butuh waktu untuk membuat portalnya" Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku, selama kau menunggu portalnya kubuat?"

"Melakukan apa, Mikogami-san? Kalau bisa aku akan bantu" Balas Naruto

"Begini… Aku melakukan sebuah proyek untuk membuat supaya para monster disekolah ini bisa bersosialisasi dengan manusia. Jadi aku mengirim manusia untuk bersekolah disini, tapi aku takut kalau orang itu diincar oleh sebagian monster di akademi ini" Ucap Tenmei

"Aku tahu, kau memintaku untuk menjadi murid di akademi milikmu untuk mengawasi dan menjaga dia kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, kurang lebih begitu" Balas Tenmei

"Kalau begitu, aku setuju. Tapi kau harus menyiapkan ramen gratis untukku setiap hari dan aku boleh bebas memakai seragam pilihanku sendiri" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah kalau begitu" Balas Tenmei sambil menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku harus permisi ke kantorku untuk mengurus berkas supaya kau bisa menjadi murid mulai besok. Oh ya, dan ini kunci dari kamar yang aku sudah sediakan untukmu"

Naruto pun pergi setelah Tenmei keluar untuk mencari kamar yang diberikan olehnya. Saat diperjalanan dia pun teringat saat dia mengamuk dan hampir berubah menjadi _**Kyuubi **_seutuhnya dan membatin 'Jadi aku terkurung disini sampai Tenmei bisa membuat portal untukku kembali ke Konoha. Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan selama aku disini, selain mengawasi dan menjaga manusia yang diperintahkan oleh Tenmei? Hmm, ya… Mungkin aku bisa berlatih untuk meningkatkan durasi pemakaian _**Sennin Mode **_dan juga untuk menguasai kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_ ditubuhku'

"**Cih… Jangan harap bocah sepertimu bisa menguasai kekuatanku**" Gumam sosok berbentuk rubah didalam tubuh Naruto saat Naruto pergi dan tertidur di kamar yang telah diberikan oleh Tenmei

Naruto pun bangun pada pagi harinya karena suara alarm yang disediakan di kamarnya. Karena kesal, Naruto pun melemparkan alarm itu keluar kamarnya dan langsung mandi dan memakai baju jaket berwarna orange(AN: Yang di filler saat Naruto mau ngerjain temen-temennya dengan memakai topeng itu lho hehehe. Tapi dalam versi besarnya). Dia pun membaca kertas yang dibuat Tenmei tentang kelas untuknya, dan pergi kekelas yang ditujukan. Saat di dalam perjalan, dia bertubrukan dengan seseorang gadis berambut pink yang terdapat permata di bagian lehernya

"Ittaii…" Rintih gadis yang bertubrukan dengan Naruto itu

Naruto pun mendapatkan pandangan lebih jelas tentang gadis yang ditabraknya, kemudian dia membatin 'Gadis ini mengingatkanku terhadap Sakura-chan. Tapi dia memiliki dada yang lebih besar daripada Sakura-chan. Arrrggghhh! Apa yang kau bicarakan ini sih Naruto… Terkutuk kau ero-sannin yang sudah mengotori pikiranku'. Setelah itu dia pun membantu gadis itu berdiri dan berkata "Anda tidak apa-apa kan? Maaf kalau aku menabrak anda. Aku memang orangnya ceroboh"

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas gadis itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau murid baru juga ya. Boleh aku tahu namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, kau sendiri?" Tanya Naruto

"Namaku Moka Akashiya, salam kenal Uzumaki-san" Jawab gadis berambut pink yang ternyata bernama Moka itu

"Ah, panggil saja Naruto. Aku tidak suka formalitas" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun" Balas Moka, dan wajah Naruto sedikit memerah karena dipanggil dengan suffix-kun

"Hmm… Ngomong-ngomong kau akan menuju ke kelasmu, Moka?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya" Balas Moka dengan nada malu-malu dan wajahnya memerah karena dipanggil dengan suffix-chan

"Sepertinya kita sekelas Moka. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat kesana?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu ide bagus Naruto-kun. Ayo kita cepat-cepat, sepertinya kelasnya sudah dimulai" Jawab Moka sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan berlari ke arah kelasnya

'Ternyata dia energetic seperti Sakura-chan. Moga-moga saja dia tidak segalak Sakura-chan' Batin Naruto yang tangannya ditarik oleh Moka

Naruto pun menghentikan Moka supaya tidak berlari-lari agar tidak menguras energinya sendiri. Dia pun berjalan dengan santai saat sudah hampir mencapai pintu kelas

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Masuk…" Ucap seseorang dengan nada feminism didalam kelas

Moka dan Naruto pun memasuki kelas bersama, kemudian Naruto berkata "Maaf sensei. Kami terlambat karena tadi kami menemui kucing hitam, lalu kami memutar jalan untuk menghindari sial"

Moka dan para murid dikelas itu pun sweatdrop mendengar alasan Naruto, kemudian sensei dikelas itu yang ternyata adalah perempuan pun berkata "Memang kucing hitam pertanda sial sih. Jadi aku menerima alasan kalian"

'Kenapa sensei gampang sekali menerima alasan itu sih. Dasar sensei aneh' Batin para siswa dikelas ini

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing. Mulai dari kau, karena kau murid khusus yang dimaksud oleh kepala sekolah" Ucap sensei dikelas Naruto

"Sigh, baiklah" Balas Naruto dengan nada malas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Kesukaanku adalah ramen dan teman-temanku, yang tidak kusuka adalah orang yang jahat, arogan, dan orang yang menyakiti teman-temanku. Hobiku berlatih bela diri dan membaca buku buatan sensei lamaku. Cita-citaku…" Ucap Naruto. Dia ingin sekali menyebutkan impiannya untuk menjadi Hokage tapi dia tahan "Untuk saat ini, belum ada"

"Kyaaa! Tampan!"

"Lihat otot-ototnya. Dia gagah sekali!"

"Dan lihat kumisnya yang berbentuk kumis kucing itu. Kawaiii sekali!"

'Kenapa aku lupa bilang kalau aku benci dengan fansgirl' Batin Naruto sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri karena kesal

"Nah Uzumaki-san, kau bisa duduk dibelakang Aono-san. Aono-san, tolong angkat tanganmu" Ucap sang sensei

Pemuda yang dimaksud Nekomeme pun mengangkat tangannya. Naruto pun berjalan dan duduk dibangku dibelakang pemuda itu, kemudian pemuda itu melihat Naruto dan berkata "Uzumaki-san… Perkenalkan, namaku Tsukune Aono. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik"

"Tentu saja Tsukune-san. Aku bersedia menjadi temanmu. Tapi tolong panggil saja aku Naruto. Aku tidak suka dengan formalitas" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, Naruto-san" Balas Tsukune

"Nah, sekarang giliranmu nona" Ucap sensei, dan Tsukune dan Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Moka yang akan memperkenalkan diri karena mereka sudah kenal dengan Moka sebelum masuk ke kelas

"Perkenalkan namaku Moka Akashiya, salam kenal semuanya" Ucap Moka dengan nada manis yang membuat wajah semua lelaki kecuali Naruto yang mengantuk dan mencoba untuk tertidur pun memerah

"Kawaaaiiinya!"

"Cantiknya!"

"Gadis idaman semua pria!"

"Nah Akashiya-san, silahkan anda duduk di sebelah bangku Aono-san" Ucap Nekomeme

"Baiklah. Terima kasih sensei" Balas Moka, kemudian dia duduk di bangku sebelah Tsukune dan berkata "Tsukune-san. Ternyata kita sekelas"

"Ya, aku juga tidak menyangka Moka-chan" Balas Tsukune

"Kau sudah kenal dengan Tsukune, Moka?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya" Bukan Moka yang menjawab, tapi Tsukune. Kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kau sendiri, Naruto-san?"

"Aku bertabrakan dengan dia saat memutar jalan untuk menghindari kucing hitam tadi" Ucap Naruto, dan perkataan itu membuat Tsukune dan Moka sweatdrop. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena sekelas, aku ajak saja dia berangkat bersama kesini"

"Kau beruntung Naruto-san. Kalau aku ditabrak dia dengan memakai sepeda bahkan kakiku masih sakit sampai sekarang" Balas Tsukune, Naruto pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Tsukune dan membuat Moka cemberut dan berkata "Aku kan sudah minta maaf Tsukune-kun…"

"Perkenalkan murid-murid, namaku Shizuka Nekomeme. Wali kelas kalian dikelas ini" Ucap sensei Naruto yang bernama Nekomeme, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Selamat datang di Akademi Youkai. Akademi yang berisi para monster supaya mereka bisa bekerjasama dan berhubungan dengan baik bersama para manusia. Oh ya, dan juga disini kalian tidak boleh membuka identitas kalian dan menunjukkan wujud monster kalian"

'Apa… Akademi khusus untuk para monster. Apa aku salah memasuki sekolah?' Batin Tsukune saat mendengar perkataan Nekomeme dan tubuhnya pun bergetar

'Kenapa dengan Tsukune, kenapa dia ketakutan seperti itu? Jangan-jangan dia manusia yang dimaksud oleh Tenmei?' Batin Naruto yang melihat ekspresi ketakutan Tsukune

Lalu ada seseorang murid berbadan besar yang mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "Sensei, aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentu" Balas Nekomeme, kemudian dia melihat kertas di mejanya dan berkata "Kau Saizou Komiya kan. Jadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kenapa kita tidak bunuh saja manusia yang laki-laki dan kita perkosa manusia yang perempuan" Jawab murid bernama Saizou

"Ya, ampun pertanyaanmu itu benar-benar membuatku ingin muntah Komiya-san" Sindir Naruto

"Apa kau bilang!" Teriak murid itu

"Saizou Komiya, Uzumaki Naruto. Tolong hentikan pertengkaran kalian, ini masih waktunya pelajaran" Ucap Nekomeme

"Paham sensei" Balas pemuda bernama Saizou itu

"Hn, terserah sensei saja lah" Balas Naruto dengan nada datar

Nekomeme pun melihat Tsukune mengangkat tangannya, kemudian dia berkata "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Aono-san?"

Tsukune pun meneguk ludahnya karena gugup dan berkata dengan berhati-hati "Oh ya sensei, aku mau tanya. Apa mungkin jika ada manusia yang masuk dan bersekolah disini?"

"Sepertinya tidak. Karena di akademi ini terdapat portal pembatas antara akademi ini dengan dunia manusia. Lagipula jika memang ada manusia disini dan ketahuan, dia akan langsung dibunuh ditempat. Karena sudah diadakan peraturan seperti itu" Balas Nekomeme

'Sial, aku tamat. Aku tamat disini jika mereka tahu bahwa aku adalah manusia' Batin Tsukune saat mendengar balasan dari Nekomeme

"Nekomeme-sensei… Bukannya itu aneh, akademi ini kan bertujuan supaya kita bisa berhubungan dan bekerja sama dengan baik dengan manusia. Kenapa kalau ada manusia yang berada atau bersekolah disini harus dibunuh? Bukannya itu tidak sesuai dengan tujuan akademi ini" Ucap Naruto, dan Nekomeme terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya benar adanya

"Dasar aneh. Kenapa kau malah mendukung manusia hah?" Tanya Saizou dengan nada kesal

"Diam kau, aku tidak butuh perkataanmu" Desis Naruto, dan membuat Saizou semakin kesal, tapi dia tahan. Kemudian dia menambah ucapannya yang terpotong oleh Saizou "Lagipula kalau kita membunuh seseorang, maka keluarga orang itu akan balas membunuh kita, kemudian anggota keluarga kita akan balas membunuh keluarga orang yang membunuh kita. Dan akan terus begitu dan menciptakan lingkaran kebencian yang tidak akan pernah putus"

'Naruto / Naruto-kun' Batin Tsukune dan Moka yang kagum atas perkataan Naruto

"Tapi kalau sudah memang aturannya disini seperti itu. Ya mau di apakan lagi. Aku tidak bisa-berbuat apa-apakan" Tambah Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Nekomeme dan berkata "Benar kan, sensei?"

"I..Iya, itu benar" Balas Nekomeme, kemudian dia melihat murid-muridnya dan berkata "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya

Nekomeme pun memulai pelajarannya. Naruto pun frustasi karena ajaran Nekomeme berbeda jauh dari ajaran Iruka dan yang lain di akademi ninja di Konoha, karena hal itulah dia memilih untuk tidur saja. Nekomeme pun menyadari itu, tapi dia biarkan saja karena dia masih memikirkan omongan Naruto barusan. Beberapa jam berlalu, bel pun berbunyi dan para siswa pun pergi ke kantin untuk makan dan Naruto sambil makan ramen dan membaca novel buatan Jiraiya yaitu _**The Tales of Gutsy Ninja**_

"Tadi perkataanmu hebat Naruto, sampai Nekomeme sensei terdiam" Ucap Tsukune karena kagum dengan perkataan Naruto saat dikelas tadi

"Ah, sudah tidak usah dipirkan. Aku cuma berkata apa yang harus kukatakan saja kok, tidak lebih" Balas Naruto yang sedang meneruskan membaca novelnya

"Buku apa yang kau baca Naruto-kun. Sepertinya serius sekali?" Tanya Moka

"Oh, ini novel yang dibuat senseiku disekolahku yang dulu. Tapi dia meninggal karena sakit yang sudah lama dideritanya sejak lama" Jawab Naruto yang berbohong tentang Jiraiya kepada Moka

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung tentang senseimu, Naruto-kun" Balas Moka

"Tidak masalah, Moka-chan" Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum manis, dan membuat wajah Moka memerah

"Hei, omong-omong Naruto. Namamu unik juga ya" Ucap Tsukune

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Bayangkan saja… Namamu itu kan berarti kue ikan, Naruto" Jawab Tsukune, dan mendapat jitakan keras dari Naruto

Bletaakkk

"Ittaiii. Kenapa kau menjitakku sekeras itu sih?" Tanya Tsukune dengan kesal

"Jangan pernah sekali lagi kau bilang namaku itu berarti kue ikan. Namaku artinya pusaran tahu" Jawab Naruto

"Gomenasai" Balas Tsukune

Tiba-tiba saja muncul Saizou di tempat mereka bertiga, kemudian dia melihat Moka dan berkata "Moka Akashiya. Perkenalkan namaku Saizou Komiya. Kenapa kau memilih untuk bersama 2 monster pencundang ini. Lebih baik kau bersama dengan minster sejati sepertiku"

"Maaf aku tidak mau. Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang bersama dengan teman-temanku disini" Balas Moka

Saizou pun berusaha menarik tangan Moka, tapi Naruto berdiri sambil membaca bukunya dan berkata "Kau tidak ingat, kalau dia bilang tidak ingin ikut denganmu"

"Apa sebenarnya maumu hah, sepertinya kau senang sekali membuat masalah denganku. Rasakan ini!" Ucap Saizou yang sudah melesatkan tinjunya ke arah Naruto

Tapi Naruto menahan pukulan Saizou dengan tangan tangannya, sedangkan tangannya masih setia memegang novelnya. Kemudian dia pun melihat Saizou dengan tatapan tajam dan berkata "Jika kau mengganggu teman-temanku, dan mengganggu waktuku memakan ramen atau membaca novelku… **Aku akan membunuhmu**"

Saizou pun pergi karena nyalinya menciut saat melihat tatapan Naruto, kemudian dia pergi. Tapi sebelum itu dia pergi dan berkata "Lain kali aku akan membalasmu, Uzumaki"

"Cih, merepotkan" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia duduk dibangkunya dan dia berkata pada Moka dan Tsukune "Hei Tsukune, Moka-chan. Ayo kita pergi dari sini, aku sudah tidak bernafsu makan setelah melihat si Komiya itu"

"Baiklah Naruto / Naruto-kun" Balas mereka berdua

Mereka pun berjalan ke sebuah lorong kosong tiba-tiba Moka berkata pada Tsukune "Tsukune-kun, boleh aku menghisap darahmu kali ini?"

"Hei, tunggu dulu Moka-chan. Aaaahhhh!" Teriak Tsukune saat Moka menancapkan gigi taringnya ke leher Tsukune

Naruto pun menatap shock kejadian di hadapannya, kemudian dia membatin 'Kenapa Moka-chan menggigit Tsukune di lehernya. Apa jangan-jangan dia vampire"

"Terima kasih ya Tsukune-kun. Darahmu lezat sekali" Ucap Moka saat dia melepaskan gigitannya pada leher Tsukune, kemudian dia berkata "Uhm, kau tahu Tsukune-kun. Kau adalah pengalaman pertamaku"

Naruto pun lepas dari shocknya, kemudian dia berkata pada Tsukune "Baru berteman kau sudah melakukan itu dengan Moka-chan, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukannya juga Tsukune. Kau melakukannya dengan Moka-chan saat kalian bertemu sebelum masuk ke kelas ya?"

Wajah Tsukune pun memerah, kemudia dia berkata "Oy… bukan itu yang dimaksud Moka-chan, Naruto"

"Benar, maksudku itu orang pertama yang kuhisap darahnya. Biasanya aku hanya meminum darah dari kantung darah atau jus tomat saja" Balas Moka

"Oh, kukira apa" Ucap Naruto

"Ya ampun. Setelah mengatakan itu, aku jadi malu" Ucap Moka, kemudian dia bertanya kepada Naruto dan Tsukune "Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun. Aku boleh tahu kalian itu monster macam apa?"

Tsukune pun bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi Naruto yang melihat kebingungan Tsukune pun berkata "Moka-chan… Kan kita tidak dibolehkan oleh Nekomeme-sensei tentang identitas kita sebagai monster. Apa kau lupa?"

"Tapi kan aku sudah memberitahumu kalau aku itu vampire, Tsukune-kun" Ucap Moka

"Kau kan belum tahu waktu itu ada peraturan seperti itu Moka-chan" Balas Tsukune

"Hei, Moka-chan… Kau bilang kan kau ini vampire, tapi kok kau tidak seperti vampire yang biasa kuketahui dibuku" Ucap Naruto. Ya, dia memang sudah membaca buku tentang monster-monster di Akademi Youkai yang diberikan Tenmei

"Ini karena benda ini" Balas Moka yang menunjuk gem di lehernya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Benda ini dinamakan _**Rosario**_. Benda ini berfungsi untuk menyegel kekuatan vampire milikku"

'Sama seperti segel yang dibuat tou-chan untuk menyegel _**Kyuubi**_ didalam tubuhku, tapi lebih modern' Batin Naruto saat melihat benda yang disebut _**Rosario **_oleh Moka

"Naruto… Aku boleh tahu kenapa saat penjelasan Nekomeme-sensei, kau membalas seolah kau menyukai manusia?" Tanya Moka

Tsukune pun juga penasaran dengan jawaban dari Naruto. Melihat itu Naruto berkata pada Moka "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau membenci manusia, Moka-chan?"

"Aku sangat membenci manusia" Jawab Moka, Tsukune dan Naruto pun agak terkejut saat mendengar respon dari Moka

"Ke..Kenapa?" Tanya Tsukune

"Aku pernah bersekolah disekolah untuk manusia beberapa tahun lalu, tapi karena mereka tidak percaya pada makhluk supernatural. Mereka selalu mencaci makiku dan mengerjaiku. Bahkan mereka selalu memanggilku gadis aneh" Jawab Moka. Moka pun terkejut saat melihat Tsukune berjalan menjauh dari dia dan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Tsukune "Tsukune-kun… Kau mau kemana?"

"Pergi… Untuk apa aku berada bersama dan berteman dengan orang yang benci dengan ras-ku sendiri" Jawab Tsukune dengan nada dingin

'Ternyata aku benar. Tsukune itu manusia dan target yang harus aku awasi dan lindungi' Batin Naruto

"Ras-ku… Jadi kau manusia?" Tanya Moka dengan nada kaget

"Ya, aku manusia" Jawab Tsukune

"Tapi kenapa bisa manusia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Kata Nekomeme-sensei, tidak akan bisa ada manusia yang masuk ke tempat ini" Ucap Moka yang sudah menahan tangis karena tahu bahwa teman pertamanya adalah seorang manusia dan dia sekarang akan menjauh darinya

"Lihat…" Ucap Tsukune yang sudah menunjuk Moka, kemudian dia berkata sebelum pergi dari hadapan Moka dan Naruto "Setelah tahu bahwa aku manusia, kau merasa jijik padaku. Apa kau menyesal karena telah berteman dengan manusia? Kalau kau benci pada manusia… Aku juga benci pada monster"

"Tsukune-kun tunggu!" Teriak Moka, tapi Tsukune tidak menghiraukan panggilan Moka, dan terus pergi menjauh darinya

"Kau tahu Moka-chan, aku juga manusia" Ucap Naruto. Moka pun shock dan dia siap untuk kehilangan satu lagi temannya, kemudian Naruto melanjutkan "Aku juga benci pada monster karena ada monster yang membuat tou-chan dan kaa-chanku setelah beberapa detik kelahiranku, dan saat itu aku mulai mengganggap semua monster itu jahat. Tapi saat melihatmu, Moka-chan. Ternyata aku salah, kau adalah monster terbaik yang aku temui. Jadi yang ingin aku katakan Moka-chan… Memang banyak manusia yang jahat, tapi ada juga yang baik. Jadi jangan sampai kebencianmu pada manusia yang jahat menutupi pandanganmu terhadap manusia yang baik, seperti Tsukune"

Greppp

"Naruto-kun…" Ucap Moka saat tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Hangat dan nyaman…'

"Moka-chan… Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian karena kau adalah seorang monster" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Kalau begitu aku akan pergi mencari Tsukune dan membawanya kesini"

"Aku mau ikut, Naruto-kun" Ucap Moka

"Tidak… Biar aku saja. Kau tunggu disini" Balas Naruto

Naruto pun melepaskan pelukan Moka dan mencari Tsukune. Dia pun menemukan Tsukune yang sedang berjalan ke bis dan membawa barang bawaannya. Melihat itu Naruto pun menahan Tsukune

"Kau mau apa Tsukune?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku ingin pergi dari sini. Sekolah ini tidak cocok untukku yang seorang manusia" Jawab Tsukune

"Kembalilah. Moka-chan membutuhkanmu" Ucap Naruto

"Jangan bercanda" Balas Tsukune, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia membenciku, mana mungkin dia membutuhkanku. Lagipula, harusnya kau juga menjauhiku kan, karena aku manusia?"

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Karena aku juga manusia, sama sepertimu" Balas Naruto

"Kau serius, Naruto?" Tanya Tsukune yang terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Naruto

"Aku serius. Dan Moka-chan merasa bersalah padamu saat ini" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kembalilah bersama kami, Tsukune!"

"Baiklah, Naruto. Aku tidak akan pergi, karena 2 temanku tidak memperbolehkanku pergi" Ucap Tsukune

"Bagus" Balas Tsukune

Tiba-tiba, saat Tsukune dan Naruto mendengar suara gadis yang berteriak "Kyaaaaaaaa!"

"Sial. Itu suara, Moka-chan. Ayo kita pergi" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto" Balas Tsukune

Tsukune dan Naruto pun berlari dengan cepat ke tempat teriakan Moka. Dan mereka melihat Moka yang ingin diperkosa oleh Saizou, Tsukune dan Naruto pun dengan sigap langsung membuat Saizou menjauh dari Moka

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan hah, Saizou!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda bertarung

"Cih, jangan kau ganggu aku Uzumaki. Moka adalah milikku!" Teriak Saizou, kemudian dia melihat Tsukune dan berkata "Dan kau Aono! Sudah aku bilang untuk tidak mendekati Moka lagi"

"Tapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan temanku sendiri" Balas Tsukune

'Naruto-kun, Tsukune-kun' Batin Moka yang terharu karena kedua temannya masih bersedia melindunginya karena ucapannya

"Tsukune, biar aku yang urus dia" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memasukkan chakra ke tangannya, kemudian dia melesatkan tinjunya kepada Saizou

Buaaaakkkk

"Guaaahhh!" Teriak Saizou yang terlempar karena pukulan Naruto. Kemudian dia bangun dan berteriak "Kau sudah membuatku marah Uzumaki! Sekarang kau akan menjadi korban wujud asliku. Gaaaahhhh!"

Badan Saizou pun berubah menjadi sebuah makhluk besar, kemudian Moka berkata pada Naruto "Berhati-hatilah Naruto-kun. Dia adalah Orc, serangannya sangat kuat"

"Arigatou, Moka-chan atas infonya" Balas Naruto yang tersenyum dan wajah Moka memerah karena itu. Setelah itu dia pun membuat handseal dengan cepat "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booofff

Muncullah bunshin di sebelah Naruto. Moka dan Tsukune pun membatin 'Dia bisa menggandakan diri… Sebenarnya manusia macam apa kau ini, Naruto / Naruto-kun"

"**Kau hebat bisa menggandakan diri, menarik. tapi kau akan mati disini Uzumaki**!" Teriak Saizou yang sudah melesat ke arah Naruto

Bunshin Naruto pun menggunakan gerakan di tangan kanan Naruto dan terciptalah bola energy berwarna biru

Boooofff

Bunshin Naruto pun menghilang, Naruto pun melesat ke arah Saizou dan berkata "Terima ini,_**Rasengan**_!"

Duaaaaarrrrr

Saizou pun terlempar jauh, tapi dia masih bisa bangkit dan berkata "**Kurang ajar kau Uzumaki**! **Aku habisi kau**!"

Naruto pun mendekati Moka dan mencabut _**Rosario **_milik Moka dan membatin 'Maaf Moka-chan. Aku hanya ingin lihat seberapa besar kekuatanmu'

Tubuh Moka pun mengalami perubahan. Rambutnya berubah menjadi silver, matanya berubah menjadi merah, dan assetnya berubah menjadi lebih besar. Naruto dan Tsukune pun meneguk ludah melihat itu. Kemudian Moka melihat Naruto dan berkata "**Kenapa kau membebaskanku**, **Uzumaki**?"

"Kau ingin membalaskan perbuatan dia padamu kan, Moka-chan? Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan kali ini" Jawab Naruto

"**Cih**, **aku tidak seperti diriku yang satu lagi**. **Jadi jangan panggil aku Moka-chan**, **tapi Moka-san**. **Tapi penawaranmu menarik juga Uzumaki**, **aku akan melakukannya**" Ucap Moka, kemudian dia menuju ke arah Saizou yang masih belum bisa begitu banyak bergerak karena terkena _**Rasengan **_Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "**Jadi kau monster rendahan yang mencoba macam-macam dengan diriku yang satu lagi**. **Sepertinya aku harus menyadarkanmu siapa yang kau hadapi saat ini**, **KNOW YOUR PLACE**!"

Duaaakkkk

Saizou pun terlempar karena tendangan super keras dari Moka. Kemudian dia bergerak ke arah Naruto dan berkata "**Siapa sebenarnya dirimu ini Uzumaki**, **kau bilang dirimu itu manusia**. **Tapi aku merasakan kekuatan yang tidak biasa**. **Cepat beritahu aku**!"

"Kau akan kuberitahu pada saatnya, Moka-chan" Ucap Naruto yang mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher Moka dan menjilati leher Moka, membuat wajahnya memerah karena malu dan juga marah

"**Kurang ajar kau Uzumaki**, **berani sekali kau melakukan itu pada monster kelas atas**. **KNOW YOUR PLACE**!" Teriak Moka yang berusaha menendang Naruto dengan kuat, tapi dia menghindar sambil menempelkan _**Rosario **_milik Moka pada tempatnya dan memeluknya dengan erat, dan membatin 'Selamat tidur Moka-chan'

Moka pun terbangun dan wajahnya memerah karena dia terbangun di pelukan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Eh, Naruto-kun. Apa yang terjadi, kenapa aku ada di pelukanmu?"

"Tadi Naruto membangkitkan kekuatan vampiremu dan dia berkelahi dengannya sedikit karena Naruto menjilat lehernya" Jawab Tsukune

Wajah Moka pun memerah, kemudian Naruto berteriak "Tsukuneee!"

"Ada apa? Memang benar kan, kejadiannya seperti itu" Balas Tsukune

"Tsukune kau bisa mengantarkan Moka-chan ke depan kamarnya kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Kenapa mesti aku, kenapa tidak kau?" Tanya balik Tsukune

"Aku ada urusan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berlari menjauh dari Tsukune dan Moka dan membatin 'Dan melapor kejadian hari ini pada Tenmei'

-To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 2: Naruto and Moka

Di Konoha, tepatnya setelah Naruto menghilang. Kakashi pun memberitahukan kepada Fukasaku dan Shima akan menghilangnya Naruto setelah berhasil mengalahkan Pain yang sebenarnya, yaitu Nagato

"Apa maksudmu dengan Naruto-chan menghilang, Kakashi!" Teriak Fukasaku yang sepertinya marah karena mendengar murid kesayangannya setelah Jiraiya menghilang setelah berhasil mengalahkan Pain dan membawa kedamaian di Konoha

"Aku tidak tahu, Fukasaku-sama. Tapi setelah aku kesana, bagian tubuhnya menghilang sedikit demi sedikit seperti serpihan kaca dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya menghilang sepenuhnya" Balas Kakashi

'Maafkan aku Jiraiya-chan, aku gagal menjaga Naruto-chan' Batin Fukasaku saat mendengar kabar dari Fukasaku

"Fukasaku!" Panggil seekor katak besar tua yang berada di dekat Gamabunta

"Iya, Elder-sama" Balas Fukasaku

"Kau, Shima, Gamakichi, Gamaken, Gamahiro, dan Gamabunta kembalilah ke Mt. Myoboku. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian, _**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Great Elder Toad

"Baiklah, _**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Fukasaku dan dia, Shima, Gamakichi, Gamahiro, Gamaken serta Gamabunta menyusul Great Elder Toad ke Mt. Myoboku

Di tempat lain, setelah Naruto dan Moka mengalahkan Saizou yang sudah berubah wujud menjadi orc. Dia pun pergi ke kantor Tenmei dan melihat dia sedang mengerjakan kertas-kertasnya

"Jadi bagaimana, apa harimu menarik disini. Naruto?" Tanya Tenmei

"Menarik, hari pertama aku sudah disuguhi dengan pertarungan" Jawab Naruto dengan nada hambar, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa aku tanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Bertanya tentang apa kalau boleh ku tahu?" Tanya Tenmei

"Kau bilang sekolah ini bertujuan untuk mengajarkan monster untuk hidup bersama dan bersampingan dengan manusia kan. Tapi kenapa jika ada yang tahu bahwa ada manusia yang sekolah disini, dia akan dibunuh ke tempat?" Balas Naruto

"Aku tahu, aturanku salah. Makanya itu aku berniat untuk memasukkan Aono-san ke sekolah ini supaya aturan itu bisa terhapuskan secara perlahan-lahan" Jawab Tenmei

"Baiklah, cuma itu saja yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Tenmei" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melangkah ke pintu ruangan Tenmei dan memegang kenop pintunya

"Oh ya, tolong jaga Aono-san baik-baik Naruto" Ucap Tenmei

"Jangan mengingatkanku. Aku masih ingat tugasku dengan baik" Balas Naruto yang sudah membuka pintu ruangan Tenmei dan keluar dari ruangannya dan menuju ke kamar asramanya

Di Mt. Myoboku, semua katak pun berkumpul di tempat Great Elder Toad member ramalannya kepada Jiraiya tentang _**Yogen no Ko**_. Semua katak pun bingung, kenapa mereka dipanggil kesana padahal mereka masih ingin mencari Naruto sampai ketemu

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Elder-sama?" Tanya Fukasaku

"Aku mendapat ramalan" Jawab Great Elder Toad

"Ramalan apa itu, kalau boleh saya tahu… Elder-sama?" Tanya Gamaken

"Dalam waktu dekat, akan terjadi peperangan yang terjadi di dunia ini. Perang yang dimulai oleh Akatsuki untuk mengumpulkan semua bijuu" Jawab Great Elder Toad

"Akatsuki… Tapi mustahil. Bukannya ketua mereka, Pain sudah kalah ditangan Naruto-chan" Ucap Fukasaku

"Bagaimana kalau Pain hanya pemimpin boneka di Akatsuki" Balas Great Elder Toad

"Jadi ada pemimpin sebenarnya di Akatsuki, katak tua?" Tanya Shima

"Ma!" Teriak Fukasaku yang kesal karena istrinya memanggil Great Elder Toad dengan tidak sopan

"Maaf, aku keceplosan" Balas Shima dengan nada datar

"Iya, dia yang akan mendeklarasikan perang pada pertemuan 5 Kage. Tapi aku tidak tahu siapakah dia" Jawab Great Elder Toad

"Tapi kalau ada perang, bagaimana kita berhasil memenangkannya kalau _**Yogen no Ko**_ tidak ada. Kau tahu kan Naruto-chan menghilang dan kita tidak tahu keadaannya" Ucap Fukasaku

"Dia belum mati" Balas Great Elder Toad

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu, Elder-sama?" Tanya Gamabunta

"Coba kau lihat gulungan daftar pengguna _**Gama Kuchiyose**_, Fukasaku" Perintah Great Elder Toad

"Baiklah, Elder-sama" Ucap Fukasaku, kemudian dia membuka gulungan _**Gama Kuchiyose **_dan terkejut serta senang karena nama Naruto masih berada didaftar. Kemudian dia berkata "Elder-sama benar, Naruto-chan masih hidup saat ini"

"Kau serius Pa? Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan _**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu **_untuk memanggilnya kembali kesini" Ucap Shima

"Itu tidak akan ada gunanya, Shima" Balas Great Elder Toad

"Maksudmu, Elder-sama?" Tanya Fukasaku yang kaget atas perkataan Great Elder Toad

"Dia berada di dimensi lain. Kau mungkin bisa kesana, tapi kau tidak akan bisa kembali kesini sebelum disana dibuat portal untuk menuju kesini" Jawab Great Elder Toad. Kemudian dia melihat para katak dan berkata "Aku bisa saja mengirim kalian kesana, tapi kalian harus menunggu sampai sebuah portal untuk menuju kesini dibuat di dimensi itu… Jadi ada yang mau aku kirim kesana?"

"Biar aku, Shima dan Gerotora saja" Jawab Fukasaku

"Kau serius Pa… Lalu siapa yang akan memimpin disini, tidak mungkin Great Elder-sama memimpin sendirian kan?" Tanya Shima

"Aku sudah mendapatkan calon penggantiku untuk memimpin sementara disini" Jawab Fukasaku, kemudian dia melihat Gamabunta dan berkata "Bunta, aku serahkan padamu"

"Tapi Fukasaku-sama, aku tidak yakin kalau aku bisa" Balas Bunta

"Kau kuat, Bunta. Kau bisa menahan _**Kyuubi **_ saat penyerangan Konoha 16 tahun silam dan kau juga bisa bertarung seimbang dengan Shukaku saat ujian chunin 3 tahun silam. Aku yakin kau bisa menjaga tempat ini selama aku dan Ma tidak ada" Ucap Fukasaku

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjalankan tugas terhormat darimu ini, Fukasaku-sama" Balas Gamabunta

"Oh ya. Kalau kau sudah menemui Naruto, tolong beritahu ramalanku tentang dia ini" Ucap Great Elder Toad

"Ramalan tentang apa itu, kalau boleh kutahu. Great Elder-sama?" Tanya Fukasaku

"Dia akan kembali dan melawan monster terkuat di dunia ini dan dia juga akan melawan pengguna _**Doujutsu **_terkuat" Jawab Great Elder Toad

"_**Doujutsu**_ apa kalau boleh kutahu? _**Sharingan**_ kah atau _**Rinnegan**_?" Tanya Shima

"Aku kurang tahu" Jawab Great Elder Toad, kemudian dia melihat tubuh Fukasaku, Shima dan Gerotora yang baru datang tertutupi cahay putih dan menghilang. Setelah itu, dia pun membatin 'Semoga kalian baik-baik saja'

Naruto pun bangun dan mandi pagi. Setelah itu dia memakai bajunya dan pergi menuju ke kelasnya dan bertemu dengan Tsukune dan Moka di jalan. Tapi dia melihat raut wajah Tsukune yang terlihat kesal, kemudian dia menghampiri mereka

"Ohayou. Moka-chan, Tsukune" Ucap Naruto

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun" Balas Moka

"Ohayou, Naruto" Balas Tsukune

"Kenapa kau Tsukune. Sepertinya kau sedang kesal?" Tanya Tsukune

"Tanya saja pada vampire-chan disebelahmu itu" Balas Tsukune dengan sinis

"Biar aku tebak. Kau menghisap darah Tsukune tanpa meminta izin padanya ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya, darah Tsukune sangat lezat. Lebih lezat daripada darah yang sering kuminum di kantung transfuse" Jawab Moka

'Dia pikir aku ini cuma bank darah berjalan saja apa?' Batin Tsukune, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau tidak menghisap darah Naruto saja. Sepertinya kau suka padanya Moka-chan?"

"Ti..Tidak kok. Siapa yang bilang aku menyukai, Naruto-kun?" Ucap Moka dengan wajah yang memerah dan nada yang gelagapan

"Tapi ekspresimu berkata lain, Moka-chan" Goda Tsukune, dan wajah Moka bertambah memerah. Melihat itu, dia pun berkata pada Naruto "Dan menurutmu bagaimana, Naruto?"

'Menyukai ya… Kalau boleh jujur aku juga menyukai Moka-chan, tapi aku tidak ingin terjadi kejadian yang dulu terjadi lagi. Pertama, aku berubah menjadi ekor empat dan menyerang Sakura tanpa sadar. Kedua, Hinata terluka oleh Pain karena aku tidak bisa melindunginya. Bagaimana bisa aku yang tidak bisa melindungi orang yang penting untukku sendiri mendapatkan gadis secantik Moka-chan' Batin Naruto yang mengingat Sakura dan Hinata terluka karena dia

"Naruto… Woy, Naruto!" Teriak Tsukune di lubang telinga Naruto

"Ada apa sih, Tsukune. Tidak usah berteriak di telingaku juga kali" Balas Naruto dengan jengkel

"Habisnya kau dari tadi melamun… Memangnya apa yang kau lamunkan, apa kau melamunkan Moka-chan?" Tanya Tsukune dan perkataan itu membuat wajah Moka memerah

"Tidak apa-apa" Balas Naruto dengan nada murung, kemudian dia berjalan menjauhi Moka dan Tsukune dan berkata "Ayo kita cepat-cepat ke kelas. Nanti kita terlambat"

'Ada sesuatu yang aneh pada Naruto / Naruto-kun' Batin Tsukune dan Moka yang kemudian ikut menyusul Naruto

Moka dan Tsukune pun berhasil menyusul Naruto dan mereka masuk kelas tepat sebelum bel sekolah mulai berbunyi. Saat kelas berbunyi, Moka merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Naruto tapi dia tidak berani bertanya apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya. Beberapa jam kemudian, saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Naruto pun pergi keluar kelas tapi ditahan oleh Moka

"Naruto-kun, kau mau ke kantin. Aku boleh ikut denganmu tidak?" Tanya Moka

"Maaf Moka-chan, aku ingin sendiri dulu hari ini" Jawab Naruto yang sudah menjauhi Moka

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganmu, Naruto-kun?' Batin Moka saat melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sedih

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto. Moka-chan? Kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Tsukune yang datang mendekati Moka

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahnya, tapi dia membuatku khawatir" Jawab Moka

"Sepertinya dia seperti ini setelah pembicaraan kita tadi pagi, Moka-chan" Ucap Tsukune

"Maksudmu, Tsukune-kun?" Tanya Moka

"Saat aku bertanya kepadamu, apakah kau menyukai Naruto. Aku menyadari kalau Naruto mempunyai perasaan padamu, tapi ada yang menahannya untuk mengeluarkan ekpresinya itu padamu. Sepertinya aku merasa dia itu memiliki masa lalu yang buruk karena orang yang dicintai atau disukainya" Jawab Tsukune. Moka pun terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Tsukune bahwa Naruto memiliki rasa dengannya, tapi dia buang jauh-jauh karena dia tidak mau berharap terlalu jauh atas perasaan Naruto. Melihat itu Tsukune pun berkata kepada Moka "Sebaiknya kau bicara empat mata dengannya Moka-chan. Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini?"

"Kau benar, Tsukune-kun. Arigatou atas bantuannya" Ucap Moka, kemudian dia pergi untuk mencari Naruto

"Sama-sama, Moka-chan" Balas Tsukune, kemudian dia tersenyum dan membatin 'Kau beruntung bisa mempunyai gadis yang mencintaimu seperti Moka-chan, Naruto. Kapan ya aku akan mendapatkan gadis yang benar-bena mencintaiku?'

Di belakang sekolah, Naruto terus berfikiran tentang Hinata yang terluka oleh Pain dan dia tidak bisa apa-apa untuk menolongnya. Dan itu membuatnya takut untuk mengakui rasa cintanya pada Moka. Kemudian dia mendengar rintihan seorang gadis yang sedang kesakitan, kemudian dia mencari asal suara itu dan menemukan gadis berambut biru pendek, berdada besar, dan memakai baju seragam Akademi Youkai

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mendekati gadis itu

"Dadaku, rasanya sakit sekali" Jawab gadis itu

"Kalau begitu sini aku bantu" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membopong gadis itu dan pergi ke sebuah bangku dan menempatkannya disana

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu" Balas gadis itu, kemudian dia berkata "Boleh kutahu namamu siapa?"

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Anda sendiri?"

"Namaku Kurumu Kurono. Tolong jaga diriku baik-baik" Balas Kurumu

Gadis yang bernama Kurumu itu pun menatap mata Naruto, kemudian Naruto yang bingung akan hal ini pun berkata "Uhm, Kurumu-san. Apa yang kau lakukan?"

'Mustahil, dia tidak terpengaruh pengaruh charm-ku' Batin Kurumu

"Kau ingin merayuku dengan guna-guna milikmu itu ya. Sayang sekali, itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan sebelum pergi dari hadapan Kurumu "Maaf sekali Kurumu-san, kalau kau tidak melakukan hal seperti ini aku mungkin akan berpikiran untuk berteman denganmu. Jadi selamat tinggal"

Moka dan Tsukune pun melanjutkan mencari Naruto, kemudian mereka sampai ke tempat Kurumu berada tapi mereka tidak menemukan Naruto disana. Saat Kurumu melihat Moka, entah kenapa tatapannya menjadi marah dan langsung menuju ke arah Moka dan Tsukune

"Kau pasti Moka Akashiya bukan?" Tanya Kurumu

"Iya, kau benar. Lalu, apa ada yang bisa aku bantu" Balas Moka

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kurumu Kurono. Aku seorang Succubus" Ucap Kurumu

"Ehm, Kurumu-san… Bukannya di akademi dilarang untuk memberitahu wujud monster kita" Balas Moka

"Aku sudah lelah denganmu, Moka Akashiya. Kau mengganggu rencana terbesarku" Ucap Kurumu dengan nada berapi-api

"Rencana apa? Aku tidak mengerti" Tanya Moka yang kebingungan dengan perkataan Kurumu

"Aku berencana untuk membuat semua lelaki disini menjadi harem milikku, pertamanya rencana itu berhasil karena mereka terus memikirkanku. Tapi setelah ada kau, semua rencanaku menjadi hancur berantakan. Aku akan membuat semua lelaki disini menjadi anggota haremku, termasuk orang bernama Naruto itu dan orang bernama Tsukune itu" Jawab Kurumu sambil menunjuk Tsukune

"Jangan bawa-bawa Naruto-kun dan Tsukune-kun dalam urusan kita" Balas Moka yang kesal dengan perkataan Kurumu yang membawa-bawa nama Naruto

Kurumu pun bergerak cepat ke arah Tsukune dan berkata "Lihat mataku, Tsukune"

Tsukune pun belum sempat pergi dan melihat mata Kurumu, kemudian dia membatin setelah merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku susah digerakkan seperti ini?'

"Ayo Tsukune-kun, kita pergi" Ucap Kurumu

"Baik, Kurumu-sama" Balas Tsukune dengan nada tanpa ekpresi seperti robot, kemudian dia menyusul Naruto

"Tsukune-kun… Kau mau kemana? Bukannya kau ingin membantuku untuk mencari Naruto-kun?" Tanya Moka

"Kalau mau cari dia, cari saja dia sendiri. Aku sedang ada urusan dengan Kurumu-sama" Jawab Tsukune dengan kasar, didalam tubuhnya dia pun membatin 'Kenapa dengan diriku ini? Kenapa aku bisa berkata kasar begitu pada Moka-chan, kalau Naruto tahu aku bisa dihajarnya dengan bola biru miliknya itu kalau begitu'

"Sudahlah Tsukune-kun, untuk apa kau membantu dia. Selama ini dia berteman denganmu cuma ingin menjadikanmu sebagai bank darah berjalan kan" Ucap Kurumu

"Itu tidak benar. Aku tulus menjadikan Tsukune-kun sebagai temanku, aku tidak ada keinginan seperti itu" Balas Moka yang sudah menahan tangis, kemudian dia menarik tangan Tsukune dan berkata "Kumohon Tsukune-kun, kembalilah. Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu"

"Seperti dirimu yang memanfaatkanku untuk menghisap darahku setiap waktu. Aku sudah cukup sabar dengan itu, tapi tidak lagi. Carilah pemuda lain yang bisa kau hisap darahnya Moka Akashiya" Balas Tsukune, dan dia melepaskan genggaman tangan Moka dengan paksa sampai dia terjatuh. Saat Moka terjatuh, dia pun bangun dan berlari dengan air mata yang terus-keluar dari mata indahnya. Melihat itu Tsukune pun membatin 'Maafkan aku, Moka-chan. Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri kali ini'

Moka pun terus menangis karena apa yang dikatakan Tsukune barusan. Dia tulus untuk berteman dengan Tsukune, tapi sifat haus darah karena dia merupakan vampire juga tidak bisa dihilangkan dan dia tahan begitu saja. Kemudian ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya, saat Moka melihatnya dia pun terkejut karena yang menepuknya adalah Naruto, orang yang dia dan Tsukune ingin cari barusan

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis Moka-chan? Gadis cantik sepertimu tidak pantas kalau menangis lho" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menghapus air mata Moka dengan tangannya. Setelah itu dia pun berkata "Nah, sekarang kau sudah kelihatan lebih cantik"

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun" Balas Moka yang sudah tersenyum kembali seperti biasa. Kemudian dia berubah menjadi murung kembali dan berkata "Naruto-kun… Apa benar aku bukan teman yang baik bagi Tsukune-kun?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Tsukune-kun bilang kalau aku berteman dengannya karena aku hanya memanfaatkan dirinya untuk menghisap darahnya saja Naruto-kun" Jawab Moka dengan nada sedih

'Apa betul Tsukune berkata seperti itu, dia memang benci jika darahnya terus dihisap oleh Moka. Tapi aku rasa dia tidak akan mungkin berkata seperti itu pada Moka, apa jangan-jangan?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa sebelum Tsukune berkata itu ada yang terjadi?"

"Aku tidak begitu ingat, yang kuingat Tsukune-kun melihat mata gadis bernama Kurumu dan dia langsung berubah menjadi aneh" Balas Moka

"Sudah kuduga" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu succubus kan, saat melihat matanya semua laki-laki bisa terpesona dengannya. Dia pernah mencobanya padaku tapi gagal"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak kena tapi Tsukune-kun bisa terkena jurus itu?" Tanya Moka

"Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang gadis, jadi aku tidak terkena pesona dari Kurumu" Jawab Moka

"Benarkah? Lalu siapa gadis itu?" Tanya Moka

"Kau Moka-chan" Jawab Naruto dengan menunjukkan cengirannya

"Huh…" Ucap Moka yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena perkataan Naruto

"Aku bercanda, sebenarnya guruku mengajarkan aku untuk mengatasi hal-hal murahan seperti pesona milik Kurumu itu. Jadi aku tidak mempan dengan itu" Balas Naruto, dan wajah Moka pun cemberut karena perkataan Naruto

"Jadi kau disini, Naruto-chan" Ucap seekor katak hijau yang berwarna hijau yang melompat ke arah Naruto bersama dengan 2 katak lainnya

"Fukasaku-jiji, Shima-baachan, kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" Tanya Naruto yang kaget karena 2 orang yang sangat membantunya mempelajari _**Sennin Modo**_ sedang ada didepannya, kemudian dia melihat katak yang satu lagi dan berkata "Dan siapa katak yang satu lagi?"

"Kami datang untuk membantumu menguasai kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_selama kau disini, dan juga katak yang satu lagi bernama Gerotora. Dia adalah katak yang menyimpan kunci segel _**Hakke Fuin**_ yang dibuat Minato" Jawab Fukasaku

Moka yang mendengar ini pun terkejut, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada kecewa "Naruto-kun, kau seorang _**Youkou**_. Kau membohongiku, kau bilang kau ini adalah manusia tapi kenapa kau mempunyai kekuatan _**Kyuubi**_?"

"Maafkan aku Moka-chan. Aku belum meberitahukan semua ini padamu… Tapi aku jujur tentang diriku sebagai manusia. Aku mempunyai _**Kyuubi **_ditubuhku karena aku adalah seprang Jinchuuriki" Jawab Naruto

"Jinchuuriki…" Gumam Moka yang bingung dengan istilah baru yang disebutkan Naruto

"Jinchuuriki adalah manusia yang memiliki monster berekor dari _**Ichibi **_sampai _**Kyuubi**_, nona manis" Balas Shima, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto "Gadis ini kekasihmu, Naruto?"

"Bukan" Balas Naruto, tapi wajahnya tidak bisa dibohongi. Wajahnya memerah hebat setelah mendengar pertanyaan Shima, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada sedih "Lagipula, aku tidak ingin kejadian waktu itu terulang lagi"

"Kau masih ingat dengan kejadian terlukanya gadis itu ya Naruto-chan?" Tanya Fukasaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula Naruto-chan, ini bukan salahmu kau tidak bisa melindunginya… Lagipula Pain itu memang terlalu kuat dan juga gadis itu tidak kenapa-napa sekarang, jadi kau jangan terus merasa bersalah karena itu"

"Aku tidak ingin membahas itu dulu Fukasaku-jiji. Aku ingin membantu temanku" Balas Naruto yang sudah pergi dengan cepat

"Naruto-kun! Tunggu aku!" Ucap Moka yang sudah mengejar Naruto, tapi dalam hatinya dia membatin 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun sebenarnya, dan kenapa Naruto-kun merasa sangat bersalah dan traumatic karena terlukanya gadis yang dibilang kakek katak yang bisa bicara itu

"Ma, ayo ikut aku. Kita harus menyusul Naruto, kita tidak boleh membiarkan _**Yogen no Ko**_ kenapa-kenapa" Ucap Fukasaku, kemudian dia berkata pada Gerotora "Gerotora… Kau cari orang yang bertanggung jawab ditempat ini"

"Baik Fukasaku-sama" Balas Gerotora

"Baik Pa" Balas Shima yang juga sudah bergerak untuk menyusul Naruto

Di tempat lain, Kurumu pun mengajak Tsukune ke tempat yang sepi. Setelah itu, dia bersiap untuk mencium bibir Tsukune dan menjadikannya budak abadinya, tapi Tsukune menghindar dan pergi dari hadapan Kurumu. Yup, sepertinya efek charm milik Kurumu sudah habis

"Ini salah, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini" Ucap Tsukune

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Apa ini karena vampire itu?" Tanya Kurumu

"Tidak, ini bukan karena Moka-chan… Lagipula dia mencintai Naruto, tapi aku hanya tidak bisa menyukai caramu yang membuatku mengatakan hal-hal kasar itu pada Moka-chan" Jawab Tsukune

"Kalau kau tahu dia mencintai sahabatmu, kenapa kau masih memikirkannya. Kenapa kau tidak memikirkanku, apa aku tidak cukup cantik dan seksi bagimu?" Tanya Kurumu

"Aku tahu kau itu cantik dan seksi. Tapi aku tidak suka ada orang yang mengganggu pertemananku dengan teman-temanku yang lain" Jawab Tsukune

"Kau tahu aku melakukan ini karena aku mencari Destined One" Ucap Kurumu

"Destined One, apa itu?" Tanya Tsukune

"Itu adalah jodoh sejati untuk para succubus. Ras diriku sudah diambang kemusnahan karena banyak para succubus yang tidak bisa menemukan para Destined One mereka masing-masing. Kami, para succubus harus menghisap life force dari pasangan kami untuk bertahan hidup, tapi jika pasangan kami bukanlah Destined One… Maka mereka akan mati karena life forcenya dihisap oleh kami, tapi berbeda dengan pasangan kami jika dia adalah Destined One. Tidak peduli kami menghisap life forcenya terus menerus, dia tidak akan terbunuh karena itu. Jadi aku sangat beringinan untuk mencari Destined One supaya tidak ada yang mati karena diriku. Tapi sahabatmu, Moka Akashiya menghancurkan rencanaku" Ucap Kurumu, kemudian dia berubah sepenuhnya menjadi Succubus dan berkata sambil melesat ke Tsukune dengan cakar yang siap mencakar tubuh Tsukune kapan saja "**Tapi karena kau menolakku**, **aku harus membunuhmu disini, Tsukune-kun**"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan, _**Rasengan**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melompat ke depan Tsukune dan mengarahkan _**Rasengan**_ miliknya ke Kurumu

Boooooommmm

"Kyaaaaahhhh!" Ucap Kurumu yang berputar-putar karena serangan Naruto, kemudian dia menabrak tembok dengan keras. Setelah itu dia pun bangun dan berkata "**Kurang ajar kau**, **Uzumaki Naruto**!"

"Tsukune-kun… Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Moka yang baru datang ke tempat Naruto dan Tsukune

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Moka-chan" Jawab Tsukune, kemudian dia berkata "Aku minta maaf atas perkataanku tadi Moka-chan"

"Jangan dipikirkan, Naruto-kun sudah mengatatakannya padaku. Dia mengendalikan dirimu kan" Balas Moka

"**Akan kubunuh kau**!" Ucap Kurumu yang siap melesat ke arah Naruto

Naruto pun melihat Shima dan Fukasaku yang sudah datang, kemudian dia berkata "Bagus, kau sudah datang Fukasaku-jiji, Shima-baachan. Tolong, gunakan _**Senpou: Kawazu Naki**_ ke succubus itu dan Moka-chan dan Tsukune, tolong tutup telinga kalian. Ini akan sedikit berisik"

"Baik Naruto / Naruto-kun" Balas Tsukune dan Moka yang sudah menutup telinganya dengan tangannya

"_**Senpou: Kawazu Naki**_!" Ucap Fukasaku dan Shima yang sudah mengeluarkan suara dengan lengkingan yang besar dan membuat Kurumu kesakitan dan berteriak

"Arrrggggghhhh!" Teriak Kurumu yang sudah berteriak kesakitan karena telinganya serasa akan hancur oleh jutsu milik Fukasaku dan Shima

Naruto pun langsung membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooofff

Boooofff

Boooofff

Boooofff

Keempat bunshin itu pun bergerak dan langsung menendang Kurumu "U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki!"

Kurumu pun ditendang ke atas, dan Naruto yang asli pun langsung menyambutnya dengan kaki yang sudah diselimuti chakra "Naruto Rendan!"

Blaaaaarrrrr

Kurumu pun terlihat terluka lumayan parah karena terkena tendangan Naruto yang dilapisi chakra pun berkata dengan nada lemah "Uzumaki Naruto, kau manusia kan?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kurumu, aku tahu niatmu baik karena kau ingin mencari cinta sejatimu. Tapi caramu salah, kau membuat Tsukune terpengaruh oleh pesonamu dan mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan bagi Moka dan kau nyaris membunuh Tsukune. Aku harap dengan ini kau bisa sadar"

"Terima kasih, Naruto" Balas Kurumu, sebelum dia pingsan

"Tsukune, bisa kau bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan" Ucap Naruto

"Tentu, Naruto" Balas Tsukune yang sudah pergi ke arah Kurumu dan membawanya dengan gaya bridal style ke arah ruang kesehatan

Moka pun melihat Naruto yang lengannya terdapat luka cakaran dan mengeluarkan darah, kemudian dia berkata "Ya, ampun. Kau berdarah, Naruto-kun"

"Mungkin dia melakukannya saat aku melancarkan _**Rasengan **_tadi dan aku tidak menyadarinya" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat tubuh Moka yang gelisah dan kelihatan sedang menahan hasratnya. Kemudian dia berkata "Kau kenapa Moka-chan?"

"Bau darahmu, aku tidak bisa menahannya" Jawab Moka

"Ambil saja darahku kalau kau mau Moka-chan" Ucap Naruto

"Benarkah?" Tanya Moka, dan disambut oleh anggukan dari Naruto, kemudian dia menggigit leher Naruto dan menghisap darah Naruto dan membuat Fukasaku dan Shima terkejut

'Apa yang gadis itu lakukan, kenapa dia menghisap darah Naruto-chan" Batin Shima dan Fukasaku yang melihat kejadian itu

"Bagaimana rasanya, Moka-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Sangat enak Naruto-kun" Jawab Moka dengan malu-malu

"Kalau kau ingin melakukannya lagi, just ask" Ucap Naruto yang berjalan menjauh dari hadapan Moka

"Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu" Ucap Moka

Perkataan itu membuat langkah Naruto berhenti, dan dia pun bertanya "Kenapa kau mencintaiku, Moka-chan?"

"Aku cinta padamu karena kau baik, perhatian, dan juga saat berada di dekatmu tubuhku merasa nyaman dan hangat" Jawab Moka

"Aku tidak bisa" Balas Naruto Fukasaku dan Shima tahu Naruto akan mengatakan itu karena kejadian yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu di Konoha

"Kenapa?" Tanya Moka yang sudah ingin menahan tangis

"Karena aku tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan cintamu, Moka-chan" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil memegang perutnya yang terdapat _**Hakke Fuin **_buatan ayahnya "Karena kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_di dalam diriku ini selalu membuat masalah. Pertama, karena kekuatan ini aku mengamuk dan menyerang sahabatku. Kedua, desaku diserang karena ada orang yang mengincar kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_di diriku. Ketiga, karena kekuatan ini aku harus melihat orang yang kusayangi terluka karena musuh yang kuhadapi dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa saja. Aku trauma karena ketiga kejadian itu Moka-chan. Kalau boleh jujur aku juga cinta padamu, tapi aku belum siap. Belum siap untuk melihatmu terluka karena rasa traumaku ini selalu menghantuiku"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus menunggumu" Balas Moka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku akan menghilangkan rasa trauma milikmu itu dan membuatmu mencintai diriku, Naruto-kun"

"Kalau begitu, akan aku tunggu saat itu tiba Moka-chan" Balas Naruto yang sudah mengecup pipi kiri Moka, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita pergi, Fukasaku-jiji, Shima-baachan"

"Baiklah, Naruto-chan" Balas Fukasaku dan Shima yang sudah menyusul Naruto dan pergi ke kantor Tenmei

-To Be Continued-

Qoha Uzumakey: Ini udah lanjut tong

OneeKyuuChan: Hampir, tapi nanti pas akhir-akhir ada event di Naruto yang pas Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4. Belum sepenuhnya, bayangin aja kaya pas Naruto baru belajar di pulau kura-kura

TheHalfSoul: Thanks

Iqbal: Thanks, ini udah update

Dark Army: Ini udah lanjut

Iib Junior: Hm, perbaikannya apa dulu. Mana tahu saya kalau enggak diberitahu?

Catze86: Naruto masih tetap menjadi _**Yogen no Ko**_ kok. Soalnya dia bakal balik buat ikut berperang lawan Akatsuki dan membawa Moka dan Mizore. Dan waktu disana sama di Youkai Akademi saya buat berbeda, dan juga kejadian _**Kotoamatsukami**_ mata Shisui merespon _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_ Itachi juga masih akan terjadi kok

Ryoko: Naruto, dia enggak bakal menyukai Hinata. Karena dia mempunyai traumatic saat Hinata diserang habis-habisan sama _**Pain Tendou **_dan dia enggak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dan Moka yang akan mengobati hati Naruto yang traumatic akan kejadian itu. Jadi dia akan lebih mencintai Moka daripada Hinata

Harasan21: Tergantung… Ane sih pengennya ngikutin manga Naruto aja, tapi ada scene yang di anime kaya tim penyelamatan Sasuke melawan ET Sound Four

Mudiantoro: Thanks vroh

Vruddie: Bukannya banyak, tapi yang bahasa indo cuma 2

Saikari Ara Nafiel: Nanti di chap ini ada kejadian yang bikin Moka jadi lebih suka sama darah Naruto daripada Tsukune. Iya, Naruto yang bisa ngelepas _**Rosario**_ Moka

Ryuunara16: Thanks, ini udah lanjut

Herovillagermc: Memang juga sih, tapi mereka menjadi kekasihnya masih lama

Guest: Buseeett, baru mulai udah lemon

Maulana59: Saya juga bête banyakan yang English, enggak kaya fic xover Naruto sama HS DxD yang bahasa Indonesia yang bejibun banyaknya. Thanks, dan ini udah lanjut chapter 2

HyperBlackHole: Thanks

Devan BoySteln: Thanks. Sinetron plagiat,,, apaan tuh? Apa semacam makanan *Plakkk

Dianrusdianto39: Thanks

Yuuki Uzumaki Naruto: Bisa

Zien Nanaze: Sama Moka-chan dan Mizore-chan

xxXX095XXxx: Ini udah lanjut

Rizki Anggaea 735: Moka sama Mizore. Ini udah lanjut, kalo ada omongan begitu mah ane ora urus bae lah

Guest: Kalo MS Wordnya enggak ngeselin, udah pasti gak ada typo cuks

Kitsune: Thanks, pair Moka sm Mizore

Rei01: Nanti ada dichapter berapa, tapi masih rahasia. Naruto enggak bisa kuchiyose. Ini udah lanjut

Ahmad Atoilah 1: Banyak kali gan, tapi yang bahasa Indonesia cuma 2

Sofan Sofyan 18: Yoi

Namikaze Kiruto Lucifer 471: Thanks atas pujiannya, ini uda lanjut

Septianyudaprasetyo4: Thanks atas pujiannya, ini udah lanjut. Chapter 2 is UP!


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 3: The News and the Prophecy

Setelah kejadian antara Moka dan Naruto, Fukasaku dan Shima pun mengikuti Naruto yang menuju ke kantor Tenmei. Saat sampai dan sudah memasuki kantor Tenmei, Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat Gerotora yang berada di dalam dan sedang berbicara dengan Tenmei

"Yo, Naruto! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali lagi ke kantorku sekali lagi. Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Tenmei

"Ya sedikit. Tadi ada succubus yang mencoba menggoda Tsukune dengan teknik charm miliknya dan juga hampir membunuhnya tadi" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi apa yang kau bicarakan dengan katak itu, Tenmei?"

"Dia hanya memintaku mengizinkan dia dan juga dua katak yang datang bersamamu untuk bisa tinggal denganmu sementara ini selama aku membuat portal untukmu kembali ke duniamu" Jawab Tenmei

"Oh ya. Aku boleh tahu kapan selesainya portal yang kau buat itu?" Tanya Fukasaku

"Kalau aku perkirakan, bisa sekitar satu tahunan" Jawab Tenmei dengan enteng

"NANIII! Apa itu tidak terlalu lama, Tenmei-san?" Tanya Shima

"Membuat portal berukuran besar untuk bisa mengirimkan orang ke tempat yang jauh itu memerlukan waktu lama tahu. Seharusnya kalau satu tahun itu masih lebih cepat dari perkiraanku sebelumnya yang pasti akan memakan waktu dua tahun" Jawab Tenmei. Fukasaku, Shima, dan juga Gerotora pun cemas akan kabar ini. Karena menurut Great Elder Toad, Akatsuki akan mendeklarasikan Perang Dunia Shinobi ke empat dalam waktu dekat

"Fukasaku-jiji, Shima-baachan. Kenapa kalian sangat cemas saat mendengar Tenmei baru bisa menyelesaikan portalnya selama satu tahun. Apa di Konoha ada masalah lagi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada khawatir

"Tidak, di Konoha tidak ada masalah Naruto-chan. Hanya saja, kondisi dunia shinobi sedang kritis karena menurut Great Elder Toad, Akatsuki akan mendeklarasikan perang kepada semua 5 desa besar tersembunyi. Tapi masalahnya, kau tahu kan kalau kau sudah mengalahkan pemimpin mereka, Pain. Jadi kami bingung siapa yang akan mendeklarasikan perang itu" Jawab Fukasaku

"Tidak salah lagi, itu adalah Madara" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin saat mendengar dari Fukasaku bahwa Akatsuki akan mendeklarasikan perang di dunia shinobi. Dia tahu pasti Madara yang akan mendeklarasikan perang itu, setelah mendengar penyerangan _**Kyuubi**_ di Konoha 16 tahun lalu adalah karena disebabkan oleh pria bertopeng bernama Uchiha Madara

"Madara… Jangan bercanda, Naruto-chan. Madara itu sudah lama mati setelah kekalahannya oleh Shodaime Hokage di lembah akhir" Balas Shima dengan nada bingung pada Naruto

"Tapi saat aku nyaris mencapai perubahan terakhir _**Kyuubi**_, segelku diperbaiki oleh tou-chan maksudku Yondaime Hokage… Lalu dia menceritakan bahwa penyerangan _**Kyuubi **_di Konoha sewaktu 16 tahun silam adalah perbuatan seseorang bernama Uchiha Madara, dan dia menyegel _**Kyuubi **_ditubuhku untuk melawan dia dan membuat perdamaian di dunia Shinobi" Ucap Naruto yang ttidak mau kalah dengan Shima

"Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, memang benar Madara masih hidup. Minato yang bilang sendiri padaku saat dia memanggilku untuk menyimpan kunci dari segel _**Hakke Fuin **_ di tubuh Naruto" Balas Gerotora untuk member pembelaan pada Naruto

"Permisi, Fukasaku-san, Shima-san. Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah sebenarnya Madara itu?" Tanya Tenmei

"Uchiha Madara adalah orang terkuat yang pernah menjadi pemimpin di klan Uchiha. Dia adalah prodigy didalam menguasai _**Doujutsu**_ atau teknik mata miliknya, _**Sharingan**_. Bahkan dialah yang pertama bisa membuka _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_, teknik evolusi dari mata _**Sharingan **_biasa. Bahkan dia juga berhasil menguasai _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**_ setelah mencongkel dan mengambil paksa mata adiknya, Uchiha Izuna karena _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_miliknya hampir buta karena dia menggunakan kekuatan mata itu terus-menerus" Jawab Fukasaku

'Sungguh orang yang gila kekuatan, sampai-sampai mata adiknya sendiri dicongkel' Batin Tenmei saat mendengar cerita dari Fukasaku

'Ternyata dia itu memang monster dalam tubuh manusia. Bukan hanya dia memanggil _**Kyuubi**_ untuk menyerang Konoha dan membuat tou-chanku meninggal. Bahkan dia juga tega mencongkel dan mengambil mata adiknya sendiri. Dasar Uchiha gila' Batin Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengertakkan giginya saat mendengar kisah dari Madara

"Dia bertarung dengan pemimpin dari klan Senju yang bernama Hashirama dan kalah, lalu mereka memutuskan untuk berdamai dan membentuk desa bernama Konoha. Saat Hashirama dipilih untuk menjadi pemimpin didesa itu daripada Madara. Madara berniat untuk mengajak para anggota klan Uchiha didesa untuk pergi dari desa, tapi mereka menolak dan men-cap Madara sebagai pengkhianat dan mencopot jabatannya dari pemimpin klan Uchiha. Karena itu dia murka dan memilih pergi dari desa. Dan beberapa lama kemudian, dia menyerang Konoha dengan cara seperti yang kau katakan tadi Naruto" Tambah Fukasaku

"Uhm, maksudmu dengan cara mengendalikan _**Kyuubi **_untuk menyerang Konoha?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, dia mengendalikan _**Kyuubi **_dengan _**Sharingan **_miliknya" Jawab Shima

'Jadi dia bisa mengendalikan _**Kyuubi **_dengan _**Sharingan **_miliknya, pantas saja tou-chan menyegel _**Kyuubi **_ditubuhku dan mengubahku menjadi jinchuuriki _**Kyuubi**_… Supaya dia tidak bisa mengendalikan _**Kyuubi **_untuk menyerang Konoha lagi' Batin Naruto yang sudah berfikiran tentang alasan logis tentang hubungan tidak langsung antara keputusan ayahnya untuk menyegel _**Kyuubi **_ditubuhnya dengan cerita yang baru saja didengarnya. Kemudian dia berkata "Lalu setelah itu, apa lagi Fukasaku-jiji"

"Tapi Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama turun ke medan pertempuran dan melawan Madara dan _**Kyuubi **_yang dikendalikan dengan Madara. Kemampuan Shodaime Hokage berhasil melewati _**Kyuubi **_ dan Madara, dia berhasil melepaskan _**Kyuubi **_dari pengaruh _**Sharingan**_ dan menyegelnya di tubuh istrinya. Setelah itu dia pun berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan membunuhnya" Jawab Fukasaku

"Setelah mendengar ceritamu ini, Fukasaku-san. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa manusia mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu. Jika dia benar-benar mendeklarasikan perang, para ninja yang kau bilang pasti akan kesulitan untuk melawan orang bernama Madara itu" Ucap Tenmei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tenang saja, meskipun aku baru saja mulai membuat portalnya. Aku menyadari bahwa perbedaan waktu di sini dan dunia shinobiberbeda"

"Maksudmu, Tenmei?" Tanya Naruto

"Jadi, satu tahun disini hanya 1-2 bulan dari kejadian Naruto yang terdampar disini" Jawab Tenmei

"Kau dengar itu, Naruto-chan. Itu kabar bagus… Jadi kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_ditubuhmu" Ucap Fukasaku

"Kau benar, Fukasaku-jiji. Yosh! Aku sangat bersemangat, tapi sebelum itu aku harus lebih memasteri _**Sennin Mode **_supaya mode itu bisa lebih lama lagi kupakai" Balas Naruto

"Ya, Naruto-chan. Dan aku dan Pa bisa membantumu untuk itu, Naruto-chan" Ucap Shima

"Fukasaku-jiji, Shima-baachan. Arigatou atas bantuannya, ttebayo" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia pun memikirkan Moka dan berkata "Dan saat aku bisa menguasai chakra _**Kyuubi**_. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk menerimamu, Moka-chan"

"Kalau begitu kita pergi dulu, Tenmei-san. Ayo Fukasaku-sama, Shima-sama, Naruto-san" Ucap Gerotora

"Baiklah Gerotora / Katak pemegang kunci" Balas Fukasaku dan Shima serta Naruto. Saat Naruto memanggilnya, entah kenapa keningnya berkedut dengan nama panggilan Naruto padanya. Kemudian mereka semua menuju ke kamar asrama Naruto

Tenmei pun melihat kepergian Naruto dan berkata 'Kau memang anak yang menarik, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku penasaran apakah kau bisa menguasai kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_ditubuhnya dan berhasil memenangkan perang yang dibilang kedua katak itu"

Sedangkan, Moka pun di kamarnya memikirkan penolakan yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Kemudian terdengar suara yang berasal dari _**Rosario **_miliknya yang berkata "**Kau menyedihkan, Omote**"

"Siapa kau, dan kenapa kau memanggilku Omote?" Tanya Moka

"**Aku adalah sisi lainmu yang berasal dari **_**Rosario **_**ini. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Ura**" Jawab sosok yang mengaku dirinya bernama Ura

"Baiklah Ura… Kenapa kau tadi menyebutku menyedihkan?" Tanya Moka

"**Kau sedang memikirkan bocah Uzumaki itu kan**?" Tanya Ura, Moka pun mengganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Ura. Setelah itu dia pun berkata "**Karena kau itu bodoh**, **kau masih saja memikirkan penolakannya atas pernyataan cinta dirimu**. **Apa dia bilang kalau dia tidak mencintaimu**? **Tidak kan**! **Kau kan tahu dia menolakmu karena dia mempunyai trauma karena dirinya yang telah melukai sahabat dan juga orang yang mencintainya**. **Harusnya kau itu membantu dia untuk menghilangkan trauma miliknya**, **bukan berdiam diri dan bermuram durja seperti ini**"

"Kau benar, Ura. Aku memang bodoh, terima kasih telah mengingatkanku" Ucap Moka

"**Sama**-**sama**, **Omote**" Balas Ura sambil mengeluarkan senyumannya yang langka, kemudian dia membatin '**Kau harus membuat Omote bahagia**, **Uzumaki**. **Atau aku akan membuatmu untuk KNOW YOUR PLACE**!"

Naruto pun sampai di kamarnya dan menyiapkan tikar untuk Fukasaku, Shima, dan juga Gerotora untuk tidur. Kemudian Fukasaku pun berkata pada Naruto untuk berbicara dengannya diluar bersama dengan Gerotora. Naruto pun langsung menyusul dengan Gerotora dan melihat Fukasaku yang sedang berlatih _**Kawazu Kumite **_miliknya

"Jadi malam-malam begini kau mengajakku untuk latihan Fukasaku-jiji?" Tanya Naruto

"Kenapa… Bukannya kau pernah malam-malam menyelinap keluar dari rumahku dan berlatih tanpa sepengetahuanku?" Balas Fukasaku

"Good point" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa kau memanggil Gerotora kesini juga Fukasaku-jiji?"

"Gerotora, masuklah ke dalam tubuh Naruto melalui mulutnya" Perintah Fukasaku

"NANI! Jangan bercanda, Fukasaku-jiji. Untuk apa kau menyuruh Gerotora untuk masuk ke tubuhku?" Tanya Naruto

Fukasaku pun tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto dan berkata pada Gerotora "Cepat kau lakukan"

"Baiklah Fukasaku-sama" Balas Gerotora, kemudian dia mendekati Naruto dan berkata "Buka mulutmu…"

Naruto tidak mau membuka mulutnya, tapi Gerotora menggunakan tangannya untuk membuka mulutnya dengan paksa, membuat Naruto berkata "Oy, apa yang kau lakukan. Hmfffffttt"

Gerotora pun masuk ke mulut Naruto dengan paksa, tapi karena dia tidak bisa memasuki lebih dalam ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Dia pun berkata "Buka mulutmu lebih lebar lagi, aku nyangkut disini bodoh"

'Ini juga sudah sampai batasku, tolol' Batin Naruto yang kesal karena dikatai bodoh oleh Fukasaku

"Biar aku bantu" Ucap Fukasaku, kemudian dia mendekati tubuh Gerotora dan menendangnya serta membuat seluruh tubuhnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Melihat itu, dia pun menyeringai dan berkata "Sudah enakan, Naruto?"

"Kau gila, Fukasaku-jiji. Untuk apa kau melakukan hal tadi, HAH!" Teriak Naruto yang kesal karena perbuatan Fukasaku

"Karena kalau tidak aku lakukan. Tubuh Gerotora bisa nyangkut di mulutmu, duh" Balas Naruto

"Bukan itu maksudku, ttebayo" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku itu. Kenapa kau menyuruh Gerotora untuk masuk ke tubuhku?"

"Kau tahu kan dia itu pemegang kunci _**Hakke Fuin**_?" Tanya Fukasaku

"Ya" Jawab Naruto dengan singkat

"Aku memintanya untuk memasuki tubuhmu untuk menjaga segel ditubuhmu. Jadi jika _**Kyuubi **_berniat mengamuk dan mencoba mencapai ekor 6 lebih, dia akan menggagalkannya dari dalam tubuhmu" Balas Fukasaku

"Tapi bagaimana kalau aku lepas kendali dan memasuki ekor 4? Gerotora hanya bisa menggagalkan _**Kyuubi **_ saat aku memasuki ekor 6 atau lebih kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu" Balas Fukasaku, dan perkataan itu membuat Naruto terdiam, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jangan khawatir Naruto-chan. Meskipun begitu aku dan Ma akan membantumu saat _**Kyuubi **_lepas kendali"

"Arigatou, Fukasaku-jiji" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Naruto-chan, bersemediah supaya kau bisa memasuki _**Sennin Mode**_. Aku akan mempertajam kembali _**Kawazu Kumite **_milikmu" Balas Fukasaku

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia duduk dan bertapa. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, muncullah pigmen berwarna orange di sekitar matanya dan matanya sudah berubah menjadi mata katak

"Lawan aku, Naruto-chan" Ucap Fukasaku yang sudah siap bertarung dengan Naruto

"Dengan senang hati, Fukasaku-jiji" Balas Naruto yang sudah melesat ke arah Fukasaku

Naruto pun melesatkan pukulan ke Fukasaku, tapi Fukasaku berhasil menghalanginya dengan tangannya dan bahkan mencounternya meskipun Naruto juga berhasil menahanny. Melihat itu, Fukasaku pun berkata "Kau berkembang Naruto"

"Itu belum apa-apa" Balas Naruto, yang melesatkan pukulan ke Fukasaku tapi dia menghindar dengan cara melompat dengan tinggi ke udara. Naruto yang melihatnya pun membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Pooooffff

Muncullah bunshin Naruto di sampingnya, kemudian dia berkata "Bantu aku"

"Baik boss" Balas bunshin Naruto itu, kemudian dia membuat dirinya menjadi pijakan supaya Naruto bisa melompat ke arah Fukasaku

Naruto pun berhasil melompat ke arah Fukasaku dan melesatkan tinjunya ke Fukasaku 'Kena kau!'

Buaaaakkkk

Pukulan Naruto mengenai telak wajah Fukasaku dan membuatnya terjatuh ke bawah, tapi syukurlah dia bisa mendarat dengan baik. Fukasaku pun tersenyum saat melihat itu dan berkata "Aku memang tidak boleh meremehkan bunshinmu itu, Naruto-chan"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, jiji?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah turun ke bawah dan menon-aktifkan _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Fukasaku

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat bayangan samar-samar seorang gadis berambut panjang dan lollipop di mulutnya yang mengintip dari balik gedung tempat Naruto berlatih, kemudian dia berteriak "SIAPA DI SANA!"

"Ada apa, Naruto-chan?" Tanya Fukasaku karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja berteriak seperti itu

Naruto pun melihat lagi ke arah bayangan itu dan melihat sosok yang mengintipnya latihan dengan Fukasaku sudah menghilang, kemudian dia berkata "Tidak apa-apa. Aku rasa, aku tadi melihat bayangan samar-samar seorang gadis mengintip latihan kita. Sepertinya aku salah lihat"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan latihan kita" Ucap Fukasaku

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu Fukasaku-jiji… Bisa kau ajarkan aku mengambil chakra alam sambil berdiri. Kalau aku harus bertapa untuk mengambil chakra alam sepertinya aku akan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk diserang musuh karena aku tidak fokus aku pada musuh dan harus memfokuskan diriku untuk mengambil chakra alam" Balas Naruto

"Aku bisa mengajarkanmu, tapi lain kali. Saat ini fokuslah untuk mempertajam _**Kawazu Kumite **_milikmu dan serangan-serangan _**Senpo **_milikmu" Ucap Fukasaku, Naruto pun menggangguk saat mendengar perkataan Fukasaku

Naruto pun bertapa kembali untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam. Setelah memasuki _**Sennin Mode**_, Naruto pun melakukan adu tarung menggunakan _**Kawazu Kumite **_bersama Fukasaku. Dia bertarung dengan sengit dengan Fukasaku, tapi karena pengalaman Fukasaku sebagai guru dari 2 orang _**Gama Sennin**_, yaitu dirinya dan Jiraiya ditambah dengan kemampuan _**Kawazu Kumite **_miliknya, dia pun kalah dengan Fukasaku. Dia kecewa, tapi dia bersemangat kembali saat Fukasaku menyemangatinya dan berjanji untuk mengalahkannya suatu saat nanti. Dia pun mulai mempertajam jurus-jurus _**Senpo **_miliknya seperti _**Senpo: Chou-Oodama Rasengan**_ dan jurus-jurusnya yang lain. Setelah itu dia pun kembali ke kamarnya bersama Fukasaku dan tidur untuk mengembalikan kekuatannya yang terkuras saat melawan True Form Kurumu dan juga latihannya dengan Fukasaku

Naruto pun bangun dari tidurnya saat mentari sudah muncul dari ufuk timur. Shima yang melihatnya pun berkata "Ah, Naruto-chan. Kau sudah bangun, cepatlah mandi dan makan. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu dan Pa"

Naruto yang mendengar kata sarapan langsung merinding, kemudian dia berkata dengan gugup "Sa..Sarapan, sarapan yang kau maksud bukan bola nasi larva atau sup serangga, kecoa bakar atau jenis-jenis serangga yang lain kan, Shima-baachan? Aku tidak mau, ttebayo!"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, kau pikir aku tidak bisa membuat makanan manusia normal hah!" Teriak Shima yang kesal karena tuduhan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Cepat mandi, ganti baju, dan sarapan. Kau punya kelas kan hari ini?"

"Ya baiklah" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia menuju ke kamar mandi. Saat sampai di dalam, dia pun membatin 'Semoga saja masakan Shima-baachan tidak aneh-aneh, ttebayo'

Naruto pun langsung mandi terburu karena tidak mau telat untuk sampai dikelas. Setelah selesai mandi, dia pun memakai baju dan langsung menuju ke tempat dan melihat makanan yang dibuat Shima 'Bola nasi putih, check. Sushi, check. Tempura, check. Ehm, sepertinya aman'

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak memasak hal-hal yang berbau serangga, bodoh. Cepat duduk dan makan, atau aku akan memaksamu" Balas Shima dengan nada menakutkan bagi Naruto

"Ha'i Shima-baachan" Balas Naruto yang sudah duduk di tempatnya dan membatin 'Aku baru tahu kalau Shima-baachan bisa segalak ini, aku harap kekuatannya tidak seperti Tsunade-baachan yang bisa mementalkanku dengan sekali sentilan di dahi'

Shima pun melihat Naruto yang mengangkat mangkuk dan sumpit yang ada didepannya dengan tangannya, kemudian memasukkan makanan yang berada di mangkuk itu ke dalam mulutnya, membuatnya berkata "Bagaimana Naruto-chan, enak kan?"

"Enak kok, Shima-baachan" Jawab Naruto singkat, kemudian dia melanjutkan acara makannya

"Oh ya, Naruto-chan. Ada yang aku ingin bicarakan denganmu" Ucap Fukasaku

"Apa itu Fukasaku-jiji?" Tanya Naruto yang menaruh mangkuk dan sumpit yang dipegangnya di meja

"Aku ingin memberitahu ramalan dari Great Elder Toad yang bilang kau akan menghadapi monster terkuat dan shinobi dengan _**Doujutsu**_ terkuat" Jawab Fukasaku

"Oh, monster dan juga pengguna _**Doujutsu **_terkuat ya. Aku rasa itu _**Kyuubi**_ dan juga Uchiha Madara yang kita bicarakan kemarin" Balas Naruto

"Kalau soal Madara aku yakin dia adalah pengguna _**Doujutsu **_terkuat yang dimaksud Great Elder Toad. Tapi kalau soal monster terkuat yang dia maksud, aku tidak yakin itu _**Kyuubi**_"Ucap Fukasaku

"Apa maksudmu, Fukasaku-jiji? Bukannya _**Kyuubi **_adalah bijuu yang paling kuat di dunia shinobi, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tidak yakin kalau dia yang dimaksud Great Elder Toad" Tanya Naruto

"Alasannya simple, karena bukan _**Kyuubi **_monster yang terkuat di dunia shinobi. Tapi _**Juubi**_" Jawab Fukasaku

"Apa itu _**Juubi**_? Aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya" Tanya Naruto

"_**Juubi **_adalah _**Primordial God**_, bijuu pertama yang berada di dunia shinobi. Tapi karena kekuatannya terlalu dahsyat dan bisa saja menghancurkan dunia shinobi kapan saja. Ada seseorang yang bersuka rela untuk menyegel _**Juubi**_ ditubuhnya dan membuatnya menjadi Jinchuuriki pertama di dunia shinobi" Jawab Fukasaku

"Siapakah orang bodoh yang bersedia untuk menyegel monster dengan kekuatan gila seperti itu di tubuhnya?" Tanya Naruto dengan datar

Bletakkkk

"Ittai! Kenapa kau melemparmu dengan mangkuk kosongmu itu sih Shima-baachan?" Tanya Naruto yang kesal karena perbuatan Shima terhadapnya

"Dasar baka. Apa kau tahu siapa orang yang kau sebut bodoh itu, hah! Dia itu dewa dari dunia shinobi, ayah dari semua chakra yang ada di dunia shinobi, yaitu _**Rikudou Sennin**_" Jawab Shima dengan nada tidak kalah jengkel dengan Naruto yang beraninya mengatakan _**Rikudou Sennin **_sebagai orang bodoh

"Nani! Maksudmu, _**Rikudou Sennin**_ yang merupakan leluhur para shinobi di dunia shinobi dan juga orang yang pertama kali bisa menggunakan chakra. Aku pernah dengar tentang dia dari ero-sennin saat aku latihan bersama dia 3 tahun lalu" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kaget

"Ya, dia yang kumaksud. Tapi suatu saat, karena dia sebentar lagi akan meninggal, dia takut _**Juubi **_akan keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengamuk. Jadi dia mengurung tubuhnya di bulan, dan membagi chakra _**Juubi**_ menjadi sembilan bijuu yang kau tahu. _**Ichibi**_, _**Nibi, Sanbi**_, _**Yonbi**_, _**Gobi**_, _**Rokubi**_, _**Nanabi**_, _**Hachibi**_, dan terakhir _**Kyuubi**_. Rumor mengatakan jika kita bisa mengumpulkan semua chakra bijuu, maka kita bisa membangkitkan _**Juubi**_ kembali" Balas Fukasaku

"Setelah aku mendengar ceritamu ini, Fukasaku-jiji. Sepertinya aku sudah mengetahui tujuan Akatsuki yang sebenarnya" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya mereka berniat untuk membangkitkan _**Juubi**_ kembali. Kalau benar itu tujuannyasebenarnya, itu tidak bisa dibiarkan"

"Makanya itu Naruto, kau harus melatih dirimu untuk menjadi kuat dan menguasai kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_ditubuhmu. Jadi kau bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk menggempur Akatsuki" Balas Fukasaku

"Ha'i Fukasaku-jiji. Aku mengerti" Ucap Naruto

"Naruto-chan… Cepat habiskan makananmu, sebentar lagi bel sekolah berbunyi" Balas Shima

Naruto pun langsung memakan makanan milknya dengan kecepatan luar biasa, kemudian dia berlari ke kelas setelah memberikan salam kepada Fukasaku dan Shima. Saat sampai di kelas, dia pun menemukan Moka dan Tsukune yang sedang berbincang di kelasnya, dia pun memperhatikan Kurumu yang juga duduk ditempat yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya dan Tsukune

"Ohayou, Moka-chan, Tsukune" Ucap Naruto

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun" Balas Moka

"Ohayou, Naruto" Balas Tsukune

Naruto pun duduk dibangkunya dan berkata pada Tsukune dan berkata "Aku baru tahu, kalau Kurumu juga sekelas dengan kita"

"Aku juga sama, Naruto. Tapi mungkin dengan ini kita bisa mendekatkan diri dengan Kurumu dan memberinya kesempatan kedua" Balas Tsukune

"Sepertinya kau sangat peduli pada dia ya, sampai-sampai memberikan kesempatan kedua pada orang yang nyaris membunuhmu. Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya ya?" Goda Naruto

Wajah Tsukune pun memerah karena mendengar perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia mencounter perkataan Naruto dengan nada menyindir "Urusai! Bagaimana denganmu, tuan Uzumaki… Apa kau sudah mengakui, kau ada rasa cinta pada Moka Akashiya?"

Wajah Naruto dan Moka yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan mereka pun memerah, kemudian Moka berkata "Tsukune-kun, jangan bicara hal seperti itu. Itu membuatku malu tahu"

"Aku juga menyukai nona Moka Akashiya" Jawab Naruto atas pertanyaan Tsukune, Moka yang mendengarnya pun memerah karena mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku belum siap untuk berhubungan dengan Moka-chan. Karena banyak hal yang harus aku pikirkan, dan aku belum mau membebani Moka-chan dengan itu"

"Emangnya hal apa saja yang dipikirkan olehmu sampai-sampai kau belum siap untuk berhubungan dengan Moka-chan?" Tanya Tsukune

'Ada banyak. Tentang caraku untuk mengendalikan kekuatan _**Kyuubi**_, tentang perang yang akan terjadi di dunia shinobi, tentang ramalan yang meramalkan aku akan melawan monster terkuat dan shinobi terkuat' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata dengan menunjukkan senyumannya "Mungkin lain kali aku akan memberitahukan hal itu kepada kau, Tsukune dan juga pada Moka-chan"

Setelah Naruto selesai berkata pada Tsukune, Nekomeme pun masuk ke ruang kelas dan memulai perlajarannya. Dan Naruto seperti masuk ke neraka saat Nekomeme, mengajarkan sesuatu pelajaran yang asing untuknya. Moka pun terkikik geli saat melihat orang yang dicintainya dalam keadaan seperti itu dan Tsukune merasa kasihan pada Naruto. Saat istirahat, mereka pun keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke kantin

"Ehm, Naruto-kun. Boleh aku meminum darahmu?" Tanya Moka. Tsukune yang mendengarnya pun kaget karena biasanya Moka suka meminum darahnya, tapi juga senang karena Moka sekarang lebih suka meminum darah darah orang yang disebelahnya dibanding dengan dirinya. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih tentang hal ini pada Naruto

"Tentu saja boleh, Moka-chan" Balas Naruto

Chomp

Moka pun menggigit leher Naruto dan mulai menghisap darahnya, setelah menurutnya cukup dia pun melepaskannya dan berkata "Naruto-kun, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku setelah meminum darahmu kemarin. Sekali lagi maafkan aku"

"Tidak apa-apa, jangan meminta maaf. Aku suka kok kau menghisap darahku" Ucap Naruto yang mendekatkan dahinya di dahi Moka, dan membuat wajahnya memerah dan nafasnya memburu

'Apa Naruto-kun akan menciumku. Aku harap aku siap jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi' Batin Moka, yang mengira Naruto akan menciumnya

Tapi Naruto ternyata tidak mencium Moka, tapi dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke daun telinga Moka dan berkata "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menghisap darah orang lain selain diriku Moka, karena aku mencintaimu. Tapi mohon tunggu sebentar lagi sampai traumaku hilang"

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun" Balas Moka yang wajahnya sudah sangat memerah

"Hei, kalau mau pacaran jangan di lorong sekolah, Naruto, Moka-chan" Ucap Tsukune yang iri karena Naruto mendahului dirinya untuk mempunyai seseorang yang dia cintai, sedangkan dirinya belum. Dia pun menangis ala anime dan membatin 'Kapan aku bisa seberuntung Naruto, hiks'

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Tsukune? / Tsukune-kun?" Tanya Naruto dan Moka yang kemudian membuat Tsukune sweatdrop sendiri

-Sementara di Konoha-

"Hachim!" Teriak seseorang berambut silver dan bermasker yang bersin karena dia merasakan ada yang mengikuti gaya kerennya

"Kau kenapa, Kakashi?" Tanya seseorang berambut pendek dan memakai jaket jounin dan baju ketat berwarna hijau di dalamnya

"Sepertinya ada yang menggunakan gaya kerenku, Gai" Jawab orang bernama Kakashi itu

"Mungkin cuma perasaanmu saja" Ucap Gai

"Ya mungkin saja kau benar, Gai" Balas Kakashi

-Kembali ke Youkai Akademi-

Naruto, Tsukune, dan juga Moka pun sampai di kantin dan mereka memesan makanan dan minuman untuk menemani waktu istirahat mereka. Naruto memesan secup ramen berukuran besar dan soda, Tsukune memesan soda saja, dan Moka memesan jus tomat saja

"Kalian tidak pesan makanan?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah memakan ramennya yang sudah jadi

"Aku sudah makan Naruto-kun / Naruto" Jawab Moka dan Tsukune yang meminum minumannya masing-masing

"Tsukune-kun!" Teriak seseorang gadis berambut biru pendek dan berdada besar sedang berlari ke hadapan Tsukune sambil membawa setoples biscuit coklat

"Kurumu-chan!" Balas Tsukune yang langsung dipeluk dengan erat oleh Kurumu dan wajahnya dibenamkan di oppainya. Tsukune yang wajahnya dibenamkan ke dalam oppai Kurumu hanya bisa menikmati saja dan membatin 'Oppai Kurumu-chan benar-benar besar dan lembut'

'Sepertinya dia benar-benar menikmatinya. Aku pikir dia tidak semesum ero-sennin, sigh' Batin Naruto yang menepuk jidatnya sambil berkata

"Kurumu-san, bisa kau lepaskan dia. Sepertinya dia mulai kehilangan nafas karena kau membenamkan dia di oppaimu" Ucap Moka yang menyadarkan Kurumu

"Waaaahhh! Gomen, gomen, Tsukune-kun" Ucap Kurumu yang melepaskan Tsukune dari pelukannya

"Tidak apa-apa Kurumu-chan" Balas Tsukune dengan wajah yang sudah amat memerah

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, kau kan menikmati oppai Kurumu kan, Tsukune-chan?" Tanya Naruto, Tsukune yang mendengarnya pun mendeathglare Naruto. Naruto yang melihat deathglare dari Tsukune pun berkata "Maa, maa… Jangan melihatku seperti itu, aku cuma bercanda tahu"

"Jadi Kurumu, ada apa kau kesini? Kalau mau meminta maaf padamu, aku sudah memaafkanmu kok. Kalau Tsukune, melihat ekspresinya tadi sepertinya dia sudah memaafkanmu" Tanya Naruto

"Bukan itu maksudku. Sebenarnya ada dua keperluan aku menemui kalian" Balas Kurumu dengan wajah memerah, kemudian dia berkata "Pertama, Tsukune-kun… Kau ingat saat kau memberitahumu tentang Destined One kan?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tsukune

"Karena kau adalah Destined One yang aku cari selama ini" Jawab Kurumu sambil memeluk Tsukune, membuatnya berteriak "Uwaaa!"

"Ehm, yang kedua?" Tanya Moka

"Nekomeme-sensei bilang kalian para siswa angkatan baru termasuk aku harus mencari dan menjadi anggota salah satu klub di akademi" Jawab Kurumu

"Nani! Klub sekolah!" Teriak Moka, Tsukune, dan juga Naruto

-To Be Continued-

Devan Boy Stylen: Ya, tapi belom pacaran mereka. Kalau sampai chap kapan, ane kurang tahu. Tsukune belum tau bakal jadi apa, kepengennya sih jadi manusia pengguna chakra seperti Naru

Fumoriki: Thanks, ini udah lanjut

KebolBlack: Terima kasih atas kritikannya, saya akan emncoba dengan lebih baik lagi

MasterArkain: Kurang tahu deh. Kalau Naru ngajarin _**Ninjutsu**_ ke Tsukune kayaknya ide bagus vroh

Harasan21: Belom tahu juga deh pak. Fourth Shinobi World War Arc aja belum sampe

Saikari Ara Nafiel: Sebenarnya enggak lama-lama banget sih. Mizore udah muncul secara brief disini, tapi belum muncullin dirinya secara langsung

Guest: Naruto sama Moka sama Mizore, kalau Tsukune sama Kurumu aja dulu soalnya belum tahu mau nambahin Yukari atau tidak ke dalam pair Tsukune. Naruto balik ke dunia shinobi bareng sama Moka dan Mizore

Hyosuke Ryukishi: Thanks atas reviewnya vroh, ane memang susah bikin alur lambat

Yagami Kumito: Thanks

Hole in Heart: Maksudnya holy?

Rizki Wisnu 01: Maaf atas typonya

Maulana59: Aka nada tempat khusus yang di sediakan sama Tenmei

Naluto Romi Uzumaki: Ini udah lanjut

Uzumaki Namikaze GM: Di chap-chap ini masih di rosario world, pas udah sampe Fourth Shinobi World War Arc baru di Naruto world

Shinn Kazumiya: Maaf kalau romancenya jelek, ajarin saya buat bikin klimaks yang bagus dong senpai

Viina Aja 9: Hinata belom ada pairnya saat ini

Neko Twins Kagamine: Thanks

Dark Army: Udah berasa ya. Baguslah kalau begitu

Guest: Ini udah lanjut

xxxXXO95XXxxx: Ini udah lanjut

TheHalfSoul: Sama-sama, happy reading. Ini udah lanjut

Yuuki Uzumaki Naruto: Memang sih, ane juga berpikiran begitu. Mentang-mentang NaruHina cannon, fic xover harus ada Hinata-nya buat pair

Guest: Ini udah lanjut

Namikaze Shiro: Kagak ada, sama kaya di cannon. Kecuali teknik bernama _**Shunpo**_(_**Flash Step**_)

Ryoko: Mohon maaf gan. Soalnya saya bosen sama NaruHina, memang sih NaruHina cannon tapi saya males aja kalau bikin fic harus ada Hinata-nya

Qoha Uzumakey: Bukannya udah dikasih tahu, pairnya itu Moka sama Mizore


	4. Chapter 4

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 4: Naruto Corrupted Form

3 Trio yaitu Naruto, Moka dan Tsukune terkejut saat mendengar tentang klub sekolah terlebih Naruto. Pelajaran saja dia tidak tahu, apalagi klbu sekolah yang didengarnya saat ini. Naruto pun berpikir, kalau ada Shikamaru pasti dia akan bilang kata mendokusai saat mendengar tentang ini

"Apa kita tidak terlalu cepat untuk memasuki salah satu klub di sekolah ini. Kita bahkan belum satu minggu sekolah disini" Ucap Moka

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Nekonome-sensei yang memberitahukannya. Katanya kegiatan ini wajib untuk semua murid baru" Balas Kurumu

'Kuso, pelajaran saja aku tidak mengerti ditambah masalah klub ini lagi. Mendokusai' Batin Naruto yang sedang mengacak-ngacak rambutnya karena kesal

Moka yang khawatir pada Naruto pun berkata dengan nada lirih "Naruto-kun, kau kenapa? Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa memberitahukannya padaku"

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Moka-chan. Aku cum bingung untuk memutuskan akan bergabung di klub mana" Balas Naruto

"Kalau aku akan ikut kemanapun klub yang kau masuki Naruto-kun. Asal keterampilanku sebagai perempuan bisa digunakan" Ucap Moka, dan Naruto pun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Moka dan Moka yang melihat senyuman Naruto sudah mempunyai rona merah tipis di kedua pipinya

"Hei, Tsukune-kun" Bisik Kurumu di telinga Tsukune

"Ada apa, Kurumu-chan?" Tanya Tsukune

"Mereka berdua sepasang kekasih ya. Sampai-sampai mereka berbicara dan mengabaikan kita berdua" Balas Kurumu

"Mereka mempunyai perasaan cinta satu sama lain, tapi mereka belum berpacaran" Ucap Tsukune

"Lah kok bisa? Aku pikir mereka berdua itu pasangan yang serasi" Tanya Kurumu

"Aku juga berfikiran begitu, tapi sepertinya Naruto mengalami trauma khusus tentang wanita. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa" Jawab Tsukune

"Hei, Tsukune-kun, Kurumu. Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Moka dengan nada manis, tapi kalau diperhatikan baik-baik diseluruh tubuhnya diselubungi oleh aura hitam pekat

Gleeekkk

Gleeekkk

"Tidak apa-apa, Moka-san / Moka-chan" Balas Kurumu dan Tsukune yang ketakutan, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya sudah berkeringat dingin dan membatin 'Ternyata sisi luar Moka-chan, bisa segalak sisi dalamnya. Menyeramkan'

Ura yang mendengar ucapan batin Naruto pun bergumam di dalam _**Rosario **_milik Moka 'Awas kau Uzumaki. Aku akan menghajarmu setelah aku keluar dari _**Rosario **_ini atas perkataanmu tentangku yang galak dan menyeramkan'

Naruto pun tiba-tiba melihat bayangan samar-samar gadis yang dilihatnya kemarin saat dia latihan dengan Fukasaku. Kemudian dia pergi ke tempat gadis tadi bersembunyi terlihatlah sosok gadis berambut ungu lumayan panjang dan sambil memakan sebuah lollipop, melihat itu Naruto pun bergumam 'Cantik…'. Tapi dia langsung teringat dengan Moka dan melupakan segala pikirannya tentang gadis itu dan menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan kencang sambil berkata dengan dingin "Siapa kau?"

"Lepaskan aku…" Ucap gadis itu dengan lirih sambil mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Naruto

"Tidak akan. Sampai kau memberitahu aku kenapa kau mengintip dan mengawasiku sekarang dan juga kemarin malam" Balas Naruto

Tapi tiba-tiba tubuh gadis itu berubah menjadi bongkahan es dan jatuh ke tanah, Naruto yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Bunshin es… Siapa gadis itu sebenarnya, apakah dia Shinobi sepertiku?'

"Naruto-kun! / Naruto!" Panggil Moka, Kurumu dan Tsukune yang pergi ke tempat Naruto berada, kemudian Moka melihat bongkahan es yang berada di depan Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-kun, apa yang terjadi disini?"

"Sigh, begini Moka-chan. Kemarin saat aku berlatih dengan Fukasaku-jiji, ada seseorang gadis yang mengintip dan mengawasiku"Balas Naruto, Moka yang mendengarnya pun menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari tatapan tajam Moka, langsung menghela nafas dan melanjutkan "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia Moka-chan. Jadi jangan melihatku seperti itu, kau membuatku takut". Moka pun memerah karena malu karena ucapan Naruto, dan Tsukune dan Kurumu mentertawakan Moka yang cemburu saat mendengar bahwa Naruto diintip dan diawasi oleh seorang gadis. Raut wajah Naruto pun kembali serius dan mulaimelanjutkan perkataannya "Dia juga mengintip dan mengawasiku juga hari. Dan aku mengejarnya, dan aku melihat bahwa penguntitku adalah gadis cantik berambut violet panjang dengan lollipop di mulutnya. Saat aku ingin meminta penjelasannya tentang kenapa dia menguntitku dua hari berturut-turut, dia memberontak dan dirinya berubah menjadi bongakahan es yang kalian lihat saat ini"

"Tapi siapa sih yang menguntit Naruto-kun. Membuatku penasaran saja" Ucap Moka dengan nada penasaran dan sedikit cemburu karena Naruto bilang gadis yang menguntitnya itu adalah gadis cantik

'Bilang saja kau cemburu karena penguntit Naruto adalah gadis cantik, Moka-chan. Hahahaha' Batin Tsukune sambil menutup mulutnya supaya Moka tidak tahu kalau dia sedang mentertawakan dirinya

"Lebih baik kita pikirkan tentang penguntit Naruto nanti saja. Saat ini, lebih baik kita pikirkan klub yang cocok untuk kita supaya kita berempat bisa bergabung" Ucap Kurumu

"Kau benar" Balas Naruto, Moka, dan Tsukune. Kemudian Naruto pun berbicara layaknya seorang pemimpin "Ayo kita pergi, minna!"

"Aye sir!" Balas Moka, Tsukune, dan Kurumu yang sudah mengikuti Naruto yang sedang berjalan untuk mencari klub yang cocok untuk mereka berempat

Sedangkan di sisi lain, gadis yang tadi menguntit Naruto pun melihat mereka dan membatin 'Kau sungguh tampan, Naruto-kun. Apalagi saat kau latihan bersama katak tua itu. Kau calon suami yang cocok untukku. Aku tidak akan kalah dari vampire itu'

Naruto dan 3 Trio yaitu Moka, Tsukune, dan Kurumu pun mencari klub sekolah yang cocok untuk mereka bertiga. Tujuan pertama mereka adalah klub memasak, tapi sebagai seorang pria Tsukune dan Naruto menolak untuk bergabung, akhirnya Kurumu dan Moka pun tidak jadi untuk masuk klub memasak. Tujuan kedua, klub bela diri tapi karena Moka dan Kurumu perempuan, Naruto dan Tsukune pun tidak jadi masuk klub itu. Saat mencari klub lagi, mereka pun bertemu dengan Nekonome

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, Aono-san, Akashiya-san, dan Kurono-san" Ucap Nekonome yang sedang membawa buku di tangannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian sedang mencari klub untuk dimasuki, benar?"

"Ya, itu benar sensei" Jawab Naruto

"Kalau bisa kau bisa masuk ke dalam klub surat kabar. Aku yang menjadi pemimpin di klub itu lho" Ucap Nekonome

"Nanti akan kami pikirkan sensei. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" Balas Naruto yang membungkukkan badan dan pergi menjauhi Nekonome bersama dengan Moka, Tsukune, dan Kurumu

"Hei!" Panggil seorang gadis cantik berambut biru kepada Naruto dan Tsukune

"Kau memanggil kami berdua" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya dan Tsukune

"Ya. Perkenalkan namaku, Tamao Ichinose. Aku ketua di klub renang. Kalian yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto dan Tsukune Aono kan? Kalau mau kau bisa bergabung di klub renang bersama kami" Balas gadis bernama Tamao itu

"Bagaimana menurutmu Tsukune?" Tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya tidak masalah. Aku ingin masuk ke klub yang bisa memunculkan potensial asliku" Jawab Tsukune, dan Naruto menggangguk saat mendengar perkataan Tsukune

Naruto pun melihat Moka dan Kurumu, kemudian dia berkata "Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua?"

"Aku ikut kemanapun Destined One-ku pergi" Jawab Kurumu

"Aku juga akan ikut ke sana" Jawab Moka dengan terpaksa

'Kenapa dengan Moka. Sepertinya dia terpaksa sekali untuk memasuki klub renang. Ahhh! Bodohnya aku, aku lupa kalau Moka-chan itu vampire dan air adalah kelemahan bagi vampire' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah, aku ikut. Tapi belum tentu aku akan bergabung, aku hanya akan melihat-lihat saja dulu"

"Itu terserah kau. Buat dirimu nyaman disana, OK" Ucap Tamao dengan nada genit pada Naruto, tapi dia mengacuhkan Tamao dan mendekat pada Moka

"Naruto-kun… Bagaimana ini. Aku vampire dan air adalah kelemahan bagi bangsa vampire. Air akan melukaiku jika terkena tubuhku bahkan setetes saja" Ucap Moka dengan lirih pada Naruto saat melihat Tsukune dan Kurumu sudah menjauh dari mereka

"Jangan khawatir" Balas Naruto yang sudah memeluk Moka, kemudian dia berkata dengan tegas "Aku akan melindungimu, Moka-chan. Karena kau adalah orang terpenting yang ada dihidupku, dan aku berjanji akan selalu melindungi orang yang penting di hidupku. Dan aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku, karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku ttebayo"

"Naruto-kun"

"Moka-chan"

Naruto dan Moka mendekatkan bibir mereka berdua satu sama lain, tapi sebelum mereka melakukan ciuman mereka. Naruto pun berkata "Maafkan aku Moka-chan. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" Balas Moka, kemudian mereka berdua pun menyusul Tsukune dan Kurumu

"Naruto! Moka!" Teriak Kurumu yang datang dengan terburu-buru ke hadapan mereka berdua dengan kondisi yang tidak bisa dibilang baik

"Hei, Kurumu … Kau kenapa? Dan dimana Tsukune?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas

"Para anggota di klub renang ternyata adalah para duyung" Ucap Kurumu dan Moka pun terkejut saat mendengar kabar ini

"Maksudmu makhluk yang menghisap life force dari para pria supaya mereka selalu awet muda?" Tanya Moka

"Ya. Aku berusaha melawannya, tapi mereka mengalahkanku karena air adalah wilayah kekuasaan mereka" Jawab Kurumu yang sudah pingsan karena kelelahan

"Kurumu!" Teriak Naruto dan Moka. Moka pun menangkap tubuh Kurumu sebelum dia jatuh ke tanah, kemudian Naruto melihat Moka dan berkata "Kau jagalah Kurumu. Aku akan menolong mereka, Moka-chan"

"Hati-hati, Naruto-kun" Balas Moka, Naruto pun langsung menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_dan langsung melesat ke tempat klub renang dan melihat Tsukune yang sedang dikerubungi oleh para duyung yang sedang lapar. Melihat itu Naruto pun berteriak "Lepaskan dia!"

"Ah, Uzumaki-kun. Jadi kau sudah memutuskan untuk berpesta dengan kami dan meninggalkan gadis vampiremu itu ya?" Tanya Tamao dengan nada menggoda

"Aku kesini hanya untuk menyelamatkan Tsukune, jadi cepat lepaskan dia" Jawab Naruto dengan nada dingin

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan korbanku. Cepat serang dia teman-teman" Ucap Tamao yang member perintah pada teman-temannya, dan Naruto pun langsung diserang oleh teman-teman dari Tamao

Buaaakkk

Buakkkkk

Buakkkkk

Tapi berkat _**Kawazu Kumite**_ milik Naruto yang sedang dalam _**Sennin Mode**_, dia pun bisa memukul mundur semua orang suruhan Tamao dan berkata "Menyerahlah, dan cepat serahkan Tsukune kepadaku"

"Jangan harap" Desis Tamao, kemudian dia mendeathglare anak buahnya dan berkata "Apa yang kalian lakukan, cepat bangun dan kalahkan dia!"

"Maaf bos, dia terlalu kuat" Ucap salah satu anak buah tamao

"Itu benar bos, bahkan pukulannya serasa membuat tubuhku bolong"

"Dasar kalian, makhluk tidak berguna. Biar aku yang lawan dia sendiri" Ucap Tamao yang sudah melemparkan bola air dengan volume banyak ke arah Naruto, tapi Naruto bisa menghilangkannya dengan sangat mudah

"Dasar bodoh. Aku ini bukan vampire, jadi jangan harap seranganmu akan berhasil padaku. Bakayaro!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah bergerak dengan cepat dengan cara memfokuskan kakinya dengan chakra. Kemudian saat sudah mencapai posisi Tamao, dia pun melancarkan pukulan ke arah Tamao

Buaaakkkk

"Kyaaaahhhh!" Teriak Tamao yang terlempar ke arah tembok dengan sangat keras karena kuatnya pukulan Tamao

'Dasar monster sombong. Terlalu meremehkan kekuatanku, bahkan aku tidak perlu menggunakan _**Rasengan**_' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berjalan ke arah Tsukune dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa Tsukune?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Tsukune, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Terima kasih Naruto"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Kau temanku, dan sebagai teman aku akan melindungi temanku" Balas Naruto

"Naruto-kun! / Naruto!" Teriak Moka dan Kurumu yang sudah masuk ke klub renang, kemudian Kurumu berlari ke arah Tsukune dan memeluk Tsukune dengan erat dan berkata "Tsukune-kun! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalau tidak ada Naruto. Aku mungkin sudah mati saat ini Kurumu-chan" Jawab Tsukune

Plaaakkkk

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, hiks" Ucap Kurumu yang tiba-tiba menangis dan menampar Tsukune dengan keras karena ucapannya barusan

"Dasar bodoh kau Tsukune. Jangan berfikiran hal-hal negatif seperti itu. Kau kira tidak akan ada yang merasa kehilangan kalau kau benar-benar mati?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada marah

"Maaf Naruto, Kurumu-chan" Balas Tsukune dengan menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa bersalah pada ucapannya yang membuat mereka khawatir

Tamao pun terbangun dari pingsannya setelah dihajar dengan _**Kawazu Kumite **_oleh Naruto. Melihat Naruto dia pun membatin 'Melawan dia memang mustahil'. Kemudian dia melihat Moka dan berkata 'Tapi jika gadis vampire itu, aku pasti bisa melawannya'

"Naruto! Dia berniat menyerang kita lagi" Teriak Tsukune yang melihat Tamao sudah membuat air dalam volume besar

Naruto pun langsung bersiaga dengan melakukan kuda-kuda, tapi Kurumu yang melihat arah dari serangan air Tamao itu pun berkata "Naruto! Dia tidak berusaha menyerang kita. Tapi menyerang Moka!"

Moka pun yang melihat serangan air itu belum sempat menghindar, Tamao pun yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kena kau!"

Boooommmm

"Arrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" Teriak Moka yang terkena serangan air itu, lalu dia roboh dengan luka diseluruh tubuhnya karena dia diserang oleh elemen kelemahan para ras-nya, yaitu air

"Moka-chan! / Moka!" Teriak Tsukune dan Kurumu yang segera berlari ke arah Moka dan mencoba menyembuhkan lukanya

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat orang yang dicintainya kesakitan oleh Tamao pun gigi taringnya berubah menjadi lebih tajam, dan matanya sudah berwarna mera crimson. Lalu Naruto melihat Tamao dengan mata crimsonnya dengan tajam dan berkata dengan nada demonic "**Kau sialan! Aku bunuh kau,,, GRAAAAAAHHHH!**"

Mata Naruto pun berubah menjadi merah crimson dan tanda kumis kucing di pipinya berubah menjadi lebih hitam, dan muncul aura merah yang menyelubungi tubuh Naruto. Kurumu yangmelihatnya pun berkata "Tsukune-kun! Apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kurumu-chan" Jawab Tsukune

Kemudian dari aura berwarna merah itu terciptalah telinga dan juga satu ekor di belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian dia melihat Kurumu dan Tsukune dan berkata "**Kurumu**, **Tsukune**. **Tolong sembuhkan Moka-chan**. **Aku akan membunuh satu duyung terlebih dahulu**"

"Woy! Tunggu Naruto" Ucap Tsukune yang sudah berusaha pergi ke arah Naruto

Wuuuusssshhhh

"Guuuuaahhhh!" Teriak Tsukune saat dirinya terpental karena ekor Naruto. Kurumu pun menangkap Tsukune, lalu Tsukune berkata "Terima kasih, Kurumu-chan"

"Sama-sama Tsukune-kun" Balas Kurumu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu… Tapi saat melihat Tamao melukai Moka-chan, Naruto langsung emosi dan dia langsung berubah seperti ini" Jawab Tsukune

"Apa kita bisa menghentikannya?" Tanya Kurumu

"Kalau kau tidak ingin mati muda, lebih baik jangan" Balas Tsukune yang sudah berkeringat dingin

Naruto pun mendekat ke arah Tamao dengan tatapan haus darah. Tamao yang melihatnya pun berkata "Berhenti! Aku minta maaf, kumohon maafkan aku!"

"**Maafkan kau**… **Jangan bercanda**! **Kau sudah bertindak terlalu jauh**, **kau sudah melukai Moka**-**chan**. **Dan bayarannya adalah kematianmu**" Ucap Naruto yang ekornya sudah bertambah menjadi 3, kemudian dia menggunakan ekornya untuk membanting Tamao dengan keras

"Hentikan, hiks. Maafkan aku" Ucap Tamao

"Jangan memohon belas kasih padaku. Kau membuatku muak. Kau yang telah melakukan ini, dan kau yang harus membayarnya" Ucap Naruto dengan dingin, kemudian dia membuat _**Rasengan **_ditangannya. Tapi berbeda dengan _**Rasengan **_yang biasa. Warna _**Rasengan **_ini tidak berwarna biru seperti biasanya, tapi berwarna biru didalamnya dan bercampur merah diluarnya dan membuat warnanya menjadi keunguan, dia pun langsung menghujamkan _**Rasengan**_ miliknya ke tubuh Tamao dan berkata "_**Yoko Rasengan**_!"

"Arrrrrrggggggghhhhhh" Teriak Tamao yang perutnya serasa di-bor oleh _**Rasengan **_Naruto

Naruto yang merasa Tamao masih hidup pun melihatnya dengan datar dan berkata dengan dingin sambil membuat _**Yoko Rasengan**_ lagi ditangannya "**Sepertinya kau masih hidup sialan**. **Bagaimana dengan ini**?"

"Hentikan, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Moka yang sudah terbangun dan berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih ke arah Naruto yang sedang dalam perubahan _**Tailed Beast Version **_1 miliknya

"Moka-chan… Hentikan, nanti lukamu bertambah parah" Ucap Tsukune pada Moka yang sedang ditahan pada Kurumu

"Tsukune-kun benar Moka. Lukamu sangat parah karena kau terkena serangan air bervolume tinggi. Jangan memaksakan diri" Balas Kurumu

"Lepaskan aku…" Ucap Moka, kemudian dia mendekati Naruto dan memeluknya

Setelah__Moka memeluk tubuh Naruto, chakra _**Kyuubi **_yang menyelimuti badannya pun menghilang, gigi taringnya berubah normal, matanya sudah kembali ke warna biru sapphirenya, _**Rasengan **_yang dibuat oleh Naruto berubah warna menjadi biru sama seperti biasa

"Jangan lakukan itu Naruto-kun. Kau sudah cukup membuatnya kesakitan" Ucap Moka

"Tapi dia telah melukaimu, Moka-chan. Aku tidak bisa terima itu" Balas Moka

"Semua orang mempunyai kesalahan, Naruto-kun. Jadi mohon maafkanlah dia" Ucap Moka

"Sigh, baiklah aku akan maafkan dia" Balas Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan _**Rasengan **_miliknya, kemudian dia menatap Tamao dan berkata "Tapi kalau kau lakukan hal itu lagi pada Moka-chan. Kau akan benar-benar mati di tanganku, Tamao-san"

"Baiklah" Balas Tamao yang sudah pingsan karena serangan berat dari Naruto

Tamao pun langsung dibantu oleh anak buahnya dan dibawa ke klinik. Tsukune pun berkata pada Naruto sebelum pergi dengan Kurumu "Naruto, besok ada hal yang harus kau jelaskan padaku"

"Ya, aku akan jelaskan padamu semuanya Tsukune" Balas Naruto, sebelum tubuh Tsukune dan Kurumu menghilang dari pandangan dia dan Moka

"Uhm, Naruto-kun" Ucap Moka dengan wajah memerah

"Ada apa, Moka-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Terima kasih kau telah peduli padaku sampai segitunya" Jawab Moka, kemudian dia mencium bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Naruto pun juga membalas ciuman Moka dan mereka kemudian melepaskan ciuman mereka sebelum mereka berdua kekurangan oksigen

"Eto, Moka-chan. Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu dan aku sudah menunggu momen seperti ini Naruto-kun" Jawab Moka, kemudian dia bertanya dengan nada menggoda "Lalu, kenapa kau membalas ciumanku juga?"

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku menikmatinya Moka-chan" Jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang semerah warna rambut ibunya yang belum dia ketahui sosoknya

"Jadi sekarang kita sudah jadian?" Tanya Moka

"Ya… Entah kenapa saat kau berhasil menghentikan perubahan _**Kyuubi **_tadi, aku sudah tidak merasa takut lagi untuk menerima cintamu Moka" Jawab Naruto yang sudah dipeluk dengan erat oleh Moka yang berkata dengan nada terisak "Arigatou. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto-kun"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Moka-chan" Balas Naruto yang mencium pipi Moka dan melanjutkan "Maaf kalau terlalu lama"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun" Balas Moka, kemudian tubuhnya merasa sakit kembali. Lalu dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-kun, boleh aku menghisap darahmu lagi. Tubuhku masih merasa sakit karena serangan gadis duyung tadi"

"Silahkan, Moka-chan" Balas Naruto

Chomp

Moka pun menghisap darah Naruto dalam volume banyak, karena luka beratnya tadi tapi karena darah Naruto beregenerasi lebih cepat dari manusia normal, dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Naruto pun mengantarkan Moka ke klinik untuk mendapatkan perawatan lebih lanjut. Sesudah pemeriksaan yang dilakukan dan terbukti bahwa Moka sudah sembuh total, Naruto pun berjalan dengan Moka di lorong sekolah untuk mencapai kamar asrama mereka

"Jadi Naruto-kun, sampai saat ini kita belum mendapatkan klub yang cocok ya?" Tanya Moka dengan nada kecewa

"Kata siapa?" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah menemukan klub yang cocok kok"

"Dimana?" Tanya Moka

"Klub surat kabar milik Nekonome-sensei" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Besok kita berempat bersama Kurumu dan Tsukune akan bergabung di klub itu"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan" Ucap Moka yang melanjutkan perjalannya dengan Naruto

-To Be Continued-

Rei01: Kayaknya gak bisa, kan mata itu bukan mata transplatasi. Itu cuma mata yang dimasukkin ke gagaknya Itachi terus dimasukkin sama dia ke dalam tubuh Naruto

Fumoriki: Ya, ini udah update kok

Devan BoyStylen: Bukan nyalurin chakra, tapi Naruto bakal buka aliran chakra Tsukune

Riki Ryugasaki: Ya, itu Mizore

WeberCode: Hahaha, masih lama sequelnya gan

MasterArkain: Memang Tsukune sama Kurumu, kalau bisa sama Ruby sekalian. Kalau Yukari sama Konohamaru entar khekhekhe. Naru harem, tapi bakal dinikahin semua kan haremnya

RizkiWisnu: Sama, hanya tempatnya saja yang berbeda

Guest: Ya, thanks. Yoi, Kurumu itu pasangannya sama Tsukune

Wahyu Kr19: Enggak sad ending kok, nanti pas Naru udah nyelesaiin perang di dunia shinobi bakal kembali ke dunia Rosario lagi

Andy Villaaska: Ya, tergantung ide sih gan

Sutejo Namikaze: Insya Allah gak bakal hiatus kok

Harasan21: Lihat saja nanti

Dian Rusdianto: Thanks

Neko Twins Kagamine: Thanks

Saikari Ara Nafiel: Enggak, tapi dia bahagia kalau si Omote menyukai Naruto. Dicerita ini, Mizore pertama rambutnya panjang terus nanti rambutnya dipotong. Naru gak bakal jadi vampire, karena chakra Kurama melindungi Naruto sehingga dia gak bakal berubah jadi vampire

Ryoko: Ane kurang ahli dalam humor hehehehe

Yuuki Uzumaki Naruto: Akan kembali lagi, soalnya kan waktu belajarnya masih kurang dua tahun lagi

Namikaze Shiro: Di chap ini ketemu sama Mizore, tapi Cuma klon punya dia saja

Hyosuke Ryukishi: Thanks Wis. Ane lupa baca vroh, tapi dah direview kok

Light Bullet: Ini udah lanjut

My Name is Naruto-kun: Maksudnya?

The Half Soul: Ini udah lanjut

Guest: Ini udah lanjut

xxXX095XXxx: Ini udah lanjut

Shoibsmd: Ini udah lanjut


	5. Chapter 5

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 5: Talk With Mizore

Naruto yang sangat lelah karena pertarungannya dengan Tamao karena memakai chakra _**Kyuubi **_dan juga darahnya dihisap oleh Moka untuk menyembuhkan dirinya pun tidur di kamarnya sampai-sampai dia melewatkan sesi latihan rutinnya dengan Fukasaku. Di pagi harinya, dia bangun dan dia merasa kalau ada yang memeluknya dan saat dia melihat disampingnya dia pun shock saat melihat Moka dalam keadaan pakaian yang masih utuh sudah memeluk dirinya

'Moka-chan… Kenapa dia bisa disini. Jangan bilang aku sudah melakukan itu, ttebayo' Batin Naruto

Kedua iris mata Moka pun terbuka lebar dan dia melihat Naruto dan berkata dengan tersenyum "Ohayou, Naruto-kun"

"O..Ohayou Moka-chan" Balas Naruto dengan gugup yang takut kalau sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Setelah itu dia memberanikan diri dan berkata pada Moka "Kau kenapa bisa ada disini, Moka-chan?"

"Kemarin malam aku berniat melihat keadaanmu, soalnya aku tahu tubuhmu lemas setelah aku menghisap darahmu kemarin. Kata kakek dan nenek katak, kau sudah tertidur. Jadi aku pergi ke kamarmu, eh saat sampai di kamarmu… Aku malah ketiduran di kasurmu sampai pagi" Jawab Moka, kemudian terjadilah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua

"Ehm, Moka-chan…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memecah kesunyian di antara mereka

"Ya, Naruto-kun" Balas Moka

"Kita tidak melakukan itu kan?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat memerah

"Tidak kok, jadi jangan khawatir. Lagipula aku kan masih berpakaian dengan utuh, jadi tidak mungkin kita sudah melakukan itu kan" Jawab Moka

"Kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu paranoid. Aku takut kalau aku khilaf dan menjadikanmu seorang ibu dengan cepat" Ucap Naruto, dan ucapan itu membuat wajah Moka merona dengan hebat

"Aku percaya kok, kau tidak akan lakukan itu Naruto-kun sampai kita berdua menikah" Balas Moka dengan tersenyum, kemudian dia turun dari kasur Naruto dan berkata "Naruto-kun, kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamarku dulu ya. Sampai jumpa di kelas"

"Iya" Balas Naruto dengan sedikit memaksakan senyum dan kemudian…

Cup

Naruto dan Moka pun berciuman dan mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka telah diawasi oleh Fukasaku dan Shima yang sudah menyetujui kalau Moka menjadi kekasih Naruto. Saat Moka keluar dari kamar Naruto, Fukasaku keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berkata "Ciuman yang mengasikkan, benar kan Naruto-chan?"

Naruto pun kaget saat melihat kedatangan tiba-tiba Fukasaku, kemudian dia berkata "Fukasaku-jiji… Sejak kapan kau ada disitu dan apa kau melihat ciumanku dengan Moka-chan tadi?"

"Kami sudah ada disini dari tadi, benar kan Ma?" Tanya Fukasaku pada Shima yang sudah keluar juga dari persembunyiannya

"Itu benar Pa" Balas Shima, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Saat kau berbicara dengan Moka-chan, kenapa kau terlihat gelisah bocah?"

"Kau tahu kan Shima-baachan, kalau kita ini bukan benar-benar berasal dari dunia ini dan akan kembali ke dunia Shinobi pada akhirnya?" Tanya Naruto dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari Shima, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat waktu itu tiba, artinya aku harus berpisah kan dengan Moka-chan dan pasti aku akan kehilangan dia untuk selamanya. Itulah yang kutakutkan"

"Kau terlalu memikirkan hal-hal yang berat, Naruto-kun. Aku yakin walaupun kita akan kembali ke dunia Shinobi lagi. Kau tidak akan kehilangan, Moka-chan" Ucap Fukasaku

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin, jiji?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak yakin

"Instingku" Jawab Fukasaku simple, dan membuat Naruto sweatdrop. Melihat ekspresi muridnya itu, Fukasaku pun berkata dengan nada meyakinkan "Percaya padaku, instingku ini selalu benar kau tahu"

"Kau sudah dengar kan, jadi jangan memikirkan hal-hal aneh lagi. Jadi cepat mandi sana dan kerjakan tugas yang diberikan Tenmei padamu selama kau disini, bocah" Perintah Shima sambil mendorong tubuh Naruto ke arah kamar mandi

Naruto pun mandi dengan terburu-buru dan langsung memakai seragam khusus untuknya dengan cepat. Kemudian dia turun dengan tas yang terisi penuh dengan buku dan pulpen dan dia diberi dua sandwich buatan Shima sebagai sarapan Naruto. Saat membuka pintu asramanya, dia pun kaget saat melihat Tsukune sudah menunggu di depan pintu asramanya

"Ohayou, Naruto" Ucap Tsukune

"Ohayou, Tsukune" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara saja denganmu dan juga kau berhutang satu cerita padaku" Jawab Tsukune

"Ya, kau benar" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia memberikan salah satu sandwich buatan Shima ke Tsukune dan berkata "Ambillah… Kau belum makan kan? Lumayan untuk menahan laparmu untuk sementara"

"Arigatou, Naruto" BalasTsukune, kemudian dia memakan sebagaian dari sandwich pemberian Naruto dan berkata sambil berjalan bersampingan dengan Naruto "Jadi Naruto… Sebenarnya kau ini apa?"

"Aku adalah manusia" Jawab Naruto

"Jangan bercanda Naruto, aku lihat kau bisa berubah menjadi _**Youkai **_kemarin. Mana ada manusia yang memiliki kemampuan seperti itu" Ucap Tsukune

"Aku tidak bercanda Tsukune, aku ini manusia. Hanya saja karena peristiwa yang tidak mengenakkan, aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini" Balas Naruto

"Kejadian tidak mengenakkan?" Ulang Tsukune

"Ya, dulu sebelum aku lahir. Ibuku memegang kekuatan monster terkuat, yaitu _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_" Ucap Naruto dan perkataan itu membuat Tsukune terkejut karena dia pernah mendengar kalau _**Kyuubi **_adalah monster terkuat yang bahkan kekuatannya melebihi Vampire dan kecepatannya menyamai Werewolf

"Tapi bagaimana bisa ibumu dan kau memilikinya? Maksudku _**Kyuubi no Yoko **_adalah monster terkuat yang konon cuma mitos semata" Tanya Tsukune

"Hal itu belum bisa kujelaskan. Tapi yangingin aku jelaskan adalah aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini saat tou-chanku menyegel makhluk mengerikan ini ditubuhku" Jawab Naruto dan membuka kerah bajunya dan memperlihatkan segel _**Hakke no Fuin Shiki**_ yang ada diperut Naruto

"Apa itu?" Tanya Tsukune yang shock saat melihat perut Naruto

"Itu adalah segel yang dibuat ayahku untuk menahan _**Kyuubi **_karena monster itu menyerang tempat kelahiranku saat aku lahir karena perbuatan seseorang yang dendam pada tempat kelahiranku" Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk symbol _**Hakke Fuin **_diperutnya, kemudian dia menangis dan berkata "Tapi mereka berdua tewas karena penyegelan itu dan aku menjadi _**Jinchuuriki **_dari _**Kyuubi**_"

"Apa itu _**Jinchuuriki**_?" Tanya Tsukune

"_**Jinchuuriki **_adalah manusia yang terpilih dan dikorbankan untuk menjadi host dari sembilan _**Bijuu **_atau monster berekor. Kadang hidup seorang _**Jinchuuriki**_ itu tidak mudah. Kadang mereka disiksa dan dicaci maki karena mereka mengganggap sang _**Jinchuuriki **_adalah perwujudan dari _**Bijuu **_yang menyerang rumah mereka dan membunuh anggota keluarganya, sama seperti nasibku dan temanku Gaara sewaktu kecil. Dan jika sang _**Jinchuuriki **_itu sudah bisa mengendalikan _**Bijuu **_miliknya, maka mereka akan dijadikan senjata untuk memicu perang dan kesakitan oleh tempat tinggal mereka di duniaku" Jawab Naruto

Tidak disangka oleh mereka berdua ada gadis berambut violet panjang yang memperhatikan Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Dia sama denganku…'

"Duniaku… Maksudku kau bukan dari dunia ini?" Tanya Tsukune dengan nada kaget

"Maksudku dimensiku, Tsukune. Aku dan mulut besarku" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan Tsukune "Aku memang berasal dari dimensi lain. Aku terlempar ke dimensi ini setelah aku melawan seseorang yang menghancurkan desa tempat tinggalku. Lalu aku bertemu sang kepala sekolah dan dia memberikanku misi selama aku disini"

"Misi apa itu?" Tanya Tsukune

"Misi untuk melindungimu dari gangguan para _**Youkai **_yang berada disini" Jawab Naruto

Saat mendengar jawaban Naruto, raut wajah Tsukune sedikit kecewa dan dia berkata dengan nada sedih "Jadi… Kau berteman denganku karena aku targetmu yang harus kau lindungi… Bukan karena kau memang ingin berteman denganku"

"Jangan bercanda… Kau memang targetku yang harus kulindungi, tapi aku benar-benar serius untuk berteman denganmu, Moka-chan, dan Kurumu ttebayo" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Tsukune "Astaga, kita telat Tsukune"

"Waaahh! Ayo kita bergegas Naruto, nanti Nekonome-sensei bisa marah pada kita" Ucap Tsukune dan mereka berdua pun berlari dengan kecepatan dewa untuk sampai ke kelas mereka

Braaakkkk

Naruto dan Tsukune pun terjatuh dengan tidak elit sehabis menabrak pintu ruang kelasnya. Nekonome pun melihat mereka dan berkata dengan nada kesal "Terlambat lagi Aono-san, Uzumaki-san"

"Kami tidak akan mengulanginya lagi sensei" Ucap mereka berdua

"Baiklah, kalian kumaafkan kali ini. Tapi tidak lain kali, sekarang duduk dibangku kalian masing-masing" Balas Nekonome

"Baik Nekonome-sensei" Balas mereka berdua, saat Naruto ingin duduk di bangkunya untuk menyusul sahabatnya Tsukune yang sudah mengarahkan bokongnya ke bangku nyaman di dekatnya, dia pun terhenti karena suara seorang gadis yang baru saja memasuki kelas mereka

"Maaf Nekonome-sensei, saya terlambat" Ucap gadis itu, Naruto pun shock saat melihat gadis itu. Karena gadis itu adalah gadis yang suka mengikutinya dan memperhatikannya secara diam-diam

'Dia kan gadis itu… Jadi dia juga ada di kelas ini' Batin Naruto saat melihat rupa manis gadis yang sering memperhatikan dan mengikutinya secara diam-diam itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Tapi ini asli atau cuma klon es seperti kemarin'

"Ah, Mizore-chan. Kau sudah memutuskan untuk memasuki kelas ini lagi ya. Silahkan, tepat dudukmu ada di belakang seperti biasa ya" Ucap Nekonome

"Arigatou, sensei" Balas gadis bernama Mizore itu, kemudian dia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat duduknya. Tapi saat dia melihat Naruto memperhatikannya, wajahnya memerah

"Uzumaki-san, cepat duduk di bangkumu. Atau kau mau aku hukum" Ucap Nekonome

"Baik sensei" Balas Naruto yang sudah duduk dengan cepat di bangkunya

"Hei, Naruto" Panggil Tsukune

"Ada apa?" Balas Naruto

"Kau kenal gadis itu?" Tanya Tsukune

"Tidak, aku baru lihat dia hari ini saja kok" Dusta Naruto

'Sepertinya dia berbohong' Batin Tsukune, kemudian dia melihat Moka dan bertanya kepada Naruto "Hei, Moka-chan kenapa Naruto?"

"Emangnya kenapa dengan Moka-chan, Tsukune?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada malas

"Coba kau lihat sendiri" Ucap Tsukune, dan Naruto pun melihat Moka dan gadis bernama Mizore itu perang glare satu sama lain

'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengambil orang yang kucintai, gadis aneh' Batin Moka sambil terus mendeathglare Mizore

'Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan calon ayah dari anak-anakku menjadi milikmu, vampire' Batin Mizore yang juga membalas deathglare Moka, Naruto dan Tsukune pun sewatdrop karena ini

"Mizore-chan, Akashiya-chan. Apa kalian berdua sedang dalam masalah?" Tanya Nekonome dengan nada manis, tapi aura gelap sudah berada di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia marah sekali hari ini, karena pertama dua muridnya yang suka terlambat membuat ulah lagi dan kedua dua gadis di kelasnya bertengkar cuma karena seorang cowok. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan membatin 'Sabar Nekonome, sabar… Jangan biarkan emosimu mengambil alih'

"Tidak ada sensei" Balas Moka dan Mizore

-Di Konoha-

Di desa Konoha, para anggota Konoha 11 kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto pun berkumpul di suatu tempat bersama para sensei mereka. Mereka saat ini sedang mencari sang _**Child of Prophecy**_, Uzumaki Naruto yang menghilang setelah pertarungannya melawan Pain

"Tim 8, kabarkan status kalian" Ucap sensei tim 8 yang bernama Kurenai yang memaksakan dirinya yang sedang hamil untuk mencari murid dari sahabatnya, Kakashi

"Aku tidak bisa menemukan bau dia sama sekali, Kurenai-sensei" Ucap pemuda berambut spike hitam yang sedang duduk di anjing putih besarnya, yang bernama Kiba

"Aku juga tidak bisa menemukan Naruto-kun dengan _**Byakugan **_milikku, Kurenai-sensei. Hiks" Ucap gadis berambut dark violet panjang dan bermata putih pucat sambil menangis terisak yang bernama Hinata

"Seranggaku juga tidak menemukan jejaknya sama sekali sensei" Ucap pemuda dengan jaket bertudung yang menutupi kepalanya dan juga memakai kacamata untuk menutupi matanya yang bernama Shino

"Sebenarnya dimana sebenarnya si baka itu, mendokusai" Ucap seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang mirip seperti nanas

"Shikamaru, kau tidak boleh bicara begitu. Walau bagaimanapun, dia adalah teman kita" Ucap pemuda bertubuh tambun yang sedang memakan keripik kentang disebelahnya

"Aku tahu Chouji, tapi walau bagaimanapun. Ini bukanlah sifat Naruto untuk membuat kita khawatir seperti ini" Balas pemuda bernama Shikamaru tadi, kemudian Shikamaru melihat Kakashi dan berkata "Kakashi-sensei… Bukannya kau yang terakhir melihat Naruto dan kau bilang kalau tubuh Naruto memecah dan menghilang. Apa itu benar?"

"Itu benar Shikamaru. Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Naruto. Kenapa tubuh Naruto bisa memecah dan menghilang, itulah yang terus aku pertanyakan dalam hatiku sendiri" Ucap pria berambut putih dan memakai masker, kemudian dia memukul tanah di bawahnya dan berkata "Damn, pertama Sasuke dan sekarang Naruto. Aku sudah gagal menjadi sensei"

Para Konoha 11 dan juga sensei mereka pun kasihan melihat Kakashi yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas menghilangnya Naruto. Kemudian Sakura, salah satu rekan Naruto di tim 7 pun berkata "Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri sensei. Lagipula Naruto itu tidak akan mati secepat itu sampai dia berhasil mengambil topi Hokage dari Tsunade-sama kan?"

"Kau benar Sakura. Arigatou" Balas Kakashi

"Sepertinya aku baru mendapatkan kesimpulan" Ucap Shikamaru

"Kesimpulan apa itu Shika?" Tanya pemuda berambut mangkok hitam dan memakai jaket chunin berwarna hijau

"Naruto saat ini tidak ada di dunia ini lagi, Lee" Ucap Shikamaru dan dia mendapat tatapan kaget dari para shinobi dan kunoichi di sebelahnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi dia sedang berada di dimensi lain"

"Kau serius Shika? Itu tidak mungkin kan" Ucap Kiba

"Itu mungkin saja Kiba" Balas Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kekuatan mataku saja bisa membuatku untuk melakukan dimension-travelling, kenapa Naruto tidak bisa?"

"Masalahnya, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto menggunakan apa sampai dia bisa melakukan dimension-travelling. Kalau kau kan menggunakan _**Doujutsu**_ milikmu, lalu Naruto memangnya mempunyai apa untuk bisa melakukan dimension-travelling?" Tanya Sakura

"Aku juga tidak tahu akan hal itu. Tapi lupakan saja hal itu, yang penting sekarang adalah kita tahu Naruto saat ini aman dari kejaran Akatsuki. Yang perlu kita lakukan sekarang hanyalah berdoa supaya Naruto berada di dimensi yang aman saat ini" Jawab Kakashi, yang lain pun menggangguk dan mereka segera memasuki Konoha

Tidak disangka-sangka oleh mereka, ternyata ada seseorang… Tepatnya makhluk berwujud manusia yang memiliki warna hitam di bagian kanan tubuhnya dan putih di bagian kiri tubuhnya telah menguping pembicaraan mereka. Setelah puas mencari informasi, dia pun langsung pergi sambil membatin 'Sial, dengan kejadian seperti ini. Rencanaku untuk membangkitkan ibu akan hancur. Aku harus kembali ke markas, siapa tahu Tobi bisa mencari cara untuk membawa anak itu ke sini lagi'

-Di Youkai Academy-

Kelas Naruto untuk tahap pertama ini pun berakhir dan digantikan oleh bel istirahat sekolah. Naruto yang melihat Mizore pergi dari kelas pun berusaha mengikuti dia, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Moka

"Kau mau kemana, **Naruto**-**kun**? Kau tidak berusaha untuk mengikuti gadis tadi kan" Tanya Moka dengan nada menyeramkan

Gleekkk

"Tenang saja Moka-chan, aku cuma ingin bertemu dengan Fukasaku-jiji dan Shima-baachan kok" Balas Naruto dengan nada ketakutan

'Dasar alibi' Batin Tsukune dan Kurumu yang melihat perbincangan dua orang kekasih baru ini

"Baiklah, akan aku izinkan. Tapi jika kau berbohong, aku akan menghisap darahmu sampai kau sekarat" Ancam Moka

"Moka-chan, kau terlalu berlebihan" Ucap Naruto

"Aku hanya bercanda kok. Cepat pergilah" Balas Moka dengan tersenyum, kemudian Naruto pun bergegas keluar untuk menyusul Mizore

Naruto pun terus mencari dan mencari Mizore, kemudian dia menemukan Mizore yang sedang bersantai. Kemudian dia mendekati Mizore dan berkata "Sepertinya disini, tempat yang nyaman. Boleh aku duduk disini"

Mizore pun kaget saat mendengar ucapan Naruto, terlebih lagi wajah Naruto hanya berpaut beberapa centi dari dirinya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba saja memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang, kemudian dia membalas "Te..Tentu Uzumaki-san"

"Arigatou" Balas Naruto, kemudian Naruto duduk disebelah Mizore dan berkata "Jadi nama aslimu Mizore ya stalker-chan? Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya"

Wajah Mizore pun semakin memerah karena perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya "Kau sedang apa berada disini, Uzumaki-san?"

"Jangan panggil aku dengan suffiks-san, itu membuatku terlihat tua" Balas Naruto dan tertawa pelan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa gadis secantik dan semanis kamu harus mengawasi orang biasa-biasa saja seperti aku? Kau tahu, aku pikir awalnya kau adalah orang jahat yang mencoba mencari kelemahanku"

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Mizore yang kecewa dengan perkataan Naruto

"Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ini adalah magnet masalah. Masalah selalu saja menghampiriku, padahal aku cuma berusaha membantu seseorang tapi malah aku membuat banyak musuh dan mereka selalu mencoba untuk mencari kelemahanku untuk melemahkanku demi membalas dendam" Jawab Naruto berbohong pada Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku minta maaf aku telah berfikiran seperti itu padamu"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak marah padamu kok" Balas Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula para siswa dan siswi disini menganggapku adalah orang yang aneh"

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau tahu, ras-ku _**Yuki-Onna **_adalah ras _**Youkai **_yang sudah diambang kepunahan. Karena ras-ku itu tidak bisa memberi keturunan di atas 19 tahun. Jadi para generasi baru _**Yuki-Onna **_melakukan pengintaian pada orang-orang yang cocok untuk dijadikan suami, seperti aku" Jawab Mizore

"Dan pilihanmu adalah aku?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya" Balas Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat aku mengawasimu, aku merasa jantungku berdegup kencang dan wajahku selalu diwarnai semburat kemerahan dan aku juga merasa kalau kita itu sama"

"Sama… Apa maksudmu sama?" Tanya Naruto

"Kita selalu teraniaya karena sesuatu yang membuat kita berbeda dari para manusia di luar sana" Jawab Mizore

Naruto pun teringat saat dia dipukuli dan dicaci maki hanya karena _**Kyuubi **_yang dipercayakan ayahnya kepadanya, kemudian dia berkata "Apa yang terjadi denganmu Mizore?"

"Sebelum aku sekolah disini, aku pernah mencintai manusia. Tapi saat aku melindungi dia dengan kekuatanku, dia menjauhiku dan terus memanggil aku sebagai monster" Jawab Mizore dengan air mata yang keluar dari dua mata lentiknya

Greeppp

Naruto pun memeluk Mizore dengan erat dan berkata "Jangan sedih Mizore, kau bilang kita ini sama kan. Jadi aku bisa mengerti perasaanmu, dulu aku juga seperti itu. Tapi karena aku sudah mendapatkan banyak teman, aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Jadi kalau kau mau, kau bisa kok menggangapku temanmu". Setelah itu dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Mizore dan berkata "Dan soal kata-katamu tadi, aku belum bisa menerimamu saat ini"

"Kenapa? Apa karena gadis vampire itu?" Tanya Mizore

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi alasan sebenarnya adalah karena saat ini aku belum mencintaimu, Mizore. Dan aku tidak ingin hubungan tanpa didasari cinta, kalau itu terjadi aku malah akan menyakiti hatimu. Aku tidak mau itu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kalau saat ini kita cuma bersahabat saja, kau mau kan?"

Greppp

"Aku mau, aku mau. Arigatou Naruto-kun" Jawab Mizore sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Kemudian…

Cup

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun telah menghiburku hari ini. Sampai ketemu lagi" Ucap Mizore yang tiba-tiba pergi setelah mencium pipi Naruto

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak suara seseorang gadis yang sudah Naruto kenal sekali, Moka

Gleekkk

Naruto pun kaget saat melihat Moka, kemudian dia mambatin 'Sial, aku tamat hari ini'

"Ura, pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu" Ucap Moka pada Ura yang ada ditubuhnya

"**Tentu saja, Omote**" Balas Ura dengan menyeringai evil sambil membayangkan penyiksaan yang akan didapat oleh Naruto

Moka pun mendekati Naruto dan menendang Naruto di wajahnya dengan telak "Naruto-kun! Know Your Place!"

"Uwaaaahhhh!" Teriak Naruto yang terlempar beberapa meter karena tendangan dari Moka

-To Be Continued-

Rama: Siapa yang berhenti disini, ane cuma keasyikan maen PS2 ane aja kok. Jadi bablas dan lupa update fanfic ane untuk waktu yang lama

Naruto-Senpai: Thanks atas pujiannya

Mifune-sama: Kayaknya kalo _**Kage Bunshin **_sama _**Rasengan **_enggak deh. Yang dasar aja dulu, kaya _**Kawarimi**_, _**Henge**_, sama _**Bunshin no Jutsu**_

Abiegael Sejathie: Jujur, ane akuin ane juga sebenarnya NaruHina Lovers. Tapi kalo NaruHina mulu bosen bro, apalagi sih yang kurang. Canon iya, udah nikah sama Naruto, punya anak dua lagi. Lagian kalo dibikin enggak ada Hinata di fanfic juga enggak ngaruh. Ujung-ujungnya di canon entar sama Naruto kan

Firdaus Minato: Sorry, no lemon. Bulan puasa, kalau ane bikin ente emang mau nanggung dosanya. Pasti enggak mau kan. Lagipula fic ini make alur Naruto sama Rosario, masa Naruto enggak balik buat lawan Madara sama Kaguya. Siapa yang ngalahin kalau _**Child of Prophecy **_enggak ada

Ayub Pratama: Bukan unlimited, tapi setiap darah yang keambil sama Moka diregenerasi sama Kurama biar Naruto enggak kehabisan darah dan mati. Soalnya kalo Naru, mati. Kurama mati juga meskipun cuma sementara

Draconsteel: Tapi bukannya si Tamao ini juga dichap kemarin enggak mati, kan digagalin sama Moka. Itu bener gan? Tapi kok si Kuyou bisa bikin si Tsukune nyaris mati kalau dia enggak dapet darah vampire dari Moka ya. Untuk nama senseinya sudah difix kok. Naru ngasih tau cuma sama sahabatnya sama Tenmei saja kok, lagipula di sekuel bahkan ane buat dunia Rosario dan dunia Shinobi bekerja sama untuk membuat perdamaian

Ria237: Udah tuh, 2 chapter malah

Guest: Itu Mizore vroh

Light Bullet: Tau sih tau, tapi ane buat dia enggak peduliin gagak yang ada ditubuh Naruto. Selama dia enggak ganggu segel dari Naruto, maka Gerotora enggak akan bertindak

Harasan21: Belum kepikiran, scene latihan Naruto aja belum kepikiran

TheFourtySeventh: Mau dibikin hot, tapi sayang saat ini bulan puasa. Jadi pending dulu

16: Karena sengaja ane buat lemah. Tapia ne bakal buat dia kewalahan sama Gin karena kecepatannya dan Kuyou karena rahasia deh

SAC Causetoday: Naruto cuma waspada aja, atau bisa dibilang paranoid. Tapi saran ente bakal ane pake di chap ini kok, thanks buat sarannya

Neko Twins Kagamine: Nanti ane tambahin kalau sempat

Ryoko: Enggak, Konohamaru enggak ikut ke Rosario. Nanti pas season 2 adanya si Yukari yang ikut sama Naruto, Moka dan Mizore ke Konoha karena di fic ini bakal ane buat kalau Yukari itu adik angkat Naruto. Dan jadi pair Konohamaru, khukhukhu

Devan Boy Steln: Saranmu bagus juga, bisa diterima. Are you ever feel love in first sight, ini ceritanya Moka modelnya kayak gitu lho. Ane juga begitu dulu sama pacar ane cuma pacaranannya yang lama nunggunya *Kamprettt, jadi curhat

Yagami Kamito: Ente gak pernah baca manga atau fic Rosario… Vampire di cerita Rosario memang kelemahannya air, tapi bisa ditangkal sama air yang dicampur sama tumbuh-tumbuhan herbal. Jadi Moka juga bisa mandi pakai air cuma caranya yang beda

Kaito Dark-Sama: Elu kira gue author apa tong *Just kidding. Ane juga kesel sama author begitu

MasterArkain: Memang, khukhukhu

Shoibsmd: Sama, cuma tempatnya aja yang berbeda

Rei: Kalo di fic ini ane cuma ngasih hal-hal yang di canon aja kecuali teknik teleportasi Naruto *Not Hiraishin

Yuuki Uzumaki Naruto: Pada nyariin kok, tapi nihil. Nanti ane perlihatjan disini, lah kan si Tsunade koma kan vroh


	6. Chapter 6

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 6: Fox vs Werewolf

Naruto yang saat ini sudah berjalan keluar dari kelasnya bersamaan dengan Tsukune, Kurumu, dan Moka… Saat ini selalu diperhatikan oleh Tsukune, perutnya masih kesakitan karena ditendang dengan sangat keras oleh Moka. Tsukune yang melihatnya pun khawatir dan berkata padanya

"Hei, dari tadi kau ini kenapa Naruto? Sepertinya perutmu kesakitan" Tanya Tsukune

"Perutku ini sakit karena ditendang dengan keras oleh Moka-chan" Jawab Naruto, Moka yang mendengarnya pun cemberut dan kesal dengan omongan Naruto

"Itu kan salahmu sendiri, katanya pas istirahat mau bertemu dengan kakek dan nenek katak. Eh malah kau sedang asyik berbicara dengan gadis violet itu, dan kemudian gadis itu mencium pipimu lagi" Ucap Moka dengan nada kesal

"Aku kan cuma ingin bertanya kenapa dia selalu mengikutiku dan sedikit menghiburnya saja, tapi dia malah mencium pipiku. Tentu saja aku kaget" Balas Naruto

"Oy, Naruto! Sebenarnya kita ini mau kemana sih?" Tanya Kurumu

"Kau berisik sekali, Kurumu. Ikuti saja aku dan Moka-chan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan sampai di depan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu bertuliskan Klub Surat Kabar "Nah, kita sampai"

Krieeettt

Naruto pun membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mereka berempat masuk ke dalam ruangan dan melihat sosok yang sudah mereka kenal. Kurumu yang melihat orang itu pun berkata "Nekonome-sensei, sedang apa disini?"

"Ah, aku adalah pembimbing di klub ini Kurono-chan. Jadi ada yang bisa aku bantu untuk kalian berempat?" Tanya Nekonome

"Sebenarnya kami berempat ingin mendaftar di klub ini Nekonome-sensei" Jawab Moka

"Benarkah?" Tanya Nekonome, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada riang "Itu bagus sekali nyaa! Kalau begitu ayo kita temui presiden klub ini"

Saat mereka akan mengikuti Nekonome, ada suara yang menghentikan langkah mereka terlebih Naruto "Tunggu Nekonome-sensei!"

Mereka berempat pun melihat sosok Mizore yang sudah memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan kedatangan Mizore itu membuat wajah Naruto pucat dan membuat Moka emosi karena teringat perbuatan gadis violet ini pada pacarnya. Moka pun berdiri di depan Naruto dan berkata "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin bergabung di klub ini juga, boleh kan sensei?" Tanya Mizore pada Nekonome yang menghiraukan Moka, kemudian dia membatin sambil tersenyum tipis 'Aku ingin satu klub dengan Naruto-kun… Lagipula siapa tahu kalau aku bertemu terus dengan dia, maka dia akan jatuh cinta padaku pada akhirnya'

"Tentu saja Mizore-chan" Balas Nekonome, yang membuat Mizore tersenyum dan menunjukkan seringaiannya ke wajah Moka, Moka yang terus mendeathglare Mizore, dan juga Tsukune dan Kurumu yang berdoa untuk keselamatan Naruto saat melihat wajahnya memucat

Nekonome pun langsung mengantarkan mereka menuju ke hadapan presiden klub mereka yang merupakan laki-laki dengan rambut hitam dan lumayan tampan serta mempunyai iris mata berwarna hijau. Kemudian Nekonome pun berkata "Nah, Gin-kun… Aku sudah membawakan para anggota baru untuk klub kita"

"Jadi kalian anggota baru itu ya. Perkenalkan, namaku Ginei Morioka tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Gin" Ucap pemuda bernama Gin itu, kemudian dia mengambil 3 bunga dari tas-nya dan memberikannya pada Moka, Mizore, Kurumu "Dan ini bunga untuk gadis secantik mereka"

"Naruto, apa orang ini bisa dipercaya. Sepertinya dia berbahaya" Bisik Tsukune pada Naruto

Naruto pun merasakan tatapan nafsu dari pemuda bernama Gin itu pada 3 gadis itu terutama Moka dan Mizore. Melihat itu dia pun membatin 'Apa-apaan tatapannya itu kepada mereka berdua. Tapi kenapa aku bisa marah kalau melihat orang itu memperhatikan Moka-chan dan Mizore-chan seperti itu. Kalau Moka-chan, itu wajar karena dia adalah pacarku. Tapi kenapa aku merasakan hal yang sama dengan Mizore'

"Naruto kau dengar ucapanku kan?" Tanya Tsukune

Naruto pun sadar dari lamunanya, kemudian dia berkata "Ya, aku dengar. Kita harus berhati-hati pada orang ini"

"Dimengerti" Balas Tsukune yang sepertinya juga kesal saat melihat Kurumu diperhatikan oleh Gin seperti serigala yang kelaparan

"Jadi bisa aku tahu nama kalian semua gadis cantik" Ucap Gin

"Namaku Moka Akashiya" Balas Moka

"Mizore Shirayuki" Balas Mizore

"Kurumu Kurono" Balas Kurumu

"Kalau kalian berdua?" Tanya Gin sambil melihat Naruto dan Tsukune

"Tsukune Aono" Balas Tsukune

"Uzumaki Naruto" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membatin saat melihat Gin dengan intens 'Wajahnya mengingatkanku pada Sasuke sebelum dia masuk ke tim 7, arogan dan selalu mengganggap orang itu berada dibawahnya'

-Naruto Universe-

Saat ini makhluk bernama Zetsu yang waktu itu megintai keadaan Konoha pun dicekik dengan kencang oleh pria dengan memakai topeng bermotif spiral di wajahnya. Orang ini sangat kesal, karena keberadaan targetnya yaitu Naruto menghilang seperti ditelan bumi

"Lepaskan aku Tobi-sama" Ucap Zetsu

"Kau tidak bohong kan Zetsu?" Tanya pria bernama Tobi itu dengan geram

"Tentu saja tidak, aku mendengar sendiri dari perkataan orang-orang Konoha disana Tobi-sama" Jawab Zetsu, kemudian Tobi melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Zetsu

"Dasar brengsek, padahal sebentar lagi rencana kita akan berhasil. Rencana kita tinggal membutuhkan _**Hachibi **_dan _**Kyuubi**_, tapi sekarang _**Hachibi **_tidak jelas dimana keberadaannya dan juga _**Kyuubi **_juga ikut-ikutan menghilang" Ucap Tobi dengan nada geram, kemudian dia memanggil seseorang "Kisame!"

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya seseorang yang memiliki wajah seperti ikan hiu dan memakai jubah dengan motif awan merah dan memegang pedang berukuran besar

"Aku perintahkan kau untuk mencari keberadaan _**Hachibi **_sampai ketemu. Kalau kau terpaksa melawannya, buat dia sekarat. Kalau kau membunuhnya, maka _**Hachibi **_akan ikut mati dan akan hidup lagi beberapa tahun kedepan. Kau mengerti?" Jawab Tobi

"Tentu saja, tugas akan saya jalankan Tobi atau aku bisa panggil kau Uchiha Madara" Balas Kisama sebelum dia menghilang dengan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_

"Bagaimana dengan _**Kyuubi**_? Apa kau tidak bisa mencarinya dengan _**Kamui **_milikmu, Tobi-sama?" Tanya Zetsu

"Akan sangat sulit untuk mencarinya dengan menggunakan _**Kamui**_, apalagi koordinat dimensi tempat dia berada itu tidak jelas" Jawab Tobi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tenang saja, Uzumaki Naruto akan kembali lagi kesini dan jika saat itu tiba kita akan berhasil menangkapnya, HAHAHAHAHA"

'Jadi kau melarikan diri eh, Naruto. Tidak aku sangka kau sepengecut ini, dobe' Batin seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut duck butt berwarna raven dan memakai baju dengan lambang klan Uchiha

"Sasuke… Ayo kita siap-siap. Katanya kita harus mempersiapkan dengan matang untuk membalaskan dendammu itu pada orang bernama Danzo itu" Ucap seseorang dengan rambut berwarna putih dan giginya yang berbentuk taring yang runcing

"Hn, tunggu aku sebentar Suigetsu" Balas orang bernama Sasuke itu

-Rosario Universe-

Naruto dan Tsukune pun melihat para gadis yang disuruh memasang poster di ruangan itu, tapi yang membuat mereka aneh adalah kenapa gadis-gadis itu harus memasangnya dalam kondisi setinggi itu. Naruto pun menyadari seringai mesum dari Gin dan mulai mengetahui apa rencana dari Gin sebenarnya, tangannya pun terkepal dan dia pun berkata dengan lantang

"Hoy, TEME!" Teriak Naruto

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Gin dengan santai

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu kau ero-teme, kau meminta mereka memasang poster setinggi itu agar kau bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik rok mereka kan" Jawab Naruto yang sudah mencengkram kerah baju dari Gin

"Hei, hentikan perbuatanmu ini Naruto. Kau bisa mendapatkan masalah" Ucap Tsukune yang sudah berusaha memisahkan mereka

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Moka yang sudah turun dan melihat pacarnya akan berkelahi dengan presiden klubnya sendiri dan diikuti Mizore dan juga Kurumu

"Pemuda berambut pirang ini mencoba untuk mengintip celana dalam kalian berdua, Moka-san, Mizore-san" Jawab Gin berbohong, dan membuat emosi Naruto memuncak

"Berani sekali kau memfitnahku, ero-teme!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah bersiap melancarkan pukulannya pada Gin, tapi dia hentikan saat melihat wajah Moka. Karena dia melihat ekspresi terluka Moka yang sepertinya lebih mempercayai omongan Gin daripada Naruto, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada dingin "Jadi kau lebih mempercayai dia daripada aku, Moka-chan?"

Moka pun sadar dengan perkataan Naruto dan membantah "Bu..Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun"

Naruto pun melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher Gin dan berkata "Terserah kau saja, lakukan sesukamu"

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Moka saat melihat Naruto meninggalkan ruangan klub, dan tidak menyadari bahwa Mizore langsung menyusul Naruto yang keluar dari ruangan klub

'Ternyata benar, orang ini berbahaya. Aku harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dengan dia' Batin Tsukune sambil melihat Gin dengan tajam

Mizore pun terus mencari Naruto dan menemukan keberadaannya yang tiduran di bawah sebuah pohon rindang sambil menatap awan. Mizore pun mendekati Naruto dan dia pun kaget dengan perkataan yang dilancarkan oleh Naruto

"Kau kenapa kesini, Mizore-chan. Apa kau juga tidak percaya padaku seperti Moka-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Bukan begitu Naruto-kun" Balas Mizore, kemudian wajahnya memerah karena dia mendapati bahwa Naruto membuka resleting jaketnya dan membuat dadanya dan perutnya yang terdapat segel _**Hakke no Fuin Shiki **_terlihat oleh Mizore

"Mizore-chan, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu. Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Naruto sambil membatin 'Demi tuhan, sifat malu-malunya, sifatnya yang suka menguntitku, dan wajahnya yang mudah memerah saat melihatku itu sama persis dengan Hinata'

"Jaketmu Naruto-kun…" Ucap Mizore yang memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena malu

Naruto pun sadar akan ucapan Mizore dan berteriak sambil menutup resleting bajunya dengan erat "Uwaa! Go..Gomen Mizore-chan, aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun" Balas Mizore, kemudian dia berkata "Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm, boleh. Lagipula ini bukan tempat pribadi kan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia duduk disebelah Naruto dan berkata "Kau sedang apa disini Naruto-kun?"

"Aku hanya sedang melihat awan saja, kata sahabatku di tempat asalku. Kalau kita sedang ada masalah, lihat saja awan maka masalahmu akan menghilang perlahan-lahan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia balas bertanya "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih dekat denganmu Naruto-kun, supaya aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat" Jawab Mizore, kemudian dia berkata "Omong-omong apa benar kau ini berasal dari dimensi lain?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, ttebayo?" Tanya Naruto dengan gugup sebelum menutup mulutnya dan membatin 'Aku bersumpah, kata-kata itu selalu keluar dengan sendirinya'

"Apa itu ttebayo?" Tanya Mizore dengan nada bingung

"Oh, jangan hiraukan itu. Itu cuma kebiasaan berbicaraku dari waktu aku masih kecil sampai sekarang dan tidak bisa hilang-hilang dari dulu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi Mizore-chan"

"Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan Aono-san waktu itu. Tentang segel di perutmu, tentang kau yang berasal dari dimensi lain dan juga tentang misimu yang melindungi Aono-san yang merupakan manusia" Balas Mizore

"Oh, aku lupa kau adalah stalker-chan diriku pantas saja kau bisa mengetahuinya" Ucap Naruto dan membuat wajah Mizore merona karena malu, kemudian dia berkata "Sebenarnya aku berasal dari dunia yang dipenuhi manusia yang disebut Shinobi atau bisa kau sebut ninja. Tapi ninja di duniaku beda dengan di dunia ini, para ninja di duniaku memiliki kekuatan yang besar. Apalagi 9 makhluk special yang disebut _**Jinchuuriki**_"

"Apa itu _**Jinchuuriki**_, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mizore yang tertarik dengan cerita Naruto

"_**Jinchuuriki **_adalah manusia yang dikorbankan untuk menjadi wadah dari pada _**Bijuu**_. _**Bijuu **_sendiri adalah kumpulan chakra yang sangat besar dan membentuk 9 monster berekor yang sangat besar. Aku dan sahabatku yang bernama Gaara merupakan salah satunya. Itu juga yang membuatku dikucilkan dan diserang oleh beberapa orang, karena semua kerusakan yang terjadi karena perbuatan _**Bijuu **_itu, kami para _**Jinchuuriki **_yang menanggung akibatnya" Jawab Naruto

"Sungguh kejam…" Ucap Mizore

"Aku tahu" Balas Naruto yang memegang puncak rambut Mizore dan melihatnya dengan senyum yang kemudian membuat Mizore merona karena perbuatan Naruto ini, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak membenci mereka, karena aku mempunyai banyak orang yang kusayangi. Para senseiku, para teman-temanku, dan juga yang lain. Dan pada akhirnya mereka pun mulai mengganggap aku sebagai salah satu dari mereka karena dedikasiku sebagai ninja disana"

"Naruto-kun… Saat aku melihat tubuhmu tadi kenapa ada luka yang cukup besar di dadamu, meskipun sudah mongering tapi tetap saja aku tidak kuat melihatnya. Apa itu karena perbuatan para penduduk tempat tinggalmu yang tidak menyukaimu?" Tanya Mizore

"Sebenarnya bukan karena itu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu karena perbuatan rekanku di dimensiku"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Mizore

"Begini… Aku mempunyai rekan, dia adalah cahaya yang membuatku terus maju karena dia mempunyai rasa sakit yang sama sepertiku karena para anggota klan-nya dibunuh oleh kakaknya. Aku mengganggapnya sebagai rival dan juga saudara. Tapi semuanya berubah saat dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Orochimaru dan kekalahannya dari sang kakak. Dia berencana untuk keluar dari desa untuk mencari kekuatan pada Orochimaru. Karena aku tidak ingin dia mati dan tubuhnya digunakan oleh Orochimaru, aku dan temanku membentuk tim untuk membawa dia pulang ke desaku. Mereka semua bertarung dengan gagah berani melawan orang-orang yang memperlambat kami untuk menghentikan Sasuke, meskipun karena itu ada 3 teman kami yang luka parah bahkan sekarat. Pada akhirnya aku bisa berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tapi karena aku lebih lemah dari dia, aku kesulitan mengalahkannya dan dia di menusukkan jurus pamungkasnya kedadaku"

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu, bukannya kau itu rekannya?" Tanya Mizore

"Dia bilang padaku, aku harus mati di tangannya karena menurut kakaknya… Syaratnya jika dia ingin membuka kekuatan terkuat di dalam dirinya. Maka dia harus membunuh orang terdekatnya, dan orang terdekat dia adalah aku" Jawab Mizore

Naruto pun dibuat kaget oleh Mizore saat tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang oleh Mizore dengan erat "Mizore-chan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kau tahu Naruto-kun, aku iri pada Moka" Jawab Mizore

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau itu tampan, kuat, dan juga hatimu juga kuat dan bahkan bisa bersabar menghadapi cobaan yang bahkan lebih besar dariku. Aku rela untuk menjadi yang kedua demi memiliki pria sesempurna dirimu, Naruto-kun" Jawab Mizore

'Mizore-chan' Batin Naruto saat melihat gadis itu, dia tidak habis pikir. Sebegitu besarkah rasa cinta gadis itu padanya, bahkan dia rela menjadi yang kedua asal dia bisa menjadi kekasihnya. Kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan berkata "Tidak Mizore-chan, aku tidak sesempurna itu. Bahkan jika kau bisa berkunjung dimensiku, masih lebih banyak yang lebih baik daripada aku. Aku tidak setampan Sasuke, dan tidak sejenius sahabatku yang bernama Neji atau Shikamaru"

Cup

Jantung Naruto pun tersentak saat mendapati bibir lembut Mizore sudah mencium dirinya, disela ciumannya dia pun bergumam dan entah kenapa dia bisa mendengarkannya "Aku benci saat kau selalu mengganggap dirimu lebih rendah daripada yang lain. Kau mungkin bilang kau tidak lebih tampan dari orang bernama Sasuke itu, atau sejenius sahabatmu yang bernama Neji atau Shikamaru itu. Tapi aku mencintaimu karena kebaikanmu dan sifatmu yang pemaaf itu, Naruto-kun"

'Mizore-chan' Batin Naruto, saat dia mendengar kata-kata Mizore ini dia teringat Hinata yang menurut Sakura mencintainya tanpa memikirkan ketampanan atau kepintaran yang dia miliki. Dan tanpa sadar dia juga sudah menempelkan tangannya di pipi Mizore dan membalas ciumannya dengan lembut dan membuat Mizore mendesah pelan

"Kau bodoh Naruto-kun, kau bodoh. Aku benci padamu" Gumam gadis berambut pink yang melihat ciuman Naruto dan Mizore dengan air mata yang meleleh dari iris matanya dan dia pun pergi jauh-jauh dari tempat itu

"Astaga, apa yang aku sudah lakukan" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya dari Mizore, kemudian dia berkata "Maaf Mizore-chan, seharusnya hal ini tidak aku lakukan"

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun" Balas Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita kembali yang lain pasti menunggu"

Naruto pun pergi bersama Mizore dan melihat Tsukune dengan keadaan babak belur dan dipapah oleh Kurumu. Kemudian Naruto pun mendekati Tsukune dan berkata pada Kurumu tentang keadaan Tsukune

"Kurumu! Apa yang terjadi pada Tsukune?" Tanya Naruto

"Dia babak belur karena dihajar oleh para gadis di ruang ganti karena di kira mengintip mereka, Naruto" Jawab Kurumu

"Gin-senpai, orang itu berbahaya Naruto. Dia menjebakku dan aku dikira pengintip oleh gadis-gadis disana, kalau Kurumu-chan tidak ada. Mungkin tubuhku bisa lebih parah daripada ini" Balas Tsukune

"Dasar ero-teme sialan, berani sekali dia memfitnah temanku seperti itu. Dia menfitnahku aku masih terima, tapi ini…" Ucap Naruto

"Tenanglah, Naruto-kun" Balas Mizore

"Oh ya, aku lupa. Moka-chan dalam masalah naruto" Ucap Tsukune, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia mengincar Moka-chan, kau harus cari dia. Sebelum Gin-senpai berbuat macam-macam pada dia"

'Damn…' Batin Naruto yang sudah langsung berlari untuk mencari Moka sambil membatin 'Kalau dia berbuat macam-macam pada Moka-chan, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya hari ini juga'

Pada malam harinya, Moka saat ini pun hatinya sedang hancur setelah melihat kekasihnya mencium gadis lain di hadapannya. Dia saat ini berada di atap balkon Youkai Academy untuk menenangkan pikirannya dari hal yang membuatnya sakit tadi. Tiba-tiba keluarlah sosok Gin yang menyeringai sambil mengunci pintu tangga untuk menuju ke atas dan menghampiri Moka

"Sedang apa kau disini, Moka-san?" Tanya Gin

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Moka dengan dingin

"Owh, sifatmu sungguh dingin. I like it!" Ucap Gin, kemudian dia mendekati Moka dan melihat Moka dengan tatapan penuh nafsu sambil berkata "Kau lebih baik tinggalkan si pirang itu dan menjadi milikku, aku akan memuaskanmu Moka-san"

Moka yang merasakan firasat buruk pun langsung berkata "Mau apa kau? Jangan mendekat"

"Oh sayang sekali itu tidak bisa. Kau telah membuatku bergairah, sepertinya menikmatimu saat dalam wujud asliku akan sangat menyenangkan" Balas Gin dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi manusia serigala yang membuat kaget Moka

'Werewolf…' Batin Moka yang sudah keringat dingin mengingat makluk di depannya adalah Youkai S-Class sama seperti dirinya, itu juga jika dia bisa melepas _**Rosario **_ miliknya tanpa bantuan Naruto

"Ayo Moka-san, kita bersenang-senang" Ucap Gin yang sudah mulai memeluk Moka

"Tidakkk!"

"_**Rasengan**_!"

Duaaaarrrrr

Muncullah Naruto yang sudah menghancurkan pintu tangga yang dikunci oleh Gin dengan _**Rasengan**_, kemudian dia berteriak "Lepaskan dia, ero-teme"

"Cih dasar penganggu" Ucap Gin yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Bagaimana bisa kau menemukan keberadaan Moka-san?"

"Dengan _**Sennin Mode **_yang sudah kupakai tadi, aku bisa merasakan aura dari jarak radius beberapa ratus meter, dan aku sudah mengetahui dengan jelas aura dari Moka-chan. Jadi aku bisa menemukannya dengan cepat"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud _**Sennin Mode**_ itu, tapi kau harus membayar karena telah mengganggu kesenanganku" Ucap Gin yang sudah menghilang dengan cepat

'Kemana dia' Batin Naruto, yang sudah mengeluarkan Kunai-nya. Sudah tidak menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_adalah masalah untuk dirinya karena kesulitan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan Gin

"Kena kau!" Ucap Gin yang sudah muncul dibelakang Naruto, Naruto yang mendengarnya pun sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha memm-block serangan Gin, tapi gagal dan terlempar ke belakang

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Moka yang sudah menghampiri Naruto dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Moka-chan" Balas Naruto

"Kenapa kau masih memperdulikan dia Moka-san, apa kau lupa kalau dia telah mencium gadis berambut violet yang bernama Mizore itu, kau melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri bukan" Ucap Gin

Naruto pun terbelalak dengan kabar itu, kemudian dia berkata 'Jadi dia melihatmu. Kau bodoh Naruto, kau bodoh… Karena perbuatanmu kau malah menyakiti hati Moka-chan'

Moka pun terdiam, dan Naruto pun bangkit dan mulai menerjang Gin dengan kunai di tangannya tapi dia menghindar dengan cepat 'Sial, dia cepat sekali'

"Percuma kau menyerangku seperti itu Naruto-san, aku itu merupakan werewolf. Di dalam keadaan sinar bulan pernama menyinari dunia ini, aku tidak terkalahkan" Ucap Gin

Buaaakkk

"Ohokk!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, tapi Gin belum selesai. Dia menghilang dengan cepat dan muncul kembali di dekat Naruto

Buaaakkk

Buaaakkk

'Sial, aku tidak sempat menggunakan bunshin untuk membantuku meraih _**Sennin Mode**_' Batin Naruto saat tubuhnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh Gin

"Hentikan! Gin-senpai kumohon berhenti menyiksa Naruto-kun hiks" Ucap Moka yang tidak sanggup meihat pacarnya dihajar habis-habisan oleh Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memang marah karena perbuatan Naruto-kun tapi aku tidak sanggup melihatmu menyerang Naruto-kun secara membabi-buta seperti itu"

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku Moka-san dan aku akan mengajakmu ke surga dunia" Ucap Gin dengan menyeringai evil

'Sial, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Badanku serasa remuk semua… _**Kyuubi**_, kalau bisa aku ingin meminta bantuanmu satu kali ini saja' Batin Naruto yang sedang berusaha menggerakkan badannya

Tapi tiba-tiba kaki Gin dibuat beku oleh seseorang, kemudian ada suara gadis yang berkata "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuh Moka-san"

Gin pun menyadari siapa yang menjadi penghalangnya kali ini, kemudian dia berkata "Mizore-san, eh. Kenapa kau menghalangiku. Bukannya kau ingin memiliki Naruto-san untukmu sendiri"

"Memang" Balas Mizore sambil menggigit bibirnya sendiri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tahu, kalau Moka-san adalah cinta pertama Naruto-kun, jadi aku tidak bisa membuatkannya meninggalkannya. Jadi aku rela menjadi yang kedua, asal Naruto-kun bisa bahagia dengan Moka-san"

'Mizore-chan / Mizore-san' Batin Naruto dan Moka

Crannnkkk

Gin pun menghancurkan es yang menahan kakinya dengan mudah, kemudian dia berkata "Drama yang menyentuh, tapi…"

"Ukh…" Ucap Mizore yang kesakitan karena tubuhnya ditabrakkan ke dinding di belakangnya dengan keras oleh Gin

"Mizore-san!" Teriak Moka

"Kau cantik juga, kau akan menjadi hidangan pembuka-ku dan kemudian giliranmu Moka-san" Ucap Gin yang sudah mulai membuka baju milik Mizore yang berontak, tapi lehernya ditahan oleh Gin. Tapi tiba-tiba semua tersentak saat merasakan tekanan _**Youki **_yang cukup besar muncul dari arah Naruto

"**Jika kau masih ingin hidup**, **lebih baik kau lepaskan dia ero**-**teme**" Ucap Naruto yang sudah bangkit dan memakai _**Corrupted Kyuubi Form **_miliknya yang sudah memunculkan 2 ekor

"Kitsune huh, tapi biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugasku" Ucap Gin, yang masih melanjutkan aksinya, dan

Buuaaaakkkk

"Damn, that hurt man" Ucap Gin yang wajahnya dipukul dengan keras oleh Naruto

"**Mizore**-**chan pergilah ke tempat Moka**, **aku sendiri yang akan melawan bajingan mesum ini**" Ucap Naruto

"Ha'i Naruto-kun" Balas Mizore dengan nada takut, tapi dia memberanikan diri dan mengikuti perintah Naruto

"Kau serius ingin mengalahkanku, aku itu adalah Werewolf dan dibawah sinar bulan purnama, aku tidak terkalahkan" Ucap Gin dengan arogan

Buaaakkkk

"**Banyak bicara**! **Aku sudah pernah melawan seseorang dengan kekuatan menyerupai dewa jadi jangan menyombongkan diri di hadapanku**" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memukul Gin dengan keras

'Seseorang dengan kekuatan dewa, orang macam apa dia itu' Batin Gin yang sudah mulai takut akan Naruto

"Mizore-san, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Moka yang melihat Mizore sudah berada di dekatnya

"Tidak apa-apa Moka-san, hanya leherku sakit akibat cekikan Gin-senpai" Balas Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi Moka-san. Tapi aku tidak bisa menbohongi perasaanku sendiri, aku memang sangat mencintai Naruto-kun. Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin terjadi hal seperti ini, tapi aku takut"

"Takut kenapa?" Tanya Moka

"Takut kalau kau tidak ingin berbagi Naruto-kun denganku dan saat umurku 17 tahun aku akan dipaksa untuk menikah dengan orang yang tidak kucintai karena statusku sebagai Yuki-Onna" Jawab Mizore, dan Moka pun terdiam akan ucapan dari Mizore

Gin pun menghilang dan muncul di dekat Naruto dengan cepat, tapi Naruto berhasil menangkis pukulan Gin dengan sigap, melihat itu Gin pun berkata "Kenapa kau bisa menangkis pukulan super cepatku? Aku Youkai paling cepat di akademi ini"

"**Sayang sekali**, **kau itu tidak ada apa**-**apanya denganku saat ini**. **Dalam mode ini aku akan menjadi lebih cepat dengan atau tanpa sinar bulan purnama, tidak sepertimu**" Balas Naruto

Buaaakkkk

Naruto pun langsung memukul Gin dengan cepat dan ekornya bertambah langsung menjadi 3, kemudian dia berkata "**Kau tahu ero**-**teme**. **Dibandingkan dengan tou**-**chanku**, **kau itu tidak ada apa**-**apanya. Dia adalah makhluk tercepat di tempat tinggalku**"

Gin emosi saat mendengar ucapan Naruto dan berusaha menghajar Naruto lagi. Tapi tiba-tiba saja gerakannya melambat dan dia pun melihat ke atas dan membatin 'Damn, sinar bulan purnama sudah hilang. Aku tidak bisa lebih cepat daripada ini'

"**Jadi kecepatanmu sudah habis ya**. **Lebih baik aku akhiri ini**" Ucap Naruto yang tangan kanannya sudah berbentuk _**Rasengan **_berwarna biru dan ditangan kirinya merupakan _**Rasengan **_berwarna merah, kemudian dia berkata "_**Taikyoku Rasengan**_!"

Booommmmm

Dia pun menggabungkan kedua _**Rasengan **_itu menjadi satu _**Rasengan **_yang lebih kuat dan mementalkan Gin saat Naruto mengarahkan _**Rasengan **_itu ke arah Gin dan membuatnya pingsan. _**Corrupted Kyuubi Form **_Naruto pun menghilang dan Naruto pun menghampiri Moka dan Mizore

"Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Kami tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" Jawab Moka dan Mizore

"Bagus kalau begitu" Ucap Naruto, dan tubuh dia oleng dan terjatuh

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Moka dan Mizore yang menangkap tubuh Naruto sebelum terjatuh ketanah. Saat melihat wajah Naruto, Moka pun berkata "Sepertinya dia kelelahan sekali, Mizore-chan"

"Kau benar" Balas Mizore

"Moka-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tsukune dan Kurumu yang baru masuk ke tempat kejadian perkara, dan kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa bisa Mizore-san ada disini? Dan apa yang terjadi pada Gin-senpai dan Naruto?"

"It's a long story, Tsukune-kun / Aono-san" Balas Moka dan Mizore bersamaan yang sudah membawa Naruto

'Sejak kapan mereka berdua jadi sekompak ini' Batin Kurumu dan Tsukune dengan sweatdrop saat melihat kepergian Moka dan Mizore yang membawa tubuh Naruto yang kelelahan

-To Be Continued-

Erza: Ini udah lanjut kok, don't worry gak bakal hiatus kok. Insya Allah

Grand560: Thanks atas dukungannya

Varian Andika: Enggak, Obito enggak bakal dateng ke dimensi Rosario. Pair Naru cuma 2 aja, pair lebih baik *Plaakkks. Dikira anak, 2 anak lebih baik

Naruto-senpai: Naruto, Moka, Tsukune sm Mizore umurnya 16

Andy Villaska: Memang cepet, ya harem sih tapi Cuma 2 aja pairnya

Firdaus Minato: Tapi tetep aja lah, mau bulan puasa kek mau bulan biasa kek kalau bisa jangan kebanyakan minta lemon lah. Ini fic genre romance sm adventure, jd jangan kebanyakan mengharapkan lemon. Nanti kalo lagi mood juga dibikin, lagian itu juga bakal dibikin pas mereka berdua udah nikah. Enggak kaya di fic-fic lain atau fic ane yang satu lagi karena request reader bikin lemonnya pas masih sekolah, sama kaya keadaan di Indo ini. ML kok pas lagi masa sekolah. Giliran hamil digugurin, nambah dosa aja, ckckckckck

Ayub Pratama: Ane kalo lemon juga pikir-pikir dulu gan. Ini kan adventure masa lemonnya banyak

Harasan21: Memang sengaja di buat cepat, soal ada reader PM di FB katanya kok Naru balik Konoha-nya lama amat

Guest: Yuki-Onna itu Youkai yang bisa mengendalikan es tapi gendernya cewek, kalau yang gendernya cowok namanya Yuki-Otoko

Kanzaki Yuki: Kayaknya di fic ini Tsukune gak bakal jadi Ghoul deh. Nanti ada kekuatan yang dikasih sama Naruto, ane baca pas awal-awalnya doang streaming bahasa inggris. Sisanya buat info baca di wiki sama fanfic Naruto x Rosario Vampire yang lain

AzumaKazui: Yoi vroh, memang idenya kan ada 2 pairnya hahay


	7. Chapter 7

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x ?, Ginei Morioka x ?, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 6: The Eight Tails vs Tailless Tailed Beast

Pada pagi hari di Youkai Academy… Naruto saat ini sudah terbangun dari tidurnya karena dia kelelahan dan terluka saat melawan Gin, sampai-sampai dia harus menggunakan _**Tailed Beasr Version **_1 untuk melawan dia. Dia pun kaget saat disambut oleh dua suara perempuan yang dia sudah tahu siapa, Moka dan Mizore

"Ohayou Naruto-kun" Ucap Moka dan Mizore

"Ohayou, Moka-chan, Mizore-chan" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kenapa kalian berdua bisa berada disini?"

"Kami menunggumu sampai sadar disini, Naruto-kun" Jawab Moka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Benar kan Mizore-chan?"

"Itu benar" Jawab Mizore

'Jadi mereka sudah berdamai, huh' Batin Naruto saat melihat interaksi antara Moka dan Mizore dengan tersenyum

"Naruto-kun…" Panggil Mizore

"Ya, ada apa?" Tanya Naruto, tapi Naruto dikagetkan dengan Mizore yang membuka kancing baju seragamnya dan memperlihatkan sebagian oppainya pada Naruto

Gleekkk

'Owh shit, aku tidak menyangka oppai Mizore-chan sebagus ini. Aku jadi ingin memegang dan meremas oppai Mizore-chan. Uwaaahh! Ero-sennin, hilangkan semua pikiran kotormu ini dari otakku' Batin Naruto yang sedang menahan gejolak nafsunya untuk menerkam Mizore saat ini juga

"Ayo kita buat bayi bersama, Naruto-kun" Jawab Mizore dan dibalas dengan tatapan mata tidak percaya dari Moka dan Naruto

Naruto pun tidak menjawab tapi wajahnya sudah memerah padam, dan dibalas dengan cekikikan oleh Moka dan Mizore, kemudian Mizore berkata "Atau kau ingin menyentuh dan meremas oppaiku ini?"

"TIDAAAAKKKK!"

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil kabur dari kamarnya dan berjalan ke kelas dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan kadang-kadang muncul rona kemerahan di wajahnya. Tsukune dan Kurumu pun datang dan mendekat ke arah Naruto

"Ohayou Naruto" Sapa Tsukune dan Kurumu

"Ohayou Tsukune, Kurumu" Balas Naruto

"Naruto… Dimana Moka-chan? Tumben kalian tidak bersama?" Tanya Tsukune

Naruto ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tapi terhenti karena kedatangan Moka dan Mizore. Kemudian Moka berkata "Muu, Naruto-kun… Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan Mizore-chan di kamarmu sih. Kau kejam"

"Moka-chan… Kau dan gadis es ini tidur di kamar Naruto?" Tanya Kurumu dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Moka dan Mizore

'Haahh, pasti mereka berdua bakal berpikiran macam-macam' Batin Naruto saat melihat eskpresi wajah Tsukune dan Kurumu yang memperlihatkan sedikit ekspresi mesumnya

"Wah aku tidak menyangka, kau bisa melakukan itu sobat" Ucap Tsukune yang menepuk bahu Naruto dengan pelan. Kemudian dia bertanya "Berapa kali kau melakukannya Naruto, apa 3 kali sehari, seminggu sekali, atau setiap hari?"

"Hei, aku belum melakukan itu sama sekali dasar bocah mesum. Cuma ada stalker-chan yang ingin membuat bayi denganku tadi, tapi aku belum siap" Jawab Naruto dengan nada menyindir Mizore dan disambut deathglare setajam es oleh Mizore

"Naruto-kun, aku mau minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku cuma bercanda tadi" Ucap Mizore

Naruto pun mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Mizore sambil matanya menatap mata Mizore dengan intens sambil berkata "Kalau aku memaafkanmu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?". Naruto pun memegang bibir Mizore dan berkata "Apa kau akan membiarkanku untuk menyelusuri seluruh lorong bibir ranummu itu dengan bibirku atau apa?"

Perkataan Naruto itu langsung membuat wajah Mizore memerah dengan hebat. Kurumu yang melihat itu sedikit risih karena Naruto berani-beraninya menggoda gadis lain di depan pacarnya sendiri, kemudian dia pun berkata pada Moka "Kau tidak cemburu melihat itu Moka-chan?"

"Sedikit…" Balas Moka, dan disambut oleh tatapan kaget oleh Tsukune dan Kurumu

"Kenapa, bukannya kau ini mencintai Naruto dan kau ini pacarnya kan?" Tanya Tsukune

"Aku telah merundingkan ini dengan Mizore-chan saat Naruto-kun masih pingsan pasca pertarungannya dengan Gin-senpai, dan kami sepakat untuk berbagi Naruto-kun bersama karena kami mencintai satu orang yang sama" Jawab Moka

"Apa Naruto setuju dengan ini?" Tanya Kurumu

"Awalnya tidak, bahkan dia sempat marah karena keputusan tiba-tibaku. Tapi aku berhasil meyakinkan dia, karena aku tahu jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia juga mencintai Mizore-chan sebesar rasa cintanya padaku, tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari perasaannya sendiri pada Mizore-chan" Jawab Moka dan Kurumu dan Tsukune terdiam karena perkataan Moka ini

"Sepertinya ini enak" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mendekatkan bibirnya di bibir Mizore, tapi tiba-tiba dia hentikan dan dia mengambil sebuah kotak makan yang disembunyikan Mizore di belakang badannya "Tapi lebih enak ini"

"Waw, kotak bento ini untuk siapa Mizore-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Untukmu, aku yang membuatnya" Jawab Mizore dengan nada kesal karena serasa dipermainkan oleh Naruto

"Benarkah, kalau begitu terima kasih banyak ya" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membawa kotak bentonya dan pergi ke arah kelasnya dan meninggalkan Mizore dengan dunianya sendiri

'Jadi kau cuma mempermainkanku ya' Batin Mizore yang sedang menahan marah dan temperature di tempat dia berada sudah turun ke kisaran 0 Celcius

"Moka-chan, sepertinya dia sedang marah" Ucap Tsukune dan Kurumu yang merasakan tempat mereka berada temperaturnya menurun secara drastic

"Kau dalam masalah besar, Naruto-kun" Gumam Moka

"Naruto-kun…" Panggil Mizore

"Ya Mizore-chan" Balas Naruto yang sudah membalikkan badannya

"MEMBEKULAH MENJADI ES!" Teriak Mizore dan tubuh Naruto pun membeku menjadi es. Poor Naruto

-Naruto Universe-

Saat ini di wilayah dekat dengan _**Kumogakure**_, sang _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi **_yang bernama Killer Bee yang lolos dari tangkapan Tim Taka pimpinan Uchiha Sasuke saat ini sedang bersama dengan guru rapnya yang bernama Sabu dan juga peliharaannya yang berupa rakun berukuran besar yang bernama Ponta

"Jadi kau melawan anggota Akatsuki dan selamat Bee?" Tanya Sabu

"Yo Sab-chan! Ini berkat bantuan Hat-chan yang mengorbankan satu ekornya. Dasar payah, dasar lemah" Jawab Bee

"Kau tahu Bee, kalau _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi **_dari _**Konohagakure **_juga menghilang setelah berhasil mengalahkan leader dari Akatsuki, Pain?" Tanya Sabu

"Kau serius Sab-chan? Mungkin dia ditangkap oleh salah satu anggota Akatsuki?" Tanya balik Bee

"Mungkin kau benar Bee" Jawab Sabu

"_**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu**_"

"Menghindar Bee!" Teriak Sabu, Bee yang mendengarnya pun menghindar serangan jutsu air berbentuk hiu yang menuju ke arah nya

Boooooommmmm

"Yo! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Menyerang orang secara tiba-tiba itu tidak baik, yo! Dasar payah, dasar lemah" Tanya Bee

"Namaku adalah Kisame Hoshigake, anggota Akatsuki dan juga mantan anggota dari 7 pendekar pedang dari _**Kirigakure**_. Aku adalah malaikat kematianmu, Killer Bee… _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi **_dari _**Kumogakure**_"

-Rosario Universe-

Naruto saat ini sudah berhasil terbebas dari kurungan es dari Mizore berkat bantuan Fukasaku dan Shima. Naruto pun dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Shima dan Moka karena dia membuat Mizore seperti tadi. Tapi saat di kelas, Naruto merasa bersalah karena Mizore mendiamkannya dari tadi. Saat istirahat, Naruto pun mencari Mizore dan menemukannya di tempat mereka melakukan ciuman pertama mereka

"Jadi kau disini, Mizore-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Mau apa kau kesini? Pergi sana" Usir Mizore

"Aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi. Aku tidak sadar kalau perbuatanku itu menyakiti hatimu, Mizore-chan. Aku sungguh minta maaf" Ucap Naruto

"Aku tidak akan, hmmffttt" Ucap Mizore, tapi belum selesai bicara… Bibir ranumnya pun dimasuki oleh bibir Naruto yang menciumnya, Mizore ingin sekali mendorong Naruto menjauh malah tidak bisa, karena bibirnya merespon sendiri dan membalas ciuman Naruto

Ciuman itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, kemudian dia melepaskannya dan berkata "Bagaimana… Lebih enak daripada yang waktu itu kan, _**Snow Princess**_?"

Wajah Mizore pun memerah karena pertanyaan Naruto dan dibalas "Dasar hentai…"

Naruto pun menyeringai dan berkata "Aku mesum ya, _**Snow Princess**_?"

"Ahhhh, Naruto-kun jangan pegang di bagian situ" Ucap Mizore saat dirinya melihat Naruto memegang dan meremas kecil oppainya yang berukuran sedang

"Makanya jangan menggodaku lagi seperti tadi pagi, _**Snow Princess**_" Balas Naruto yang sudah melepaskan remasannya pada oppai Mizore, dan membuat wajah Mizore memerah dengan hebat

"Ehem, boleh aku bergabung" Ucap Moka yang sudah berada di dekat Naruto dan Mizore dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir ranumnya

"Tentu saja, Moka-chan" Balas Naruto

"Muu, Naruto-kun. Masa cuma Mizore-chan saja yang mendapatkan panggilan sayang darimu, aku juga mau" Ucap Moka dengan wajah yang sudah cemberut

"Bagaimana kalau _**Vampire Queen, **_my queen" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mencium tangan Moka seperti ala bangsawan

"Aku suka itu" Balas Moka yang sudah duduk di antara mereka berdua dan Moka pun berkata "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa tiduran di pahaku Naruto-kun. Sepertinya kau masih lelah karena peristiwa kemarin. Kalau sudah bel, akan aku bangunkan"

"Arigatou, Moka-chan" Ucap Naruto yang sudah tiduran di paha Moka, dan Moka pun mengelus-ngelus rambut spiky Naruto

"Hehehehehe" Ucap seseorang, bukan lebih tepatnya seekor katak yang memperhatikan interaksi Naruto, Moka dan Mizore, dengan tawa yang sudah keluar dari mulutnya

"Kau kenapa, tertawa seperti itu Pa?" Tanya seekor katak wanita yang sepertinya adalah Shima

"Lihat mereka bertiga. Naruto-chan sungguh hebat bisa menaklukkan hati dua gadis itu. Jiraiya-chan pasti bangga" Jawab Fukasaku

"Kau benar Pa" Ucap Shima

"Dan hal bagusnya lagi, Naruto-chan tidak perlu lagi melakukan CRA kalau dia sudah bisa kembali ke Konoha. Karena pasti menurut Naruto, dua gadis itu sudah cukup untuknya" Balas Fukasaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku bisa membayangkan anak yang akan dimiliki mereka. Ayo kita pergi Ma, sebelum ketahuan Naruto-chan"

"Baik Pa" Balas Shima, kemudian mereka berdua pergi sebelum ketahuan oleh Naruto

-Naruto Universe-

Saat ini Bee sedang memperhatikan musuhnya dengan seksama. Tapi karena Bee sudah tidak sabar untuk mengalahkan dia, dia pun langsung melesat ke arah Kisame dengan _**Tailed Beast Version **_1 miliknya yang sudah aktif, dan menggunakan taijutsu terkuat miliknya

"_**Lariat**_!" Ucap Bee yang sudah memukul Kisame dengan keras sampai-sampai dada dan perut Kisame terluka cukup parah dan dia terlempar jauh dari Bee. Melihat itu dia pun me-nonaktifkan _**Tailed Beast Version **_1 miliknya dan berkata "Mati kau, yeah! Dasar payah, dasar lemah"

"Kau pikir serangan seperti itu bisa membunuhku semudah itu, _**Hachibi**_" Ucap Kisame yang sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya yang bernama _**Samehada**_, dan luka yang dibuat Bee sudah pulih seperti semula

'Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Bukannya aku sudah menyerangnya dengan _**Lariat **_dengan seluruh tenagaku' Batin Bee

"Pedangnya Bee… Pedangnya itu mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengambil chakra dan juga memberikannya ke pemiliknya sekaligus menyembuhkannya" Ucap Sabu

"Jadi kau tahu kekuatan pedang ini?" Tanya Kisame pada Sabu

"Siapa yang tidak tahu kekuatan dari salah satu pedang dari 7 pendekar pedang _**Kirigakure**_, _**Samehada**_" Jawab Sabu dengan dingin

'Aku akan menggunakan _**Lariat **_lagi padanya, siapa tahu berhasil' Batin Bee. Bee pun sudah menggunakan _**Tailed Beast Version **_1 miliknya dan melesat kembali ke arah Kisame

"Jangan Bee!" Ucap Sabu yang mencoba mengingatkan Bee tapi gagal

"_**Lariat**_!" Ucap Bee, tapi ditahan oleh Kisame dengan _**Samehada **_miliknya

'Sial, kenapa dengan chakraku' Batin Bee saat chakra merah yang menyelubunginya terhisap oleh _**Samehada**_, kemudian dia dipentalkan oleh Kisame dengan menggunakan _**Samehada**_

"Ponta!" Teriak Sabu, Ponta pun mengerti akan permintaan pemiliknya, dia pun langsung menuju ke arah Bee dan menahan tubuh Bee yang terlempar supaya dia tidak terlempar lebih jauh

"Terima kasih Ponta" Ucap Bee, kemudian dia pun melihat Kisame dan berkata "Sial, pedangnya itu bisa menyerap chakra bahkan chakra Bijuu yo! Dasar payah, dasar lemah"

"Bee, kau bodoh. Aku sudah bilang padamu jangan gegabah" Ucap Sabu yang sudah mengeluarkan kapak besarnya

"Maaf Sab-chan" Balas Bee

Kisame pun membuka perban yang menutupi pedangnya dan memperlihatkan bentuk asli dari _**Samehada **_dan membuat mata Sabu dan Bee terbelalak saat melihat bentuk asli _**Samehada**_. Melihat itu pun Kisame pun berkata "Dengan _**Samehada **_di tanganku, jangan harap kau akan menang _**Hachibi**_"

"Jangan sombong kau hiu busuk. Kau melupakan sesuatu" Ucap Bee

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kisame

"Hiu adalah mangsa bagi gurita, weee!" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia sudah diselimuti oleh chakra berwarna merah yang sudah membentuk ekor berjumlah 8

"Kau sudah serius, kalau begitu ayo kita mulai" Ucap Kisame yang sudah melihat pergerakan Bee yang akan menyerangnya

Duuuuuaaarrrrrr

Chakra Bee pun terhisap oleh _**Samehada **_dan tinggal menyisakan dua ekor chakra lagi. Kisame yang melihat itu pun berkata "Sudah aku bilang, itu tidak akan ada gunanya"

Buaaaakkkk

"Ohokkk!" Ucap Kisame yang memuntahkan darah karena pukulan telak ke dadanya dari Bee. Dia pun terlempar dan _**Samehada **_pun terlepas dari tangannya

"Sudah aku bilang, jangan meremehkanku. Dasar payah, dasar lemah" Ucap Bee

"Kau bisa menyerangnya Bee, kau hebat" Ucap Sabu

Bee pun jatuh terduduk saat dua ekor chakranya menghilang, kemudian dia berkata "Aku baru sadar sesuatu… Dia memang bisa menyerap chakra Hat-chan yang kupakai. Tapi dia hanya bisa menyerap chakra dari 6 ekor yang aku keluarkan"

"Jadi kau menggunakan kekuatan dari 8 ekor chakra supaya kau masih mempunyai sisa untuk menghajarnya?" Tanya Sabu

"Kau benar Sab-chan" Jawab Bee

Kemudian Sabu melihat Kisame yang sudah sembuh kembali karena _**Samehada **_miliknya yang sudah memberikan chakra kembali ke Kisame dan membuatnya berkata pada Bee "Serangan tadi memang bagus, tapi dia sudah bangkit kembali Bee. Dan juga pedangnya sudah semakin besar"

"Kau memang hebat, _**Hachibi**_. Kau lebih kuat daripada si kakek tua pemilik _**Yonbi **_itu" Ucap Kisame, kemudian dia berkata "Aku belum pernah liat _**Samehada **_sebesar ini, sepertinya dia menyukai chakramu _**Hachibi**_"

'Sial, aku sudah tidak punya banyak chakra lagi setelah pertarunganku dengan pemilik _**Sharingan **_itu' Batin Bee yang sudah berdiri dan mengambil dua pedang miliknya

"**Kau butuh bantuanku**, **Bee**? **Aku bisa memberikanmu chakra untuk memakai **_**Bijuu Mode**_, Bee" Tanya suatu sosok gurita bermuka banteng dari tubuh Bee

"Hat-chan…" Ucap Bee, kemudian dia menjawab "Aku tidak bisa, ada Sab-chan dan Ponta disini. Kalau aku menggunakan _**Bijuu Mode **_, maka kerusakan yang aku dan dia buat akan memberikan dampak pada mereka juga"

"**Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan**?_**Tailed Beast Version **_2" Tanya _**Hachibi**_

"Itu ide bagus" Balas Bee, kemudian tubuhnya sudah diselimuti chakra berwarna merah dan di belakang tubuh Bee muncul tengkorak berwarna putih dan juga di kepalanya muncul tengkorak yang membentuk sosok banteng, dan muncul ekor bejumlah tujuh dari belakang tubuhnya

'Tubuhnya masih manusia, tapi kekuatannya sudah melonjak berkali-kali lipat. Menarik' Batin Kisame yang melihat perubahan Bee

"Sab-chan, Ponta… Minggirlah, ini akan menjadi sedikit panas yo!" Ucap Bee, kemudian dia mengumpulkan energy di mulutnya dan dia pun berkata "_**Tailed Beast Shockwave**_!"

Booooooooommmmm

Duuuuuuuuaaarrrrrrrrrr

Terjadilah ledakan karena serangan laser super cepat dari Bee, tapi ternyata Kisame berhasil menangkisnya dengan _**Samehada **_meskipun dia terlempar jauh ke belakang. Kisame pun melihat Bee dan berkata "Serangan bagus, tapi belum cukup untuk _**Samehada**_!"

Kisame pun melesat dengan cepat ke arah Bee. Bee pun bersiap bertahan tapi dia tiba-tiba saja tertusuk dengan pelan oleh _**Samehada**_ "Permainan berakhir, _**Hachibi**_"

"**Sial**, **dia menghisap chakra yang kuberikan padamu Bee**" Ucap _**Hachibi**_

"Aku tahu, Hat-chan. Uhuk" Ucap Bee yang sudah memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Saat _**Samehada **_sudah menghisap 6 ekor chakra pemberian _**Hachibi**_, Kisame pun diserang oleh Sabu dan membuatnya melompat ke belakang

"Bee! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Sabu

"Aku tidak apa-apa Sab-chan" Jawab Bee yang sudah kehilangan jubah chakra merahnya dengan nada lemah

"Bee… Jika kau ingin mengalahkannya, kau harus mengambil atau menghancurkan pedangnya dulu" Ucap Sabu

Bee pun bangkit dan berkata "Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya"

"Coba saja kalau bisa, _**Hachibi**_" Ucap Kisame yang sudah membuat handseal dan tiba-tiba muncul bulatan air yang menutupi Kisame, Bee, Sabu, dan Ponta

"Sial, dia mengurung kita Bee" Ucap Sabu

"Aku tahu Sab-chan" Balas Bee

Tubuh Kisame pun berubah menjadi sosok berupa hiu berbentuk manusia, setelah itu dia pun berkata "Kau hebat bisa memaksaku memakai wujud asliku, _**Hachibi**_. Bersiaplah untuk tertangkap kali ini"

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukannya" Ucap Bee, kemudian dia berkata pada _**Hachibi**_ "Hat-chan, aku butuh bantuan chakra darimu"

"**Aku akan memberikan chakraku padamu Bee**, **tapi aku hanya bisa memberikan 4 ekor chakra saja padamu**. **Setelah itu aku akan beristirahat untuk memulihkan energiku**" Balas _**Hachibi**_

Tubuh Bee pun sudah diselimuti dengan chakra merah dengan 4 ekor yang muncul dari belakang tubuhnya. Kemudian dia langsung menyerang Kisame, yang disambut oleh Kisame dengan serangan juga

"Killer Bee!"

"Kisame!"

Duuuuuuuaaaarrrr

-Rosario Universe-

Moka dan Mizore yang sedang melihat wajah Naruto yang tertidur, tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah. Karena menurut mereka, Naruto terlihat sangat tampan apalagi ditambah kumis kucingnya yang membuatnya semakin imut. Moka pun mendengar bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan dia berkata pada Naruto

"Naruto-kun, bangun… Bel masuk sudah berbunyi" Ucap Moka yang sudah mengelus pipi Naruto

"Lima menit lagi, Moka-chan" Balas Naruto yang masih menutup matanya

"Ayolah bangun, Naruto-kun. Nanti kita dimarahi Nekonome-sensei" Ucap Mizore yang sudah menggoyang-goyang tubuh Naruto

"Ehm, kalian berdua cium pipiku dulu. Baru aku bangun, _**Snow Princess **_dan _**Vampire Queen**_" Balas Naruto dan wajah Moka dan Mizore merona karena permintaan Naruto, kemudian dia bangun dan berkata "Kenapa wajah kalian berdua memerah, aku kan cuma bercanda"

Naruto pun langsung pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Dan Moka dan Mizore yang sadar akan maksud perkataan Naruto pun berteriak "Naruto-kun no baka!"

Mereka berdua sampai di kelas setelah selesai mengejar Naruto yang sudah duluan pergi ke kelas. Saat di kelas, Naruto pun melamun karena dia merasakan sebuah firasat sama seperti saat dia mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang Gaara sewaktu dia habis selesai melawan Kakashi melawan Sakura. Moka yang melihatnya pun khawatir dan memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Naruto

"Naruto-kun… Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Moka

"Aku tidak apa-apa Moka-chan, sungguh" Jawab Naruto dengan tersenyum

'Dia berbohong… Ada yang dia sembunyikan, bahkan senyumannya saja palsu' Batin Moka dan Mizore yang juga melihat Naruto dari tempat duduknya

Nekonome pun menghampiri tempat duduk Naruto dan berkata "Uzumaki-kun, apa kau sedang sakit saat ini? Kalau iya, kau bisa kembali dulu ke asramamu untuk beristirahat"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Nekonome-sensei. Hanya aku merasakan ada firasat buruk yang sedang terjadi di tempat tinggalku" Jawab Naruto yang sedikit berbohong tentang tempat tinggalnya

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita lanjutkan pelajaran" Ucap Nekonome, dan pelajaran pun kembali dilanjutkan oleh Nekonome

'Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu, Naruto-kun' Batin Moka dan Mizore sambil menatap Naruto dengan cemas

-Naruto Universe-

Kisame dan Bee sama-sama terlempar karena kekuatan serangan mereka yang sama-sama besar. Chakra merah yang menyelubungi Bee pun menghilang dan dia sudah merasakan dirinya sudah semakin lelah karena pertarungan ini, kemudian dia dimarahi habis-habisan oleh _**Hachibi **_karena kegegabahannya di pertarungannya melawan Kisame tadi

"**Kau idiot Bee**, **kau tidak sadar disini ada dua orang lain selain kau dan si hiu itu**. **Kalau kau ingin bertarung dengan leluasa**, **keluarkan mereka dari penjara air ini**. **Lagipula jika kau tidak cepat-cepat mengeluarkan mereka**, **maka mereka akan mati karena kekurangan oksigen**" Ucap _**Hachibi**_

'Bodoh, aku tidak berfikiran sampai kesana' Batin Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku akan mengeluarkan mereka dari sini"

Bee pun melesat ke arah Ponta dan Sabu dan berusaha mengeluarkannya dari lingkaran air yang dibuat Kisame ini, tapi airnya seolah mengikuti Bee dan membuat Bee tidak bisa mengeluarkan mereka berdua dan membuat Bee berkata "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Hat-chan? Kenapa bisa begini?"

"**Air ini berfokus padamu Bee**, **jadi jika kau terus melaju ke depan air itu akan tetap mengikutimu**. **Sehingga kau tidak bisa mencari jalan keluar dengan mudah**" Jawab _**Hachibi**_

"Jadi aku harus memutar arah dan menuju ke arah sebaliknya suaya Ponta dan Sab-chan terlepas dari lingkaran air itu?" Tanya Bee

"**Kurang lebih begitu**, **Bee**" Jawab _**Hachibi**_

Saat melihat Bee yang pergi ke arahnya dan melewati dirinya, Kisame pun membatin 'Jadi dia sudah menemukan rahasia jurusku, ini. Tapi aku masih punya rencana lain untuk menjebakmu, _**Hachibi**_'

'Dengan ini, Sab-chan dan Ponta akan berhasil lolos' Batin Bee sambil tersenyum tipis sebelum dia terkaget karena melihat Kisame yang melesat ke arah Sabu dan Ponta membuatnya membatin 'Sial, dia mengincar Sab-chan dan Ponta'

Bee pun langsung melesat untuk menghentikan Kisame membunuh Sabu dan Ponta. Melihat itu, _**Hachibi **_pun berkata "**Kembalilah Bee**! **Lanjutkan rencana kita semula**. **Itu cuma jebakan yang dibuat Kisame**"

Bee saat ini tidak mengindahkan peringatan _**Hachibi **_karena dia saat ini mempriotaskan keselamatan Sabu dan Ponta daripada keselamatannya sendiri. Kisame yang melihat Bee sudah berada didekatnya pun berkata sambil "Kau bilang bahwa hiu adalah mangsa dari gurita. Mungkin itu benar… Tapi di wilayah kekuasaanku, kau yang merupakan mangsa dari _**Bijuu **_tanpa ekor, gurita. _**Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu**_!"

Muncul 5 hiu dari jutsu yang diciptakan oleh Kisame dan langsung menyerang Bee tanpa ampun, apalagi saat ini _**Hachibi **_sudah kehabisan chakra karena sudah banyak diambil oleh _**Samehada**_. Bee pun terjatuh ke tanah dan setelah itu bulatan air milik Kisame menghilang dan mengeluarkan dia, Ponta, dan Sabu dari dalamnya. Setelah itu, Kisame pun langsung mengambil _**Samehada**_ dan menghampiri Bee yang sudah dalam keadaan tidak berdaya

"Kau tahu… Aku ingin membunuhmu saat ini juga _**Hachibi**_, tapi sayangnya boss kami membutuhkanmu dalam keadaan hidup karena _**Bijuu **_yang ada dalam tubuhmu itu. Tapi mungkin aku bisa memotong tangan dan kakimu untuk menghilangkan rasa bosanku" Ucap Kisame, Bee hanya pasrah karena dia tidak mempunyai chakra lagi untuk melawan. Saat Kisame ingin mengarahkan _**Samehada **_ke kaki Bee untuk memotong kakinya, keluarlah duri-duri kecil dari _**Samehada**_ yang melukai tangan Kisame dan membuat pegangan Kisame pada _**Samehada **_terlepas, kemudian dia membatin 'Apa yang terjadi, kenapa _**Samehada **_menjadi liar seperti ini?'

_**Samehada **_yang terlepas dari Kisame pun berjalan ke arah Bee mengalungkan gagangnya ke tangan Bee. _**Hachibi**_ yang berada di dalam tubuh Bee pun berkata pada Bee "**Bee**!** Pedang ini**… **Dia mengembalikan chakraku Bee**, **aku akan memberikan sebagian chakraku padamu untuk menolongmu**"

"Aku tahu" Balas Bee yang sudah diselimuti chakra merah sekali lagi

"Apa-apaan ini!" Teriak Kisame, kemudian dia menendang _**Samehada **_sampai menabrak pohon dan berkata "Dasar pedang sialan. Karena kau sangat menyukai chakra _**Hachibi**_**, **kau mengembalikan chakra yang sudah kau ambil dari _**Hachibi**_"

"Bee!" Panggil seseorang berbadan kekar dan berwarna kulit hitam serta memakai baju _**Kage**_, yang merupakan _**Yondaime Raikage **_dari _**Kumogakure**_, A

"Brother!" Balas Bee, kemudian dia berkata "Kita gunakan _**Double Lariat**_, brother"

"Hn, _**Raiton no Yoroi**_" Ucap A yang sudah melapisi tubuhnya dengan chakra listrik berwarna biru di seluruh tubuhnya, kemudian dia dan Bee dalam _**Tailed Beast Version **_1 mulai melesat ke arah Kisame

Kisame berniat untuk membuat jutsu dengan cara membuat handseal, tapi dia terpotong oleh suara dua orang yang melesat ke arahnya "_**Double Lariat**_!"

Pukulan gabungan dari A dan Bee sangat dahsyat, sampai-sampai membuat kepala Kisame putus. Setelah berhasil membunuh Kisame, Bee pun langsung pergi dan mengambil _**Samehada **_dan menjadikan pedang itu miliknya. Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba apapun tubuh dia mulai memecah seperti Naruto sebelum dia memasuki _**Youkai Academy**_ dan membuat A menghampirinya dengan khawatir

"Bee! Kau kenapa Bee?" Tanya A saat melihat tubuh adiknya memecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, kemudian dia teringat dengan saat dia bertemu dengan Kakashi di perbatasan _**Tetsu no Kuni**_

-Flashback-

"Apa kau Hatake Kakashi, _**Jounin **_dari _**Konohagakure **_?" Tanya A pada lelaki berambut silver yang sedang membaca buku berwarna hijau di tangannya

"Ya, ini hamba… _**Raikage**_-sama" Jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia bertanya "Ada yang bisa hamba bantu?"

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa benar _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi **_dari desamu menghilang dan ini karena perbuatan Akatsuki?" Tanya A

"Tidak _**Raikage**_-sama. Ini bukan perbuatan Akatsuki. Aku ada disana saat dia menghilang dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan anggota Akatsuki saat dia menghilang disana" Jawab Kakashi

"Apa kau tahu kronologis kejadian menghilangnya _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_, Kakashi-san?" Tanya A

"Saat Naruto berhasil mengalahkan Pain, ketua dari Akatsuki. Aku menyusulnya karena khawatir padanya, tapi aku terkejut saat melihat keadaan Naruto" Jawab Kakashi

"Memangnya kenapa dengan keadaan anak itu?" Tanya A

"Sebelum menghilang sepenuhnya, bagian tubuhnya memecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil, dan kemudian menghilang seperti ditiup angin. Mungkin kau pikir aku gila, tapi ini memang kenyataannya" Jawab Kakashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa kau menanyakan pertanyaan ini _**Raikage**_-sama? Apa kau berniat menggunakan informasi ini untuk menyerang _**Konoha**_?"

"Tidak, aku hanya takut adikku yang juga merupakan _**Jinchuuriki **_dari _**Hachibi**_ mengalami kejadian seperti yang dialami _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_. Lagipula dalam rapat 5 _**Kage**_, kami sudah memutuskan untuk beraliansi. Meskipun orang _**Konoha **_yang bernama Danzo itu tidak bisa aku percaya" Jawab A

"Para orang _**Konoha **_juga tidak ada yang percaya pada dia. Apalagi dia adalah ketua dari ANBU ROOT, yang berbahaya. Aku akan kembali ke _**Konoha **_untuk memberikan kabar tentang aliansi 5 negara shinobi ini pada _**Hokage **_kami saat dia telah sadar dari komanya. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Ayo pergi, Sai, Sakura, Yamato" Ucap Kakashi yang sudah pergi bersama anak didiknya dan Yamato

-Flashback End-

"Bertahanlah Bee!" Teriak A, kemudian dia berkata pada anak buahnya "Shee! Darui! Cepat cari orang yang bisa mengembalikan Bee seperti semula"

"Baik _**Raikage**_-sama" Balas Shee dan Darui, meskipun kelihatannya permintaan dari pemimpinnya itu terlihat sulit dan mustahil

Bee yang menyadari itu pun berkata dengan _**Hachibi **_dengan nada panic "Apa yang terjadi padaku, Hat-chan?"

"**Aku tidak tahu Bee**, **aku juga baru pertama kali melihat kejadian seperti ini**" Balas Hachibi

"Maaf brother, aku sudah tidak bisa bertahan lagi" Ucap Bee, yang tubuhnya sudah melebur dan bercampur menjadi udara di sekeliling A

"Bee!" Teriak A saat melihat adiknya menghilang dengan cara yang sama seperti _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_, kemudian dia membatin 'Maaf otou-sama, aku gagal menyelamatkan Bee'

Tidak disangka oleh A, ada sesosok orang tua yang melihat kejadian tersebut sedari tadi dan membatin 'Aku sudah mengirimkan sesosok _**Jinchuuriki **_yang sudah bisa mengendalikan kemampuan dari _**Gyuuki **_seutuhnya ke dimensimu. Semoga kau bisa mengendalikan kekuatan _**Kurama **_seutuhnya, reinkarnasi Ashura dan menggunakan kemampuanmu itu sebagai _**Yogen no Ko **_untuk mengubah dunia shinobi ini'

-To Be Continued-

AN: Yosh! Chapter 7 sudah rilis vroh. Bagaimana bagus, atau masih banyak kekurangannya? Well! Di buku fanfic ane lagi iseng-iseng bikin sekuel dari Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy dengan judul The Vampire Shinobi yang mempunyai latar paling banyak di dunia Naruto Universe daripada di Rosario Universe. Mungkin yang lihat judulnya pasti ngira, Naru bakal jadi vampire di fic sekuel ini. Tapi bakal saya jawab… NO. Soalnya yang jadi pemeran utama itu anak Naruto sama Moka yang merupakan Dhampire(Vampire setengah manusia) yang bisa memakai kekuatan ninja seperti ayahnya. Buat Moka udah ada, bagaimana dengan Mizore… Buat Mizore anaknya dengan Naruto adalah seorang _**Yuki**_-_**Onna**_dan juga merupakan adik dari pemeran utama ini tapi dia sering dibully oleh para penduduk _**Konoha**_ seumurannya karena dia tidak bisa menggunakan chakra(Mungkin belum saatnya kali), dan si kakak selalu mendapat masalah saat menolong adiknya karena dia selalu memakai cara kekerasan. Dan apa saya udah bilang kalau Naruto dah jadi _**Nanadaime Hokage **_di fic sekuel ini? Kalau mau sekalian diupdate fic sekuel ini bilang aja lewat PM, biar mulai ane ketik besok atau bisa tunggu sampai fanfic Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy tamat

Buat Nama anak Naruto:

Uzumaki Akira(Anaknya dengan Moka)

Uzumaki Miyuki(Anaknya dengan Mizore)

Jadi doain aja biar bisa update sampe fic sekuel ini ya, AMIN

Review:

Uzumaki Haris: Woi, elu mau review apa Cuma ngetroll doang. Kalau enggak niat review, gak s=usah review coeg

Varian Andika: Tentu saja ikut. Di fic sekuel aja, mereka berdua tinggal di Konoha jadi nyonya _**Hokage**_

Erza: Belum pasti, mau chakra masih bingung. Kalau jadi Ghoul, harus dihisap darahnya sama Moka. Padahal sekarang dia udah enggak dihisap kembali sama Moka. Pada waktunya, dia juga kembali kok

Souka 30: Iya

Kitsune: Enggak papa gan, ini udah lanjut kok

Guest: Menghilang ke tempatnya Naruto buat ngajarin dia ngendaliin kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_bos

Namikaze Icha: Enggak bisa, soalnya di pair Naru ada Mizore yang sifatnya hampir menyerupai Hinata. Kalau ditambahin Hinata entar jadi jelek

Harasan21: Belum tahu juga deh, tapi kayaknya bukan di fic ini deh. Tapi di fic sekuel kalo ada scene fight sama Alucard

Akuma no Arman: Maaf kalo chap kemaren kurang bagus

Adam Muhammad: Surprise dong hehehehe

Juan Matheus Asarya: Ane kelupaan vroh, ane kira udah ane balas semuanya

Darknamikaze SS: Tentu aja, soalnya kan kalo Naru mati , dia mati meskipun enggak lama matinya

Naruto-senpai: Enggak bakal, soalnya dia bakal jadi sahabat karib Naruto soalnya sifatnya ngingetin dia sama ero-sennin

Devan Boy Steln: Di chap ini lebih aggressive vroh, apalagi kata-katanya yang "Ayo kita buat bayi bersama, Naruto-kun". Lolllzzz… Belum tahu baliknya kapan tapi pair tetap 2

Rohimbae: Naru ngelatih kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_di Youkai Academy dibantuin sama Killer Bee

Ayub Pratama: Kalau lawan terakhir yang ada disini, rencananya sih ane bakal kasih Issa Shuzen soalnya si Moka mau dinikahin sama seseorang dan sebagai kekasihnya, Naruto pun enggak tinggal diam

Riki Ryugasaki: Belom muncul


	8. Chapter 8

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x ?, Ginei Morioka x ?, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 8: Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki Meet Eight-Tails Jinchuuriki

Killer Bee setelah pertarungannya dengan Kisame terbangun dan bingung saat mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang banyak dipenuhi oleh kuburan dan tulang belulang tengkorak. Dia yang bingung pun berbicara dengan _**Hachibi **_ yang berada didalam dirinya

"Yo, hat-chan. Kau tahu dimana kita, wee!" Ucap Bee dengan nada rap-nya

"**Aku kurang tahu Bee**, **tapi yang pasti ditempat ini kau aman dari kejaran Akatsuki**" Balas _**Hachibi**_

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku juga sudah capek mengurus para anggota Akatsuki itu, apalagi sang pemilik _**Sharingan **_dan si hiu yang baru saja mati dikalahkan olehku dan brother A" Ucap Bee

"**Tanpa rap**, **Bee**?" Tanya _**Hachibi**_

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk nger-rap kali ini Hat-chan" Jawab Bee

"**Bee**, **bersiap-siaplah ada yang datang**" Ucap Bee

Bee pun bersiaga untuk berjaga-jaga dan tiba-tiba orangberwarna mata seperti _**Byakugan **_dan juga memakai baju putih serta salib di lehernya yang ternyata adalah Tenmei pun berkata "Permisi, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu dan apa yang kau lakukan di akademiku?"

'Akademi… Apa akademi ninja, tapi sepertinya bukan' Batin Bee, kemudian dia berkata "Namaku Killer Bee, aku dari _**Kumogakure**_"

"_**Kumogakure**_, aku baru mengenal nama negara seperti itu. Apa kau berasal dari dimensi lain?" Tanya Tenmei

"Dimensi lain…" Ucap Bee, kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berkata pada _**Hachibi**_ "Kita bukan berada di dimensi shinobi lagi, Hat-chan?"

"**Memang benar**, **kita bukan di dunia shinobi lagi Bee**. **Karena aku tidak merasakan adanya pengguna chakra sama sekali**... **Tunggu sebentar**, **ada pengguna chakra disini**. **Kekuatan chakranya sangat besar**, **sepertinya dia dari klan Uzumaki**" Balas _**Hachibi**_

"Jadi bisa anda jawab pertanyaan saya Bee-san?" Tanya Tenmei

"Ya, anda benar. Aku berasal dari dimensi lain" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah bertarung dengan musuhku, tubuhku memecah menjadi serpihaan-serpihan kecil dan saat bangun aku sudah sampai disini"

"Ceritamu saat sampai disini sama seperti bocah kuning itu" Ucap Tenmei

"Siapa yang kau maksud bocah kuning?" Tanya Bee

"Uzumaki Naruto" Jawab Tenmei

"Uzumaki Naruto, dia kan…" Ucap Bee, tapi omongannya dipotong oleh _**Hachibi **_"Dia adalah _**Jinchuuriki **_dari Kurama"

"Kurama, siapa itu?" Tanya Bee

"Kurama adalah nama asli dari _**Kyuubi**_" Jawab _**Hachibi**_

"Sama seperti kau yang bernama asli Gyuuki?" Tanya Bee

"Ya, kami para bijuu juga mempunyai nama asli. Bukan hanya aku dan _**Ichibi **_saja yang memilikinya. Nama asliku dan _**Ichibi, **_kau sudah tahu jadi aku tidak akan memberitahukannya" Jawab _**Hachibi**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Nama asli _**Nibi **_adalah Matatabi, nama asli _**Sanbi **_adalah Isobu, nama asli _**Yonbi **_adalah _**Son Goku**_, nama asli _**Gobi **_adalah _**Kukou**_, nama asli _**Rokubi **_adalah Saiken, dan terakhir nama asli _**Nanabi **_adalah Choumei"

"Jadi begitu…" Balas Bee, kemudian dia berbicara pada Tenmei "Jadi bisa kutahu siapa namamu dan apa kau bisa memulangkan aku ke dimensiku?"

"Namaku Mikogami Tenmei, aku adalah kepala sekolah di akademi ini. Dan aku bisa memulangkanmu ke dimensimu, tapi kau harus menunggu satu tahun lagi" Jawab Tenmei

"Satu tahun lagi, yang benar saja" Ucap Bee yang kaget atas perkataan Tenmei

"Memang benar, portal yang aku buat bisa memulangkan kau dan juga si bocah kuning itu. Tapi portal itu baru bisa selesai 1 tahun kemudian, karena salah sedikit perhitungan. Maka bayarannya adalah kematianmu" Balas Tenmei

"Jadi aku terperangkap disini selama 1 tahun dengan orang yang kau panggil bocah kuning itu?" Tanya Bee

"Ya, kau benar" Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Selama kau berada disini, kau bisa bekerja untukku kok…"

"Bekerja… Sebagai apa?" Tanya Bee

"Sebagai guru olahraga di sekolah ini, karena guru olahraga yang dulu mengajar disini melakukan pelanggaran berat yaitu dia berusaha untuk memperkosa seorang siswi disini" Jawab Tenmei

"Sepertinya menyenangkan. Baiklah aku akan bekerja denganmu, tapi hanya sampai kau selesai membuat kontrak itu" Ucap Bee yang masuk ke akademi bersama dengan Tenmei

Naruto saat ini sudah berada di kamarnya setelah selesai berlatih dengan _**Sennin Mode **_bersama dengan Fukasaku. Dia ingin membuka cup ramennya dan memakan isinya, tapi Moka dan Mizore masuk ke kamarnya dan berkata

"Selamat sore, Naruto-kun…" Ucap Moka dan Mizore

"Selamat sore, _**Snow Princess **_and _**Vampire Queen**_" Balas Naruto, kemudian wajah Moka dan Mizore memerah karena nickname pemberian Naruto. Saat Naruto ingin memakan ramennya, cup ramennya pun dirampas oleh Mizore dan berkata "Hei, _**Snow Princess**_… Apa yang kau lakukan, berikan cup ramenku"

"Tidak boleh" Balas Mizore, kemudian dia memberikan kotak bento pada Naruto dan berkata "Kau ini… Kau boleh memakan ramen, tapi jangan terus-terusan. Nanti kau sakit… Ini makanlah, aku sudah membuatkan bento untukmu Naruto-kun"

Naruto yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dan membatin 'Dibalik sifat agresifnya itu, dia sangat perhatian ternyata'

"Maaf ya, Naruto-kun. Aku mencoba membuat bento juga untukmu seperti Mizore-chan tapi bento buatanku…" Ucap Moka yang menghentikan perkataannya di tengah-tengah

"Memang bento buatanmu kenapa Moka-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Bento buatannya gosong Naruto-kun" Jawab Mizore

"Maaf ya Naruto-kun… Bento-nya gosong karena aku terlalu lama memasaknya. Aku memang tidak pandai dalam urusan memasak, hiks" Ucap Moka yang sudah mengeluarkan air matanya

"Tidak apa-apa, Moka-chan. Kau bisa membuatnya lagi jika ada kesempatan kok" Balas Naruto

"Itu benar Moka-chan. Kalau kau selalu mencoba dan mencoba pasti kau jadi pintar memasak seperti aku kok" Balas Mizore dengan nada tulus

"Terima kasih ya atas ucapan penyemangatnya, Naruto-kun, Mizore-chan" Ucap Moka

"Sama-sama Moka-chan" Balas Naruto dan Mizore

Saat Naruto ingin memakan bento buatan Mizore, Moka pun berkata "Naruto-kun… Boleh aku tahu kenapa kau meminta Tsukune-kun datang kesini besok sore habis pelajaran usai?"

"Aku akan menyalurkan sebagaian chakraku pada Tsukune. Siapa tahu kan meskipun Tsukune tidak memiliki aliran chakra tapi jika aku memberikan chakra dengan paksa ke tubuh Tsukune, maka aliran chakra akan terbuka dengan sendirinya dan membuatnya menjadi makhluk boundary sama sepertiku" Jawab Naruto

"Apa itu tidak berbahaya, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mizore

"Tenang saja, percayalah padaku ttebayo. Aku tidak mungkin kan melukai sahabatku sendiri" Jawab Naruto, kemudian saat mengatakan kata sahabat. Dia pun teringat dan berkata 'Sahabat ya… Bagaimana kabarmu Sasuke? Apa kau akan kembali ke desa setelah kau berhasil membunuh Itachi atau kau akan tetap berjalan di jalan kegelapan?"

Naruto pun memakan bento buatan Mizore, dan setelah memakannya dia pun tersenyum dan berkata pada Mizore "Waahhh! Mizore-chan, ini enak sekali. Rasanya sangat nikmat, teksturnya sangat lembut, dan lidahku serasa bergoyang saat masakanmu ini masuk ke mulutku. Kau akan jadi istri yang hebat, Mizore-chan"

Mizore yang mendengar itu pun menyeringai dan berkata pada Moka "Satu poin untukku, Moka-chan. Dan aku akan jadi alpha dari Naruto-kun"

"Dalam mimpimu, Mizore-chan. Aku tidak akan kalah darimu, lihat saja nanti" Balas Moka dan mereka pun saling bertatapan dan Naruto pun bisa samar-samar melihat percikan listrik dari tatapan mereka berdua

'Haah, mereka mulai lagi. Diamkan saja mereka berdua, lebih baik aku makan makanan ini. Daripada mubazir' Batin Naruto yang mengacuhkan perkelahian kecil Moka dan Mizore dan kembali memakan makanannya

Tok

Tok

Tok

'Siapa yang mengetuk pintu, apa Fukasaku-jiji dan Shima-baachan. Nah, tidak mungkin. Mereka biasanya muncul dengan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Gin sedang berada di depan kamarnya. Melihat itu dia pun berkata "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf atas kemarin tapi entah kenapa sisi monsterku tiba-tiba memberontak dan memaksaku melakukan itu dengan Moka-san" Ucap Gin

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada mereka berdua" Ucap Naruto yang menunjuk Moka dan Mizore

Mizore pun melihat Gin yang sedang bersama dengan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Mau apa kau ke kamar Naruto-kun, senpai mesum?"

"Jangan marah-marah seperti itu Mizore-chan, dia cuma ingin minta maaf saja kok" Ucap Naruto

"Memaafkannya, yang benar saja Naruto-kun. Dia hampir memperkosaku di hadapanmu, Naruto-kun. Apa kau masih ingin membuatku memaafkan dia?" Tanya Mizore

"Mizore-chan, semua orang pernah melakukan kesalahan. Aku yakin dia tulus meminta maaf padamu, jadi kumohon maafkanlah dia" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memaafkannya" Balas Mizore , kemudian dia bergumam dengan pelan tapi masih terdengar oleh Naruto "Karena perbuatannya, aku hampir teringat hal buruk yang hampir menimpaku"

"Mizore-chan tunggu!" Panggil Naruto saat dia melihat Mizore pergi dari kamarnya dan dia melihat badan dia bergetar saat dia mendengar gumaman Mizore. Kemudian dia pun berkata "Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Mizore-chan dan apa hal buruk yang dimaksud oleh Mizore-chan?"

"Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku ingat sesuatu Naruto" Ucap Gin

"Maksudmu, Gin?" Tanya Naruto

"Dulu disini ada guru olahraga yang bernama Kotsubo, dia sangat menyukai Mizore, tapi Mizore tidak. Saat malam hari, dia memanggil Mizore untuk menemuinya di taman belakang sekolah dengan alasan nilai olahraganya yang menurun tapi saat dia kesana, tiba-tiba saja Kotsubo-sensei menjadi liar dan dia berusaha memperkosa Mizore. Beruntungnya dia diselamatkan oleh Nekonome-sensei dan juga kepala sekolah dan setelah itu dia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri dirumah sampai kau masuk ke akademi karena dia trauma akan kejadian itu, Naruto" Jawab Gin

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyusul Mizore-chan" Ucap Naruto

"Aku ikut Naruto-kun" Balas Moka

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu mencari juga. Walau bagaimanapun ini salahku juga" Ucap Gin

"Terima kasih ero-senpai" Balas Naruto

Ucapan Naruto membuat wajah Gin facepalm akan panggilan dari kouhainya itu kemudian dia berkata "Terserah, ayo kita pergi"

Mereka bertiga langsung melesat untuk mencari keberadaan Mizore, di tempat lain Mizore sedang berdiam diri dibawah sebuah pohon rindang dan wajahnya tiba-tiba kesal saat dia mengingat Naruto memintanya meminta maaf pada Gin yang notabennya hampir memperkosanya di hadapan dirinya sendiri

'Naruto-kun baka… Bisa-bisanya dia memintaku meminta maaf pada senpai mesum itu. Andai saja dia tahu perlakuan senpai mesum itu membuka kenangan burukku dengan Kotsubu-sensei' Batin Mizore

"Lama tidak bertemu ya, Mizore-chan" Ucap seseorang yang keluar dari dalam kegelapan malam

Mizore pun melihat orang itu dengan jelas, dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar dan dia berkata dengan nada ketakutan "Kotsubo-sensei… Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Tentu saja untuk melakukan hal yang aku belum tuntaskan padamu waktu itu" Ucap orang bernama Kotsubo itu yang sudah mendekati Mizore

"Jangan mendekat! Pergi dariku!" Teriak Mizore yang melihat Kotsubo semakin mendekat ke arahnya

"Kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana lagi, Mizore-chan. Kau akan jadi milikku, kali ini" Ucap Kotsubo yang sudah hampir mendekat ke arah Mizore

Mizore yang sangat ketakutan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan mengeluarkan es-nya saja tidak bisa. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berteriak untuk meminta bala bantuan "Tolong!"

Naruto yang sedang berlari tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar teriakan Mizore yang sedang dalam bahaya, kemudian Gin yang melihatnya pun ikut berhenti dan berkata "Kau kenapa berhenti Naruto?"

"Aku mendengar teriakan Mizore-chan, Gin" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya pada Gin "Kau bisa mencium dimana keberadaan Mizore-chan, Gin?"

"Dia berada disebelah sana, sedikit jauh tapi dengan kecepatan werewolfku. Aku bisa kesana dengan cepat" Jawab Gin

"Begitu ya…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia memfokuskan chakranya di kedua kakinya dan berkata "Dengan ini aku bisa menyeimbangkan kecepatanku denganmu Gin. Moka-chan kau kembalilah"

"Aku tidak mau, aku juga ingin menyelamatkan Mizore-chan" Balas Moka

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi" Ucap Naruto dan Moka, dan Gin langsung melesat ke tempat Mizore

Plaaakkk

Kotsubo pun menampar Mizore sampai dia terjatuh, kemudian dia berkata "Percuma saja kau teriak, tidak ada yang akan menyelamatkanmu"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, apa salahku padamu?" Tanya Mizore dengan nada terisak, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya seorang guru harusnya berbuat baik dan mengajarkan hal baik pada muridku, bukan melakukan hal seperti ini pada muridnya sendiri"

"Salahmu adalah kau menolak cintaku, Mizore-chan" Ucap Kotsubo, kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh Mizore yang terjatuh ditanah dan langsung menyenderkannya ke pohon sambil berkata "Dan kau bilang guru… Apa kau lupa kalau aku bukan guru lagi karena perbuatan wali kelasmu itu"

"Itu salahmu sendiri, jangan salahkan Nekonome-sensei kalau kau dikeluarkan oleh kepala sekolah!" Teriak Mizore

Plaaaakkkk

"Tutup mulutmu, atau aku akan membuatmu lebih kesakitan lebih daripada ini" Balas Kotsubo yang kembali menampar Mizore, saat dia hampir mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah Mizore, ada sebuah kunai terlempar ke arahnya dan menggores wajahnya. Kemudian dia melepaskan Mizore dan berteriak "Siapa yang mengganggu kesenanganku, keluarlah! Jangan jadi pengecut"

"Lepaskan dia…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah datang bersama dengan Gin dan juga Moka

"Ternyata itu kau Kotsubo-san, dasar monster menjijikkan. Kau sudah dikeluarkan karena hampir memperkosa Mizore-san dan sekarang kau kembali untuk melakukan hal bejat yang belum sempat kau tuntaskan itu, apa kau tidak punya urat malu lagi" Sindir Gin yang melihat Kotsubo dengan tajam

"Brengsek kau werewolf sialan!" Teriak Kotsubo yang mencoba menyerang Gin

Naruto yang melihat ini berkonsentrasi dan berhasil memasuki _**Sennin Mode**_. Setelah itu dia memukul Kotsubo dan sampai dia terlempar jauh ke belakang dan menabrak pohon-pohon di belakangnya "Akulah lawanmu, bukan Gin"

"Hmm, hebat juga!" Ucap Kotsubo yang mulai bangkit, kemudian dia berkata "Kau siapa anak muda? Aku belum pernah melihatmu selama aku mengajar disini "

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, aku murid baru di Youkai Academy dan juga… Aku adalah kekasih Mizore-chan" Balas Naruto yang membuat wajah Mizore merona, Moka yang tersenyum dan Gin yang menatapnya bingung

'Kekasih… Bukannya yang kekasihnya itu Moka-san?' Batin Gin yang masih bingung akan deklarasi Naruto barusan

"Kekasih ya… Sepertinya kalau aku membunuhmu dihadapan Mizore-chan, dia akan merasakan rasa sakit yang aku hadapi setelah aku dikeluarkan dari sini" Ucap Kotsubo yang membuat Mizore dan Moka menatap Naruto dengan khawatir

'Aku tidak yakin dia bisa membunuh Naruto. Mengingat besarnya _**Youki **_yang dia keluarkan saat melawanku' Batin Gin

"Kau mau membunuhku…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Coba saja kalau bisa"

"Kau!" Teriak Kotsubo yang sudah memasuki wujud monster miliknya. Saat ini tubuh Kotsubo berubah menjadi sosok besar dan bertentakel

"Itu Kraken" Ucap Moka yang melibah wujud sebenarnya dari Kotsubo

Kotsubo pun melihat Naruto dan mengarahkan tentakelnya itu ke arah Naruto dan berkata"**Kau akan mati kali ini pemuda**-**san dan kekasihmu itu akan jadi milikku**"

Booooooommmmm

"Naruto-kun! / Naruto!" Teriak Moka, Mizore, dan Gin yang melihat Naruto terkena serangan Kotsubo

"Kau bertarung menggunakan itu, menjijikkan sekali" Ucap Naruto yang berada di atas pohon yang ditempati Mizore, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Naruto pun membuat banyak bunshin, Gin yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Dia memang hebat, meskipun aku merasakan kalau dia manusia. Tapi kekuatannya itu diluar nalar sebagian manusia'

"Jadi kau akan mengeroyokku, kau pikir kau akan berhasil?" Tanya Kotsubo

"Kalau belum dicoba, mana kita tahu Kotsubo-san" Jawab Naruto yang sudah membuat putaran angin berbentuk shuriken kecil ditangan kanannya bersamaan dengan para bunshinnya, kemudian mereka melemparnya dan Naruto pun berkata "_**Mini Rasenshuriken**_!"

Craaaaassssshhhh

Craaaaassssshhhh

Craaaaassssshhhh

Craaaaassssshhhh

"Arrrrrrgggghhhhh!" Teriak Kotsubo yang kesakitan saat tentakel-tentakel miliknya terpotong oleh Naruto

Tubuh Kotsubo pun kembali menjadi sosok manusianya dengan tangan dan kakinya yang sudah lecet-lecet sana-sini dan dia tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan juga kakinya. Melihat itu Naruto pun mendekati Mizore dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa kan Mizore-chan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun" Jawab Mizore

"Baguslah kalau begitu, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi Gin dan juga Moka-chan"Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto-kun / Naruto" Balas Moka dan Gin

"Sialan kau! Aku belum selesai!" Teriak Kotsubo pada Naruto yang sudah berjalan sambil membopong Mizore dengan gaya bridal dan juga diikuti Gin dan Moka

"Emangnya kau bisa apa? Kau sudah tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, bahkan kau sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakimu lagi karena aku sudah melumpuhkan jaringan syaraf kaki dan tanganmu dengan jurusku tadi" Ucap Naruto yang meneruskan berjalan, kemudian dia berkata pada Kotsubo "Kau masih beruntung karena aku belum memasukkan chakra _**Senjutsu **_pada seranganmu sehingga kau masih hidup kali ini"

Kotsubo pun terdiam, kemudian Bee yang sudah memakai baju hitam muncul dan berkata "Jadi disini kau rupanya, menyusup dan mencoba mencari ulah disini"

Gin yang melihat ini pun bersiap untuk menyerang dan berkata "Siapa kau? Apa kau temannya?"

"Temannya, yang benar saja. Aku hanya diperintahkan oleh kepala sekolah untuk menendangnya keluar dari sini. Dan perkenalkan namaku Killer Bee atau kalian bisa memanggilku Kirabi, guru olahraga kalian yang baru" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia mendekati Naruto dan berkata "Kerja bagus, _**Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki**_"

"Tunggu!" Teriak Naruto untuk menghentikan Bee, tapi dia sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan Kotsubo dengan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_, dan membuatnya membatin 'Cih, sial… Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa dia bisa mengetahui identitasku sebagai _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_?'

"Naruto-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Moka

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ayo kita kembali" Ucap Naruto, yang sudah kembali berjalan sedangkan Mizore yang sedang berada di gendongan Naruto pun membatin 'Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan bagaimana bisa orang tadi mengetahui identitasmu sebagai _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_"

Sedangkan di kantor Tenmei, Bee pun muncul dengan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_ bersamaan dengan Kotsubo dan melapor pada Tenmei yang sedang mengerjakan musuh bagi para pemimpin, lembar kerja

"Aku sudah menangkap penyusup ini Tenmei" Ucap Bee

"Baguslah, terima kasih atas bantuannya untuk menangkap psycho ini, Bee-san" Ucap Tenmei

"Tidak usah berterima kasih padaku, ini berkat bantuan salah satu murid yang bernama Naruto itu, Tenmei" Balas Bee

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan, Bee-san?" Tanya Tenmei

"Dia melumpuhkan syaraf penyusup ini dengan jurusnya sehingga aku bisa dengan mudah menangkapnya tanpa repot-repot lagi" Jawab Bee

"Aku tidak menyangka dia punya jurus hebat seperti itu. Dia menyembunyikan kekuatan dirinya sendiri dengan hebat" Ucap Tenmei

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Tenmei. Aku harus tidur untuk mengisi tenagaku supaya besok aku bisa mengajar dengan baik" Balas Bee yang sudah keluar daari ruangan Tenmei

'Dua pemilik kekuatan monster terkuat berada di Youkai Academy. Semester ini, situasi disini akan semakin menarik' Batin Tenmei yang meneruskan mengerjakan lembar kerjanya

Naruto pun mengantarkan Mizore ke kamarnya, saat dia sudah menaruh Mizore di kasurnya dan ingin meninggalkannya. Mizore pun menahan tangan Naruto supaya Naruto tidak pergi dari situ

"Naruto-kun, bisa kau temani aku disini satu malam saja?" Tanya Mizore

"Bagaimana ya…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak bisa Mizore-chan, aku tidak ingin kita khilaf dan melakukan itu sebelum kita menikah"

"Kumohon Naruto-kun, aku masih sangat takut sekali dengan peristiwa yang menimpaku tadi. Aku ingin ditemani olehmu satu malam ini saja" Balas Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula, aku percaya padamu kalau kau tidak akan melakukan itu padaku sampai saatnya tiba"

"Baiklah, tapi ingat jangan macam-macam. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang tidak kita inginkan terjadi disini" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah, Naruto-kun" Balas Mizore. Naruto pun tiduran disebelah Mizore dan Mizore pun memutuskan untuk bertanya "Naruto-kun, boleh aku tanya kenapa ekspresi wajahmu berubah saat kau bertemu dengan orang tadi? Aku dengar dia menyebutkan tentang _**Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki**_"

"Itu adalah sebutanku di dimensiku karena aku memiliki _**Kyuubi no Kitsune **_di dalam tubuhku ini Mizore-chan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa mengetahui identitasku sebagai _**Kyuubi no Jinchuuriki**_. Padahal yang mengetahui hal itu hanya dua senseiku, ketua di desaku, dan juga teman-temanku dan para penduduk di Konoha. Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu kepada dia, tapi dia keburu pergi"

"Dia bilang dia adalah guru olahraga yang baru kan? Mungkin saja kau bisa menanyakannya besok" Ucap Mizore

"Kau benar Mizore-chan, kalau begitu selamat malam" Ucap Naruto yang mulai memejamkan matanya, kemudian dia kembali membuka matanya karena dia merasakan ada yang menempel di bagian belakang tubuhnya dan dia melihat Mizore yang memeuluknya dari belakang sehingga oppainya menempel pada bagian belakang Naruto "Mizore-chan, aku kan sudah bilang tadi… Jangan macam-macam"

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

"Dia sudah tidur ternyata" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan membatin 'Mimpi indah Mizore-chan… Jangan takut karena aku akan selalu melindungimu juga Moka-chan dari siapapun yang berusaha menyakiti kalian. Itu janjiku seumur hidup, dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku karena itu adalah jalan ninjaku ttebayo"

-To Be Continued-

Yui: Ini baru update soalnya counter yang jual pulsa di tempatku tutup mulu dan baru buka hari ini. Ane kan kalo bikin lewat notebook tapi kalo upload lewat HP

Blu Kira: Thanks atas supportnya gan

Souka 30: Udah resmi gan

Ren: Ini udah update, ane banyak masalah untuk update dikarenakan pulsa

Namikaze Aoka: Ya, sama Mizore dan Moka juga tapi nanti balik lagi ke Rosario Universe abis event Naruto fight sama Sasuke di Valley of the End aka scene di chapter 699 dan akan balik lagi ke Konoha pas udah nikah sama Moka dan Mizore

Guest: Iya, Rikudou ngirim Bee buat ngajarin Naruto cara ngendaliin chakra Kurama secara Naruto itu reinkarnasi anaknya kan apalagi Bee itu _**Jinchuuriki **_yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan _**Bijuu**_-nya secara full power

Erza: Ikut dong, masa ane udah buat romance greget begini malah malah ditinggal si Moka dan Mizore-nya. Naruto enggak punya, nanti dia punyanya pas dia udah bisa make _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode**_

Hole in heart: Hah, kenapa hampir teraspu bersih gan?

Uchiha Sasuke: Sebenarnya sih pengen dilanjutinnya sekarang tapi karena polls lebih banyak memutuskan membuatnya abis fic ini berkahir aja, ya sudah ane ikutin aja saran dari reader

Ayub Pratama: Ane juga gak tau, cuma baca streaming aja manga-nya

Adam Muhammad 980: Yup, anda benar sekali. 100 poin untuk anda

Kucing Tamvan: Namanya juga sekuel, artinya lanjutan… Jadi Naruto punya anak di lanjutan fic ini bukan di fic ini juga kali

Guest: Kalo ane gak lanjut, ane gak bisa bikin sekuelnya lho hihihihi

: Lemon apa ya, apa semacam buah yang air perasannya bisa dipakai untuk dicampur dalam the itu?

Guest: Kayaknya ente harus tunggu sampe fic ini abis dulu vroh. Soalnya polls-nya lebih banyak yang meminta sequelnya dibikin abis fic ini tamat

Baka Otouto: Sarannya nice, akan saya pikirkan

Darknamikaze SS: Ente anehnya karena Bee di canon gak punya pair kan? Ane mah kasihan saja sama Bee, abisnya MK keterlaluan sih. Masa orang yang udah ngebantu Naruto gak dikasih pair sama sekali, apalagi Kakashi. Udah tampan tapi malah dibikin jones juga sama MK, terus udah bikin pair Kiba dan Tamaki di chapter 700 tapi pas ingin dilihat kelanjutan kisah cinta dua orang ini, MK malah PHP dan lebih fokus ke SasuSaku Family di Naruto Gaiden. Jadi bodo amat deh aneh apa kagak, karena ini itu fanfic, jadi kita punya kepuasan untuk membuat cerita imajinasi kita sendiri

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: Ya sudahlah, memang polingnya banyakan minta pas abis tamat aja sih

Akuma no Arman: Mau-nya sih gitu dari Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat yang pas A dan Tsunade menghalangi Naruto dan Bee, bedanya disini ada Moka dan Mizore sampe pertarungan akhir NaruSasu di lembah kematian

Namikaze Icha: Kalau mengikuti hasil polling sih abis fic ini tamat. Tapia ne bisa sih buat fic percobaan buat fanficnya. Kalau sampe chapter berapa, belum tahu ane. Dan gak bakal hiatus kok cuma ane agak kesulitan buat update fic akhir2 ini soalnya toko pulsa di tempat ane pada tutup dan baru buka hari ini, padahal ane kalau update fic itu pake HP meskipun bikinnya di notebook terus ditambah lagi paket internet harian Axis yang nambah biaya dari 1000 jadi 1900 rupiah, jadi gak bisa sering-sering make paket internet lagi kaya dulu

Dark Blue: Ya, ya, ya. Ini udah lanjut vroh

Digi: Belum ad aide vroh

Devan Boy Steln: Mizore itu kan sifatnya di fic ini malu-malu agresif vroh jadi begitulah. Kalau soal latar ane juga bingung, padahal ane udah buat selamabat mungkin tapi tetep aja alurnya kecepetan. Bukan cuma Tsukune. Bukan cuma Tsukune, tapi Gin dan Kurumu sama satu orang lagi(rahasia) bakal bantu Naruto pas Naruto mau ditembak sama _**Bijuudama **_ sama _**Juubi **_yang ngeliat bayangan _**Rikudou Sennin **_dan sembilan bijuu dalam diri Naruto

Juan Matheus Asarya: Kayaknya gak bisa vroh. Ane gak tau alur ceritanya terus aneaja lagi sibuk ngurusin fic ini, The Rise of Persona, Naruto DxD Chronicles, dan Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter. Lah disini juga sedih vroh, baru 4 fic bahasa Indo yang dibuat dibuat di fandom ini. 3 fic rate M, sama 1 fic rate T

Piip: Ane sih udah kepikiran siapa yang bakal jadi pair Hinata sih, jadi yang mati tetap Neji bukan Hinata. Yang nonton The Last pasti tahu siapa yang ane maksud

Ceremonial: Di chap ini udah ketemu, tapi cuma sebentar

Luthfi Shinsundan: Bagian mana-nya yang ngambang vroh?

Rohimbae 88: Ane maunya sih bikin si Konohamaru sama Yukari. Soalnya di fic ini, ane bakal bikin Yukari jadi adik angkat Naruto biar si Konohamaru jadi adik iparnya Naruto gitu dan juga mereka berdua kan terkenal karena selalu keisengannya dan membuat ulah di tempat masing-masing. Yukari di Youkai Academy dan Konohamaru di _**Konoha**_


	9. Chapter 9

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x ?, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 9: Tsukune New Power and Naruto Little Imouto

Naruto yang terpaksa harus tidur di kamar Mizore, karena Mizore masih dalam keadaan batin yang terguncang karena perbuatan orang bernama Kotsubo kemarin pun terbangun dan wajahnya memerah karena posisi Mizore yang masih memeluknya seperti kemarin

'Ya, ampun Mizore-chan. Cepatlah bangun dan lepaskanlah pelukanmu, nanti lama-lama aku bisa tidak tahan dan kamu akan kumakan lho' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena baru menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan, kemudian dia berkata "Ini karena dua guruku sama-sama mesum, aku jadi berubah mesum begini. Terkutuk kau ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei"

Mizore pun terbangun dan dia juga terkejut saat melihat dirinya sedang dalam keadaan memeluk Naruto. Wajahnya memerah dengan hebat dan dia berkata dengan gelagapan "Na..Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Naruto menaikkan alisnya karena bingung atas pertanyaan Mizore, kemudian dia menjawab dengan santai "Bukannya kau yang memintaku menemanimu disini ya, _**Yuki**_-_**Hime**_"

Wajah Mizore pun memerah saat mendengar nickname dari Naruto untuknya, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata sambil menangis dengan nada panik "Kemarin kan… Kotsubo-sensei tidak macam-macam denganku kan, Naruto-kun?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menghajarnya sampai babak belur kemarin" Jawab Naruto

"Syukurlah" Balas Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak ya, Naruto-kun"

"Tidak apa-apa, senang bisa membantumu _**Yuki**_-_**Hime**_" Balas Naruto. Dia pun memakai jaketnya dan bersiap untuk keluar kamar Mizore, tapi ditahan oleh Mizore

"Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana. Kau tidak mau sarapan dulu disini, aku bisa kok membuatkanmu ramen, tapi cuma kali ini saja" Ucap Mizore

"Tidak usah, Mizore-chan. Aku ingin ke kamarku untuk menyiapkan barang-barang untuk pelajaran hari ini. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi di kelas" Balas Naruto

Naruto saat ini sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah, tapi ada seseorang yang menariknya dan membawanya di tempat di sekitar Youkai Academy yang terlihat sepi. Naruto pun melihat orang yang membawanya dan ternyata dia adalah Bee

"Ternyata kau…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Sebenarnya siapa kau ini, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku adalah _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_?"

"Karena aku sama denganmu" Jawab Bee singkat

"Maksudmu, kau juga seorang _**Jinchuuriki**_?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya" Balas Bee ditambah dengan anggukan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah _**Jinchuuriki **_sama sepertimu, tepatnya aku adalah _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi**_"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa orang dimensi ini bisa menjadi _**Jinchuuriki**_?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau salah" Balas Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga dari dimensi shinobi, sama sepertimu. Namaku Killer Bee, aku shinobi dari _**Kumogakure**_"

Saat mendengar nama _**Kumogakure**_, Naruto pun terlihat siaga dan sudah mengeluarkan kunainya. Bagaimana tidak, _**Kumogakure **_dan _**Konohagakure **_tidak pernah berada dalam hubungan baik dalam waktu beberapa tahun. Naruto tahu ayahnya pernah melawan ninja _**Kumogakure**_ saat dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 dan juga pihak _**Kumogakure**_ lah yang pernah mencoba menculik Hinata dan membuat ayah Neji, Hizashi terbunuh karena mengorbankan dirinya untuk menjadi Hiashi palsu saat Hiashi membunuh salah satu ninja _**Kumogakure **_yang berniat menculik putrinya

"Tenangkan dirimu, _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_. Aku datang dengan maksud damai" Ucap Bee, Naruto yang mendengarnya pun langsung melesat ke arah Bee dengan cepat tapi Bee bertindak cepat dan menahan tangan Naruto dan mengunci pergerakan tangan Naruto, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas

"_**Kumo **_datang dalam maksud damai, sungguh konyol. Apa kau lupa desamu dulu juga bilang datang untuk urusan perdamaian dengan desa _**Konoha**_, tapi apa! Kalian malah berniat menculik putri sulung dari keluarga Hyuuga dan telah membuat ayah dari rekanku meninggal karena dia menggantikan kakaknya yang telah membunuh penculik putrinya yang ternyata adalah orang _**Kumo**_. Dan kau pikir, aku akan percaya dengan itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada geram, kemudian dengan satu sentakan Bee terlempar karena ada gelombang kejut dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang sudah memasuki _**Sennin Mode**_

"Aku tahu gaki, desa kami itu banyak berbuat salah. Menghancurkan desa Uzushiogakure, desa tempat tinggal para anggota klan Uzumaki" Balas Bee, dan mendengar itu Naruto semakin geram tapi dia tahan sampai Bee menyelesaikan ceritanya "Bersekutu dengan _**Iwagakure **_untuk berperang dengan _**Konohagakure**_ dalam Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi desa kami saat ini sudah berubah, dan berniat untuk beraliansi dengan 5 negara elemental yang lain. Musuh kita saat ini bukan desa _**Kumo **_atau desa _**Konoha**_, tapi adalah Akatsuki. Akatsuki saat ini telah menangkap 7 dari _**Bijuu **_yang ada dan jika mereka mendapatkan _**Bijuu **_milik kita juga, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah mereka memiliki chakra 9 _**Bijuu**_"

'Jadi Fuu dan juga Utakuta sudah…' Batin Naruto, saat mengingat 2 rekan _**Jinchuuriki **_yang dia temui, kemudian dia membatin 'Kurang ajar kau Madara'

"Bee-san, apakah kau juga terhisap lubang dimensi juga? Sama sepertiku" Tanya Naruto

"Ya, setelah aku dan saudaraku berhasil mengalahkan dan membunuh salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang bernama Kisame"

'Kisame… Bukannya dia adalah makluh mirip hiu yang menjadi rekan Itachi itu. Jadi dia sudah mati, baguslah. Pedang penghisap chakranya itu merepotkan' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku harus menyiapkan diriku untuk kelasku yang pertama"

Bee ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat melihat Naruto pergi dari hadapannya, tapi dipotong oleh Naruto "Jangan khawatir… Aku sudah melupakan kebencianku pada _**Kumogakure**_, lagipula musuh dari musuhku adalah temanku. Jadi jika Akatsuki mengganggapmu musuh, berarti kau adalah temanku"

Naruto pun sampai dikamarnya dan langsung mandi dan bergegas berpakaian sampai lupa sarapan. Setelah siap, dia pun melesat ke kelasnya dan dia berhasil sampai sebelum Nekonome datang

"Syukurlah, aku tidak terlambat" Ucap Naruto

"Ya, kalau kau terlambat. Kau akan dihukum habis-habisan oleh Nekonome-sensei, Naruto" Balas Tsukune

"Ya, ya… Terserah padamu lah, kau juga suka terlambat sama sepertiku" Ucap Naruto dan dibalas deathglare oleh Tsukune

"Uhm, Naruto-kun…" Panggil Moka

"Ya Moka-chan" Balas Naruto

"Setelah membantu Mizore-chan kemarin, kau kemana? Aku ke kamarmu tapi kata nenek katak kau belum pulang setelah membantu Mizore-chan" Tanya Moka, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada lemah "Apa kau tidur di kamar Mizore-chan?"

Naruto pun melihat Moka, dan hatinya sakit saat melihat wajah Moka yang terlihat sedih. Dia ingin menjawab, tapi dipotong oleh Mizore "Moka-chan, jangan salahkan Naruto-kun. Salahkan saja aku, setelah pertistiwa kemarin… Aku jadi trauma untuk tidur sendiri, jadi aku meminta Naruto-kun menemaniku. Aku sungguh minta maaf, Moka-chan"

"**Kau aneh**, **Omote**" Ucap Ura dari dalam diri Moka

"Ura-chan, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar suaramu" Balas Moka dengan nada senang, dan Ura hanya menghela nafas saat melihat sifat luar dari dirinya itu. Kemudian Moka teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Apa yang kau maksud dengan aneh, Ura-chan?"

"**Maksudku**… **Kau yang memutuskan untuk berbagi si Uzumaki itu berdua dengan **_**Yuki**_**-**_**Onna **_**itu**, **tapi kau masih saja cemburu cuma gara-gara dia tidur di kamar gadis itu hanya karena dia meminta perlindungannya karena dia masih trauma**. **Percayalah sedikit pada si Uzumaki itu jika kau mencintainya**, **Omote**" Jawab Ura dan suara Ura pun menghilang dan Moka pun membatin dengan tersenyum 'Terima kasih, Ura-chan'

"Moka-chan, kau tidak apa-apa kan? Dari tadi kau melamun tahu" Tanya Naruto yang menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir pada Moka

"Aku hanya bicara pada sisi lainku via _**Rosario **_milikku saja Naruto-kun, jadi jangan khawatir" Jawab Moka dengan cara berbisik di telinga Naruto

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Balas Naruto yang sudah menghela nafas lega

"Dan Mizore-chan, jangan merasa bersalah seperti itu. Aku saja yang bodoh, cemburu padamu saat kau mendapat musibah" Ucap Moka yang sudah melihat Mizore dan mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula kau juga berhak atas Naruto-kun juga, Mizore-chan"

"Terima kasih, Moka-chan" Balas mizore yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena Moka mengingatkan fakta bahwa dia juga merupakan kekasih Naruto dan juga berhak atas dirinya

'Berhak… Apa maksud Moka-chan sebenarnya? Apa Moka-chan dan Mizore-san / _**Yuki**_-_**Onna **_itu sudah official menjadi pasangan Naruto' Batin Tsukune dan Kurumu saat mendengar pernyataan gamblang dari Moka

Setelah kejadian itu, Nekonome pun masuk, kemudian dia berkata "Ohayou minna!"

"Ohayou Nekonome-sensei" Balas semua murid disitu kecuali Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mencari buku di tas pemberian Tenmei selama dia menjadi pelajar disitu

'Kuso dimana buku pelajaran sejarah itu? Aku bisa diusir dari kelas kalau begini' Batin Naruto yang panik karena buku pelajaran sejarahnya tidak ada sama sekali di tasnya padahal pelajaran pertama dari Nekonome adalah sejarah

"Ada sesuatu yang salah, Uzumaki-kun?" Tanya Nekonome

"Ti..Tidak ada sama sekali sensei" Balas Naruto

"Bagus, kalau begitu buka buku pelajaran kalian masing-masing" Ucap Nekonome, Nekonome pun melihat semua orang sudah mengeluarkan buku pelajaran masing-masing, kecuali Naruto. Membuatnya menjadi melihat Naruto dengan tajam dan berkata "Mana buku pelajaranmu, Naruto-kun?"

"Hehehehe, aku lupa membawanya sensei" Jawab Naruto dengan tenang, tapi dia langsung merinding saat dia melihat aura hitam kegelapan yang sudah menyelumuti Nekonome

"Keluar…" Ucap Nekonome dengan dingin. Saat melihat Naruto masih duduk di tempatnya, dia pun berkata "Kalau tidak, aku akan mencakar wajahmu Uzumaki-kun"

"Ha'i sensei" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia keluar dari kelas dan saat di luar, dia pun berkata "Arrrggghhh, benar-benar sial nasibku hari ini. Pakai lupa bawa buku pelajarannya lagi"

"Naruto, kau bisa mendengarku kan?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam tubuh Naruto

"Gerotora, itu kau?" Tanya balik Naruto saat menyadari siapa yang mengajaknya bicara

"Tentu saja ini aku bocah bodoh" Balas Gerotora

"Ooohhh, aku pikir kau sudah mati dimakan dan ditelan oleh _**Kyuubi**_" Ucap Naruto

Gerotora pun kesal akan perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia membalas "Dasar bocah sialan, kau menyumpahiku supaya cepat mati ya?"

"Aku tidak ingat mengatakan hal ini lho Gerotora, kau sendiri loh yang mengatakannya" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi ada apa kau berbicara padaku saat ini?"

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi**_?" Tanya Gerotora, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto. Kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, apa kau tahu kalau _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi **_memiliki full control saat dia berubah menjadi bijuu"

Naruto pun melihat Gerotora dengan tatapan shock, kemudian dia berkata "Kau serius?"

"Sangat…" Balas Gerotora

"Lalu kenapa kau membicarakan hal ini kepadaku?" Tanya Naruto

"Naruto, apa kau benar-benar ingin menguasai chakra _**Kyuubi**_?" Tanya balik Gerotora

"Ya, aku hanya tidak ingin _**Kyuubi **_menyakiti orang-orang terdekatku lagi" Jawab Naruto, dan Gerotora tersenyum sebentar saat menerima jawaban pertanyaan dari Gerotora

"Kalau begitu berlatihlah dengan dia. Killer Bee, sang _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi**_" Ucap Gerotora

"Kau serius Gerotora? Tapi jika kau ingat, shinobi sekaliber ero-sennin saja tidak bisa membuatku menguasai kekuatan super besar _**Kyuubi**_ saaat dia baru mencapai ekor 4, apalagi orang itu" Balas Naruto yang masih belum bisa percaya atas permintaan Gerotora itu

Gerotora yang mendengar ini hanya mendengus dan berkata "Jangan meremehkannya, gaki… Dia sudah menguasai penuh mode _**Bijuu**_ miliknya, sedangkan Jiraiya tidak, meskipun dia mempunyai skill dan pengalaman lebih banyak dari Killer Bee dan juga master fuinjutsu tapi tetap saja Bee lebih unggul dalam hal ini dibandingkan Jiraiya"

"Ya, terserahlah. Aku akan pikirkan nanti" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memutuskan koneksinya dengan Gerotora

Naruto saat ini sudah berada di bawah pohon dia dan Mizore selalu bertemu dan mulai bermeditasi untuk mengumpulkan chakra alam miliknya. Beberapa lama kemudian, dia membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan matanya yang sudah memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_dan dia melihat Kurumu, Moka, Mizore, dan Tsukune datang ke arahnya

"Kenapa kalian semua berada disini, memangnya sekarang sudah waktunya istirahat?" Tanya Naruto

"Ini memang sudah waktunya istirahat, Naruto-kun" Jawab Moka

"Souka, aku tidak menyangka aku sudah bermeditasi selama ini" Balas Naruto

"Naruto, kau bilang kemarin ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku kan? Kalau boleh bisa aku tahu itu sekarang?" Tanya Tsukune

"Tentu saja" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Apa kalian semua sudah tahu kalau Tsukune adalah manusia?"

Semua orang terkejut apalagi Moka dan Mizore yang kaget kenapa bisa Naruto membocorkan rahasia temannya sendiri, Kurumu saat ini hatinya sedang terluka karena mengetahui orang yang dicintainya adalah seorang manusia.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu rahasia kalau aku adalah manusia, Naruto!" Teriak Tsukune yang marah karena sahabatnya itu telah membongkar rahasianya

"Diamlah…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau ingin kekuatan atau tidak?"

"Naruto-kun… Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau rencanakan?" Tanya Moka

"Tidak ada" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya berfikiran, karena Tsukune adalah manusia. Maka dia akan vital dari serangan para _**Youkai **_disini, lagipula memang benar aku adalah pelindungnya tapi aku tidak bisa melindunginya terus-terusan kan. Karena mungkin ada saatnya dimana aku tidak bisa menolongnya sama-sekali, jadi aku ingin dia memiliki kekuatan supaya dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri"

Tsukune yang sudah mengerti alur pembicaraan Naruto pun berkata "Lalu kau akan melakukan apa?"

"Seperti ini" Jawab Naruto yang sudah menempelkan tangan kirinya yang sudah dia masukkan chakra di bagian perut Tsukune

Jleeebbbb

Lima jari milik Naruto yang dia tempelkan di bagian perut Tsukune pun menembus tubuh Tsukune dan dia menyalurkan energy chakra yang dia punya secara paksa pada Tsukune, membuatnya berteriak"Arrrrgggghhhh!"

"NARUTOOO!" Teriak Kurumu, kemudian dia berkata "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA TSUKUNE!

"Tenanglah, Kurumu. Sebentar lagi, proses ini akan selesai" Ucap Naruto, kemudian setelah beberapa lama dia melepaskan jarinya yang menembus tubuh Tsukune dan berkata "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang, Tsukune?"

"Naruto… Sebenarnya apa yang telah kau lakukan? Kenapa tubuhku serasa lebih ringan dan tubuhku terasa lebih kuat daripada biasanya?" Tanya Tsukune pada Naruto dengan bertubi-tubi

"Itu karena aku memasukkan sebagian chakra milikku secara paksa ke dalam tubuhmu Tsukune. Dan itu membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat sama sepertiku" Jawab Naruto, tubuhnya roboh tapi sebelum tubuhnya telak membentur tanah. Dia telah ditahan oleh Moka dan Mizore

"Naruto-kun… Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Moka

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya lelah karena aku memberikan chakra yang lumayan banyaknya ke dalam tubuh Tsukune. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran lagi nanti, aku butuh banyak istirahat untuk memulihkan chakraku. Kalian bisa memberikan kabar ini pada Nekonome-sensei bukan"

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Aku dan Moka-chan akan memberikan kabar darimu ini pada Nekonome-sensei" Jawab Mizore

"Arigatou Mizore-chan. Oh ya Tsukune, jika kau ingin tahu caranya memakai kekuatan pemberianku itu tanya saja pada Fukasaku-jiji dan Shima-baachan. Mereka pasti akan menolongmu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia pergi ke kelasnya dalam keadaan terhuyung-huyung

"Naruto-kun, biarkan aku dan Mizore-chan antar kau ke kamarmu" Ucap Moka

"Tidak perlu, Moka-chan, Mizore-chan. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian" Balas Naruto yang sudah mempercepat langkahnya dan sudah menghilang dari hadapan Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, dan Tsukune

"**Si Uzumaki itu sangat tangguh ya**. **Dia memaksakan sebagian kekuatan di tubuhnya untuk dikeluarkan dan kemudian dia transferkan ke dalam tubuh Tsukune**, **kalau aku jadi dia mungkin aku sudah pingsan setelah dia melakukan itu karena factor kelelahan**" Ucap Ura yang mulai bicara dari _**Rosario **_milik Moka

"Kau benar Ura, Naruto-kun memang selalu penuh dengan kejutan" Balas Moka, kemudian dia berkata "Dan juga kekuatannya itu membuatnya tidak perlu dibantu atau bersembunyi di balik dirimu, Ura-chan"

"**Itu memang benar**, **tapi bilang pada kekasihmu itu untuk membiarkanku keluar satu kali saja**. **Aku bosan terus berada di **_**Rosario **_**ini tau**, **lagipula aku juga ingin have fun dengannya dengan tubuh asliku**" Balas Ura

"Aku sih tidak masalah dengan itu" Ucap Moka, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada jengkel dan cemburu pada sisi lainnya itu "Tapi apa maksudmu dengan have fun itu, HAH?"

"**Oh ayolah**, **aku hanya ingin menghisap darahnya saja dan mungkin saja bisa lebih daripada menghisap darah fufufufu**" Jawab Ura yang sudah mengeluarkan tawa sadisnya dan membuat Moka sweatdrop akan perilaku Ura

Naruto yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang asramanya badannya tidak bisa menahan diri lagi. Selama beberapa hari, sehabis pertarungannya dengan Gin. Dia selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk berlatih dan terus menjadi kuat untuk melindungi Moka dan Mizore, tapi dia tidak pernah beristirahat secara penuh dan itu berpengaruh pada kondisi chakranya yang menjadi tidak stabil. Apalagi saat dia sudah memberikan chakranya kepada Tsukune, chakra Naruto sudah setengahnya saja karena dirinya beristirahat secara penuh sewaktu di kamar Mizore saja. Setelah itu dia pun roboh dan jatuh di lorong sekolah. Beberapa lama kemudian, Naruto pun terbangun dan dia terkejut saat dia terbangun dan dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang tidak berada di kamarnya

'Dimana ini… Ini seperti kamar asrama, tapi bukan kamar asramaku' Batin Naruto

"Jadi kau sudah bangun, desu" Ucap suara gadis, dan Naruto melihat gadis kecil berambut hitam dan memakai pakaian penyihir yang duduk di bangku yang lumayan dekat dari tempat Naruto berbaring

"Siapa kau? Dan dimana aku?" Tanya Naruto pada gadis itu

"Namaku Yukari Sendo, desu" Jawab gadis kecil bernama Yukari itu, kemudian dia menjawab pertanyaan kedua Naruto "Dan kau saat ini berada di kamarku, desu. Karena saat itu di ruang perawatan tidak ada orang, aku memutuskan untuk membawamu ke kamarku dan memberikan ramuan yang kubuat padamu desu. Dan sepertinya itu berhasil desu"

Naruto pun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Yukari. Apalagi ciri khasnya yang selalu mengatakan kata desu saat mengakhiri kalimatnya hampir sama seperti dirinya yang sering keceplosan dalam menyebutkan kata dattebayo. Naruto tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa sering mengatakan hal itu, jika dia mengingatnya baik-baik. Andai saja kau tahu ibumu juga sama sepertimu Naruto, malah lebih parah

"Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Oh ya, apa kau penyihir Yukari-chan?"

"Iya" Balas Yukari dengan nada takut. Dia sudah siap untuk dibenci oleh Naruto. Menurut pikirannya, tentu saja dia siap untuk dibenci karena dia adalah penyihir, yaitu half-breed antara _**Youkai **_dan manusia. Karena itu dia selalu sendirian dan tidak pernah mempunyai teman

"Kenapa raut wajahmu seperti itu Yukari-chan, apa karena kau adalah penyihir maka kau pikir aku akan membencimu?" Tanya Naruto, Yukari pun hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Melihat itu dia pun bangkit dari kasur Yukari dan menghampiri Yukari. Setelah itu, dia pun berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dan Yukari dan menepuk pelan pundak Yukari dan berkata "Kau tidak perlu sedih seperti itu. Lagipula kita sama, aku juga sama sepertimu, lebih tepatnya aku manusia tapi aku memiliki kekuatan monster di tubuhku. Yang tahu hanya aku, kepala sekolah, teman-temanku, dan kau saja loh. Jadi jangan beritahu hal ini, OK"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yukari, kemudian Naruto pun menggangguk dan Yukari pun menerjang Naruto dan memeluknya, membuat Naruto terjatuh ke lantai. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tubuh Naruto dan berkata "Maaf…"

"Tidak masalah" Balas Naruto

"Oh ya, boleh aku punya satu permintaaan" Ucap Yukari

"Tentu saja, kalau boleh tau apa permintaanmu itu Yukari-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Bolehkah aku memanggilmu nii-chan?" Balas Yukari dan permintaan itu membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main

Naruto bingung, padahal dia sudah biasa mendengar Konohamaru, Moegi dan Udon serta Inari memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nii-chan. Tapi kenapa saat dia mendengar Yukari mengatakannya, dia serasa tenang dan bebannya karena kehilangan banyak chakra menghilang begitu saja. Melihat Yukari, dia menjadi kepikiran untuk memiliki seorang adik, apalagi adik perempuan yang lebih mudah diatur daripada adik laki-laki. Tapi dari siapa? Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal, jadi tidak mungkin dia mempunyai seorang adik kan. Tapi Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk menjadi sebuah kakak bagi Yukari yang hidupnya di Youkai Academy sama seperti di neraka karena diskriminasi banyak siswa sebab dia adalah penyihir half-breed dari _**Youkai **_dan manusia sama seperti dirinya dulu saat dia masih belum menjadi desa di Konoha. Mulai saat itulah, Naruto sudah mempunyai keluarga baru yaitu Yukari Sendo, adik angkatnya

"Tentu saja imouto" Balas Naruto dan Yukari pun memeluk kakak angkatnya itu dengan erat

-To Be Continued-

AN: OK, this chapter is finished. Fiuuuh, capek juga bikin fanfic ini. Ane sampe tidak bisa tidur buat nyari idenya dan thanks banget buat ibu ane, kopi susunya ngebantu banget untuk tetap awake. Bagaimana minna, bagus? Atau masih banyak kekurangannya? Jadi Yukari sudah muncul tapi bukan jadi anggota harem Naruto tapi jadi adik dari Naruto. Ingat, Yukari itu adik Naruto. Dan kalo yang penasaran kenapa bisa Naruto mengenal Fuu. Ane bakal bilang, apa kalian ingat misi Naruto di Takigakure yang filler itu. Ane lupa nama judulnya dan episode berapa, tapi disini Naruto berkenalan dengan Fuu sebelum Team 7 kembali ke Konoha. Buat Tsukune, ane minta maaf kalo kekuatan yang diberikan Naruto dengan cara begini. Pasti nanti bakal ada yang flame, tapi gak papa ane terima deh. Yang penting sekarang satu masalah udah settle, yaitu tentang kekuatan Tsukune. Dan ingat, mungkin Tsukune mempunyai setengah chakra Naruto. Tapi dia gak bakal ane buat mempunyai _**Rasengan **_tapi kalau _**Kage Bunshin **_sih bisa lah tapi lama. Oh ya, BTW… Bagusan elemen dasar untuk Tsukune apa? Air, api, tanah, atau petir. Ane gak mau masukkin angin soalnya gak mau elemennya sama kaya Naruto meskipun mempunyai sebagian chakra Naruto

Review:

Neko Twins Kagamine: Thanks

The Dark: Ini udah lanjut

Uzuuchi007: Thanks

Namikaze Ichza: Sorry, ane kelupaan. Kagak hiatus sih dan lemon masih lama. Ane buat Naruto melakukan itu habis menikahi Moka dan Mizore

Alan Sahlan 65: Deskripsi yang gimana dulu. Deskripsi jutsu-jutsu Naruto, atau yang lain

Devan Boy Steln: Kalo Bee rencana pairnya sih Nekonome-sensei, kalo Gin ane masih bingung. Kalo dari Naruto Universe, nanti dia bakal tinggal disana dong. Ane sekarang udah fokus scene di Rosario Universe dulu, setelah melawan bapaknya Moka atau mungkin Kuyou, baru ane mulai bikin scene tentang Naruto Universe

Grand560: Memang biasanya segitu, 3k word 1 chapter standarnya. Kalo panjang bisa sampe 4k word 1 chapter

Michael Gabriel 455: Tentu saja, kan mereka berdua jadi nyonya _**Hokage**_

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: Kalo Yukari udah muncul dan kalo Ruby bukannya munculnya pas udah lawan Kuyou ya?

Harasan: Karena Naruto disini tidak seperti canon Tsukune sebelum dia mendapat kekuatan Ghoul dari Moka yang tidak bisa mengatasi musuhnya sendiri. Jadi dia tidak perlu memakai kekuatan Ura-Moka dan bersembunyi di belakang badannya untuk perlindungan

Juan Matheus Asarya: Poll aja yang polling cuma 3, that suck

Darknamikaze SS: Kan Kurama masih belum CS-an sama Naruto. Masih lama sepertinya

Paramarthauzumaki45: Masih lama, ngelatih kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_aja belum

Yami No Bee: Ane cuma membuat Tsukune disini mempunyai chakra biar dia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, plus biar Kuyou nanti gak tahu dia manusia biasa

RaditDevilBoy001: Ada, tapi sepertinya masih lama

Ayub Pratama 792: Masih lama dan buat tempat Naru latihan nanti rahasia. Ketemu dong nanti mami Kushina juga bakal membahas Moka dan Mizore, sama ngebahas tentang Yukari juga deh

The Rev of Hakuryuukou: Thanks atas pembakar semangatnya vroh


	10. Chapter 10

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x ?, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 10: Don't Mess With My Family

Satu hari setelah Yukari resmi menjadi adik angkat Naruto. Naruto yang kondisi badan dan chakranya yang sudah pulih pun saat ini sedang berlatih bersama Fukasaku untuk memperdalam _**Kawazu Kumite **_miliknya walaupun tanpa menggunakan _**Sennin Mode**_. Meskipun sulit, akhirnya pahlawan kuning kita ini berhasil melakukannya dengan didikan keras Fukasaku. Setelah latihannya yang berlangsung dari pagi sampai sore itu selesai, Naruto pun mendengar suara melengking yang memanggilnya. Saat menengok ke arah pemanggilnya itu, dia pun tersenyum karena imoutonya, Yukari datang dan menemui dia

"Onii-chan!" Teriak Yukari yang sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Tenanglah imouto. Jangan lari-lari begitu, kalau kau jatuh gimana" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mengelus rambut hitam Yukari dengan penuh kasih sayang

"Gomen onii-chan, aku rindu sekali padamu" Ucap Yukari yang sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Eh, kita kan baru berpisah satu malam. Masa kau sudah kangen saja padaku?" Goda Naruto, dan Yukari pun menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya

"Siapa dia, Naruto-chan?" Tanya Fukasaku yang penasaran dengan gadis kecil dan imut yang memeluk Naruto tadi

"Dia Yukari Sendo, adik angkatku yang aku bicarakan Fukasaku-jiji" Jawab Naruto

"Oh… Jadi kau Yukari-chan ya. Kalau begitu perkenalkan, namaku Fukasaku" Ucap Fukasaku

Yukari pun kaget saat melihat Fukasaku, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada antusias "Wow! Onii-chan keren! Onii-chan punya katak yang bisa bicara, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau punya hewan peliharaan yang langka begini onii-chan?"

Fukasaku pun agak sedikit tersinggung saat mendengar perkataan Yukari, kemudian dia membatin dengan kesal 'Aku itu bukan binatang peliharaan tahu, aku itu hewan _**Kuchiyose**_'

"Bukan imouto. Dia itu bukan hewan peliharaanku tapi dia guruku" Balas Naruto

"Gurumu… Eh! Berarti gurumu ini disihir oleh seseorang ya. Serahkan saja padaku, onii-chan. Aku akan mengubahnya kembali seperti semula dengan sihirku" Ucap Yukari yang sudah menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun panik. Bagaimana tidak, imoutonya ini mengira gurunya disihir oleh seseorang padahal tidak. Soalnya memang bentuk Fukasaku dari jaman Jiraiya sampai dirinya memang sudah seperti itu karena dia benar-benar katak asli, meskipun cuma hewan _**Kuchiyose**_. Karena tidak ingin sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, dia pun menahan tongkat Yukari dan berkata

"Jangan imouto. Dia itu bukan disihir, dia memang katak asli. Kalau kau lakukan itu malah hal yang buruk akan terjadi nanti" Ucap Naruto

"Tapi kenapa bisa seekor katak bisa menjadi gurumu?" Tanya Yukari yang memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung

"Ceritanya panjang, aku akan menceritakannya nanti imouto" Jawab Naruto

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu onii-chan" Ucap Yukari yang sudah memasukkan tongkat sihirnya k etas kecilnya

"Oy! Naruto!" Panggil seseorang yang datang menghampiri Naruto dan ternyata dia adalah Gin

"Oh, Gin. Ada apa kau kemari?" Tanya Naruto

"Begini…" Ucap Gin yang mengambil napas perlahan dan mulai bertanya "Kau kemarin kenapa tidak masuk dalam kegiatan klub, kata Moka-san dan Mizore-san kau sedang sakit. Apa itu benar?"

"Iya, itu benar. Tapi aku sudah sembuh kok. Mungkin besok aku sudah mulai kembali aktif di klub" Jawab Naruto

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Ucap Gin, kemudian dia melihat Yukari dan berkata "Wah adik kecil, namamu siapa?"

"Yukari Sendo desu" Jawab Yukari

'Ah, aku ingat. Dia itu anak kelas 1 yang merupakan penyihir yang sangat cerdas, tapi dia selalu dibully oleh para representative di kelasnya' Batin Gin yang sedih saat melihat Yukari, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata dengan nada bercanda "Jadi Naruto… Kau sudah beralih menjadi pedofil heh. Kalau begitu Moka-san dan Mizore-san untukku saja"

"Teruslah bermimpi Gin" Balas Naruto yang tertawa karena dia tahu Gin hanya bercanda saat mengatakan itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan oh ya, aku lupa bilang. Mulai kemarin, Yukari sudah resmi menjadi adikku Gin"

"Oh begitu" Ucap Gin, kemudian dia berkata "Bisa kita bicara empat mata saja Naruto?"

"Tentu" Balas Naruto. Gin dan Naruto pun sudah berada di tempat yang aman dan mereka bisa bicara berdua sepuasnya. Melihat itu Naruto pun berkata "Kau ingin bicara apa Gin?"

"Kau tahu siapa Yukari kan Naruto?" Tanya Gin

"Tentu saja aku tahu, dia itu Yukari Sendo. Adik angkatku" Jawab Naruto

"Maksudku, kau tahu kan kalau dia itu penyihir?" Tanya Gin

"Tentu saja aku tahu" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia pun menyadari sesuatu dan berkata dengan tajam sambil melihat Gin "Apa kau ingin bilang padaku untuk menjauhi dia karena dia penyihir, kalau itu keinginanmu lebih baik kau pergi saja Gin. Sampai aku mati pun, aku tidak akan mau menjauhi imoutoku sendiri"

"Kau salah paham Naruto" Ucap Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku apa kau tahu atau dia memberitahumu kalau orang-orang dikelasnya banyak yang tidak suka pada dirinya karena dia merupakan penyihir?"

"Sepertinya aku tahu, karena dia memberitahuku bahwa dia tidak mempunyai teman sama sekali di kelasnya" Jawab Naruto

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika ada seseorang yang sangat membenci Yukari dan berniat menyingkirkannya dari Akademi?" Tanya Gin

"Aku akan melindunginya tentu saja" Jawab Naruto

"Jawaban bagus" Balas Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Berhati-hatilah pada representative di kelasnya. Mereka sangat membenci Yukari karena statusnya sebagai penyihir dan juga keisengan yang dia lakukan pada mereka dan mereka menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyingkirkan imoutomu itu Naruto. Jadi setelah kau tahu, apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka Naruto?"

"Jika tindakan mereka masih wajar, mungkin aku akan membiarkan mereka. Tapi jika mereka melakukan hal yang mempengaruhi keselamatan Yukari, maka aku yang akan turun tangan langsung untuk membuat pelajaran pada mereka" Jawab Naruto

"Pilihan yang tepat. Jadi hanya itu saja yang bisa aku beritahukan kalau begitu aku pergi dulu" Ucap Gin yang sudah berjalan menjauhi Naruto, tapi dia berhenti saat Naruto mengajukan pertanyaan untuknya

"Kenapa kau memberitahukan semua hal ini Gin?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya ingin menebus kesalahanku padamu beberapa hari lalu dan juga aku kasihan pada imoutomu itu. Meskipun dia dibenci oleh mayoritas siswa dan siswi di akademi, tapi dia sangat pintar. Bahkan dia berada di peringkat pertama, melebihi kita semua Naruto. Aku hanya tidak mau gadis yang memiliki bakat kepintaran seperti itu harus mati sia-sia karena perbuatan bodoh orang-orang yang membencinya karena statusnya yang merupakan penyihir" Jawab Gin, kemudian dia berkata sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Naruto "Bilang pada dia. Kalau dia ingin bergabung dengan klub kita, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati"

"Arigatou Gin" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia membatin sambil melihat awan di atasnya "Dia memang mesum, tapi saat sedang serius. Dia sangat dewasa dan bijak, sama sepertimu ero-sennin. Bagaimana keadaanmu di alam sana, ero-sennin? Semoga kau baik-baik saja dan aku berharap kau dimasukkan oleh Kami-sama ke dalam surga-Nya meskipun kau banyak minum sake, mesum dan sering mengintip wanita-wanita mandi di onsen'

Naruto saat melihat langit yang mulai gelap, kemudian dia berkata "Aku tidak menyangka aku dan Gin bicara selama itu. Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke tempat latihanku"

Naruto pun kembali ke tempat latihannya dan terkejut melihat adiknya masih berada disitu. Dia pun menghampiri Yukari dan berkata "Lah, imouto. Kau tidak kembali ke kamarmu. Ini sudah malam lho?"

"Aku sedang menunggumu, onii-chan. Aku cemas karena kau bicara dengan temanmu selama ini"

"Oh maaf kalau begitu" Balas Naruto, tapi saat melihat raut wajah Yukari. Naruto pun berkata dengan nada khawatir "Kau kenapa imouto? Apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak apa-apa desu" Jawab Yukari, Naruto pun tidak puas akan jawaban Yukari karena dia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang sedang dipirkan Yukari. Melihat itu Naruto pun ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Yukari, tapi dipotong oleh Yukari "Jadi, apa yang dikatakan temanmu tadi desu?"

"Dia memberitahukan bahwa representative di kelasmu selalu memusuhimu dan berbuat jahat padamu, imouto. Apa itu benar?" Jawab Naruto, Yukari pun kaget kenapa bisa kakaknya itu mengetahui hal itu. Tapi dia belum bisa menjawabnya, Naruto pun berkata "Sudah kuduga…"

"Imouto…" Panggil Naruto

"Ya onii-chan" Balas Yukari

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Kau bilang kemarin hanya anak-anak dikelasmu tidak ada yang ingin berteman denganku bukan representative yang selalu berbuat jahat padamu dan mencoba untuk mencelakaimu" Ucap Naruto yang melihat mata Yukari dengan tajam

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau tahu deritaku selama di kelas itu onii-chan. Lagipula semua cara yang aku lakukan untuk membuat mereka tidak memusuhiku dan mau berteman denganku tidak ada yang berhasil. Bahkan hal itu marah membuat mereka semakin marah padaku, hiks" Balas Yukari yang menangis saat dia harus memberitahukan hal menyedihkan di kelasnya

Naruto pun memeluk Yukari dengan erat dan berkata "Imouto… Dulu aku juga sama denganmu. Banyak warga di tempat kelahiranku yang membenciku karena suatu masalah yang akan aku ceritakan padamu nanti. Aku mencoba berbagai cara untuk membuat mereka mengakui keberadaanku, bahkan melakukan berbagai keisengan sepertimu. Tapi bukannya pengakuan yang kudapat, malah tatapan kebencian karena mereka menjadi semakin benci padaku dan aku memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan saja mereka yang membenciku. Selama kau punya orang berharga di hidupmu, tidak peduli beratus-ratusan orang membencimu. Kau akan selalu dianggap dan disayangi oleh mereka. Jadi diamkan saja orang-orang yang membencimu, dan pikirkan saja hal-hal behagia bersama orang yang kau sayangi. Pasti rasa sedih itu jadi hilang"

Yukari pun melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan dia menghapus air matanya yng menetes dari dua bola matanya, kemudian dia berkata "Terima kasih atas saranmu, onii-chan. Aku akan terus mengingat saranmu onii-chan. Hoaaammzzz…"

"Kau mengantuk imouto?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yukari. Kemudian dia mengusap-usap rambut adiknya yang tertutupi topi penyihir miliknya dan berkata "Kalau begitu tidurlah didalam"

"Lah, onii-chan bagaimana?" Tanya Yukari

"Nah, aku masih harus latihan dulu disini" Jawab Naruto

"Kalau begitu oyasumi, onii-chan" Ucap Yukari yang sudah masuk ke kamar Naruto

"Oyasuminasai, imouto" Balas Naruto. Saat melihat Yukari sudah masuk ke kamarnya, Naruto pun berkata "Jadi latihan apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan. Ah, iya. Aku akan mencoba memperkuat daya serang _**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken **_milikku. _**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booffff

Booffff

Booffff

Booffff

Naruto saat ini sudah membuat beberapa bunshin dan mulai membuat _**Rasenshuriken **_ ditangannya dan dilemparkannya. Membuat hancur tanah yang berada jauh dari jaraknya saat ini. Dia berpikir untuk membuat ukuran _**Rasenshuriken**_ miliknya menjadi lebih besar dari biasanya supaya daya serangnya meningkat, seperti _**Rasengan **_yang dia perbesar ukurannya menjadi _**Oodama Rasengan **_dan lalu _**Chou**_-_**Oodama Rasengan **_saat memakai _**Sennin Mode**_ tapi sayangnya itu belum berhasil meskipun sudah dibantu oleh _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya karena dengan _**Sennin Mode **_saja dia hanya bisa membuat dua _**Rasenshuriken**_. Jadi dia berpikir untuk memperdalam _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya. Dia pun kelelahan dan memilih tertidur di bangku yang tersedia di dekat tempat latihannya

"Naruto-kun, bangun…" Panggil seseorang yang sedang mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan pelan

Naruto pun membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat dua kekasihnya sedang berada di dekatnya, kemudian dia berkata "Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-_**Hime**_, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya kami yang tanya seperti itu Naruto-kun" Balas Moka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa bisa kau tertidur disini? Dan kenapa tanah-tanah di lapangan ini bisa dalam keadaan hancur lebur seperti ini?"

"Aku tertidur disini setelah aku lelah berlatih di tempat ini. Dan untuk jawaban kedua, sepertinya ini karena jutsu Rank-S milikku deh" Jawab Naruto

"Jutsu Rank-S…" Ucap Mizore yang bingung atas perkataan Naruto

"Kalian berdua tahu kan kalau aku ini adalah ninja?" Tanya Naruto dan dibalas anggukan oleh Moka dan Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak seperti para _**Youkai **_yang menggunakan Rank karena jenis dari _**Youkai **_dengan kekuatan yang terkuat. Di dunia Shinobi ada dua tingkatan. Yaitu tingkatan pangkat dan juga tingkatan jutsu. Tingkatan pangkat terdiri dari Genin, Chunin, Jounin, ANBU, dan terakhir dan tertinggi adalah Kage. Dan jika tingkatan jutsu, terdiri dari Rank E, D, C, B, A dan tertinggi S. Jutsu _**Rasengan **_milikku adalah jutsu Rank-A, karena itu jurus itu sangat kuat dan berhasil mengalahkan beberapa monster yang aku pernah kalahkan sebelumnya. Dan jutsu Rank-S yang kau dengar tadi adalah jutsu improvisasi dari _**Rasengan**_"

"Bisa kami berdua lihat Naruto-kun" Pinta Moka dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mizore yang juga penasaran untuk melihat serangan terkuat Naruto

"Baiklah, _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat handseal

Booffff

Booffff

"Eto, Naruto-kun. Itu kan jurus bayanganmu" Ucap Mizore dengan nada kecewa

"Ini belum selesai, sayang…" Balas Naruto. Wajah Mizore pun memerah saat mendengar panggilan Naruto dan Moka pun ingin tertawa saat melihat eskpresi Mizore barusan

Bunshin Naruto pun membuat _**Rasengan **_ditangan kanan Naruto dan bunshinnya yang satu lagi memberikan elemen angin pada _**Rasengan **_Naruto dan membuat angin itu membentuk menjadi shuriken. Naruto yang melihat bunshinnya sudah selesai melakukan tugasnya pun menghilangkan bunshinnya dan berkata "_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

'Naruto-kun melemparnya…' Batin Moka dan Mizore yang melihat Naruto melemparkan _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya ke arah pohon-pohon yang jauh dari jaraknya dan Moka serta Mizore saat ini

Duuuuuaaaarrrr

Blaaaaaaarrrrrrr

Moka dan Mizore pun terbelalak dan ketakutan saat melihat dampak jurus Naruto. Bagaimana tidak, pohon-pohon yang jauh dihadapan mereka tadi terpotong-potong dan tercabik-cabik bahkan ada yang terpental seperti terkena tornado saat mengalami kontak dengan jutsu Naruto itu, membuat mereka berdua membatin 'Jurus yang mematikan…'

"Naruto-kun… Kalau kau punya serangan seperti ini, kenapa kau tidak pakai sewaktu kau melawan Gin-senpai atau Kotsubo-sensei?"

"Karena serangan itu overkill, _**Yuki**_-_**Hime**_. Lagipula aku memakai jutsu ini kok saat melawan Kotsubo-san, tapi dalam versi yang lebih kecil yang bernama _**Futon**_: _**Mini Rasenshuriken**_ supaya dia tidak mati. Karena kalau dia mati, aku juga yang repot nantinya" Jawab Naruto

"Oh begitu" Ucap Moka dan Mizore yang mengerti alasan Naruto tidak memakai jurus itu untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya

Ternyata di tempat tidak jauh dari tempat _**Rasenshuriken **_beraksi, terdapat Bee yang duduk sambil memegang sebuah gitar sambil melihat Naruto dan dua kekasihnya. Kemudian dia berkata "Dia ternyata kuat juga, Hat-chan?"

"**Iya**, **kau benar Bee**" Balas Gyuuki, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Anak itu luar biasa**, **aku bahkan tidak menyangka dia mempunyai serangan seperti itu tanpa bantuan Kurama**"

"Tentu saja. Dia itu kan pahlawan dari Konoha yang telah mengalahkan ke-6 Pain yang menyerang desanya. Tentu saja dia kuat, walaupun tanpa bantuan _**Kyuubi**_" Ucap Bee

Gyuuki pun melihat Naruto dari dalam tubuh Bee dengan seksama, kemudian dia teringat perpisahannya dan ke-8 _**Bijuu **_yang lain dengan _**Rikudou Sennin**_, kemudian dia pun membatin '**Anak itu**… **Apa dia anak dalam ramalan yang diberitahukan tou**-**san padaku** **dan **_**Bijuu **_**yang lain**?'

Naruto pun jatuh dalam posisi terduduk setelah menghilangkan _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya, Moka dan Mizore pun panik dan berkata "Naruto-kun… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-_**Hime**_. Hanya saja aku selalu saja kelelahan jika menggunakan _**Rasenshuriken **_apalagi tanpa bantuan _**Sennin Mode**_. Mungkin aku belum cukup kuat untuk menahan tekanan kekuatan dari jurus itu"

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Balas Moka dan Mizore

Moka pun mendekati Naruto dan berkata "Eto, Naruto-kun. Boleh aku meminta itu?"

"Tentu saja, hisaplah sebanyak yang kau mau" Jawab Naruto, dan Moka pun mulai menancapkan taringnya di leher Naruto dan menghisap darahnya. Setelah Moka puas menghisap darahnya, dia pun berkata "Sekarang giliranku, Moka-chan"

"Ehhh! Mmmppphhh" Ucap Moka, kemudian dia kaget saat Naruto menciumnya dengan ganas dan Moka pun membalas pula ciuman Naruto dengan ganas dan mereka berdua beradu lidah dan bertukar saliva mereka masing-masing. Mizore pun memalingkan wajahnya agar dia tidak cemburu saat melihat adegan NaruMoka di depannya

"Onii-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Teriak suara gadis kecil yang ternyata melihat adegan ciuman hot antara kakaknya dan kekasihnya atau calon kakak iparnya, dia kurang tahu

"Eh, imouto" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melepaskan ciumannya dengan Moka dan melihat Yukari dengan tatapan kaget

"Dasar onii-chan, ecchi!" Teriak Yukari yang sudah berlari ke kamar asramanya supaya kakaknya dan dua gadis didepannya tidak melihat rona merah di pipinya karena dia sangat malu setelah melihat adegan hot kiss kakaknya

"Dia itu siapa, Naruto-kun? Jadi kau sudah beralih menjadi lolicon dan berniat meninggalkanku dan Mizore-chan ya, hmmm…" Tanya Moka yang melihat Naruto dengan tajam

"Eh, bukan begitu. Jangan salah paham Moka-hime" Jawab Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin karena melihat wajah Moka yang sudah marah besar dan mengingatkannya pada sahabatnya, Sakura Haruno saat sudah marah 'Menyeramnkan…'

"Sepertinya kau salah paham Moka-chan. Aku rasa gadis tadi adalah adik dari Naruto-kun. Benar kan, dia itu adikmu Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mizore

"Ya, dia adik angkatku _**Yuki**_-_**Hime**_. Namanya Yukari Sendo" Jawab Naruto

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak tahu" Ucap Moka yang merasa bersalah sekali pada Naruto

"Tidak masalah, Moka-hime. Kau tahu kan aku tidak bisa marah padamu, apalagi aku sudah mendapat hadiah darimu bukan" Balas Naruto dan perkataan itu membuat wajah Moka memerah, dan Mizore pun mendeathglarenya

"Naruto-kun… Bisa kau tidak membicarakan hal ecchi seperti itu dihadapan kami, atau aku akan membekukanku dengan es-ku sekarang juga" Ancam Mizore

"Baik, maafkan aku _**Yuki**_-_**Hime**_" Balas Naruto yang merinding saat dia mengingat sewaktu Mizore membekukan dirinya beberapa minggu yang lalu

Naruto pun langsung masuk ke kamarnya, mandi, sarapan dan mengganti bajunya. Lalu dia pergi ke kelas bersama dengan Moka dan Mizore. Pelajaran kali ini, Naruto terlihat serius menghadapinya bahkan dia tidak lupa lagi membawa bukunya sehingga dia tidak diusir lagi dari kelasnya oleh Nekonome. Saat istirahat tiba, para siswa pun melihat peringkat akademik mereka di papan yang ditaruh oleh Nekonome

"Tsukune-kun, kau urutan berapa?" Tanya Kurumu

"Aku peringkat 195, Kurumu-chan" Jawab Tsukune dengan nada kecewa

"Kau masih mending Tsukune-kun, aku peringkat 220" Ucap Kurumu

"Oy minna!" Panggil Naruto

"Oh, Naruto. Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Tsukune

"Kalau aku belum baikan, aku tidak akan berada disini baka" Jawab Naruto

"Oh ya, aku lupa…" Balas Tsukune

"Bagaimana kondisimu setelah mendapatkan kekuatan dariku Tsukune?" Tanya Naruto

"Menakjubkan… Saat aku mengalirkan kekuatan yang kau bilang chakra ini di tanganku, aku bisa menghancurkan sebuah batu besar sekarang" Jawab Tsukune

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Balas Naruto yang senang bahwa temannya kini sudah hampir sama kuatnya dengan dirinya

"Naruto-kun, selamat ya…" Ucap Mizore yang sudah memeluk Naruto dan memberikan kecupan di pipinya dan membuat wajah Naruto memerah

"Selamat untuk apa?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung atas perkataan Mizore

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa kau masuk peringkat 15, aku saja masuk peringkat 50, hiks" Jawab Mizore, dan Tsukune dan Kurumu yang mendengarnya pun berteriak "Ehhhh!"

"Hei Naruto, kenapa kau bisa masuk peringkat 15. Kau ini kan pemalas sekali kalau soal pelajaran?" Tanya Kurumu

"Beritahu rahasianya, please…." Pinta Tsukune

Naruto pun mengabaikan pertanyaan Kurumu dan permintaan Tsukune, dan dia melihat papan peringkatnya dan tersenyum saat melihat nama Yukari di peringkat kesatu. Dia pun bermaksud untuk pergi ke kelas Yukari dan memberinya selamat, tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Moka yang baru saja datang "Kau mau kemana Naruto-kun?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke kelas Yukari. Aku ingin memberinya selamat atas prestasinya yang menjadi peringkat pertama saat ini" Jawab Naruto

"Kami juga ingin ikut, kami juga ingin memberi selamat pada calon adik ipar kami Naruto-kun" Ucap Moka dan diberi anggukan oleh Mizore

"Eh, calon adik ipar. Bukannya kau tidak punya adik Naruto?" Tanya Tsukune, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya dan melah berjalan bersama Moka dan Mizore. Melihat itu dia pun kesal dan berteriak sebelum menyusul mereka bersama dengan Kurumu"Jawab pertanyaanku bocah kampret!"

-With Yukari-

Yukari saat ini sedang berada dikelasnya dan menuliskan pelajaran yang diberikan gurunya tadi di kelas. Dan kemudian salah satu anggota representative di kelasnya datang menghampiri bangkunya. Yukari pun berfikir paling dia berusaha untuk mengganggunya lagi, makanya dia mengacuhkannya dan terus berkutat pada buku yang ditulisnya

"Yukari Sendo… Aku dengar kau menjadi siswa peringkat satu kali ini ya. Kalau begitu aku ucapkan selamat padamu" Ucap anggota representative itu pada Yukari,

Tapi Yukari yang merasakan nada benci dari perkataan orang yang berdiri disebelahnya itu hanya bisa meneruskan pekerjaannya dan membalas tanpa menatap muka orang disebelahnya itu "Terima kasih atas pujianmu"

"Siapa yang memujimu. Mungkin kau memang pintar, tapi bukan berarti itu mengubah penilaianku padamu. Di mataku, kau tetaplah seorang penyihir menjijikkan yang merupakan darah campuran antara _**Youkai **_dan manusia" Balas orang itu dengan nada memuji tapi juga mencela ras Yukari sebagai penyihir

Mendengar itu Yukari pun menahan diri untuk tidak menggunakan sihirnya pada orang yang mengganggunya itu, kemudian dia berkata "Lebih baik kau pergi kali ini, aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu"

"Berani sekali kau mengusirku" Ucap anggota representative itu yang sudah memegang tangan Yukari dengan erat dan menariknya

"Arrrgggghhhh, sakit!" Teriak Yukari, kemudian dia berkata "Kau mau bawa aku kemana?"

"Melihat wajahmu membuatku muak. Penyihir sepertimu tidak berhak masuk ke akademi ini" Balas orang itu yang malah mencengkram tangan Yukari dengan sangat kuat, kemudian dia berkata "Aku akan menunjukkan padamu tempat yang cocok untukmu"

"Tolong aku onii-chan!" Teriak Yukari

"Ugh… Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto yang memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan, kemudian dia membatin 'Apa yang terjadi pada Yukari?'

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Moka

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku mendapatkan firasat buruk tentang Yukari" Jawab Naruto

"Nah kita sudah sampai Naruto-kun" Ucap Mizore

Kemudian mereka berlima masuk ke kelas Yukari tapi Naruto tidak melihat Yukari dimana-mana, membuatnya semakin khawatir pada Yukari dan membuatnya membatin 'Kau kemana imouto?'

"Permisi…" Ucap seseorang gadis yang menghampiri mereka berlima, kemudian dia berkata "Kalian itu siapa dan apa urusan kalian datang ke kelas ini?"

"Aku dan teman-temanku sedang mencari adik angkatku, Yukari Sendo. Boleh aku tahu dia dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Yukari-san, tadi ada anggota representative di kelas ini dan mereka membawa dan menarik Yukari-san. Sepertinya mereka sangat marah pada Yukari-san, padahal aku belum pernah melihat Yukari-san mengerjai mereka kali ini" Jawab gadis itu

Mendengar itu Naruto pun langsung keluar dari kelas Yukari dan membatin 'Ternyata peringatan Gin benar. Awas saja jika mereka mencelakai imoutoku, akan aku bunuh mereka semua

Naruto pun menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_untuk menemukan lokasi Yukari dan dia menemukannya. Saat Naruto sedang kepikiran tentang Yukari, chakra _**Kyuubi **_miliknya pun bocor dan bersinkronisasi dengan _**Sennin Mode**_ miliknya dan membuat matanya membentuk pola menjadi tanda (+). Akhirnya dia pun berhasil datang tepat waktu saat sebelum para representative yang berjumlah banyak itu sudah berubah menjadi _**Lizardmen**_ dan mencoba menyerang Yukari, tapi dia berhasil melindungi Yukari dan menendang orang itu menjauh

"Onii-chan…" Ucap Yukari yang senang saat melihat onii-channya datang untuk menyelamatkannya

"**Kalian**…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Berani**-**beraninya kalian berniat untuk mencelakai imoutoku**. **Sepertinya kalian memang sudah bosan hidup ya**?"

"Onii-chan…" Ucap Yukari yang khawatir dan juga takut saat melihat dan mendengar suara kakaknya yang terdengar menyeramkan itu

"Siapa kau?" Tanya ketua dari _**Lizardmen **_itu

"**Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku**" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia membuat handseal "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booffff

Booffff

Booffff

Booffff

Booffff

Naruto pun berhasil membuat beberapa bunshin untuk menyamai jumlah _**Lizardmen **_itu. Ketua dari _**Lizardmen **_itu pun terkejut saat melihat kekuatan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Serang dia! Meskipun orang ini bisa menggandakan dirinya, aku tidak yakin dia bisa mengalahkan kita. Lagipula kalau dia kalah kan kita akan mendapatkan dua mangsa kali ini"

Beberapa _**Lizardmen **_pun langsung maju, Yukari yang melihatnya pun khawatir akan keselamatan kakaknya. Kemudian dia berkata "**Pilihan salah**!"

"Arrrrrggggghhhhhh!"

"Tanganku!"

"Arrrrrgggghhhh! Dia mematahkan kakiku"

Teriakan pilu pun terdengar dimana-mana, para _**Lizardmen **_itu pun langsung tumbang setelah kaki dan tangan mereka dipatahkan oelh para bunshin Naruto. Yukari terkejut dan ketakutan saat melihat kakaknya bisa sesadis itu. Melihat musuh-musuhnya tumbang dia pun langsung membuat _**Oodama Rasengan **_ditangan kanannya dan mendekati ketua dari _**Lizardmen **_yang belum roboh itu

"Mau apa kau? MENJAUH DARIKU!" Teriak ketua _**Lizardmen **_itu saat melihat bola besar yang berada di tangan Naruto itu, tapi Naruto tidak mendengarkannya dan terus mendekati ketua dari _**Lizaardmen **_itu

Saat Naruto sudah dekat dengan posisi ketua _**Lizardmen **_itu, dia pun berkata "**Kau merasakannya kan**… **Ketakutan**. **Ya**, **kau saat ini sedang merasakan ketakutan karena aku**. **Apa kau tidak pikir**, **imoutoku selalu ketakutan karena kalian meskipun dia menutup**-**nutupinnya dengan sikapnya yang mengerjai orang**-**orang sama sepertiku**. **Tapi jangan takut**, **karena setelah ini kau tidak akan mengalami ketakutan lagi**. **Karena aku akan membuatmu mati disini**"

Greppp

"Naruto-kun, sudah cukup. Hentikan semua ini. Yukari-chan sudah selamat. Kau tidak perlu mengotori tanganmu untuk melakukan itu" Ucap Moka dan Mizore yang sudah memeluk Naruto dengan erat

"Gomen…" Balas Naruto yang sudah kembali ke mode semula dan menghilangkan _**Rasengan**_ miliknya, kemudian dia menghampiri Yukari dan menggendongnya karena tulang kakinya patah saat dia mencoba kabur dari para _**Lizardmen **_tadi. Kemudian dia melihat ketua dari _**Lizardmen **_itu yang sudah kembali ke Human Form miliknya dan berkata "Hei kau!"

"Iya…" Balas orang itu ketakutan saat melihat Naruto meskipun dia sudah kembali seperti semula

"Lain kali kalian jangan macam-macam pada keluargaku, apalagi kepada imoutoku Yukari. Jika kau dan teman-temanmu itu masih melakukannya. Bukan saja tulang kaki dan tanganmu yang akan patah. Tapi akan aku hancurkan tulang rusukmu dengan _**Rasengan **_milikku"

-To Be Continued-

Namikaze Ichza: Tanggal maen apaan?

Harasan: Kalo Kuyou udah pasti bahkan ditendang bokongnya. Tapi kalo Alucard masih belum tahu

Adam Muhammad: Tanah ya, enggak bisa sinkron sama Naruto dong pas ngelakuin jutsu kolaborasi

Kazuni Kiba: Memang Moka enggak gigit Tsukune, makanya kekuatannya ane buat dari chakra Naruto

Uchiha Madara. Wah ada mbah Madara, ini udah lanjut mbah

UzuHyuu689: Pas balik pertama ke Konoha(Pas Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-4), Naru sama Moka dan Mizore belum nikah. Pas mereka balik lagi pas scene di The Last kejadian… Baru dia, Moka dan Mizore udah nikah

Devan Boy Steln: BeeNekonome kayaknya di Shinobi World, soalnya kan Bee itu pillar keamanan di _**Kumogakure**_. Enggak bisa lah gan, itu tergantung _**Kekkei Genkai**_-nya. Buktinya Kakashi bisa 5 elemen dasar tapi gak bisa pake _**Hyouton**_. Maksudnya Naruto IYKWIM? Apa karena keisengan dia sama Yukari itu 50:50 ya. Ada deh, tapi ada kok tempatnya. _**Samehada **_ada sama Bee tapi masih dipajang di kamarnya

Michael Gabriel 455: Ente gak inget filler episode berapa lupa. Tapi misinya Naruto harus ngelindungin heiress klan Tsuchigumo yang namanya Hotaru. Kan si Utakata gurunya Hotaru dan dia berdua juga pernah kerja bareng buat ngalahin musuh utama di filler ini

Namikaze Atarashi: Fandom ini sebenarnya rame. Tapi cuma lack fic berbahasa Indonesianya aja. Kalo ane liat fic yang pake bahasa Indonesia disini cuma 4 dan itu termasuk ane

Ayub Pratama 792: Bagus tuh, entar kaya kolaborasi _**Kagutsuchi **_sama _**Rasenshuriken**_

Grand560: Enggak mengecewakan tapi belum memuaskan? Ane jadi bingung

Anarchy AntraX: Enggak pasti hari dan tanggalnya kalo update. Nope, 2 udah cukup buat Naruto

WS Susanto: Tentu saja, ngapain ane buat Bee dikirim ke Youkai Academy kalo enggak buat ngelatih Naruto

Darknamikaze SS: Akan pulih kok enggak berkurang jadi setengahnya, hanya butuh istirahat yang cukup saja

Stellar Uzuki Yugao: Itu typo, harusnya "Sebelum dia menjadi Shinobi di desa _**Konoha**_"

Erza: Kayaknya agak OP, kalo begitu. Kalo begitu, nanti lawan Obito sm Madara udah enggak bakalan seru lagi

Septiany Uda Prasetyo 48: Memang sih, api akan semakin besar jika dibantu oleh elemen angin. Sama kayak kasus _**Kagutsuchi **_Sasuke dan _**Rasenshuriken **_Naruto. Jadi elemen Tsukune sudah fix, yaitu api


	11. Chapter 11

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x ?, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 11: Decision

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian penyerangan Yukari oleh para representative di kelasnya dan digagalkan olehnya, Naruto pun langsung meminta Tenmei untuk membuatkan sebuah kamar lagi di asramanya supaya dia bisa tinggal bersama Yukari. Saat ini Naruto sedang tertidur setelah berlatih dan mengajarkan Tsukune beberapa teknik low-rank _**Taijutsu**_. Saat bangun, dia pun terkejut karena dia bukan berada di dunia nyata tapi berada di mindscapenya tepatnya di depan pintu gerbang segel milik _**Kyuubi**_

"**Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi gaki**" Ucap _**Kyuubi **_yang bernama asli Kurama itu pada Naruto

"Mau apa kau memanggilku kesini, rubah? Dan mana Gerotora?" Tanya Naruto

"**Aku belum akan memberitahukan alasanku memanggilmu kesini gaki**" Balas Kurama, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Dan katak itu tidak ada disini saat ini**"

"Apa maksudmu dia tidak ada disini" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "KAU MEMBUNUHNYA, IYA KAN!"

"**Kekekekeke**"

"Apa yang kau ketawakan itu sialan?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah maju dan mengguncang-guncang gerbang segek milik Kurama

Swuuuuussshhh

"Guaaaahhhhh!" Teriak Naruto saat dia dihempaskan oleh ekor milik Kurama

"**Berani sekali kau menyebutku sang **_**Bijuu **_**terkuat, **_**Kyuubi no Yoko**_** sialan**. **Manusia rendahan**!" Teriak Kurama saat melihat Naruto yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya tersegel

"Cih…" Decih Naruto yang sudah bangkit dan menghapus darah yang berada disudut bibirnya, kemudian dia mendekati Kurama lagi dan berkata dengan nada meremehkan "_**Bijuu **_terkuat katamu… Jangan membuatku tertawa, _**Kyuubi**_. Kau saja dikalahkan dan disegel ke tubuhku oleh tou-chanku"

"**APA KATAMU BOCAH SIALAN**!" Teriak Kurama yang kesal karena dia diingatkan oleh kekalahannya secara tidak langsung oleh Minato karena sebagian dirinya dia segel bersama dengan dirinya dan juga dirinya yang satu lagi disegel di dalam tubuh anaknya, bocah yang ada didepannya ini. Membuatnya melesatkan cakarnya ke tubuh Naruto

"Bunuh saja aku kalau kau berani, _**Kyuubi**_" Ucap Naruto. Kurama yang mendengarnya pun menghentikan serangannya dan kemudian Naruto melanjutkan "Kalau aku mati, kau juga akan mati kan. Heh"

"**Sialan kau Naruto**!" Teriak Kurama

Naruto pun menjauhi penjara dari Kurama, dan kemudian Gerotora pun muncul dan membuatnya berkata "Darimana saja kau Gerotora? Aku pikir kau sudah mati oleh _**Kyuubi**_"

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya dia ingin berbicara dengan _**Jinchuuriki**_-nya dan aku tidak bisa ikut campur" Jawab Gerotora

"Aku mengerti" Balas Naruto

"**Akan kubalas kau Naruto**…" Ucap _**Kyuubi**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Akan aku buat kau menyakiti dua kekasihmu itu sama seperti saat kau menyakiti gadis berambut pink itu**, **kekekekeke**. **Dan juga mungkin aku juga akan menghabisi adik kecilmu itu Naruto**"

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah membuat handseal

Booooofff

Booooofff

Booooofff

"_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melemparkan _**Rasenshuriken **_yang dia buat dengan bantuan bunshinnya ke arah Kurama, tapi dia berhasil menghindarinya

"**SIALAN KAU GAKI**!" Teriak Kurama yang kesal dengan tindakan Naruto

"Diam kau bola bulu brengsek!" Balas Naruto dengan nada tidak kalah tinggi dan membuat Kurama dan Gerotora terdiam, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk hatinya dengan jarinya dan memberikan glare pada Kurama"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyakiti teman-temanku. Terutama Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime, dan juga Yukari-chan. Camkan itu baik-baik"

"Aku pergi dulu Gerotora, jaga terus segel rubah busuk ini" Ucap Naruto pada Gerotora yang memberikan anggukan tanda bahwa dia telah mengerti permintaan Naruto

"**AWAS KAU UZUMAKI NARUTO**!" Teriak Kurama saat dia melihat Naruto menghilang dari mindscapenya

Naruto pun terbangun, tapi kali ini dia terbangun di dunia nyata tepatnya di kamarnya dan dia langsung melakukan ritual paginya. Setelah dia selesai melakukan ritual paginya dan mengganti bajunya menjadi baju seragam Youkai Academy miliknya, dia pun turun ke ruang makan dan melihat Fukasaku, Shima, dan juga Yukari yang sedang memakan sarapannya

"Ohayou Fukasaku-jiji, Shima-baachan, dan Yukari-chan" Sapa Naruto yang menunjukkan foxy grin miliknya

"Ohayou Naruto-chan / onii-chan" Balas Fukasaku, Shima, dan juga Yukari. Naruto cemberut saat mendengar panggilan dari Fukasaku dan Shima, memang sih dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi kan saat ini ada Yukari didekatnya, dia malu kalau adik angkatnya itu mentertawakan dia karena panggilan suffixnya yang terasa aneh

Saat Naruto duduk di bangkunya, Fukasaku pun berkata "Tempat ini menjadi semakin ramai ya, Naruto-chan?"

"Ya, terlebih lagi ada imoutoku yang manis ini disini" Jawab Naruto sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut Yukari yang tidak dihiasi topi penyihirnya. Kemudian dia berkata "Nah, imouto… Bagaimana keadaanmu dikelas setelah kejadian itu?"

"Menarik onii-chan" Balas Yukari, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan melanjutkan "Para representative itu sudah tidak pernah menggangguku lagi dan sekarang banyak yang ingin berteman denganku"

"Baguslah kalau begitu imouto" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai memakan sarapannya, kemudian dia berkata "Hey, imouto…"

"Ya, onii-chan" Balas Yukari

"Kau mau bergabung denganku dan teman-temanku di Klub Surat kabar tidak?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku mau onii-chan" Jawab Yukari, kemudian dia berkata "Lagipula aku senang bisa satu klub denganmu, Moka-neechan, dan Mizore-neechan"

"Heh, sepertinya Yukari-chan sudah menerima Moka-chan dan Mizore-chan sebagai calon kakak iparnya Naruto-chan" Goda Fukasaku

"Jangan bicara seperti itu Fukasaku-jiji, aku malu tahu" Balas Naruto yang wajahnya memerah karena godaan Fukasaku, kemudian dia berkata "Fukasaku-jiji, bisa aku minta beberapa lembar kertas pengendali chakra kan?"

"Untuk apa Naruto-chan?" Tanya Fukasaku

"Itu untuk Tsukune… Supaya dia mengetahui elemen miliknya" Jawab Naruto

Fukasaku pun pergi dan mengambil beberapa kertas, kemudian dia memberikannya pada Naruto "Ini dia Naruto-chan"

"Arigatou, Fukasaku-jiji" Balas Naruto saat dia menerima kertas pengendali chakra itu

"Naruto-chan, percepatlah makanmu… Nanti kau terlambat" Ucap Shima

"Baik Baa-chan" Balas Naruto

Naruto pun mempercepat acara makannya dan kemudian dia pergi bersama dengan Yukari. Naruto pun mengantarkan Yukari ke kelasnya dulu dan setelah itu dia bertemu dengan Bee di tengah perjalanannya menuju kelasnya

"Yo!" Sapa Bee

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku hanya menyapamu saja, muridku" Jawab Bee dengan nada sarkastik

"Sepertinya yang kau inginkan lebih dari itu" Ucap Naruto

"Memang benar, aku menginginkan lebih dari itu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia ditatap oleh tatapan bingung oleh Naruto. Melihat tatapan Naruto itu, dia pun melanjutkan "Aku memberikan sebuah kesempatan padamu…"

"Kesempatan apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku akan memberikan kesempatan untukmu untuk belajar cara menguasai kekuatan _**Bijuu **_yang kau miliki" Jawab Bee

"Apa yang kau akan minta jika aku menerima penawaranmu?" Tanya Naruto

"**Dia terlalu siaga pada tawaran kita**, **apa dia masih belum percaya pada kau yang merupakan ninja **_**Kumogakure**_" Ucap Gyuuki

"Sepertinya bagitu Hat-chan" Balas Bee sambil menghela nafas panjang, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto "Aku tidak meminta bayaran atau apapun, aku hanya ingin membantumu karena kau adalah rekanku sesama _**Jinchuuriki**_. Jadi bagaimana?"

"Tawaran yang menarik… Tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime, dan juga Yukari-chan begitu saja. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, kau bisa membantuku Gerotora?" Tanya Naruto pada katak yang berada ditubuhnya ini

"Lebih baik kau bilang pada di untuk memberi waktu beberapa hari dulu, sampai kau yakin mereka akan aman saat kau berlatih. Baru kau terima tawarannya" Jawab Gerotora

"Jadi bagaimana, Uzumaki-san?" Tanya Bee

"Bisa kau memberikanku waktu beberapa hari lagi untukku berpikir?" Balas Naruto

"Ohh, jadi kau belum siap?" Tanya Bee dan ditanggapi oleh anggukan kepala pelan dari Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak apa-apa… Setelah kau sudah membuat keputusan, temui aku di Gym sekolah"

"Terima kasih Bee-sensei" Balas Naruto pada Bee sebelum dia melanjutkan jalannya ke kelasnya

Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya dan sampai di kelas. Hari ini pelajaran di kelas terbukti cukup membosankan untuk Tsukune dan juga Naruto, tapi mereka tidak bisa tertidur karena Nekonome tidak melepaskan pengawasan matanya dari mereka berdua dan membuat Moka, Mizore, dan Kurumu terkikik geli melihat sifat dua orang ini. Saat kelas berakhir, mereka langsung pergi ke ruang klub dan Naruto, Moka dan Mizore terkejut saat melihat Yukari sedang berada di ruang klub bersama dengan Gin dan juga Nekonome

"Onii-chan, Moka-neechan, Mizore-neechan" Ucap Yukari yang berlari ke arah mereka bertiga dan memeluk mereka satu persatu, kemudian dia berkata "Aku sudah resmi menjadi anggota klub ini hehehe"

"Wah itu bagus Yukari-chan" Balas Moka dan Mizore yang mendengar perkataan calon adik iparnya itu

Yukari sedikit kecewa karena tidak mendengar balasan apapun dari kakaknya, tapi kemudian dia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sambil melihat Gin "Terima kasih kau telah memasukkan imoutoku ke klub ini Gin"

"Sama-sama Naruto" Balas Gin yang memberikan sebuah cengiran pada Gin

"Ya onii-chan, meskipun dia mesum tapi dia baik sekali lho. Dia menjemputku di kelas dan mengantarkanku kesini dan mendaftarkanku pada Nekonome-sensei" Ucap Yukari yang membuat Gin langsung menunduk dan berkata "Kau menyakiti hatiku, little-one"

Semua orang pun tertawa mendengar ini, kemudian Nekonome pun berkata sebelum pergi "Kalau begitu besenang-senanglah kalian dan bekerjalah dengan benar dan buatlah klub ini bangga"

"Ha'i" Balas Naruto, Gin, dan yang lain

Saat Nekonome pergi, mereka pun melakukan kerja mereka sebagai anggota dari klub surat kabar. Tidak ada keluhan atau hal-hal yang mengganggu mereka dalam menjalankan tugas mereka. Saat Gin memberikan break, Naruto pun menghampiri Gin dan membawa sebuah buku yang sudah kita tahu apa isinya

"Yo Gin" Sapa Naruto

"Yo Naruto" Balas Gin

"Ini…" Ucap Naruto yang memberikan sebuah buku bercover hijau pada Gin

'Icha-Icha Paradise' Batin Gin saat melihat judul buku yang diberikan Naruto untuknya, kemudian dia berkata "Buku apa ini Naruto?"

"Itu hadiah dariku karena kau telah membantuku untuk melindungi Yukari, beberapa hari lalu. Jadi terima kasih banyak" Jawab Naruto yang memberikan hormat pada Gin, kemudian dia berkata "Itu buku buatan guruku. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka, mungkin kau suka. Baca saja kalau mau"

"Terima kasih" Balas Gin, kemudian dia membaca buku itu dan saat melihat beberapa bagian dari buku itu… Hidungnya sudah terlihat mengeluarkan darah dan berkata "Ini buku terbaik yang aku baca, Naruto"

"Sama-sama Gin" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Gin dan berkata "Itu buku buatan senseiku, Gin. Aku sebenarnya kesal padanya saat dia mengintip perempuan-perempuan yang sedang mandi di onsen untuk mendapatkan inspirasi dalam buku itu dan mengabaikan latihanku"

"Latihan…" Ucap Gin yang sudah menghapus darah yang keluar di hidungnya dan menutup bukunya. Setelah itu dia pun berkata "Latihan untuk bertarung?"

"Ya, seperti itulah" Balas Naruto

"Naruto, apa kau itu seorang ninja?" Tanya Gin

"Iya" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja. Di sini, ninja itu tidak memiliki kemampuan khusus sepertimu. Mereka bisa menggandakan diri, tapi itu cuma ilusi… Jika terpukul akan meleset, tidak sepertimu. Dan mereka hanya bertarung menggunakan shuriken dan katana, tidak sepertimu yang menggunakan…"

"Chakra" Tambah Naruto

"Ya, itu dia" Ucap Gin, kemudian dia berkata "Apa kau berasal dari dimensi lain?"

"Iya, aku berasal dari dimensi lain" Balas Naruto, tapi anehnya itu tidak membuat Gin terkejut, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Di duniaku, semua ninja bisa menggunakan chakra karena itu adalah energi kehidupan mereka"

"Jadi… Jika jika chakra di diri seseorang benar-benar habis, maka dia akan mati?" Tanya Gin dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh Naruto. Kemudian Gin berkata "Itu cerita yang menarik. Tapi bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke dimensi ini terutama di tempat ini mengingat kau adalah manusia?"

"Kau tahu aku manusia?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya

"Ya, aku juga tahu Tsukune adalah manusia" Jawab Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sekarang dia sudah berubah, aku asumsikan dia sudah menjadi seorang ninja sepertimu. Apa aku benar? Dan jangan lupa jawab pertanyaanku tadi"

"Ya, dia juga adalah ninja sekarang setelah aku memberikan sebagian besar chakraku kedalam tubuh Tsukune" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Dan aku sampai kesini setelah aku berhasil mengalahkan senpaiku yang telah menghancurkan desaku. Tapi aku senang, dia melakukan sebuah kebaikan sebelum dia meninggal"

"Aku mengerti" Balas Gin

"Oh ya, Gin… Misalnya kau ini adalah manusia dan kau punya monster di tubuhmu dan saat kau menggunakan kekuatannya, dia akan selalu liar dan menyakiti teman-teman kita. Kemudian ada seseorang yang menawarkan diri untuk mengajarkan kita untuk mengendalikan kekuatan itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan perubahanmu saat kau melawanku beberapa minggu lalu?" Tanya Gin

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu?" Balas Naruto

"Itu sungguh mudah…" Jawab Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir kau seperti itu karena kemarahanmu terhadapku yang berbuat macam-macam pada Mizore-san. Tapi aku lihat bukan hanya itu saja, tapi juga kekuatan yang kau keluarkan itu memiliki kekuatan kebencian dan kegelapan yang sangat pekat. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya, kau sangat benar Gin" Balas Naruto

"Kalau begitu, terima tawaran orang itu Naruto" Ucap Gin

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain, Gin? Bagaimana kalau Moka-chan, Mizore-chan, Tsukune dan Kurumu dan imoutoku kenapa-napa?" Tanya Naruto

"Mungkin akan muncul bahaya apalagi jika kami berurusan dengan Kuyou dan timnya" Jawab Gin

"Siapa itu Kuyou?" Tanya Naruto

"Kuyou adalah ketua dari Police Student Committee, itu seharusnya adalah organisasi pelindung siswa dan siswi disekolah. Tapi saat ini mereka adalah organisasi korup, dimana mereka menghukum seorang tanpa bukti yang jelas, menerima sogokan dan juga tindak kejahatan yang lain. Kau tahu darimana aturan bahwa manusia yang terlihat berada di Akademi harus dibunuh… Itu dari dia" Jawab Gin

'Jadi aturan itu berasal dari dia bukan dari Mikogami… Pantas saja Mikogami ingin mengubah jalan pikiran sekolah ini' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kalau dia benar-benar berurusan dengan klub ini dan aku tidak ada bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa pergi kalau begitu"

"Mungkin jika kita melawan dia tanpamu mungkin kita akan kalah mengingat Tsukune yang baru saja menjadi ninja, tidak sepertimu dan Moka-san tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan kemampuannya sesungguhnya karena tidak ada yang bisa membuka segel yang dia punya. Tapi jangan remehkan aku, Kurumu, dan Mizore-san. Kami juga bisa melakukan perlawanan meskipun tidak banyak" Balas Gin, kemudian dia berkata "Lagipula, dengan kekuatan liar yang belum kau kuasai itu hanya akan membahayakan orang-orang yang berada di dekatmu Naruto"

"Aku tahu, tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku ingin membantu dan melindungi mereka juga tapi aku harus mengendalikan kekuatan ini" Tanya Naruto dengan bimbang, kemudian Bee muncul disampingnya dengan _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_

"Hei, kau sensei baru yang waktu itu kan? Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang klub kami?" Tanya Gin

"Hmph, bukannya aku bilang berikan aku waktu beberapa hari lagi" Ucap Naruto

"Tangkap ini gaki!" Ucap Bee yang memberikan sebuah gulungan pada Naruto, kemudian dia berkata sebelum pergi dengan _**Sunshin no Jutsu **_"Kau ingin berlatih tapi juga ingin membantu keadaan disini kan? Gulungan itu bisa membantumu, _**Sunshin no Jutsu**_"

"Orang yang hebat, bisa menghilang seperti itu" Ucap Gin

'Hmph, ayahku juga bisa. Malah lebih cepat' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia membatin setelah melihat nama jurus di gulungan itu '_**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu**_… Apa ini solusi untuk masalahku saat ini'

Naruto dan Gin pun menemui yang lain dan memulai kembali acara klub mereka. Mereka pun melakukannya dengan riang, tapi tidak dengan Naruto. Yukari tidak menyadari hal itu, tapi Moka dan Mizore mengetahui hal itu. Setelah beberapa jam, Gin pun menghentikan acara klub dan bilang untuk melanjutkan keesokan harinya. Saat sedang berjalan bersama di jalan, Naruto yang sedang menggendong Yukari yang naik ke atas bahunya pun memberikan sebuah kertas untuk Tsukune

"Kertas apa ini, Naruto?" Tanya Tsukune

"tu kertas chakra khusus. Coba alirkan chakramu biar aku bisa tahu apa elemenmu" Jawab Naruto

Tsukune pun menggangguk dan mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas itu, kemudian kertas itu terbakar menjadi abu dan membuatnya membatin 'Kertas ini terbakar…'

"Terbakar ya…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Selamat, Tsukune. Elemenmu adalah api"

"Jadi bagaimana bisa aku belajar teknik api ini Naruto?" Tanya Tsukune

"Di desa tempatku tinggal, mayoritasnya adalah pengguna elemen api. Mungkin Fukasaku-jiji punya banyak gulungan yang bisa kau pelajari untuk menguasai elemen api ini, Tsukune" Jawab Naruto

"Benarkah, terima kasih Naruto. Kau benar-benar membantu" Ucap Tsukune

"Sama-sama, itu tugasnya teman" Balas Naruto, kemudian mereka berpisah arah. Saat Naruto ingin melanjutkan perjalanan, Moka pun menahan tangannya dan membuatnya berkata "Ada apa Moka-hime?"

"Lepas _**Rosario**_ milikku, Naruto-kun" Jawab Moka

"Ka-Kau serius, Moka-hime?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada gemetar, mengingat galaknya sifat lain kekasihnya ini

"Aku serius" Jawab Moka, kemudian dia dan Mizore yang berada disebelahnya pun membatin 'Hanya dengan cara begini. Kau pasti jujur Naruto-kun'

"Uh-Oh, OK" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membuka _**Rosario **_Moka dan tiba-tiba saja _**Youki **_Moka pun meledak dengan kencang dan mengubah Moka menjadi Ura

Ura pun melihat Naruto yang meneguk ludah saat melihat penampilannya, kemudian dia berkata "**Kau ketakutan karena melihatku atau kau menikmati penampilan yang kusuguhkan ini**, **Uzumaki**?"

Disisi lain, Moka yang bertukar tempat dengan Ura pun kesal dengan Ura dan berkata "Jangan basa-basi dan menggodanya Ura-chan… Cepat tanyakan hal itu?"

"**Baik**-**baik**, **dasar cerewet kau Omote**" Balas Ura, kemudian dia berkata pada Naruto "**Jadi Uzumaki**… **Diriku yang lain merasa ada yang aneh padamu**, **apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan padanya**?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun, Moka-san" Jawab Naruto

'Ini bukan Moka-neechan lagi, ini Scary-neechan' Batin Yukari yang meremas rambut Naruto karena takut pada perubahan baru Moka, tapi Naruto tidak mempersalahkannya karena menurutnya wajar jika Moka yang lembut bisa berubah menjadi sosok cewek brutal dalam sekejap meskipun belum memperlihatkan sikap brutalnya

"**Kau tidak bohong kan Uzumaki**? **Karena kalau kau bohong aku akan membuatmu menyadari tempatmu sendiri**" Tanya Ura

"Tidak, aku tidak bohong. Sumpah" Jawab Naruto

"**Aku masih belum percaya padamu Uzumaki**" Ucap Ura, kemudian dia melihat Naruto sebentar dan memegang pipinya. Setelah itu dia pun berkata "**Sepertinya Omote memilih lelaki yang tepat**, **kuat dan juga tampan**"

Cup

Ura pun mencium bibir Naruto, dan dibalas oleh Naruto. Moka yang melihatnya dari balik _**Rosario **_pun kesal dan berteriak "Ura!"

'Naruto-kun no baka' Batin Mizore yang sedang menahan diri untuk membekukan dua orang ini

Pletakkkk

"Imouto… Apa yang kau lakukan, kenapa kau menjitakku?" Tanya Naruto yang diberi jitakan oleh Yukari dan langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan Ura, dan diberi glare oleh Ura

"Onii-chan no ecchi!" Teriak Yukari yang sudah tidak memperdulikan glare dari Ura

"Gommenasai" Balas Naruto pada Yukari, kemudian dia menempatkan _**Rosario **_Moka pada tempatnya dan membuatnya berkata "**Sampai ketemu lagi**, **Uzumaki**"

"Ugh, aku tidak akan meminta bantuannya lagi untuk menginterogasi Naruto-kun" Ucap Moka yang sudah kembali seperti semula

"Hmm, Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime… Sampai ketemu lagi besok" Ucap Naruto

"Sampai ketemu besok, Naruto-kun" Balas Moka dan Mizore, setelah itu mereka berdua kembali ke kamarnya masing-masing

Naruto juga kembali bersama dengan Yukari. Yukari langsung tidur karena kelelahan mengurus kata-kata di artikel yang dia buat. Sedangkan Naruto menemui Fukasaku dan Shima serta memberikan scroll itu kepada mereka

"Scroll _**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu**_. Darimana kau mendapatkannya Naruto-chan?" Tanya Fukasaku

"Dari _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi **_yang menjadi guru olahraga di akademi ini" Jawab Naruto

"Oooohhh"

"Jadi apa kegunaan _**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu**_? Apa sama seperti _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_?" Tanya Naruto

"Sama sih, tapi _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **_tidak bisa bertahan lama. Sedangkan _**Chi Bunshin no Jutsu **_bertahan sesuai kadar chakra yang digunakan untuk membuat bunshin itu. Lagipula _**Chi Bunshin **_lebih solid daripada _**Kage Bunshin**_" Jawab Fukasaku

"Sepertinya dengan ini, aku sudah bisa memutuskan…." Ucap Naruto

"Memutuskan apa Naruto-chan?" Tanya Fukasaku dan Shima

"Aku akan berlatih untuk menguasai kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_bersama dengan Killer Bee, _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi**_" Jawab Naruto

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Erza: Untuk sekarang kaya canon aja, Wind Release doang. Kalo udah punya _**Rikudou Senjutsu Mode **_baru dia punya 5 elemen dasar. Ini udah update

Ren: Ini udah di update

Namikaze Nagato: Enggak discontinued, cuma sedang berkelana untuk mencari inspirasi jiaahhh. Ya doain aja Naruto DxD Chronicles, Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter dan fic ini bisa sampe sekuel

Guest: Baca deh fanfic author senior LazyHermit, yang fanfic Rosario + Vampire juga. Perasaan itu lebih lambat daripada ane alurnya

Damrieo: Ente telat tong, itu mah udah ditanya berjuta-juta kali. Dan ane udah balas itu typo. Happy?

Aoi Yatogami: Bentar lagi bakal nguasai kekuatan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_

DonquixoteD. Madara: Pulang dong, tapi masih lama

Namikaze Ichza: Yang asem… Anggur dong. Kosa kata kurang? Typo kali tuh

Dian Rusdianto 39: Muncul dia di chap ini, dan adu mulut sama Naruto

Grand 560: Masih kurang masa wordnya? Ini aja bikin 3k wordnya ane tangannya udah merah semua lho

Anarchy AntraX: Mulai chapter besok mungkin? Siapa ya… Mungkin bapaknya Moka, Kuyou juga tapi itu pas yang ngelawan dia klon darahnya

Kitsune857: Lomba tarik-tarikan chakra masih lama

Devan Boy Steln: Yah, enggak lah. Ane buat nanti Naru sampenya pas PDS 4 baru mulai. Tepatnya pas Naru dan Bee ngelawan _**Yondaime Raikage**_. Gin bikin Naru kesusahan kan? Sampai-sampai dia minta pertolongan _**Kyuubi**_, terus Kuyou, dan bapaknya Moka. Gin ane udah ada sendiri pasangannya. Kan udah dibilang ada tempatnya entar T_T

Hi no Ketsui: Elemen dasar Kakashi saya juga tahu itu hanya petir, tapi dia bisa menguasai 5 elemen karena _**Sharingan **_miliknya

Akuma no Arman: Apa karena scene NaruMokaMizo-nya kurang? Kalo iya, iya pantes. Orang ane sengaja buat chap tentang Naru Yukari brother-sister relationship

Ayub Pratama: Mulai chapter besok kayaknya

Uzuchiha: Mulai chap besok

WS Susanto 96: Kagak, tapi nanti ada scene anak buah Kuyou mau nyerang Yukari. Klon-nya secara refleks nyelametin Yukari karena feeling seorang kakak dari bossnya masuk ke klon itu

Firdaus Minato: Menurut ente? Ada apa enggak?


	12. Chapter 12

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x ?, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 12: The Dark Naruto

Sinar pagi telah menyinari Youkai Academy… Uzumaki Naruto sudah bertekad untuk belajar mengendalikan _**Kyuubi **_di dalam tubuhnya bersama Killer Bee. Dia sebenarnya sulit untuk memutuskan ini, karena dia selalu berpikir… Siapa yang akan melindungi adiknya dan juga dua kekasihnya selama dia tidak ada? Apalagi menurut Gin, ada musuh yang berbahaya di Youkai Academy yang bernama Kuyou. Tsukune belum pasti bisa diharapkan begitu saja karena dia masih baru belajar menjadi seorang Shinobi, sedangkan Gin… Dan soal Gin, dia percaya dia sangat kuat apalagi kalau penyakit mesumnya tidak kumat tapi apakah dia bisa diharapkan oleh Naruto untuk mengalahkan Kuyou? Karena sepertinya Gin memiliki pengalaman buruk saat melawan Kuyou. Tapi dia enyahkan pikiran itu dan mencoba berpikiran positif pada kekuatan Kurumu. Tsukune dan juga Gin untuk melindungi Moka, Mizore, dan juga Yukari

"Tidak… Aku harus percaya pada mereka bertiga untuk melindungi Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime, dan juga Yukari-chan" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memakai outfitnya sewaktu dia menjadi shinobi di desa _**Konoha**_. Setelah itu dia pun menggores permukaan jarinya dan jatuhlah tetesan darah Naruto, kemudian dia membuat handseal "_**Chi**_-_**Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Kemudian gumpalan darah Naruto yang jatuh ketanah pun perlahan naik dan membentuk sosok Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung berkata pada bunshin darahnya "Tolong jaga teman-temanku. Terutama Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime, dan juga adikku Yukari"

"Tentu saja oyabun" Balas bunshinnya, kemudian dia berkata "Aku akan melindungi mereka dengan sekuat tenagaku"

"Arigatou…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia keluar dari kamarnya melalui jendela dan mencari Killer Bee

Naruto pun langsung pergi dan mencari Killer Bee di tempat mereka bertemu kemarin, dan dia kemudian menemukan Bee yang sudah memakai baju ninjanya dan pedang _**Samehada **_di belakang badannya. Bee pun tidak terkejut saat melihat Naruto, kemudian dia berkata

"Aku tidak menyangka, kau akan memutuskan secepat itu Uzumaki Naruto" Ucap Bee

"_**Kyuubi **_menghubungiku kemarin" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kemudian dia mengancam akan melukai Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime, dan Yukari-chan. Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang menimpa Sakura-chan terjadi pada mereka"

"Semangat yang bagus… Sama seperti Yugito" Ucap Bee

"Yugito… Siapa itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Yugito Nii adalah saudara kita sesama _**Jinchuuriki**_, dia pemegang kekuatan _**Nibi no Nekomata**_. Dia juga merupakan ninja dari _**Kumogakure **_sepertiku" Jawab Bee yang sudah pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Hei! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto

"Kita akan ke tempat Tenmei dulu, sepertinya dia tahu tempat yang cocok untuk latihan kita" Jawab Bee. Naruto yang mendengar itu pun langsung mengejar Bee

Sedangkan bunshin darah Naruto atau yang bakal ane sebut Arashi disini sedang berjalan bersama dengan Yukari ke kelasnya, kemudian mereka bertemu dengan Moka dan Mizore. Karena Arashi merupakan bunshin yang terbuat dari darah. Penciuman vampire Moka pun mulai mengambil alih dan dia pun menghampiri Arashi

"Ohayou Naruto-kun!" Sapa Moka dan Mizore

"Ohayou Moka-chan dan Mizore-chan" Balas Arashi, tapi perkataan itu membuat dua gadis itu kaget, kemudian dia membatin 'Dasar bodoh, aku lupa kalau oyabun selalu memanggil kekasihnya dengan sebutan Moka-hime dan _**Yuki**_-hime'

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Mizore yang sepertinyasudah mencurigai Arashi, kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Kau bukan Naruto-kun kan?"

"Mizore-neechan / Mizore-chan, apa yang kau katakan itu?" Tanya Yukari dan juga Moka

"Kau tidak ingat Moka-chan kalau Naruto-kun itu selalu memanggilmu dengan panggilan Moka-hime dan dia memanggilku dengan panggilan _**Yuki**_-hime, bukan dengan suffiks-chan" Jawab Mizore

'Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kalau terus begini, kekasih oyabun bisa mengetahui kalau aku cuma bunshin' Batin Arashi, kemudian dia berkata "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu _**Yuki**_-hime? Aku ini benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto… Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Baiklah, tunjukkan kalau kau benar-benar Naruto-kun" Tantang Mizore

Arashi pun langsung membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booooffff

Booooffff

Booooffff

Muncul 3 bunshin yang dibuat oleh Arashi, kemudian Mizore berkata "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Cepat hilangkan bunshinmu sebelum dilihat banyak orang"

"Baik-baik" Balas Arashi, kemudian dia menghilangkan bunshin-bunshinnya

Pooooffff

Pooooffff

Pooooffff

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Nanti kita terlambat dalam pelajaran Nekonome-sensei" Ucap Arashi

"Baiklah" Balas Moka, kemudian dia berkata "Naruto-kun, boleh aku menghisap darahmu?"

"Maaf Moka-hime, untuk kali ini tidak bisa. Aku tidak enak badan" Jawab Arashi, kemudian dia berkata "Aku tidak ingin kau tertular penyakitku nanti"

"Ya sudah kalau begitu"Ucap Moka dengan nada kecewa, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita pergi Naruto-kun, Mizoe-chan"

"Ha'i" Balas Naruto dan Mizore. Kemudian Naruto pun melihat Yukari dan berkata "Jaga dirimu ya imouto dan jangan buat masalah di sekolah"

"Baik onii-chan" Balas Yukari, kemudian dia pergi dari hadapan mereka bertiga. Tapi saat dia sudah jauh dari mereka, Yukari pun membatin 'Ada yang aneh dengan onii-chan… Biasanya dia mengusap-ngusap kepalaku jika kita akan berpisah ke kelas, dan sejak kapan onii-chan menolak permintaan Moka-neechan untuk menghisap darahnya? Menurut Tsukune-san, onii-chan tidak pernah menolak permintaan Moka-niichan, apalagi dia berbohong kalau dia sedang sakit'

Mizore pun melihat Moka dan Arashi yang berjalan bersama, kemudian dia membatin 'Kau mungkin bisa membohongi Moka-chan dan Yukari-chan, tapi tidak denganku… Aku akan membuktikan kalau kau itu bukan Naruto-kun yang sebenarnya'

Naruto dan Bee saat ini sudah sampai di ruangan Mikogami Tenmei, salah satu anggota Dark Lord dan juga kepala sekolah dari Youkai Academy. Saat di dalam mereka pun menemukan Tenmei yang sedang berbicara dengan saudaranya, sang supir bisa

"Kalian kenapa berpakaian seperti itu? Apa kalian ingin kembali ke dimensi kalian? Portalnya belum selesai kubuat kau tahu" Tanya Tenmei secara membabi buta pada Naruto dan Bee yang memasuki ruangannya dengan memakai pakaian ninjanya

"Kau salah paham Tenmei" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukan itu tujuanku dan orang ini kesini"

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Tenmei yang bingung akan keperluan dua orang ini

"Biar aku yang jelaskan" Ucap Bee dan diberi anggukan oleh Naruto, kemudian dia menjawab "Begini, anak disebelahku ini kau tahu kan kalau dia adalah _**Jinchuuriki **_yang memiliki kekuatan yang besar yaitu _**Bijuu **_terkuat di dimensi kami, _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_… Masalahnya kekuatan dia itu tidak bisa dia kontrol dan membuat rekannya terluka. Karena aku adalah _**Jinchuuriki **_yang bisa memakai kekuatan monsterku tanpa dikuasai olehnya, aku pun menawarkan diri untuk melatihnya. Tapi kami butuh tempat yang nyaman untuk berlatih, apa kau tahu tempat yang cocok untuk melatih anak ini"

"Izin bicara, saudaraku" Ucap sang pengendara bus

"Tentu saja, izin diberikan" Balas Tenmei

"Bagaimana kalau mereka berdua berlatih di tempatmu dulu berlatih untuk menjadi seorang Exorcist?" Usul sang pengendara bus

"_**Purification Room **_maksudmu…?" Tanya Tenmei, dan dibalas anggukan oleh pengendara bus. Melihat itu dia pun berkata "Itu ide bagus, kau bisa melatih dia di _**Purification Room**_, Bee-san"

"Ano… Tapi dimana kami bisa menemukan _**Purification Room **_itu, Tenmei?" Tanya Naruto

"Apa kau tahu tempat portal yang menghubungkan tempat ini dan juga dunia manusia, Naruto-san?" Tanya Tenmei

"Tempat yang dipenuhi tulang belulang dan juga kuburan itu maksudmu?" Balas Naruto

"Ya" Balas Tenmei, kemudian dia berkata "Kau pasti lihat menara hitam besar disitu. Itu adalah pintu masuk rahasia menuju ke _**Purification Room**_"

"Tapi bagaimana kami membuka pintu rahasia itu? Aku tahu kalau pintu rahasia seperti itu pasti ada kunci khusus untuk membukanya kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia melemparkan sesuatu pada Bee "Tangkap!"

Bee pun berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang dilemparkan Tenmei yang ternyata adalah sebuah salib, kemudian dia berkata "Bukannya ini salib?"

Tiba-tiba bagian bawah salib itu langsung mengeluarkan suatu bagian yang seperti ujung kunci. Naruto yang melihatnya pun berkata "Sugoiii"

"Semoga kau berhasil dalam latihanmu, Naruto" Ucap Tenmei

"Heh, kalau latihanku tidak berhasil… Bukan Uzumaki Naruto namanya" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo Bee-sensei"

"Hn"

Saat ini Arashi sedang beada di kelasnya… Para siswa terutama Nekonome terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang tidak tertidur atau mengantuk di kelasnya. Dia sangat serius mengikuti pelajaran, tidak seperti Naruto yang asli yang selalu bermalas-malasan selama di kelas sama seperti sahabatnya, Tsukune

'Apa ini benar-benar Naruto?' Batin Tsukune yang sedang melihat Arashi sedang mengisi soal yang diberikan Nekonome

"Tsukune-kun… Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kurumu yang berbisik pada Tsukune

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Kurumu-chan" Jawab Tsukune, kemudian dia berkata "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau dari tadi terus-terusan melihat Naruto, memangnya kenapa dengan dia?" Tanya Kurumu

"Apa kau tidak aneh dengan dia, Kurumu-chan?" Tanya balik Tsukune

"Aneh gimana?" Balas Kurumu

"Tidak biasanya dia memperdulikan pelajaran seperti ini apalagi ini bukan ulangan" Jawab Tsukune

"Mungkin dia ingin mencoba untuk berubah, Tsukune-kun" Ucap Kurumu

"Dalam satu hari, Kurumu-chan. Tidak mungkin orang bisa berubah dalam waktu satu hari. Perubahan itu butuh proses, tapi ini… Ini terlihat mendadak sekali" Balas Tsukune

"Benar juga yang dikatakan oleh Tsukune-kun, tidak mungkin Naruto berubah hanya dalam waktu satu hari tanpa proses yang lama" Gumam Kurumu, dan dia juga sudah mulai mengawasi Naruto

'Sial… Sebenarnya apa lagi yang aku telah salah lakukan sampai-sampai kedua teman oyabun juga curiga padaku?' Batin Arashi yang sudah berhenti untuk menulis di bukunya

Moka yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai Tsukune-kun, Kurumu-chan, dan juga Mizore-chan melihat Naruto-kun seperti itu?'

Kembali pada Naruto dan Bee… Mereka saat ini sedang berada di tempat perbatasan antara dunia manusia dan juga Youkai Academy, tepatnya di tugu hitam yang dikatakan oleh Tenmei. Bee pun langsung memasukkan kunci yang didapatkannya dari Tenmei ke slot yang berada di tugu itu dan membuat tugu itu bergeser dan memunculkan tangga yang menuju kebawah. Saat mereka menuruni tangga itu, tugu itu pun bergeser kembali dan menutupi tangga rahasia itu

"Jadi ini tempatnya…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah berhasil menuruni tangga terakhir dan sampai di lantai paling bawah. Dia pun melihat air terjun di dekatnya dan berkata "Aku tidak menyangka dibawah tanah seperti ini ada air terjun seperti ini"

"Hmm, tempat ini hampir sama dengan air terjun kebenaran" Ucap Bee yang melihat keseluruhan tempat latihan Naruto bersama dirinya

"Air terjun kebenaran… Tempat apa itu Bee-sensei?" Tanya Naruto

"Itu adalah tempatku dan Yugito berlatih untuk menguasai kekuatan _**Bijuu **_milik kami di _**Kumogakure**_" Jawab Bee

'Andai saja, di _**Konoha **_ada tempat seperti itu' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bersemedilah di dekat pusat air itu dan tutuplah matamu" Jawab Bee

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia duduk bersila dan membatin 'Cuma itu saja kan, hmm… Mudah'

'Kau terlalu meremehkan tes ini bocah' Batin Bee saat melihat Naruto

Naruto pun bersemedi lama sekali, dan kemudian dia mendengar suatu suara yang keluar dari dalam air terjun itu dan berkata "Kenapa kau tidak memberikan tanda tangan di Kedai Ichiraku?"

"Hah"

"Mereka memberikan kertas kepadamu seolah kau adalah teman baik mereka" Ucap orang itu

'Sebenarnya siapa yang mengatakan ini' Batin Naruto

"Benar-benar tidak tahu diuntung bukan" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia keluar dari air terjun itu dan membuat Naruto terbelalak

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau sanga mirip sepertiku?" Tanya Naruto

"Dasar bodoh" Balas orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sudah melihatku saja kau belum tahu siapa aku? Aku ini adalah kamu, Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hah" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya, kemudian dia berkata "Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak ingat membuat sebuah _**Kage Bunshin**_, aku hanya membuat _**Chi Bunshin **_dan dia sedang berada di Akademi"

"Aku adalah jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, jati dirimu yang tinggal cukup lama di dalam lubuk hatimu" Balas Dark Naruto

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak kenal kau! Sudahi omong kosong ini sekarang juga!" Teriak Naruto pada Dark Naruto

"Kau tahu tempat ini, meskipun tempat ini bukan air terjun kebenaran yang tapi tempat ini cukup bagus sampai-sampai bisa membawaku keluar" Ucap Dark Naruto

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau membawa-bawa tempat yang diberitahukan Bee-sensei ke masalah kita" Tanya Naruto

"Karena air terjun kebenaran dan tempat ini sama-sama membawa kebenaran dalam sifat seseorang" Jawab Dark Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Dan aku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya"

"Diriku yang sebenarnya" Ucap Naruto yang saling adu tatap dengan kembarannya ini

"Ya…" Balas Dark Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku adalah dirimu yang sebenarnya… Aku adalah kegelapan dari dirimu, Naruto! Aku adalah kebencian yang kau simpan! Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, maka aku akan membiarkan diriku menarik perhatian _**Kyuubi**_"

'Kau…' Batin Naruto yang teringat perkataan Gerotora setelah pembicaraan tidak menyenangkannya bersama _**Kyuubi**_ yang mengatakan bahwa sekuat apapun Naruto berusaha melawannya, hal itu hanya akan membuatnya bergabung dengan kebencian yang tersembunyi di dalam dirinya. Kemudian dia berpikir 'Jadi orang ini dan _**Kyuubi**_…'

"Itu benar! Aku adalah kau yang sebenarnya! Kau tidak akan bisa menyingkirkanku penipu!" Teriak Dark Naruto yang sudah melesat ke arah Naruto

"Jadi begitu…" Ucap Naruto, dia pun memblock pukulan dari Dark Naruto. Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung melancarkan serangan balik, tapi berhasil diblock oleh Dark Naruto dan membuat Naruto berkata "Kaulah yang penipu!"

Bee pun melihat Naruto yang sedang bersemedi dan Gyuuki yang melihatnya pun langsung berkata pada Bee "**Kau tidak membantunya**, **Bee**?"

"Aku ingin melihat potensial, anak ini" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula, dia saat ini sedang melawan kegelapannya sendiri. Hanya dia sendiri yang bisa melakukannya. Sama sepertiku dan Yugito"

Saat ini, Naruto dan juga Dark Naruto sedang bertarung dengan semua kemampuan mereka tapi sayangnya karena kemampuan Dark Naruto yang sama dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Naruto pun belum berhasil mengalahkannya

"Kenapa, sudah menyerah penipu?" Tanya Dark Naruto

"Omong kosong! Kaulah yang penipu, bukan aku" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membuat handseal jurus favoritnya "_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

'Bodoh…' Batin Dark Naruto yang melihat Naruto membuat banyak bunshin, kemudian dia berkata "_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booooooffff

Booooooffff

Booooooffff

Booooooffff

'Mustahil! Dia bisa membuat bunshin yang sama banyaknya denganku' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia dan para bunshinnya membuat _**Rasengan **_dan mengarahkannya ke arah Dark Naruto dan para bunshinnya "_**Rasengan**_!"

"_**Rasengan**_!" Ucap Dark Naruto dan para bunshinnya yang juga melakukan teknik yang sama dengannya

Boooooommmm

Boooooommmm

Boooooommmm

Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrr

Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrr

Duaaaaarrrrrrrrrr

'Mustahil… Bahkan _**Rasengan **_juga' Batin Naruto yang sudah menghilangkan semua _**Kage Bunshin**_ miliknya, kemudian dia berkonsentrasi dan matanya berubah menjadi kekuningan dengan pigmen berwarna orange di sekitar matanya "_**Senjutsu**_…"

"Bukan hanya kau yang bisa menggunakan itu" Ucap Dark Naruto yang juga sama-sama menggunakan _**Senjutsu**_

'Ternyata benar, dia bisa menggunakan semua jurusku' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia membuat _**Kage Bunshin **_dan membuat _**Rasenshuriken**_ "_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

"_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!" Ucap Dark Naruto yang juga sudah melemparkan _**Rasenshuriken **_dengan bantuan bunshinnya

Booooooommmm

Booooooommmm

Duuuuaaaaarrrrrr

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Apa itu tadi?" Ucap Naruto yang sudah bangun dari semedinya dan dia melihat Bee yang berada di belakangnya

"Sepertinya kau belum bisa mengalahkan dia ya, Naruto?" Tanya Bee, Naruto yang ditanya pun menggangguk saja atas pertanyaan Bee

"Apa aku harus mengalahkan orang itu, Bee-sensei?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika tidak bisa maka kau tidak akab bisa menguasai kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_didalam tubuhmu"

"Tapi bagaimana caraku mengalahkannya? Aku tidak bisa mengalahkan orang dengan jutsu-jutsu yang sama sepertiku" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia lebih sulit daripada Pain"

"Oh ya Bee-sensei…" Ucap Naruto

"Ada apa?" Tanya Bee

"Kau berhasil melalui ini kan? Bisa kau ceritakan sebuah petunjuk untuk mengalahkannya" Balas Naruto

"Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah mengerti penderitaanmu sebagai seorang _**Jinchuuriki **_dan menerima dengan tulus sisi lain dirimu itu" Jawab Bee

"Penderitaan… Bukannya kau adalah _**Jinchuuriki **_yang bisa mengendalikan kekuatan _**Bijuu**_ milikmu secara sempurna? Bagaimana bisa kau memiliki penderitaan seperti diriku dan sahabatku, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau salah…" Balas Bee, Naruto pun melihat ke arahnya dan membuat Bee berkata "Memang saat ini penduduk _**Kumo **_memberikanku respect padaku karena aku berhasil mengendalikan kekuatan _**Hachibi **_dengan sempurna. Tapi dulu, aku sama sepertimu… Mereka selalu mencaci maki aku bahkan mereka pernah melempar kepalaku dengan telur,__meskipun aku adalah anak angkat dari _**Sandaime Hokage **_dan juga adik angkat dari _**Yondaime Raikage**_. Tapi aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman dan rap milikku"

Naruto pun terhenyak saat melihat gurunya itu. Seingatnya dulu dia tidak pernah sampai seperti itu. Ya memang sih, dia pernah dimaki oleh warga atau dilukai penduduk, tapi dilempar dengan telur seperti itu membuatnya membatin 'Sebenarnya seberapa besar kesabaran Bee-sensei?'

"Tapi ada yang lebih buruk daripada itu" Tambah Bee

"Apa itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Yaitu sahabatku pernah mencoba membunuhku karena aku adalah _**Jinchuuriki **_dari _**Hachibi**_" Jawab Bee dan itu membuat Naruto terbelalak. Naruto memang pernah hampir dibunuh oleh Sasuke, tapi itu bukan karena dia adalah _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi**_… Tapi karena Sasuke pikir dengan membunuh Naruto, maka dia akan memunculkan kekuatan terkuat _**Sharingan **_miliknya. Setelah dia berhasil sembuh dari kekagetannya, dia pun bertanya dengan nada marah "Tapi kenapa dia mencoba untuk membunuhmu? Kau tidak meminta kan untuk menjadi _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi**_"

"Dulu sebelum aku menjadi _**Jinchuuriki**_, pamanku yang bernama Blue B kehilangan kendali dan membunuh ayah dari sahabatku Motoi. Setelah Blue B mati karena kehilangan kendali atas _**Hachibi**_, mereka pun membuatku menjadi _**Jinchuuriki **_untuk menggantikan Blue B. Tapi Motoi yang sudah membenci _**Hachibi**_, dia berusaha membunuhku karena dia tahu bahwa aku akan sama seperti para pendahuluku… Yaitu gagal untuk mengendalikan _**Hachibi**_. Dan dia juga bernafsu untuk membunuhku karena dia pikir kalau aku mati, bahwa _**Hachibi **_juga akan mati. Dia mencoba membunuhku tapi gagal" Jawab Bee

"Apa kau membencinya?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak sama sekali" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Meskipun dia tidak mau lagi berbicara padaku karena rasa bersalahnya, aku tidak mempersalahkan hal itu. Bahkan jika aku kembali ke _**Kumo **_lagi, aku akan merajut ikatan persahabatan antara kita lagi"

'Dan aku juga akan merajut ikatan persahabatanku dengan Sasuke' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia kembali ke tempatnya semula

Bee yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kau akan memulainya lagi, Naruto?"

"Ya" Balas Naruto

"Kau ingat akan perkataanku tadi sebelum aku menceritakan masa laluku kan?" Tanya Bee

"Ya, aku tahu. Dan saat ini aku sudah mengerti akan penderitaanku sebagai _**Jinchuuriki**_ dan aku harus menerima sisi gelapku itu kan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula dia benar… Dia adalah aku dan aku adalah dia. Jadi aku harus menerimanya, karena kita adalah satu"

'Semoga berhasil Naruto' Batin Bee yang tersenyum saat melihat Naruto memulai semedinya lagi

Naruto pun sudah kembali di alam pikirannya, kemudian dia melihat Dark Naruto yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh di hadapannya. Wajah Dark Naruto pun mengeras saat melihat Naruto kembali muncul di hadapannya

"Mau apa kau kembali lagi? Kau ingin membuat perubahan heh? Takkan ada yang berubah, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Dark Naruto

"Aku tahu itu" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanmu, karena kau sama denganku"

"Kau juga tidak akan bisa menghilangkanku dari pikiranmu"Ucap Dark Naruto

"Jadi kau sudah tahu ya?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak" Jawab Dark Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak tahu maksudmu" Jawab Dark Naruto

"Jangan main-main denganku" Ucap Naruto dengan nada santai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Omong-omong, tempat ini merefleksikan dirimu kan? Jadi jika aku fokus, maka penggambaran diriku tidak akan bisa menunjukkan diriku kepadamu sebagai seseorang"

Naruto pun menutup matanya dan memperlihatkan telapak tangannya yang bertuliskan sesuatu, Dark Naruto yang melihatnya pun berkata "Kau…"

"Kau melihatnya kan… Itu adalah tanda tanganku yang tidak bisa kubuat di Kedai Ichiraku" Ucap Naruto

"Siapa yang peduli dengan tanda tangamu, bodoh!" Teriak Dark Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka baik karena mereka ada maunya kepadamu, mereka telah membohongi dan memperdaya kita selama bertahun-tahun karena aturan mereka. Kau harus ingat kita berada di kasta bawah karena hal itu. Menyakitkan bukan? Akulah yang mengerti semua hal itu. Kau tak bisa mempercayai mereka!"

"Hmm, penduduk itu penting tapi pertama-tama… Harus ada seseorang yang mau belajar pada kepercayaan. Aku yakin pada diriku sendiri, kepercayaan dirikulah yang mereka percayai" Balas Naruto

"Huft"

Dark Naruto pun tertunduk dan berkata "Kenapa mereka menyakiti kita?"

"Bee-sensei, dia sangat yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan walaupun kepalanya dilempar telur atau hampir dibunuh sahabatnya sendiri, dia tetap terus maju dengan kepercayaan bahwa semua warga desanya akan merubah sifatnya kepadanya. Dan itu berhasil" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi aku hanya hambatan untukmu? Lalu apa! Lalu apa yang membuatku…" Teriak Dark Naruto

"Aku tumbuh menjadi kuat karena dirimu, kau alasan aku disini sekarang" Potong Naruto membuat Dark Naruto tersentak

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Dark Naruto yang ingin berusaha menyerangnya

"Menurutmu apa? Kau adalah aku dan aku adalah kau. Bantulah aku! Bantulah aku melindungi semua orang-orang yang terpenting bagiku, aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini tanpamu" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menjulurkan tangannya dan Dark Naruto pun menghentikan niatannya untuk menyerang Naruto dan membalas jabatan tangannya dan membuat Naruto berkata "Terima kasih, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Dark Naruto pun menghilang, dan Naruto pun sudah bangkit dari semedinya. Bee yang melihatnya pun berkata "Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Yatta! Aku berhasil sensei" Jawab Naruto

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Uchiha Madara: Enggak bakal kok, nanti ane bikin pas Naruto balik ke _**Konoha**_… Perang baru saja dimulai

Yami Nugroho: Ane sih ngikutin canon, tapi idenya bagus sih

Firdaus Minato: ….

Donquixote D. Madara: Ikut dong

Michael Gabriel 455: Ada dong tempatnya, ini udah mulai latihannya

Hi no Ketsui: Udah mulai kok disini, Naruto berhadapan sama Dark Naruto

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: Gin kan gak tau kalo Naruto bisa buka _**Rosario **_punya Moka

Aoi Kitsuka: Tentu saja

Devan Boy Steln: Hahahaha, biar greget. Narutox Omote x Ura x Mizore. Kisame lihat saja nanti, kan Gin tinggalnya di _**Rosario **_World. Untuk sekarang Low-Chunin aja dulu. Boleh juga tuh, ide ente

Ayub Pratama 792: Pasti dibantu dong sama mami Kushina. Tempat latihannya liat aja di chapter ini

Riki Ryugasaki: Sebentar dulu, empat apa dua sih. Waktu itu ane kelupaan sama _**Doton**_

Kuro-s: Bentar lagi tapi scene tim klub surat kabar vs Ishigami-sensei dulu


	13. Chapter 13

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x ?, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 13: Naruto vs Kurama

Saat ini di klub surat kabar yaitu klub yang diketuai, Gin Morioka dan juga beranggotakan para teman-teman Naruto… Salah satu dari kekasih Naruto yaitu Mizore Shirayuki saat ini menatap Arashi, bunshin darah Naruto dengan intens. Meskipun Moka dan juga Yukari percaya bahwa dia adalah Naruto… Entah kenapa, dia tidak bisa mempercayai kalau dia itu adalah Naruto sama sekali. Saat dia berada di dekat Arashi, perasaan dia mengatakan kalau dia bukan Naruto dan membuatnya selalu mencurigainya. Dia juga tahu kalau Tsukune dan juga Kurumu juga ikut mencurigai Arashi. Moka yang berada disebelahnya pun melihat Mizore dan menepuk pundaknya

"Mizore-chan… Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Moka

"Aku tidak apa-apa Moka-chan" Jawab Mizore

"Apa benar Mizore-nee-chan? Dari tadi kau terus melamun lho" Tanya Yukari

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Mizore-chan" Jawab Mizore yang tersenyum lembut pada Yukari, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya merasa kepalaku pening sekali. Gin-senpa… Boleh aku izin pulang cepat hari ini dari kegiatan klub?"

"Ah, tentu Mizore-san" Jawab Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau sakit dan kenapa-napa, aku bisa dibunuh Naruto nanti hahahaha"

"Terima kasih" Balas Mizore, kemudian dia keluar dari ruang klub setelah memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tas miliknya

Saat ini di ruang latihannya, Naruto dan juga Killer Bee sedang berlatih tanding satu sama lain dengan Naruto yang sedang memakai _**Sennin Mode**_… Naruto tidak mengerti, kenapa Bee meminta Naruto untuk berlatih tanding dengannya. Bukan melawan Kurama seperti yang dia katakan pada awal-awal latihan mereka agar dia bisa mendapatkan dan menguasai kekuatan dari Kurama.

"Bee-sensei…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah melancarkan pukulannya ke arah Bee, tapi berhasil diblock olehnya

"Hmm…" Balas Bee yang tangannya masih sibuk menahan pukulan Naruto yang terasa lebih kuat dari sebelumnya karena dia telah menggunakan _**Sennin Mode**_

"Kenapa kita harus melakukan ini?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukannya tujuanku adalah melawan dan mengalahkan Kurama__untuk mendapatkan dan mengendalikan kekuatannya"

"Kita melakukan ini untuk memperkuat fisikmu gaki" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena fisikmu ini belum cukup untuk melawan _**Kyuubi**_… Mungkin ada kesempatan bagimu menang dengan menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_milikmu. Tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Jadi kau harus memperkuat fisikmu dalam _**Base Form**_, dan lalu jika kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_sudah berkurang banyak karena kelelahan kau bisa melakukan finishing dengan menggunakan _**Sennin Mode**_. Latihan kali ini cukup, kau bisa beristirahat sebentar..."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku masih sanggup Bee-sensei" Ucap Naruto dengan lantang

"Aku tahu kau khawatir dengan keadaan dua kekasihmu kan?" Tanya Bee. Saat mendengar itu, Naruto pun terkejut. Dia memang khawatir tentang keadaan Moka dan Mizore apalagi bunshinnya belum memberikan kabar. Melihat itu, Bee pun berkata "Pergilah… Lagipula dalam waktu istirahatmu, kau bisa menemui bunshinmu dan juga menanyakan keadaan dua kekasihmu kan… Si _**Vampire **_dan _**Yuki**_-_**Onna **_itu"

"Baiklah… Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Bee-sensei" Balas Naruto yang sudah keluar dari tempat latihannya

Naruto pun yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya pun langsung mencari Arashi, ternyata dia menemukan Arashi yang sedang berlatih dan menghampirinya. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, ada gadis berambut violet pendek yang memakai baju dress berwarna putih dengan lollipop di mulutnya yang merupakan kekasih Naruto, yaitu Mizore tapi mereka tidak bisa merasakannya karena mereka tidak memakai _**Sennin Mode**_

'Kenapa ada dua Naruto-kun… Sudah kuduga, yang tadi berada di kelas dan ruang klub itu palsu. Itu cuma bunshinnya' Batin Mizore yang mengepalkan tangannya dan menahan amarahnya karena Naruto menipu semua teman-temannya… Termasuk Moka, Yukari, dan juga Gin

"Oyabun… Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bagaimana dengan latihanmu?" Tanya Arashi yang menghentikan latihannya

"Bagus…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku berhasil melewati tahap pertama dalam mengendalikan kekuatan _**Kyuubi**_. Dan bagaimana keadaan disini? Dan bagaimana keadaan Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime, dan imoutoku… Apa mereka baik-baik saja?"

"Mereka baik-baik saja" Balas Arashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi ada sedikit masalah dengan Mizore-san"

"Masalah apa? Apa yang terjadi pada _**Yuki**_-hime?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada marah

Arashi pun terkejut melihat perubahan ekspresi bos-nya, apalagi Naruto sudah mengeluarkan _**Rasengan **_ ditangannya dan sudah siap untuk diarahkan untuk menghancurkannya. Sepertinya dia salah paham dan mengira bahwa Arashi tidak becus untuk menjaga kekasihnya dan membuatnya terluka. Melihat itu dia pun berkata "Tu-tunggu dulu, oyabun… Kau salah paham, yang kumaksud masalah adalah bukan karena Mizore-san terluka. Tapi karena, dia sepertinya sudah menyadari dan curiga akan identitasku"

"Maksudnya, dia sudah tahu kau adalah bunshin?" Tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya begitu… Bahkan dua temanmu, Tsukune-san dan Kurumu-san juga sepertinya mulai curiga padaku oyabun" Jawab Arashi

"Jadi benar kau telah menipu banyak orang Naruto-kun" Ucap Mizore yang sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya

"_**Yuki**_-hime…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bergetar, karena rencananya ketahuan oleh salah satu kekasihnya

Plaaaakkkk

Sebuah tamparan mendarat ke arah pipi kanan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Ke-Kenapa kau membohongi kami Naruto-kun… Kau mungkin bisa membohongi Moka-chan dan Yukari-chan… Tapi tidak denganku, Naruto-kun!"

"Oyabun…"

"Kau pergilah ke asramaku… Biar aku yang menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula _**Yuki**_-hime adalah kekasihku"

"Ha'i"

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Naruto-kun, kenapa!" Teriak Mizore yang sudah meneteskan air mata

"Aku minta maaf Mizore-chan, tapi waktuku telah tiba" Balas Naruto yang membuat Mizore terbelalak, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Waktuku telah tiba untuk mengendalikan _**Kyuubi**_ sehingga dia tidak bisa menyakiti orang-orang berharga bagi diriku lagi termasuk kamu, Moka-hime dan juga Yukari-chan. Suatu hari, aku berbicara dengan _**Kyuubi**_… Dia mengancamku, kalau dia akan melukai kalian bertiga… Aku takut kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Tapi ada orang yang menawariku untuk dia latih supaya kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_bisa aku kendalikan. Tapi aku cemas kalau aku latihan, tidak ada yang mengawasi kalian bertiga kalau kalian bertiga terkena masalah. Jadi aku menggunakan bunshin sebagai penggantiku untuk melindungi kalian bertiga… Aku minta maaf, _**Yuki**_-hime"

"Tapi kenapa, hiks… Kau tidak pernah membicarakan ini pada aku dan Moka-chan, hiks" Ucap Mizore yang menepuk-nepuk dada Naruto sampai-sampai air matanya menetes ke jaket milik Naruto, kemudian dia berkata dengan lirih "Atau karena kau berfikir aku dan Moka-chan tidak penting bagimu… Jadi kau merahasiakan hal ini dari kami"

Naruto pun terkejut saat mendengar perkataan Mizore, kemudian dia membantahnya "Jangan bicara sembarangan! Kau dan Moka-hime adalah dua orang yang sangat penting bagiku, jadi kumohon jangan katakan itu… A-Aku hanya tidak ingin kau khawatir karena dalam pelatihanku ini aku harus melawan _**Kyuubi **_yang notabennya monster terkuat kedua di dimensiku… Aku tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi saat aku melawannya. Aku bisa saja sekarat, mati, atau hal-hal buruk terjadi padaku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bersedih karena terus memikirkanku _**Yuki**_-hime"

"Naruto-kun…"

Cup

Naruto pun menyambar bibir lembut Mizore dan menciumnya dengan lembut dan Mizore pun membalas ciuman Naruto. Sehingga mereka berdua saling bertukar saliva dan juga membuat Mizore mendesah pelan. Naruto pun menghentikan ciumannya dan berkata "Tapi _**Yuki**_-hime,__kau tidak usah khawatir… Aku tidak ada keinginan untuk mati secepat itu. Aku berjanji aku akan kembali dengan keadaan hidup-hidup padamu dan Moka-hime, dan aku akan menikahi kalian berdua. Lalu aku membawa kalian berdua sekaligus Yukari yang merupakan adikku ke rumahku dan kita akan menjadi keluarga bahagia setelah aku mengalahkan Akatsuki"

"_**Akatsuki**_…" Ucap Mizore yang bingung dengan perkataan terakhir Mizore. Wajahnya juga sangat memerah karena mendengar perkataan Naruto yang seolah-olah merupakan lamaran secara tidak langsung

"Aku akan menjelaskannya, nanti" Balas Naruto yang mengecup dahi Naruto

"Woy, gaki! Kau lama sekali!" Teriak Bee yang ternyata menyusul Narut, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ternyata kau sedang berpacaran di sini… Maaf aku mengganggumu, gaki"

"Tidak masalah, sensei" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita kembali, sensei"

"Tunggu Naruto-kun" Ucap Mizore yang menahan tangannya agar dia tidak pergi

"Ada apa, Mizore-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku juga akan ikut denganmu, Naruto-kun" Jawab Mizore

"Kau serius?" Tanya Naruto, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Mizore. Seelah melihat itu, dia pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Tapi bagaimana kalau para teman kita curiga atas absennya dirimu?"

"Kau lupa ya? Bukan hanya kau yang bisa membuat klon" Jawab Mizore dengan nada manis, kemudian dari tubuh Mizore keluar patung yang terbuat dari es dan tiba-tiba patung es membentuk Mizore dengan sempurna

'Aku lupa dia bisa melakukan itu' Batin Naruto yang mengingat dirinya yang dikecoh klon milik Mizore saat dia sedang bersama Moka, Tsukune, dan Kurumu

Naruto pun bersama Mizore dan Bee langsung kembali ke tempat latihan Naruto sedangkan klon dari Mizore kembali ke kamarnya… Dan saat mereka sampai disana, Naruto pun langsung dibawa Bee ke dalam gua yang berada di belakang air terjun tempat Naruto berlatih untuk mengalahkan kegelapannya diikuti dengan Mizore(AN: Tempat-nya sama saja dengan air terjun kebenaran. Soalnya tempat latihan Naruto itu beradaptasi atas apa yang dipikirkan oleh pengguna-nya. Karena Bee memikirkan air terjun kebenaran makanya tempatnya seperti air terjun kebenaran)

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini sensei?" Tanya Naruto

"Nanti kau juga tahu gaki" Jawab Bee yang mulai masuk ke dalam gua untuk menuju ke ruangan khusus didalam gedung itu yang diberitahukan oleh Tenmei saat dia bertemu dengannya untuk mencari Naruto dan diikuti oleh Mizore dan Naruto

"Oh ya Bee-sensei… Aku memang akan berhadapan dengan _**Kyuubi **_secara langsung kan kali ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau takut?"

"Aku tidak takut pada apapun" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Mizore yang terus menundukkan kepalanya karena takut akan terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto. Melihat itu, Naruto pun berkata "Jangan cemas begitu, _**Yuki**_-hime… Aku akan baik-baik saja kok, ttebayo"

"I-Iya"

'Patung itu benar-benar seperti di air terjun kebenaran' Batin Bee saat melihat patung suci berbentuk kepala hewan yang lumayan besar, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Ternyata benar kata Tenmei… Tempat ini beradaptasi dengan tempat yang dipikirkan penggunanya'

"Hei, sensei… " Panggil Naruto, kemudian Bee melihatnya dan Naruto pun berkata "Ada patung disitu… Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Ok, karena tempat ini beradaptasi dengan air terjun kebenaran… Karena aku sebagai pengguna tempat ini memikirkan tempat itu, aku akan jelaskan" Balas Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau akan berbicara dengan _**Kyuubi **_disini. Masuklah melalui lubang itu tapi hanya yang terpilih yang bisa memasukinya tanpa sisi jahat didalam hatinya"

"Jadi itu alasannya aku menjalankan tes pertama itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Iya" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi seperti yang kau lihat… Kau tahu kan bahwa tempat ini sama seperti air terjun kebenaran di _**Elemental Nation**_? Jadi kau bisa samakan patung-patung tanpa kepala ini dengan patung yang berada disana"

"Kenapa Naruto-kun harus menyamakan patung-patung disini dengan patung ditempatmu Bee-sensei?" Tanya Mizore

"Karena nona Mizore. Karena patung diduniaku ini adalah _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi **_sebelumnya yang masih memiliki sedikit saja sisi jahat di hatinya… Sehingga pintu itu akan tertutup dan membuat kepala mereka terpisah dari tubuhnya

Gleeeekkkk

Naruto pun meneguk ludah karena takut akan perkataan Bee. Dia masih takut kalau sisi jahatnya masih ada yang menempel sedikit dan akan membaut dia checkmate… Apalagi ada Mizore yang berada didekatnya. Dia pun ingin mencoba dengan bunshin, tapi Bee berkata "Percuma, bunshin tidak akan berhasil…"

"Naruto-kun, bisa kau pikirkan ini baik-baik…" Ucap Mizore yang khawatir pada Naruto

"Maaf _**Yuki**_-hime, tapi ini kesempatan yang aku tunggu-tunggu. Aku tidak bisa mundur sekarang, aku tidak mau _**Kyuubi **_menyakiti kau dan Moka-hime karena aku menunda-nunda hal ini"

Naruto pun memberanikan dirinya untuk memasukkan setengah badannya kedalam patung itu. Mizore pun nafasnya terus memburu karena takut akan nasib kekasihnya itu, sedangkan Bee tetap menatap Naruto secara serius. Tapi tiba-tiba Naruto pun menjerit kesakitan dan membuat Mizore panic tapi Bee menahan tawanya

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhhh" Teriak Naruto

"Naruto-kun!" Teriak Mizore, dia pun berusaha mengeluarkan Naruto secara paksa. Dia takut kalau kekasihnya ini kenapa-napa… Akhirnya Naruto pun berhasil dikeluarkan tapi kepalanya menghilang dan membuatnya berteriak "Oh, tidak… Naruto-kun!"

Naruto pun menarik bajunya dan berkata "BOOO! Hahaha, kau seharusnya lihat ekspresimu tadi _**Yuki**_-hime… Itu sangat lucu hahahaha. Lagipula aku tidak apa-apa kok didalam sana cuma ada suatu tombol untuk membuka pintu disana"

Jdduuaaaakkk

"Itttaaaiii!"

"Da-Dasar Naruto-kun baka! Kau tidak tahu apa… Aku sangat khawatir denganmu tahu! Kau malah memanfaatkan kekhawatiranku seperti itu, dasar menyebalkan!" Teriak Mizore yang sudah memukul puncuk kepala Naruto sampai Naruto nyunsep ke tanah

"Go-Gomen _**Yuki**_-hime" Balas Naruto

Sebuah dinding pun terbuka karena Naruto sudah menekan tombol di dalam lubang tadi, dan mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam tempat itu yang ternyata tempat berwarna tembok keputihan dan juga tempatnya sangat bersih. Melihat itu, Naruto pun melihat Bee dan berkata

"Jadi bagaimana aku bisa caranya aku berbicara dengan bola bulu itu?" Tanya Naruto

"Berkonsentrasilah seperti saat kau melawan kegelapanmu di dalam air terjun itu. Dan kau akan langsung berhadapan dengan _**Kyuubi**_" Jawab Bee

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja, kau meragukanku?" Tanya balik Bee

"Tidak sensei" Jawab Naruto

"Oh ya… Apa kau tahu segel apa yang digunakan untuk menyegel _**Kyuubi**_?" Tanya Bee

"Kalau tidak salah itu adalah segel _**Hakke Fuin**_" Jawab Naruto

"Itu lebih hebat dari _**Tekko Fuin **_milikku. Apa kau punya kuncinya?" Tanya Bee

"Ya" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata pada Gamatora "Kau bisa keluar sekarang Gamatora?"

"Tentu" Balas Gamatora yang muncul dengan _**Sunshin **_diselbelah Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Bisa kau berikan kunci segel yang tou-chan pakai untuk menyegel _**Kyuubi**_?" Pinta Naruto

"Kau serius, Naruto?" Tanya Gamatora

"Aku akan mengalahkannya disini dan mengendalikan kekuatannya" Jawab Naruto

"Baka, bagaimana kalau kau gagal dan kau tidak bisa mengendalikannya. Kau tahu, _**Kyuubi **_akan kembali bangkit kan?" Tanya Gamatora

"Aku akan menguncinya disini… Lagipula percuma dia bangkit, toh dia juga tidak akan bisa kembali ke _**Elemental Nation **_kan?" Balas Bee

"Baiklah, Naruto… Tapi berhati-hatilah dan jangan sampai terbunuh, karena kau adalah _**Yogen no Ko**_" Ucap Gamatora, dan _**Gyuuki **_yang berada di tubuh Bee pun terkejut setelah mendengar kabar ini dan membatin '**Jadi benar dia anak yang dimaksud tou-sama**?'

Gamatora pun memberikan kunci segelnya pada Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu dan kembali pada Fukasaku-sama dan Shima-sama. Jaa ne!

Naruto pun duduk bersila setelah melihat kepergian Gamatora, kemudian dia berkata "Aku siap, Bee-sensei"

Bee pun langsung menyatukan kepalan tangannya dengan kepalan tangan milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto, saat ini sudah berada di mindscapenya dan dia mulai berjalan ke penjara yang menahan _**Kyuubi **_karena segelnya sudah dilepas oleh Gamatora… Tapi sebelum itu, dia pun berhenti setelah mendengar Bee berbicara melalui pikirannya

"Naruto… Ini aku. Kau pasti sudah berada di dalam alam bawah sadarmu, jadi dengarkan baik-baik" Ucap Bee, kemudian dia berkata "Pertama, kau harus melawan _**Kyuubi **_dalam pikiranmu dan dapatkan dan kendalikan kekuatannya"

"Aku mengerti" Balas Naruto yang sudah melanjutkan jalannya dan dia pun bertemu Kurama__yang shock saat melihatnya dan membuatnya berkata "Kenapa kau? Kau seperti habis melihat iblis saja?"

"**Naruto**, **kau**…" Ucap _**Kurama**_

"Apa?" Potong Naruto

"**Mana dirimu yang sebenarnya**? **Aku tidak merasakannya**?" Tanya Kurama

Naruto ingin membalas tapi suara Bee mengalir ke telinganya "Kau memang sudah mengalahkan kegelapanmu, tapi jangan santai dulu gaki. Emosi _**Kyuubi **_adalah kebencian besar yang memuncak"

"Aku telah melihat diriku yang sebenarnya" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia langsung berlari ke arah penjara yang menahan Kurama__dan dia pun melepaskan kertas segel yang menutupi penjara milik Kurama 'Tinggal _**Hakke Fuin **_saja yang harus ku lepas…'

"**Apa yang kau lakukan**?" Tanya Kurama

"Lihat dan perhatikan" Balas Naruto

Naruto pun membuka segel _**Hakke Fuin **_dan berhasil melepaskannya dan membuat Kurama bangkit, dan dia langsung menyerang Naruto dan membuatnya terpental "Ugh…"

"**Kau melakukan kesalahan besar gaki**" Ucap Kurama

"Kunci chakranya dengan chakramu. Kau tidak akan bisa menguncinya sekaligus… Jika dipaksakan, maka kau akan terbius olehnya. Jika kita bisa mengambil chakranya, kita bisa menangkapnya. Gunakan chakramu untuk mengunci chakra _**Kyuubi **_untuk memotong dan menariknya keluar"

Kemudian muncul chakra milik Naruto yang menyerupai dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari belakangnya. Dan Bee yang melihat Naruto butuh waktu untuk melakukan langkah berikutnya langsung menolong Naruto dengan menggunakan tentakel milik Gyuuki untuk menahan Kurama yang melesat ke arah Naruto

"**Grrrrrr**, **sialan kau **_**Hachibi**_!" Ucap Kurama yang melihat Naruto dibantu oleh saudaranya sesama _**Bijuu**_

"Tahan rubah itu dan satukan chakranya dengan chakramu. Maka, akan terjadi perang tarik menarik chakra antara kau dan _**Kyuubi**_" Ucap Bee

"**Graaaaaawwwwlllll**!" Teriak Kurama yang telah memberontak saat merasakan chakranya mulai terhisap oleh tentakel milik Gyuuki

"Sial… Aku berusaha untuk menolongmu, tapi ini cukup buruk Naruto. Didalam tubuhmu, aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatanku sepenuhnya. Benar-benar menyedihkan" Ucap Bee

"Sial, dia sangat kuat" Ucap Naruto yang melihat tentakel milik Gyuuki mulai terpotong-potong oleh chakra milik Kurama

"Naruto, ada yang harus kau dengar sebelum kau bertarung dengannya satu persatu" Ucap Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat kau mencoba menarik keluar chakranya, maka dia akan menarikmu masuk ke dalam dirinya. Jika dia menarik semua yang kita punya dan chakra kita menipis… Kau tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi?"

"**Jadi kau datang kesini untuk mengendalikan kekuatanku ya**?" Tanya Kurama

'Aku tidak boleh mundur sekarang, demi Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime, Yukari-chan, Gin, Tsukune, Kurumu, dan teman-temanku di _**Konoha**_… Aku tidak boleh kalah disini" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berkata dengan lantang "Lawan aku, _**Kyuubi**_!"

Kurama pun langsung menggunakan kesempatan untuk menyerang Naruto, tapi dia berhasil menghindari serangan Kurama. Kemudian Kurama pun merasakan chakra Gyuuki dan berkata "Rupanya kau dibantu oleh _**Hachibi**_ juga ya gaki. Dan kau sebut kau ini adalah _**Jinchuuriki**_! Seharusnya kau malu!"

"Ini lah yang membuat para _**Jinchuuriki **_lain selain aku dan Bee-sensei tewas selain Gaara. Kalian terlalu mementingkan ego kalian masing-masing dan melawan _**Akatsuki **_karena kalian pikir bahwa kalian para _**Bijuu **_lebih hebat dari _**Akatsuki **_tanpa bantuan para _**Jinchuuriki**_ lain. Kalau semua _**Jinchuuriki **_bekerja sama untuk melawan _**Akatsuki**_… Aku yakin kita pasti menang" Bantah Naruto

"**Cih**, **bocah sepertimu tidak tahu apapun gaki**" Ucap Kurama dengan nada marah

"Naruto, aku tahu ini sangat beresiko! Tapi kalau ini berhasil, kekuatannya akan menjadi milikmu. Lepaskan chakra _**Kyuubi**_ itu dari pikirannya maka kau akan memiliki kekuatannya. Jangan biarkan kebenciannya memperngaruhi dirimu! Gunakan keyakinan yang kuat untuk menghalanginya agar kau tidak terpengaruh" Ucap Bee

"Aku mengerti sensei" Balas Naruto

Kurama pun langsung mengumpulkan chakra pada satu titik dan terbentuklah bola-bola kecil berwarna biru dan merah yang kemudian bergabung menjadi bola besar berwarna hitam. Bee yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Sial… Dia mulai mengeluarkan _**Bijuudama**_"

"_**Bijuudama**_!" Ucap Kurama yang menembakkan bola besar hitam itu ke arah Naruto

"AWAS NARUTO!" Teriak Bee, kemudian dia menggunakan tangan besar yang terbentuk dari tentakel Gyuuki

Booooooommmm

"Terima kasih Bee-sensei" Ucap Naruto yang melihat gurunya menggunakan kekuatannya untuk melindunginya dari serangan Kurama

"**Grrrrrr**, **kau benar**-**benar sialan**, _**Hachibi**_!" Teriak Kurama yang menahan marah karena serangannya digagalkan oleh Gyuuki

Tentakel itu pun berubah menjadi wajah Gyuuki, kemudian menghilang. Setelah itu Bee pun berkata "Aku sudah menahan serangan itu, tapi itu yang terakhir. Sisanya kau selesaikan sendiri, Naruto!"

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih sensei, pasti dia sudah menghabiskan banyak chakra untuk serangan itu" Ucap Naruto yang menutup matanya, kemudian dia membuka matanya yang sudah berubah warna menjadi kuning dengan pola ( - ) dan berkata "_**Senjutsu**_!"

Naruto pun langsung melesat dengan _**Rasengan **_super besar terbentuk di tangannya, kemudian dia melesat ke arah Kurama__dan berkata "_**Senpo**_: _**Chou**_-_**Oodama Rasengan**_!"

Duuuuuaaarrr

'Mustahil…' Batin Naruto yang _**Rasengan **_super besar miliknya ditahan oleh Kurama menggunakan salah satu ekornya. Naruto ingin melompat menjauh dari Kurama, tapi ada salah satu ekornya yang menerjangnya sampai terpental "Ugh…"

"**Hahahahahaha**…" Ucap Kurama yang sudah tertawa seperti maniak, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Kau pikir kau akan menang dariku**, **gaki**!"

"Aku tidak akan bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu jika aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu _**Kyuubi**_, lagipula…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Aku belum mau menyerah, _**Senpo**_: _**Kawazu Kumite**_!"

Naruto pun melesat ke arah Kurama dan berhasil menghindari beberapa serangan ekornya. Saat serangan terakhir ekornya mengarah ke arahnya, dia pun menangkap ekor itu dan berkata "Rasakan ini, bola bulu!"

Naruto pun membanting tubuh Kurama dengan keras dan dia pun terjatuh ketanah. Tapi itu belum selesai, Naruto pun melihat kedua bunshinnya siap dengan serangan lanjutan 'Waktu yang tepat, minna…'

"_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

Boooooommmmm

"**Grrrrooooooaaarrrr**!" Teriak _**Kyuubi **_yang terlempar karena serangan Naruto dan terjatuh dengan luka lumayan parah

"Sudah saatnya…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengambil chakra Kurama tapi dia sulit untuk mengambil chakranya dan membuatnya dalam kondisi susah payah "Ayo sialannn! Dia sudah tidak berdaya! Ini kesempatanku!"

Namun sayangnya itu tidak semudah yang Naruto pikirkan, ternyata seperti perkataan Bee… Selain menghisap chakra Kurama, dia juga menghisap emosi jahat dari tubuh Kurama dan membuatnya mendengar kebencian Kurama yang menghantuinya

"Aku benci mereka! Perih sekali! Aku ingin membunuh mereka semua! Tolong kami! Kenapa? Kau tidak ada disini? Biarkan saja? Aku benci semua hal tentang dirimu! Aku ingin balas dendam. Dia selalu saja, dia…"

"Sial, apa ini?" Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Emosi Kurama telah menguasai tubuh Naruto. Dia hampir kehilangan kendali atas dirinya walaupun Kurama sudah bisa dikalahkannya

Bee dan Mizore pun terkejut saat melihat setengah tubuh Naruto sudah mulai berubah. Kebencian itu telah masuk dan menguasai setengah tubuh Naruto. Mizore yang khawatir pun berkata

"Bee-sensei, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mizore dengan nada cemas

"Dia sedang dikuasai kebenciannya… Jika kebenciannya sudah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya, ini sangat buruk" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia membatin 'Jangan kalah bodoh… Ingat dua kekasihmu dan adikmu disini'

"Haah… Haah… Haah…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada terengah-engah

"**Kau tidak akan bisa mengendalikanku**! **Kau hanyalah bagian kecil dari kebencianku pada dunia terkutuk ini**, **Naruto Uzumaki**!" Ucap Kurama dengan nada meremehkan Naruto

Sedangkan Naruto saat ini diperlihatkan pada masa kecilnya saat dia harus melihat dirinya sewaktu kecil dan dicaci maki oleh para penduduk _**Konoha **_dan membuatnya berteriak "Kumohon, hentikan! To-Tolong aku, Bee-sensei, _**Yuki**_-hime, Moka-hime, Yukari-chan, Kakashi-sensei… Arrrrgggghhhhh!"

"Kebencian _**Kyuubi **_ternyata lebih besar daripada yang aku bayangkan. Ini sangat gawat, dia butuh bantuan lagi!" Ucap Bee

"Aku akan membantumu" Ucap Mizore yang sudah memegang tangan Naruto, dia merasakan kebencian cukup pekat dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Tapi dia berhasil mengendalikan diri dan menyalurkan _**Youki **_miliknya kedalam tubuh Naruto 'Bertahanlah Naruto-kun…'

Siksaan batin dikarenakan kebencian Naruto pun masih berlanjut, tapi dia merasakan aura nyaman yang berasal dari Mizore tapi itu masih belum cukup untuk mengalahkan kebencian Kurama dan membuatnya membatin 'Ini aura milik _**Yuki**_-hime… Tapi masih belum cukup'

"Naruto…" Panggil sosok wanita berambut merah yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membuyarkan penglihatan-penglihatan yang diberikan oleh Kurama

Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat sosok cantik berambut merah yang berada didekatnya, kemudian dia berkata "Siapa kau?" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku?"

"Kau belum tahu ya. Coba tebak siapa aku ini, Naruto" Balas wanita itu dengan memberikan senyuman

"Jangan-jangan…"

"Hmmm… Ayo coba tebak!"

"Aha…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia menunjuk wanita itu dan berkata dengan lantang "Kau pasti wujud dari _**Kyuubi **_kan?"

"Hahahahahaa"

"Jangan tertawa begitu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan kira karena kau merubah wujudmu menjadi wanita, kau bisa mengelabuiku… _**Kyuubi**_!"

Bletaaakkk

"Bukan, ttebane" Ucap wanita itu sambil memberikan jitakan pada Naruto

'Huh, ttebane… Kenapa ini terdengar familiar' Batin Naruto sambil memegang kepalanya yang dijitak dengan keras oleh sang wanita berambut merah itu

'Are, sepertinya aku agak keras memukulnya' Batin wanita berambut merah itu, kemudian dia berkata "Aku suka cepat marah dan tidak sabaran sejak aku dilahirkan. Aku bicara seperti tadi jika sedang bersemangat. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menahannya, tapi mulutku tetap tidak bisa menahannya. Bagaimana denganmu? Aku harap kau tidak pernah mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu saat sedang bersemangat sepertiku ya, Naruto"

'Dia…' Batin Naruto yang sudah tahu pasti siapa orang didepannya itu, kemudian terjatuhlah air mata dari kedua mata Naruto dan dia memeluk wanita itu dan berkata "Kaa-chan!"

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahuinya?" Tanya wanita itu, tapi Naruto hanya memperdalam pelukannya karena dia sangat merindukan sosok yang sedang dipeluknya itu. Kemudian wanita itu pun tersenyum dan berkata "Iya, Naruto. Ini aku ibumu, ibu kandungmu. Uzumaki Kushina"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Gilbert Ootsuki Eden: Bukan hanya sama Moka tapi hanya Mizore juga

Damrieo: Dia udah lumayan kuat kok. Dia kan bukan Akeno, vak. Ya belom, ikut pertemuan 5 _**Kage **_aja belum. Ini harem, NaruMokaMizo

Jono: Udh fix pairnya… Kalo enggak suka ya enggak usah baca aja ya, terimakasih. Note: Ini bukan canon, jadi jangan mentang-mentang Hinata canon pairnya harus sama Naruto terus

Uchiha Madara: Udah ketahuan tapi sama Mizore aja

Akuma no Arman: Sorry deh… Itu cuma agar Naruto tahu kalau penderitaan Bee lebih besar dari dia, dan dia lebih percaya diri ngelawan kegelapannya. Lagian perkataan Bee itu dari canon Motoi kan?

Piiipp: Ane buat tanda tangan Naruto itu sebelum dia pergi dari _**Konoha **_ke gunung Myoboku, so twist…

Donquixote D. Madara: Masih lama…

Yami Nugroho: Kalo kemampuan Naruto yang ente bilang ane bakal nambahinnya di post-war

Michael Gabriel: Ya sih, tapi ada twistnya

Hi no Ketsui: Hinata ada kekasihnya sendiri entar, tapi bukan Naruto

Hole in Heart: Bukannya bagus kalo Adventure lebih gede dari Romance. Kan Romance cuma selingan aja

Fumoriki: Pertarungan NaruKura sekarang, tapi baru sampe ketemu sama Kushina aja

Ayub Pratama 792: Dia tau kok, mamih Kushina know everything

Devan Boy Steln: Udah battle sama Kurama dan ketemu Kushina juga. Makanya itu Arashi enggak ngijinin Moka minum darahnya, karena kalau Moka menghisap darahnya… Dia akan melemah. Ya sih, harusnya _**Raikage**_… Dari kemarin juga scene _**Rosario **_mulu kan abis Bee kekirim ke dunia _**Rosario**_

Hyuuhi Ga Ara: Iya, tapi dia ketahuan sama Mizore di chap ini. Masih lama, dia ketahuannya abis dia hancur saat ngelawan Kuyou


	14. Chapter 14

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya(Outer and Inner) x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x Ruby Toujou, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 14: A New Seal

Naruto saat ini terkejut dan menangis bahagia karena sosok wanita cantik berambut merah yang datang saat tubuh Naruto mulai diambil alih oleh kebencian milik Kurama, ternyata adalah ibunya sendiri… Ayahnya memang mengatakan bahwa aka nada waktunya saat dia akan bertemu ibunya, tapi dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan ibunya dalam kondisinya yang sedang kewalahan melawan kebencian Kurama yang mulai menyebar didalam hatinya.

"Kaa-chan! Aku sangat ingin menemuimu, ttebayo!" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia mempererat pelukannya pada Kushina dan berkata "Tou-chan bilang bahwa aku akan bertemu denganmu nanti… Tapi aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan menemuimu dalam kondisi seperti ini, ttebayo!"

"Hah, ttebayo…" Ucap Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau benar-benar mirip denganku ya, putraku"

Tubuh Naruto yang berada di dunia luar yang setengah tubuhnya berwarna hitam pun mulai memudar dan lama kelamaan kembali seperti semula. Mizore yang melihatnya pun menghentikan penyaluran _**Youki **_miliknya kepada Naruto dan dia pun berkata pada Bee "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Bee-sensei?"

"Bukannya kau yang melakukannya, Mizore-san?" Tanya Bee

"Tidak Bee-sensei" Jawab Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada terengah-engah "Aku memang memberikan separuh _**Youki **_milikku pada Naruto-kun… Tapi aku rasa itu belum cukup. Jadi itu bukan karena bantuanku, Bee-sensei"

'Jadi bukan Mizore-san yang membantu Naruto… Lalu Naruto sadar berkat apa?' Batin Bee, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan berkata "Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Naruto"

Di Youkai Academy yang kebetulan sudah berubah hari saat pertarungan Naruto dan Kurama… Para anggota tim klub surat kabar saat ini sedang memberikan beberapa surat kabar ke murid-murid karena mereka telah mengungkap adanya kejadian guru di Youkai Axademy yang mengubah banyak siswi menjadi patung batu dan menyimpannya di ruang kelasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada beberapa orang yang datang dan mereka langsung berhadapan dengan para anggota klub surat kabar yang dipimpin Gin.

"Para anggota klub surat kabar…" Ucap sang sosok yang merupakan pemimpin dari orang-orang yang berhadapan dengan anggota klub surat kabar yang berisi teman-teman Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku harap kalian hentikan penyebaran surat kabar buatan kalian ini…"

"Tapi kenapa…" Ucap Kurumu yang mulai membuka suaranya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami hanya memberikan informasi saja…"

"Informasi apa? Apa kalian tahu bahwa informasi dari kalian ini telah mengganggu keamanan disekolah ini?" Tanya salah seorang gadis dari kelompok orang-orang itu.

"Jadi sekarang kau dan anak buahmu sudah berbicara tentang keamanan, hah Kuyou?" Tanya Gin dengan nada santai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Keamanan apa yang kalian bilang? Apa kalian ada saat Ishigami-sensei mengubah banyak gadis menjadi patung batu koleksinya?"

"Tutup mulutmu, _**Werewolf**_" Balas orang bernama Kuyou itu dengan nada dingin.

"Hadapilah Kuyou…" Ucap Gin yang menatap tajam mata Kuyou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Student Police Committee milikmu itu sudah lama hancur sejak organisasi itu sudah mulai corrupt dan pandang bulu dalam menghadapi kasus disini…"

Kuyou pun tidak tahan lagi dan langsung melancarkan pukulan ke hadapan Gin, tapi Gin memblock pukulan Kuyou dan berkata "Kenapa, kau marah? Memang kenyataannya begitu bukan… Memangnya dimana dirimu dan para anggotamu saat Yukari Sendo selalu dihina oleh para representative dikelasnya dan hampir dibunuh dan dimana kau saat Saizou Komiya akan berbuat macam-macam pada Moka Akashiya? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Kuyou"

"Akan aku balas perbuatanmu ini Gin" Balas Kuyou dengan amarah yang meluap-luap, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Minna, ayo kita pergi…"

"Baik…"

Saat Kuyou dan para anggota Student Police Committee pergi, Gin pun mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membunuh semua anggota klub ini seperti dulu Kuyou… Lagipula aku sudah mengganggap mereka sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari-chan, Moka-san, Mizore-san, dan terutama kau… Naruto"

Arashi pun menepuk pundak Gin dan berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Gin?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa" Jawab Gin, kemudian dia melihat semua anggota klubnya dan berkata "Kalian semua, berhati-hatilah pada dia… Dia adalah Kuyou, ketua dari Student Police Committee… Organisasi yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung bagi para siswa di akademi ini, tapi sekarang organisasi ini sudah berubah menjadi organisasi kotor. Tsukune, jadilah kuat... Karena aku yakin dia akan mengincarmu sebentar lagi dan aku dan Naruto tidak bisa melindungimu setiap saat"

"Aku mengerti, Gin-senpai" Balas Tsukune

Kembali pada Naruto dan ibunya, Kushina… Saat ini Naruto sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Kushina dan duduk santai bersama dengan ibunya sambil berdekatan.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku katakan kaa-chan" Ucap Naruto.

"Kita akan punya cukup waktu untuk bicara lepas tanpa beban seperti ini, putraku" Balas Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalahkan dulu rubah itu…"

"Kau benar" Ucap Naruto.

Kembali dipertarungannya dengan Kurama… Tiba-tiba saja keluarlah rantai chakra yang berasal dari ibunya dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya kesakitan "Ughhh…"

Rantai-rantai itu pun menjerat Kurama dan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Kurama pun terkejut saat dia sudah menyadari rantai siapa yang telah membuatnya menjadi begini dan membuatnya berteriak "**Rantai chakra ini**… **KUSHINA UZUMAKI**!"

"Nah, saat ini rubah bodoh itu tidak bisa mengganggu kita putraku" Ucap Kushina.

"Kaa-chan…" Panggil Naruto.

"Ya…" Balas Kushina yang tersenyum sambil melihat putra satu-satunya itu.

"Kenapa kaa-chan bisa berada didalam tubuhku sama seperti tou-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Selain menggunakan chakranya, dia juga menggunakan chakraku untuk membuat segel itu putraku" Jawab Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hal ini dilakukan supaya aku bisa membantumu mengendalikan kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_suatu hari nanti karena kami ingin melindungimu sebisa kami. Maaf jika kami tidak membantumu lebih awal sampai-sampai rekanmu itu terluka"

"Kau mengetahui tentang kejadian itu, kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena aku menyimpan chakraku didalam tubuhmu, jadi aku tahu apa saja yang terjadi padamu. Apalagi aku melihatmu dicaci dan dijauhi oleh para penduduk desa karena kau merupakan _**Jinchuuriki **_dari _**Kyuubi**_, putraku… Aku dan ayahmu minta maaf karena telah memberikan tanggung jawab sebesar ini padamu"

"Tidak apa-apa, kaa-chan… Lagipula kau dan tou-chan melakukan ini karena kalian percaya padaku kan" Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum, kemudian dia tertawa kecil sambil melihat ibunya "Hehehehe…"

"Kau kenapa putraku?" Tanya Kushina

"Tidak…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak kusangka aku punya ibu yang sangat cantik. Kalau kau masih hidup, aku akan memamerkanmu pada para temanku di _**Konoha**_… Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari-chan, Gin, dan Moka-hime, dan _**Yuki**_-hime"

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, putraku" Ucap Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Moka-hime dan _**Yuki**_-hime ya… Sayang sekali, aku sudah mati. Kalau belum, aku pasti bisa melihat salah satu menantuku apalagi calon menantuku yang satu lagi sedang berada di dekatmu putraku"

Naruto pun memerah wajahnya karena hal ini dan membuat Kushina menyeringai karena bisa menggoda putra tunggalnya itu, kemudian dia melihat Naruto lagi dan berkata "Wajahmu memang mirip denganku, tapi mata dan rambutmu sama seperti Minato-kun"

"Hmmm, kenapa ya?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil membayangkan memiliki rambut berwarna merah seperti ibunya "Kalau ibuku cantik dan aku mirip dengannya, pasti aku akan terlihat keren kan ya? Dan ibu punya rambut yang sangat indah… Aku pasti akan sangat tampan dengan rambut seperti itu"

"Kau tidak boleh seperti itu putraku… Walau begitu itu juga bawaanmu dari lahir, dan menurutku kau juga sudah tampan karena kau mewarisi mata dan rambut ayahmu" Balas Kushina yang tersenyum karena mengingat bahwa putranya sendiri adalah orang yang memuji rambutnya selain suaminya, Minato Namikaze. Melihat itu, Kushina pun melanjutkan "Lagipula, ayahmu juga tampan kok. Buktinya, saking tampannya ayahmu… Dia banyak sekali memiliki fansgirl di _**Konoha **_dan sering membuatku cemburu hahahaha"

"Ada apa, kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat perubahan ekspresi ibunya.

"Kau tahu, ttebane? Kau adalah orang kedua yang memuji rambutku" Jawab ibunya.

"Aku…" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk wajahnya endiri, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu yang satu lagi siapa?"

"Tentu saja ayahmu" Jawab Kushina

"Oh begitu hehehehe" Ucap Naruto yang sudah mulai tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Ada apa denganmu putraku?" Tanya Kushina

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal penting saja, kaa-chan" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengan tou-chan?"

Wajah Kushina pun memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan anaknya itu, kemudian dia berkata "Itu sangat memalukan, ttebane!"

"Ha, ibu mengatakannya lagi!" Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kushina dengan tangannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Berarti kaa-chan sedang bersemangat ya hari ini, hahaha"

"Ibu jadi bingung, ttebane…" Balas Kushina

"Hahahaha, ibu mengatakannya lagi.." Ucap Naruto, kemudian diaa membatin 'Ya, ampun… Kebiasaan kaa-chan dalam mengatakan kata-kata itu lebih buruk dariku ternyata…'

Kushina pun menghela nafas setelah melihat antusiasme putranya ini… Saat ini dia lebih berharap Naruto lebih memiliki sifat kalem yang dimiliki oleh Minato, bukan sifat enerjik dan cerewet seperti dirinya, kemudian dia berkata "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan menceritakannya padamu"

"Kaa-chan pindah ke _**Konoha**_ saat kaa-chan masih _**Genin**_. Tou-chanmu dan kaa-chan saat itu masih kecil. Pertama kali kaa-chan melihat tou-chanmu… Kaa-chan pikir dia itu adalah anak laki-laki yang feminim" Ucap Kushina yang mengingat pertemuan awalnya dengan sang suami, Minato.

"Waw, benarkah?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak percaya pada perkataan ibunya karena setahunya ayahnya itu termasuk dalam _**Hokage **_terkuat karena bisa mengalahkan dan menyegel Kurama ke tubuhnya hanya dengan bantuan ibunya.

"Itu benar putraku…" Jawab Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat hari pertama kami masuk kelas, kita diharuskan untuk menceritakan cita-cita kita dan ibu ingin membuat semua orang terpukau. Jadi ibu bilang 'Aku ingin menjadi _**Hokage **_wanita pertama'. Dan ya begitulah"

"Keren sekali ttebayo!" Teriak Naruto dengan bersemangat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ternyata impian kaa-chan sama sepertiku"

"Umm, ya begitulah putraku" Balas Kushina.

"Lalu?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ya… Mereka tidak suka, bagaimana bisa anak baru bercita-cita ingin menjadi _**Hokage**_. Dan mulai saat itu, anak laki-laki mulai mengerjai ibu dan setiap hari mereka menjuluki ibu dengan julukan kepala tomat" Jawab Kushina.

"Kepala tomat…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak mengerti…"

"Wajah ibu memang bulat dengan rambut merahku. Aku mengakuinya kalau aku memang mirip dengan tomat, tapi itu juga membuatku marah ttebane!" Ucap Kushina dengan nada sebal saat teringat dirinya dulu yang sering dipanggil tomat berjalan.

Naruto pun tidak berkomentar tentang kata khas ibunya, kemudian tiba-tiba dia menyeringai dan berkata "Aha! Pasti tou-chan membela kaa-chan yang saat itu menjadi bahan tertawaan dan kaa-chan. Dan kemudian kaa-chan…"

Kushina yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan Naruto pun memotongnya dengan cepat "Bukan begitu ttebane! Kaa-chan menghajar bocah-bocah yang mentertawakan kaa-chan dan akhirnya mereka dikalahkan oleh si kepala tomat. Setelah aku menghajar mereka semua, aku mendapat julukan baru yaitu _**Akai Chishio no Habanero**_. Keren kan, ttebane… Hehehe"

Meskipun Kushina mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai kata khas miliknya keluar, tapi Naruto merinding ketakutan saat mendengar bahwa ibunya memiliki sifat buas dan membuatnya membatin 'Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kiba dan Shikamaru sangat takut pada sosok ibu mereka...'

Naruto pun melihat ibunya kembali dan berkata "Jadi kaa-chan… Apa yang dikatakan tou-chan saat dia ditanya tentang cita-citanya?"

"Minato bilang…" Jawab Kushina, tapi dia berhenti sejenak karena dia membayangkan wajah suaminya saat dia masih kecil. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia ingin semua orang di desa mengenalnya sebagai _**Hokage **_yang hebat…"

'Dikenal semua orang sebagai hokage huh' Batin Naruto yang tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan ibunya tentang cita-cita ayahnya.

"Saat kaa-chan mendengar itu… Kaa-chan pikir orang seperti dia tidak mungkin menjadi seorang _**Hokage**_" Ucap Kushina.

"Apaaa!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kan tou-chan terlihat sangat kuat, kaa-chan!"

"Ya, waktu itu itu kan kaa-chan masih kecil. Jadi kaa-chan hanya melihat dari covernya saja karena dia itu terlalu feminim untuk menjadi seorang _**Hokage**_" Bantah Kushina yang malu karena telah menyepelekan kekuatan Minato yang saat itu masih kecil, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sampai terjadi sebuah insiden yang membuatku sadar bahwa Minato tidak selemah yang kupikirkan…"

"Insiden…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia bertanya "Insiden apa yang kaa-chan maksud?"

"Ibu benci pada rambut merahku ini tapi aku jadi menyukai rambut merahku ini karena Minato" Balas Kushina.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau lihat kan, chakra kaa-chan ini sedikit special. Dan _**Kumogakure**_ sangat menginginkannya… Jadi mereka menculik ibu" Jawab Kushina.

'Jadi bukan hanya mencoba menculik Hinata dan membuat ayah dari Neji terbunuh… Mereka juga mencoba menculik kaa-chan. Dasar _**Kumogakure**_, sialan!' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Stay cool Naruto… Aku tahu _**Kumogakure **_bersalah, tapi Bee-sensei tidak tahu menahu tentang ini… Jadi jangan terpancing emosi'

"Saat mereka membawaku, kaa-chan sesekali mencabut rambut kaa-chan untuk membuat tanda dijalan yang mereka ambil. Kaa-chan melakukan ini dengan hati-hati supaya tidak ketahuan dan _**Konoha **_segera mengirim tim penyelamat untuk mencariku tapi tidak ada yang berhasil menemukan kaa-chan. Saat kami sudah semakin dekat dengan perbatasan, harapan itu pun muncul…" Lanjut Kushina.

"Aha! Pasti tou-chan yang menyelamatkan kaa-chan!" Potong Naruto dengan nada menggoda ibunya.

"Ya, hanya Minato yang menyadari hal itu. Hanya dia yang memperhatikan jejak dari rambut merah kaa-chan" Balas Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat dia mengangkat dan menggendongku menjauh dari para penculik itu, dia bilang dia bisa menemukanku karena rambut merah indahku menuntunnya kepadaku. Dan entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja sosok laki-laki feminim yang selalu kulihat di akademi langsung berubah menjadi Shinobi paling keren yang pernah ada. Laki-laki yang membuat semua impian kaa-chan terwujud dan dia mengubah kaa-chan. Dia membuatku tersadar bahwa rambut merah milikku telah menuntunku pada belahan jiwaku, yaitu ayahmu Minato… Sebuah kenangan pribadi yaitu takdir si rambut merah dan sejak saat itu… Kaa-chan mulai menyukai rambut merahku ini dan yang terpenting… Aku mulai mencintai ayahmu, putraku"

"Hehehehehehe"

"Ada sedikit hal yang ingin ibu sampaikan kepada orang-orang yang memuji rambut ibu. Termasuk kau, Naruto" Ucap Kushina.

"Hmmm, apa itu kaa-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Kaa-chan sayang padamu ttebane!" Jawab Kushina

Naruto pun tersenyum dan berkata "Aku juga sayang padamu kaa-chan"

"Jadi putraku…" Ucap Kushina, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Katakan pada kaa-chan. Apa perpaduan dari _**Konoha no Kiiroi Senko **_dan _**Akai Chishio no Habanero**_?"

Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya dan berkata dengan lantang "Tentu saja, _**Konoha no Orenji Hokage**_ ttebayo!"

Naruto saat ini sudah kembali pada pertarungannya dengan Kurama. Saat ini Naruto sudah siap untuk mengalahkan Kurama yang sedang tergeletak karena dililit oleh rantai milik Kushina. Naruto saat ini mulai merasakan kebencian dari Kurama lagi dan membuat sebagaian tubuhnya berwarna hitam kembali dan membuat Mizore dan Bee cemas. Tapi berkat pertemuannya dengan ibunya dan juga kata-katanya… Naruto pun kembali bersemangat untuk meneruskan pertarungannya melawan Kurama.

"Aku menyayangimu putraku… Aku merasa tenang, aku merasa sangat senang…" Ucap Kushina.

'Arigatou kaa-chan…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia berteriak "Gaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! A-Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang, _**Kyuubi**_!"

"**Cih**, **sialan kau Kushina**!" Desis Kurama.

Sisi jahat Kurama pun mulai tertarik keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto dan membuatnya membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Sedangkan di tempat Bee dan Mizore, Mizore dan Bee pun tersenyum saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang setengahnya berubah kembali menjadi hitam sekarang sudah menghilang dan sudah kembali menjadi keadaan tubuh normalnya.

"Bee-sensei… Tubuh Naruto-kun sudah kembali seperti semula" Ucap Mizore.

"Hahahaha!" Tawa Bee yang tersenyum saat melihat Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baguslah kalau begitu… Jadi kita cukup duduk dan melihatnya saja. Lagipula aku yakin dia akan menang melawan _**Kyuubi **_tanpa bantuanku kali ini"

Kembali kepada Naruto yang saat ini sedang melawan Kurama… Kushina pun berkata dari dalam tubuh Naruto "Chakraku tidak bisa menahan _**Kyuubi **_terlalu lama, putraku… Ini kesempatanmu untuk mengalahkan dia"

"Baiklah…" Balas Naruto.

"Ayo Naruto, kalahkan dia! Salah satu kekasihmu sedang menunggu diluar saat ini" Ucap Kushina yang member semangat kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan ibunya, kemudian dia melihat Kurama dengan tajam dan membuat handseal "_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

Boooooffff

"**Dasar bocah sialan**! **Jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku**!" Teriak Kurama sambil mencoba melepaskan diri dari lilitan rantai milik Kushina.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Mari kita lakukan! AYO KITA SERANG MAKHLUK BESAR BERBULU ITU!" Ucap salah satu bunshin Naruto.

Para bunshin itu pun sudah bersiap dengan _**Rasengan **_ditangan masing-masing. Namun Kurama sudah berhasil melepaskan diri dan menghancurkan rantai milik Kushina. Kushina yang melihatnya pun berkata "Dia benar-benar kuat ya…"

Tapi para bunshin Naruto pun tidak gentar, mereka tetap melanjutkan untuk menghancurkan Kurama. Salah satu bunshin Naruto pun berteriak "Buka formasi yang lebar!"

"**Grrrrooooaaaarrr**!" Ucap Kurama yang meraung dengan kuat.

Para bunshin Naruto yang berjumlah ratusan pun langsung mengepung Kurama dan berkata "Rasakan ini! _**Rasen**_-_**Chou Tarengan**_!"

Duaaaaaarrrrr

Duaaaaaarrrrr

Duaaaaaarrrrr

Ratusan _**Rasengan **_mulai melesat ke arah Kurama, tapi sayangnya Kurama masih sempat untuk menghempaskan cakarnya ke beberapa bunshin milik Naruto dan membuat banyak bunshin Naruto menghilang begitu saja.

"**Hahaha**! **Jangan senang dulu**, **gaki**!" Teriak Kurama yang mulai tertawa seperti maniak.

Kushina yang berada dalam tubuh Naruto pun menyadari sesuatu dan membatin 'Ada satu rantai lagi yang masih mengikat kakinya…'

Kurama pun tertarik karena rantai yang masih mengikat kakinya itu dan membuatnya kembali terjatuh. Naruto pun muncul bersama para bunshinnya sudah muncul dan siap untuk menyerang Kurama dan dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi dan berkata "Kena kau, bola bulu!"

Duaaaaaarrrrrr

Duaaaaaarrrrrr

Duaaaaaarrrrrr

Bee yang berada di dunia luar pun melihat perubahan mata Naruto dan membuatnya berkata "Oh, jadi dia menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_untuk mengalahkan _**Kyuubi**_… Good timing, Naruto"

Di alam bawah sadarnya, Naruto yang sedang memakai _**Sennin Mode **_saat ini sudah kembali membuat bunshin dan dia dan para bunshinnya yang juga sudah memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_pun langsung membuat beberapa _**Rasengan kecil **_dan mereka gabungkan sehingga berubah menjadi _**Rasengan **_super besar.

Naruto dan para bunshinnya pun langsung menghujamkan _**Rasengan **_super besar itu ke arah Kurama dan berkata "_**Senpo**_: _**Chou**_-_**Oodama Rasengan**_!"

"**Guuuuuaaaaaahhhh**!" Teriak Kurama yang kesakitan karena efek dari jutsu Naruto dan membuatnya terlempar jauh tapi dia masih bisa berdiri dengan tegak. Kurama yang menyadari itu pun berkata "**Itu saja belum cukup untuk mengalahkanku**, **gaki**!"

"Jangan senang dulu…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah siap dengan _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya ditangannya dan membuat Kurama terkejut. Naruto pun langsung menghujamkan jurusnya ke tubuh Kurama dan berkata "Rasakan ini, sekali lagi… _**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

Duaaaaaaarrrrrr

"**Uwaaaaaaahhhhh**!" Teriak Kurama yang terpental karena jurus milik Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Bagaimana dia bisa jadi sekuat ini?'

Akibat serangan _**Rasenshuriken **_milik Naruto… Membuat chakra Kurama bocor dan tertinggal. Dari situlah, kesempatan para bunshin Naruto untuk menarik chakra Kurama. Terlebih lagi, Kurama idak akan bisa mengganggu karena dia masih terdorong teknik _**Rasenshuriken**_ milik Naruto.

"Cepat tarik chakranya! Sebelum dia berhasil bergerak lagi!" Teriak para bunshin Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa itu belum cukup pun langsung mendorong tubuh Kurama dengan _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya dan berkata "Pergilah dari hadapanku, _**Kyuubi**_…"

"**Guuuaaaahhhhh**!" Teriak Kurama yang semakin terlempar jauh dan kemudian jatuh ketanah dengan keras.

Naruto dengan bantuan bunshinnya langsung saja menyerap semua chakra Kurama ke tubuhnya. Tubuh Naruto saat ini berubah dan ada tanda di kerah lehernya yang sama persis dengan kalung milik _**Rikudou Sennin**_ dan juga ada corak berwarna hitam yang melilit tubuhnya yang diselimuti jubah chakra berwarna kuning… Segel yang berada di perutnya juga muncul dan warna lebihberwarna kehitaman seperti biasanya. Kurama yang melihat ini pun murka dan langsung membuat _**Bijuudama **_yang lebih besar ukurannya daripada _**Bijuudama **_yang ditahan oleh Bee dan Gyuuki.

"Jangan buat aku marah, NARUTOOO!" Teriak Kurama, tapi tiba-tiba saja bola hitam besar yang dibuatnya tiba-tiba mengecil karena chakra miliknya uang sudah terkuras karena banyak diserap oleh Naruto.

"Heh… Kau masih mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Kurama dan tersenyum "Kau benar-benar sangat spesial, _**Kyuubi**_…"

Naruto pun langsung memutar lingkaran segel hitam yang ada diperutnya dan tiba-tiba muncul beberapa tiang dari tubuh Kurama dan lalu tiang-tiang itu mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya hingga dia terkunci seluruhnya dalam penjara lagi.

'Segel ini… Tidak salah lagi, _**Rikudou Fuin**_...' Batin Kurama yang sudah sepenuhnya terkunci dalam segel baru Naruto dan membuatnya melihat tajam Naruto dan berkata "Aku tidak akan melupakan hal ini Naruto"

"Aku minta maaf _**Kyuubi**_… Tapi aku melakukan ini karena aku tidak ingin kau melukai orang-orang yang aku sayangi" Ucap Naruto yang menutup matanya. Kemudian dia membuka matanya dan kembali tersadar dan menemui ibunya kembali.

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Ren:

Abis maen Kingdom Hearts 2, jadi lama

Ashalim31:

Kenapa enggak beli jus lemon aja lim?

Azriel Longinius:

Ya namanya juga bocah kekurangan Aqua, makanya gitu riel

Darkness Ryu:

Kayaknya canon aja deh

Namikazeall:

Enggak, tapi nanti mami Kushi bilang sesuatu tentang Moka dan Mizore

Guest:

Tale of Gutsy Shinobi ane Writer Block… Mungkin nanti ane lanjutin abis The Devil Hunter tamat

Kuro-s:

Lagi writer block fic yang itu

Michael Gabriel:

Entah, bisa pake flashback di fic Heroes From Another World atau ane skip

Orimura Ichika:

Sebenarnya mau dari kemarin, tapi baru beli pulsa sekarang

Vin'Diesel D'Newgates:

Sorry om, ane kelupaan

Twin Stinger:

Oy, Juan… Sejak kapan ente ganti penname ente?

Azriel Longinous:

Loe sendiri… Banci, eek, dan segala macam kata-kata buruk ada semua dalam diri loe. Lah gua, masih mending meskipun masih ada typo masih gua sempetin nulis. Lah lu, bocah laknat…Mana karya lu? Ada gak? Jangan bilang tentu saja ada dan bawa-bawa nama Azriel Longinius… Tuh dia fic punya sendiri, enggak kaya lu yang main klaim nama orang bazeeng. Nulis enggak bisa, nge-flame enggak bisa. Tuh otak sekecil burung ya? Makanya otaknya enggak pinter-pinter? Miris ane ngeliat lu, bocah…

Damrieo:

Serius, yang mana nih?

The Fourty Seventh:

Sama aja kaya di canon… Ada, entar temen-temen Naruto bakal ngelawan Kuyou dan antek-anteknya. Kelanjutannya banyak yang sama kaya canon

Devan Boy Steln: Ada… Mungkin masalahnya akan muncul di chap berikutnya. Entar abis scene Naruto vs Kuyou dan Naruto and Tsukune vs Ruby… Moka bakal ketemu sama saudaranya yang bakal bawa dia pulang dengan paksa karena dia bakal dipaksa untuk bertunangan dengan Gyakurou


	15. Chapter 15

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya(Outer and Inner) x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x Ruby Toujou, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 15: Fight Against Kuyou

Naruto saat ini bertemu dengan ibunya kembali dan Kushina kemudian menceritakan tentang dirinya yang merupakan _**Jinchuuriki **_Kurama__sesudah istri dari _**Shodaime Hokage**_, Mito Uzumaki dan sebelum putranya sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki. Dia pun menceritakan kejadian tentang kelahiran Naruto dan pengambilan Kurama oleh sosok bertopeng bernama Madara Uchiha yang ingin menyerang _**Konoha **_dengan bantuan Kurama, tapi itu digagalkan oleh ayahnya yang menyegel sebagian chakra Kurama di tubuhnya dengan _**Shiki Fujin **_yang mengambil nyawanya sendiri dan juga mereka melindungi Naruto sebelum cakar dari Kurama tepat membunuh anak sewata wayang mereka. Mendengar itu, Naruto pun menangis tapi kemudian dia berkata bahwa dia bahagia bahwa dia sudah tahu kalau orang tuanya sangat menyayanginya karena dulu di _**Konoha**_, dia dibilang dibuang oleh orang tuanya karena mereka tidak sayang padanya… Dan juga dia bangga memiliki ibu secantik ibunya dan ayah yang setampan dan sekeren ayahnya dan langsung bersumpah bahwa dia akan menjadi _**Hokage **_dengan julukan _**Orenji Hokage**_. Kemudian dia membuka matanya dan kembali ke dunia nyata dan melihat Bee dan Mizore yang melihatnya secara intens, lalu Bee pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Sepertinya kau berhasil, Naruto." Ucap Bee

"Kau benar sensei." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan tersenyum "Aku dibantu oleh orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku sensei, selain Moka-hime dan _**Yuki**_-hime tentunya."

"Siapa yang kau maksud orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu selain aku dan Moka-chan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mizore dengan nada kesal karena dia cemburu saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan. Oh, Mizore… Andai saja kau tahu siapa yang Naruto maksud.

"Kau kenapa bertanya seperti itu, _**Yuki**_-hime, apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada jahil dan Bee hanya menyeringai ke arah kekasih dari muridnya itu dan membuat Mizore salah tingkah.

"Aku tidak cemburu…" Jawab Mizore yang wajahnya sudah memanas karena malu bahwa dia diperhatikan oleh Naruto dan Bee.

Naruto pun melihat Mizore dan tersenyum, kemudian dia menepuk pundak Mizore dan berkata "Jangan khawatir _**Yuki**_-hime, orang yang kumaksud itu bukan gadis lain selain kau dan Moka-hime kok… Tapi ibuku."

"Ibumu… Aku pikir ibumu sudah meninggal." Ucap Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Moka-chan kalau tidak salah mendengar itu dari mulutmu sendiri."

"Memang…" Ucap Naruto yang menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat ibu dan ayahku mati karena melindungiku dari serangan _**Kyuubi**_, saat aku masih bayi… Ayahku bukan hanya menyegel sebagian chakranya untuk menemuiku dan membantuku untuk memperbaiki segelku, jika aku sudah mencapai ekor 8 tapi juga chakra ibuku juga dalam _**Hakke Fuin**_. Jadi saat aku hampir kehilangan diriku sepenuhnya karena kebencian dari _**Kyuubi**_, ibuku datang dan membantuku melawan _**Kyuubi**_… Dan jutsu rantai chakranya itu sangat keren, ttebayo! Dia bisa membuat _**Kyuubi**_, monster terkuat di dimensiku tidak bisa berbuat banyak."

Mizore pun tersenyum saat mendengar cerita dari Naruto yang terlihat sangat senang karena habis bertemu dengan ibunya dan juga dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja cemburu pada Naruto… Padahal orang yang yang dia maksud adalah ibunya sendiri. Bee yang mendengar itu pun berkata "Rantai chakra… Apa ibumu bernama Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto?"

"Iya…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa ada masalah sensei?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pantas saja kau terlihat mirip dengan _**Yondaime Hokage **_jika kau tidak memiliki kumis seperti kucing itu. Ternyata kau adalah anaknya."

"Kau kenal dengan tou-chan, Bee-sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan saudaraku, A bertemu dengannya di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3… Kakakku bertarung dengan ayahmu dan dia sungguh cepat dengan tekniknya yang bernama _**Hiraishin no Jutsu**_. Bahkan dia pernah menghindari pukulan super cepat kakakku dan hampir membunuhku jika instingku tidak siap dan aku mengarahkan pedangku ke belakang tubuhku."

"Tapi apa kau masih mempunyai masalah dan dendam pada ayahku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak… Lagipula dia mengajarkan aku, aku masih bisa menjadi _**Shinobi **_yang kuat meskipun _**Jinchuuriki **_pada awalnya selalu dimaki dan dihina karena perbuatan monster didalam tubuh kita" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Coba kau tunjukkan hasil dari latihanmu itu Naruto."

Naruto pun berkonsentrasi dan muncullah jubah berwarna orange dengan magatama di kerah lehernya dan simbol di perutnya menghitam dan menyebar ke seluruh jubahnya itu. Kemudian Naruto berkata dengan santai "Bee-sensei, kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_yang aku kuasai ini belum sempurna karena _**Kyuubi **_belum mau bekerja sama denganku seperti kau dan _**Hachibi**_, jadi aku harus terus berlatih lagi untuk mengasah kemampuan mode ini Dan aku akan memanggil… _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_."

-_**Newspaper Club Room**_, _**Youkai Academy**_-

Saat ini di tempat klub surat kabar… Gin hanya sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas karena dia panic saat Tsukune digiring oleh Kuyou karena ada seseorang yang membocorkan kalau Tsukune adalah manusia. Moka, Kurumu, klon es milik Mizore, Yukari dan Arashi juga sedang memikirkan cara untuk membebaskan Tsukune. Kemudian Kurumu pun tidak tahan dan dia berkata pada Gin dengan tajam.

"Gin-senpai!" Teriak Kurumu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lakukan sesuatu! Tsukune-kun bisa dalam bahaya jika kita terus-terusan berada disini."

"Aku tahu Kurumu." Balas Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kita harus tenang dan memikirkan dengan matang cara agar Tsukune bisa selamat, karena kita tidak mungkin menghadapi Kuyou secara langsung."

"Tapi kenapa kau cemas begitu, Gin-senpai?" Tanya klon milik Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku lihat semua anak buahnya itu lebih lemah daripada dia… Jadi jika kita semua bekerja sama, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Mizore." Balas Gin sambil menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Anak buah Kuyou memang tidak ada apa-apanya, seperti Keito… Tapi beda halnya dengan Kuyou. Dia berbahaya! Apa kalian tahu kenapa klub ini hanya beranggotakan aku saja?"

Moka yang menyadari perbuatan Gin pun terbelalak dan kemudian dia berkata "Jangan bilang kalau…"

"Ya… Mereka membunuh semua anggota klub ini kecuali aku." Potong Gin dan membuat semua mata orang-orang disana melotot karena ucapan Gin ini, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua bola matanya karena dia teringat kematian teman-temannya "Aku dan teman-temanku tahun lalu sudah muak dengan tindakan Kuyou dan organisasinya yang semena-mena… Aku dan para teman lamaku pun berhasil mengalahkan para anak buah Kuyou… Tapi saat kami melawan Kuyou, keadaan berbalik. Aku dipaksa harus melihat kematian teman-temanku dengan keadaan mengenaskan dan menyedihkan. Aku mulai takut dan pesimis untuk menggulingkan rezim Kuyou yang kewenangannya atas siswa telah melebihi wewenangnya yang telah diberikan kepala sekolah padanya. Lalu aku bertemu dengan Naruto…"

"Aku…" Ucap Arashi sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya…" Balas Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku mendengar tentang kekuatanmu dari saat kau melawan Saizou, Kurumu, dan juga Tamao tapi aku belum percaya kau lebih kuat daripada Kuyou… Tapi saat aku melihat kau bertarung dengan atau tanpa benda bernama _**Kyuubi**_, saat aku melawanmu dan kau melawan para _**Lizardman **_yang menyerang Yukari dan mengalahkan Kotsubo dalam bentuk Krakennya. Aku jadi yakin kau itu kuat dan ditakdirkan untuk membantu _**Youkai Academy **_menggulingkan Kuyou. Tapi aku tidak bisa membuatmu melakukan itu pada kami…"

"Memangnya kenapa Gin?" Tanya Arashi dengan nada bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau kau gagal dan berakhir seperti teman-temanku? Bagaimana dengan nasib orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan? Moka-san, Mizore-san, dan Yukari-chan… Mereka bertiga membutuhkan sosokmu Naruto." Jawab Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Moka-san dan Mizore-san sangat mencintaimu… Bagaimana perasaan mereka saat dirinya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang mereka cintai terbunuh di depan matanya? Dan bagaimana perasaan Yukari-san saat tidak ada lagi sosok sang kakak yang selalu menemaninya? Lagipula, aku tidak rela kehilangan sahabatku lagi sepertimu Naruto…"

"Gin… / Gin-senpai…" Ucap semua orang, kemudian mereka dibuat terkejut oleh Arashi yang sudah memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya.

"Kalau begitu, aku berjanji tidak akan mati oleh Kuyou." Ucap Arashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hidup adalah pertarungan Gin… Kita tidak bisa menghindarinya dan kita juga tidak akan pernah bisa untuk menolak kematian. Lagipula sudah cukup _**Youkai Academy**_, diperintah semena-mena oleh Kuyou. Kita harus melawan sekarang Gin atau Tsukune akan mati oleh Kuyou dan kau akan kembali menyesal karena kehilangan sahabatmu selain aku Gin."

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Ucap Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan ikut. Akan kubalas rasa sakit yang dia berikan pada teman-temanku tahun lalu."

"Aku juga." Jawab Kurumu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Tsukune-kun… Karena dia adalah _**Destined One**_-ku…"

"Aku juga." Ucap Moka dan klon dari Mizore, kemudian mereka melanjutkan "Aku juga akan ikut karena Naruto-kun juga ikut."

"Aku ikut." Ucap Yukari.

"Tidak boleh." Balas Arashi.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" Tanya Yukari.

"Aku tidak ingin adikku terluka…" Ucap Arashi, kemudian dia mengusap-ngusap rambut Yukari dan berkata "Kau mengerti kan?"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti…" Jawab Yukari, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kau harus berjanji padaku, kau harus kembali hidup-hidup onii-chan…"

"Tentu saja, tidak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan aku dari adikku… Bahkan _**Shinigami **_sekalipun." Balas Arashi, kemudian dia melihat Mizore dan berkata "_**Yuki**_-hime… Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?"

"Tentu, Naruto-kun." Jawab klon esMizore yang kemudian mengikuti Naruto keluar dari ruangan klub.

Moka pun hanya melihat Arashi dan juga klon es milik Mizore dan membatin 'Sepertinya ada yang mereka berdua rencanakan?'

Arashi pun mengajak klon es Mizore untuk menemui tuannya di _**Purification Room**_. Naruto yang sedang berlatih dan melihat kemunculan Arashi dan klon es milik Mizore pun langsung terkejut dan menghentikan latihannya. Kemudian dia dan Mizore menghampirinya dan Naruto pun berkata "Jadi ada apa kalian kesini, Arashi? Memakai _**Sennin Mode **_pula?"

"Begini… Tsukune ditangkap oleh Kuyou dan anggota organisasinya." Jawab Arashi.

"APAAA! Ba-Bagaimana bisa mereka menangkap Tsukune?" Tanya Naruto dan Mizore.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengetahui kalau Tsukune itu adalah manusia dan membocorkannya pada Kuyou... Dan Tsukune belum sempat menunjukkan skillnya sebagai _**Shinobi **_sepertimu dan membuatnya digiring oleh Kuyou." Jawab Arashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan yang paling membuat jengkel itu… Anggotanya yang bernama Keito itu tidak memberitahukan kalau Tsukune mempunyai kemampuan luar biasa seperti menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, padahal dia adalah manusia. Sepertinya Keito itu dendam padaku dan Tsukune yang membuatnya babak belur karena mereka mencoba membakar semua surat kabar yang dibuat klub kita."

"Bagaimana ini, Mizore-chan? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau harus melatih kekuatan barumu itu, Naruto…" Ucap Bee yang melihat dari kejauhan, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula _**Chi Bunshin **_milikmu bisa bertarung dengan bocah bernama Kuyou itu. Jadi jangan khawatir.'

'Tapi aku tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan Kuyou… Maksudku, kekuatanku hanya 50% kekuatan oyabun saja dan juga tubuhku mulai melemah karena oyabun sepertinya terlalu banyak menggunakan chakra saat latihannya untuk mengendalikan kekuatan _**Kyuubi**_.' Batin Arashi, kemudian dia berkata "Hahahahaha, tenang saja oyabun… Aku kan sudah menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_untuk antipasti, jika kami benar-benar diharuskan bertarung dengannya."

Kemudian Mizore membuat klon es-nya mencair dan dia pun berkata "Kau tenang saja Naruto-kun, aku juga akan membantu disana… Kau berlatihlah sebentar disini atau kau tidur dulu untuk memulihkan energimu yang terkuras setelah kau melawan _**Kyuubi**_…"

"Baik-baik…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Arashi dan memberikan glare padanya sebentar dan berkata "Jaga mereka bertiga baik-baik… Atau kau akan, aku eksekusi."

"Ba-Baik oyabun." Balas Arashi. Kemudian Mizore dan Arashi pun keluar dari _**Purification Room **_dan pergi ke ruangan tempat para anggota klub surat kabar berkumpul.

'Semoga kalian baik-baik saja minna' Batin Naruto yang mulai berlatih kembali dengan kekuatan barunya.

-_**Student Police Committee Dungeon**_, _**Youkai Academy**_-

Tsukune Aono, sahabat dari Naruto Uzumaki dan Moka Akashiya dan kekasih dari Kurumu Kurono saat ini harus menghadapi nasibnya saat ini yang harus ditahan karena ada yang membocorkannya bahwa dia adalah manusia. Dan dia tidak bisa membuktikan dirinya adalah _**Boundary Beings **_seperti Yukari karena dia belum sempat menggunakan jutsunya untuk membuktikan pada Kuyou bahwa dia bukanlah manusia biasa dan juga itu diperparah dengan Keito yang berdusta bahwa dia tidak pernah melihat Tsukune tidak menggunakan teknik _**Katon **_untuk melawannya dan digabungkan dengan teknik _**Fuuton **_milik Naruto.

'Sial… Kalau tanganku diikat begini, aku tidak bisa melakukan handseal dan membuktikan kalau aku bukanlah manusia biasa.' Batin Tsukune. Kemudian dia melihat Kuyou dan berkata "Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Jadi kau ingin bekerja sama dan menunjukkan _**True Form**_ milikmu itu disini?" Tanya Kuyou.

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kau ini siapa? Kau hanya murid sama sepertiku dan status kita sama… Jadi, berhentilah memerintahku!" Teriak Tsukune, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula bukannya menunjukkan _**True Form **_kita disekolah itu dilarang?"

Buuuaaakkk

"Ohok!" Teriak Tsukune yang sudah memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya. Beruntungnya fisiknya sudah menjadi lebih kuat karena latihan dari Fukasaku dan juga Shima… Kalau tidak bisa saja tulang dadanya retak karena pukulan monster dari Kuyou.

"Jadi mau bekerja sama?" Tanya Kuyou yang menyeringai saat melihat Tsukune yang menuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Screw you, asshole…" Balas Tsukune dan dia pun mendapatkan pukulan kedua dan membuatnya memuntahkan darah segar kembali dari mulutnya. Kemudian Tsukune melihat kuyou dengan tatapan meremehkan dan berkata "Jadi itu pukulan dari Kuyou-sama sang hebat? Kalau benar… Berarti kekuatanmu itu masih lemah, sobat."

Kuyou pun ingin memukul Tsukune lagi dan kali ini dia arahkan ke wajah. Tapi Tsukune tidak gentar dan melihat pukulan itu dengan tatapan biasa saja dan membuat Kuyou jengkel dan kemudian dia mendengar sebuah teriakan dari arah belakangnya "Berhenti!"

Kuyou pun menghentikan pukulannya dan melihat ke belakang. Dia cukup terkejut saat melihat Arashi, Gin dan yang lain kecuali Yukari sudah berkumpul semua di depannya. Kuyou pun melihat mereka dan berkata "Jadi kalian berani datang kesini untuk menyelamatkan teman manusiamu ini… Kau punya tekad, aku akui itu."

Gin pun melihat Kuyou dengan tajam dan berkata "Lepaskan dia Kuyou!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kau mau apa?" Tanya Kuyou.

"**Aku akan melawanmu**!" Teriak Gin yang sudah merubah dirinya menjadi _**Werewolf **_dan langsung menyerang Kuyou. Beruntung karena kecepatan Gin, dia bisa melancarkan pukulan ke arah Kuyou.

Buuuuuaaaakkkk

"Ugh…" Ucap Kuyou yang sudah terpukul bahkan dia belum sempat bertahan karena kecepatan Gin. Dia pun terdorong sedikit ke belakang dan berkata "Kau hebat Gin… TAPI TIDAK CUKUP!"

Kali ini Kuyou langsung menyerang Gin, tapi dia tidak menyangka bahwa Arashi menyerang Kuyou terlebih dahulu dan dia memegang kaki Kuyou dan melemparkannya ke udara. Saat di udara, Kuyou pun terkejut saat melihat bunshin milik Arashi yang sedang membawa _**Rasengan **_di berukuran sedang ditangannya, kemudian dia berkata "_**Oodama Rasengan**_!"

"Guuuuuaaaaahhhhh!" Teriak Kuyou dan teriakan itu menggema di seluruh pelosok ruang bawah tanah milik organisasi Kuyou.

Tapi Kuyou masih bisa bangun dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Arashi dan berkata "Akan kubunuh kau sialan!"

Arashi pun langsung menggunakan _**Taijutsu**_ miliknya untuk melawan Kuyou dan dibantu oleh Gin. Kurumu yang melihat itu langsung mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menuju tempat Tsukune. Kemudian dia mengubah tangannya menjadi cakar dan memotong tali yang mengikat Tsukune dengan cakarnya dan berkata pada Tsukune "Daijoubu ka, Tsukune-kun?"

Tsukune pun menggangguk, kemudian dia berkata "Arigatou Kurumu-chan…"

Wajah Kurumu pun memerah karena pujian dari Tsukune. Kemudian Tsukune membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Katon**_: _**Goryuuka no Jutsu**_!"

Kemudian keluarlah api dari mulut Tsukune dan naga api itu mengarah ke Kuyou. Arashi pun langsung menghindar supaya tidak terkena teknik dari Tsukune yang dia arahkan ke Kuyou. Kuyou pun melihat naga api yang dibuat Tsukune dan membatin 'Kisama! Ishigami sialan! Katanya dia hanya manusia biasa? Tapi kenapa dia bisa menembakkan api dari mulutnya seperti itu?'

Boooooooommmmm

"Guuuuuuuaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Akan aku tambahkan!" Teriak Arashi, kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Futon**_: _**Kazeryuu**_!"

"Arrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhh!" Teriak Kuyou saat api yang membakar tubuhnya mulai membesar karena bantuan naga angin dari Arashi. Tsukune dan Kurumu pun mendekati tempat Arashi dan Tsukune pun berkata pada Arashi sedangkan Kurumu kembali ke belakang bersama dengan Moka dan Mizore "Apa kita berhasil, Naruto?"

"Sepertinya belum…" Ucap Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak mungkin Kuyou kalah secepat itu…"

Tsukune pun menyeringai dan berkata "Kau pesimis sekali, senpai…"

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa..." Balas Gin.

Tapi mereka bertiga dikejutkan saat Kuyou berhasil selamat dari teknik kombinasi itu dan tubuhnya sudah menjadi sesosok rubah berekor empat dan membuat Tsukune membatin 'Tidak mungkin… Itu adalah teknik kombinasi terkuatku dengan Naruto. Dia _**Youkai**_ yang kuat jika dia bisa bertahan dari itu sedangkan Keito tidak...'

Gin yang menyadari perubahan Kuyou pun berteriak "Tidak mungkin!"

"Ada apa Gin / Gin-senpai?" Tanya Arashi dan Tsukune saat mendengar teriakan dari Gin.

"Perubahannya adalah, _**Youkou**_..." Balas Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu adalah _**Youkai **_Rank-S yang kekuatannya dihitung dari ekornya dan yang terkuat adalah 9 ekor… Dan _**Youkou **_itu lebih kuat daripada _**Werewolf **_dan _**Vampire**_."

"Jadi dia lebih kuat dari kau dan Moka-hime / Moka-chan?" Tanya Arashi dan Tsukune.

"Sayangnya iya…" Jawab Gin.

"Tidak peduli sekuat apapun dia, dia harus kalah hari ini atau murid-murid akan selalu tertindas karena ketidak bertanggung jawabannya itu, Gin." Ucap Arashi yang sudah mengambil kunai dari kantung celananya.

"Aku setuju dengan Naruto…" Ucap Tsukune, kemudian dia membuat sebuah handseal dan berkata "_**Katon**_: _**Gokakyuu no Jutsu**_!"

Tapi Kuyou tidak tinggal diam, dia pun membuka mulutnya dan memnembakkan api biru besar dari mulutnya dan berkata "_**Kitsune**_-_**Bii**_!"

'Teknik itu sama seperti teknik yang dipakai oyabun saat dirinya dalam mode ekor 4… Tapi bedanya tidak ada charge time untuk jurus ini.' Batin Arashi yang mengingat apa yang dilakukan masternya itu saat melawan Orochimaru di _**Tenchii Bridge**_.

Boooooooommmmm

Tapi karena bola api milik Tsukune kalah kekuatan dari bola api berwarna biru milik Kuyou. Bola api milik Kuyou pun berhasil mencapai Tsukune dan mementalkannya "Arrrgggggghhhhhh!"

"Tsukune! / Tsukune-kun!" Teriak Arashi, Gin, Mizore, Moka, dan Kurumu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ugh…" Ucap Tsukune yang memegang bahunya yang terbakar hebat karena serangan dari Kuyou.

Gin pun langsung menyerang Kuyou, tapi dia selalu berhasil menahan serangannya tidak seperti tadi saat dia belum memasuki _**True Form**_-nya dan membuatnya membatin 'Kuso! Kenapa dia bisa membaca semua pergerakannya, tadi tidak begini…'

"**Kau memang cepat kuakui Gin**…" Ucap Kuyou, kemudian dia memukul perut Gin dan membuatnya mengeluarkan darah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Tapi dalam** _**True Form**_-**ku ini kau lebih lambat dariku Gin**… **Dan juga salahmu**, **kau tidak melawanku di malam bulan purnama BAKA**!"

Buuuuaaaaaaaaakkkk

"Arrrrrrrgggggghhhh!" Teriak Gin yang terlempar karena pukulan super keras dari Kuyou di perutnya.

"Gin!" Teriak Arashi, kemudian dia menahan tubuh Gin sebelum tubuhnya terlempar lebih jauh dan membuatnya berkata "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Heh, apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja bagimu?" Tanya Gin dengan nada bercanda, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Sepertinya klub surat kabar sekali lagi kalah melawan organisasi dari Kuyou."

"Kita belum kalah!" Teriak Arashi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Selama kita mempunyai hal yang penting untuk kita lindungi, kita akan selalu bertambah kuat dan akan mampu menghadapi apapun yang menjadi penghalang kita. Itulah _**Hi no Ishi **_milikku…"

"_**Hi no Ishi**_?" Tanya Gin.

Arashi pun membantu Gin duduk dan berkata "_**Hi no Ishi **_adalah tekad untuk melindungi hal yang paling berharga bagi diri kita. Bagiku hal yang terpenting dalam diriku adalah tempat tinggalku _**Konoha**_, _**Konoha **_11, _**Yuki**_-hime, Moka-hime, kau, Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari-chan, dan kedua orang tuaku."

"Bersiaplah Kuyou, aku datang…" Ucap Arashi yang sudah melesat ke arah Kuyou dan dia pun menggunakan _**Taijutsu**_-nya untuk menyerangnya, tapi serangannya bisa dibaca oleh Kuyou.

"**Menyerahlah**! **Kemenangan sudah ada di pihakku hahahahaa**!" Teriak Kuyou yang tertawa layaknya seorang maniak.

Buuuuuaaaaaakkkkk

"Selama aku mempunyai _**Hi no Ishi**_, aku tidak akan kalah!" Teriak Arashi yang berhasil memukul Kuyou dan dia pun terpental ke belakang dan saat dia belum bisa menyeimbangkan posisinya, Arashi sudah menghujamkan _**Rasengan **_biasa ke perutnya "_**Rasengan**_!"

"**Arrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh**!" Teriak Kuyou saat dia terlempar dan pertunya serasa dibor oleh _**Rasengan **_milik Arashi

"Belum cukup…" Ucap Arashi, kemudian dia membuat handseal "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Booooooooofffff

Booooooooofffff

'Ini serangan terakhirku.. Setelah ini, chakraku akan benar-benar habis.' Batin Arashi, kemudian dia dengan bantuan bunshinnya membuat jurus yang sudah dikenal oleh Mizore dan juga Moka.

'Dia sudah mengeluarkan _**Rasenshuriken**_… Sepertinya dia akan mengakhirinya.' Batin Moka.

'Sepertinya chakranya akan segera habis, makanya dia malakukan serangan penghabisan.' Batin Mizore.

"Ju-Jurus apa itu?" Tanya Gin, Tsukune, dan Kurumu.

"Itu adalah salah satu jurus terkuat Naruto-kun…" Jawab Moka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namanya _**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_."

"Rasakan ini Kuyou,_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!" Ucap Arashi yang melemparkan _**Rasenshuriken **_ke arah Kuyou.

'Dia melemparnya!' Batin Gin, Kurumu, dan Tsukune.

Blaaaaaaaaarrrrr

_**Rasenshuriken **_itu pun meledak dan memberikan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat terlebih saat serangan itu melebar… Tapi dia tidak menyangka, bahwa Kuyou masih bisa bergerak dan memanfaatkan kelengahan Arashi dan menembakkan serangannya. Arashi pun tidak sempat menghindar dan terkena serangan Kuyou secara total dan membuatnya mengutuk Kuyou, sebelum dirinya berubah menjadi gumpalan darah yang banyak dengan kata lain, dia hancur…

Naruto yang sedang tertidur setelah latihannya dalam melatih _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_pun terbangun dan membuat Bee berkata "Kenapa kau sudah bangun dari tidurmu, Naruto? Kau belum cukup istirahat, kan?"

"Kita harus pergi menemuiMoka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime, dan teman-temanku Bee-sensei." Jawab Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Bee.

"_**Chi Bunshin**_ milikku sudah terbunuh oleh orang bernama Kuyou itu." Jawab Naruto.

Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, Gin, dan Tsukune pun langsung terkejut saat melihat Kuyou yang masih selamat dari serangan Naruto meskipun sudah terluka parah, sedangkan Arashi tidak terlihat dan hanya terlihat banyak gumpalan darah saja. Moka yang melihat itu pun melihat Kuyou dengan tajam dan berkata."

"Dimana Naruto-kun?" JAWAB AKU!" Teriak Moka pada Kuyou.

"**Naruto Uzumaki sudah tewas**, **aku sudah membunuhnya**." Balas Kuyou yang tersenyum setan.

"KAU BOHONG! D-DIA SUDAH BERJANJI PADA YUKARI-CHAN UNTUK KEMBALI DALAM KEADAAN HIDUP!" Teriak Moka.

"Moka-chan, tenanglah…" Ucap Mizore yang sedang menenangkan Moka dengan menepuk bahunya. Ingin sekali dia memberitahu hal yang sebenarnya pada Moka, tapi ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini.

"**Kau lihat gumpalan darah di kakiku ini**, **gadis vampire**…" Ucap Kuyou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Itu adalah sisa tubuh dari Naruto Uzumaki tertinggal di dunia ini**… **Aku sudah menghancurkan tubuhnya dengan kekuatanku HAHAHAHAHA**!"

Tsukune dan Gin pun sangat sedih atas kabar itu dan ingin sekali membunuh pemuda di depannya ini tapi mereka masih tidak bisa bergerak karena lukanya belum pulih benar. Moka yang mendengar itu pun menangis dan dia mengingat momen-momen indahnya dengan Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Kuyou dengan tajam dan berteriak "Kau… PEMBUNUH! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Rosario milik Moka pun bersinar terang. Ura yang berada di dalam tubuhnya pun berkata "**Omote**! **Kendalikan dirimu**!"

Tapi Moka tidak memperdulikan itu dan dia pun melesat ke arah Kuyou dan melesatkan pukulan demi pukulan ke arah Kuyou dan berhasil membuatnya babak belur. Tapi saat serangan terakhir dia lesatkan, Kuyou pun mengunci pergerakan tangan Moka dan menendangnya dan membuatnya terlempar ke belakang dan membuat semua orang berkata "Moka! / Moka-chan! / Moka-san!"

"**Kau hebat juga vampire**… **Padahal sebelum mati**, **bocah itu belum sempat membuka **_**Rosario **_**milikmu**." Ucap Kuyou.

"Diam kau!" Teriak Moka saat Kuyou mengatakan tentang kematian Naruto. Mendengar itu, membuat Moka bertekad untuk membunuh sosok didepannya itu saat itu juga karena telah membunuh orang yang dia cintai meskipun itu hanya bunshinnya saja.

"**Susullah dia ke neraka**, **Akashiya**-**san**…" Ucap Kuyou yang sudah membuka mulutnya kembali dan berkata "_**Kitsune**_-_**Bii**_!"

Swuuuuuuussssshhhh

Boooooooommmmm

"Moka! / Moka-chan! / Moka-san!" Teriak Kurumu, Mizore, Tsukune, dan Gin.

Moka pun membuka matanya dan dia melihat Naruto yang sedang berada dalam _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_miliknya dan menggendongnya dengan gaya bridal, dan membuatnya berkata "Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Moka-hime?" Tanya Naruto.

"I-Ini benar-benar kau kan, Naruto-kun?" Tanya balik Moka.

"Mau kubuktikan…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia meraih dagu Moka dan mencium bibir Moka dengan lembut.

Cup

Semua wajah orang-orang disana kecuali Kuyou pun memerah karena melihat adegan ciuman Moka yang biasanya sudah sering mereka lihat, meskipun Mizore menatapnya dengan tatapan iri. Sedangkan Kuyou sendiri berteriak pada Naruto dan membuatnya melepaskan ciumannya dengan Moka "KENAPA KAU MASIH HIDUP! AKU PIKIR, AKU SUDAH MEMBUNUHMU TADI!"

"Kau salah orang teme…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu adalah bunshin darahku… Makanya setelah hancur, hanya darahnya saja yang terlihat. Kasihan sekali…"

Mendengar itu pun Kuyou kesal bukan main dan dia pun langsung menyerang Naruto, dan dia pun menurunkan Moka sebentar dan menangkap kepalan tangan Kuyou dengan satu tangan "Kau terlalu arogan teme…"

"_**Rasengan**_!" Ucap Naruto yang sudah menghujamkan _**Rasengan**_ miliknya yang dia buat tanpa bantuan bunshin dan membuat Kuyou berteriak "**Arrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh**!"

Naruto pun membuat _**Rasenshuriken **_dengan bantuan tangannya dan dua lengan chakra yang dibuatnya, kemudian dia melihat Tsukune dan berkata "Tsukune! Apa kau masih bisa bergerak?"

"Bisa, tapi aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak saat ini…" Jawab Tsukune.

"Buat teknik _**Katon **_seperti _**Gokakyuu **_atau _**Goryuuka**_,__dan kau arahkan pada _**Rasenshuriken **_milikku!" Ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah…"

"_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!" Ucap Naruto yang melemparkan _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya ke arah Kuyou.

Tsukune pun membuat handseal dan menembakkan bola api dan mengarahkannya ke _**Rasenshuriken**_, Naruto "_**Katon**_: _**Gokakyuu no Jutsu**_!"

Naruto yang melihat api milik Tsukune sudah bersatu dengan _**Rasenshuriken **_pun berkata "Majulah! _**Shakuton**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

Boooooooommmmm

"Arrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhh!" Teriak Kuyou yang terbakar luar dan dalam saat terkena jurus Naruto dan membuatnya kembali ke _**Human Form**_.

"Kau berhasil Naruto…" Ucap Gin yang sedang berjalan terpincang-pincang karena kelelahan plus kakinya retak karena tadi ditendang dengan keras oleh Kuyou.

Naruto pun langsung menghilangkan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_-nya dan memapah Gin. Dia pun melihat Tsukune yang dipapah oleh Kurumu dan berkata "Kalian bekerja dengan baik… Maaf aku terlambat, Gin."

"Tidak apa-apa…" Balas Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula bunshinmu itu juga melakukan sesuatu dengan baik."

"Naruto-kun setelah kau membawa Gin-senpai ke ruang kesehatan… Ada yang harus kau jelaskan padaku." Ucap Moka yang kemudian pergi bersama dengan Mizore.

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki…" Ucap Kuyou, dan itu membuat langkah Naruto dan Gin terhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Dia kali ini tidak mau berdebat dengan orang ini.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang membuatmu menjadi kuat?" Tanya Kuyou.

"Yang membuatku kuat adalah aku mempunyai tekad untuk melindungi semua orang yang aku sayangi, tidak sepertimu… Kau ingin menjadi kuat karena kekuatan dan juga ambisi, sama dengan sahabatku… Dan itu membuat jalanmu menjadi hitam dan tanpa arah sehingga kau terus-terusan menghukum orang dengan alasan tidak jelas sampai-sampai kau membunuhnya untuk mengetes sekuat apa dirimu itu sebenarnya." Jawab Naruto, dan Kuyou pun terkejut karena Naruto bisa tahu semua tentang dirinya… Padahal dia hanya melihat matanya saja. Setelah itu dia pun melanjutkan "Kau mau tahu aku itu siapa… Aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, _**Jinchuuriki **_dari _**Kyuubi no Yoko**_."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Helllloooo! The World Arcana is back with this fic loh. Pada kangen gak sama fic ini? Kayaknya enggak deh :v BTW, sorry jarang update fic ini... Soalnya ane kemarin-kemarin habis namatin fic ane yang Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter dan nyari ide NaruGrayfia buat fanfic one-shoot ane, Naruto Uzumaki: Love Story Collection. Dan ane harap kalian jangan kaget ya, kalau fic The Two Overlord sama Heroes From Another World bakal jadi prioritas update ane… But don't worry, kalau ide udah nyangkut di otak fic yang lain kayak fic ini, Naruto DxD Chronicles sama The Tales of Gutsy Shinobi juga bakal ane update. Buat Ultimate Team Season 2, ane belum bisa nentuin kapan ane ngerilis Season 2 dari Ultimate Team… Tapi tunggu dan tunggu, lalu voilaaa… Fic itu akan siap dirilis.

Review:

EnSanz:

Thanks vroh… Tapi ya gitulah vroh. Kadang ada reader yang pengertian kaya ente, kadang ada yang baru ngeliat sama dikit sama canon di flame. Capek juga saya…

Axis Artelion:

Memang benar sih Septian-nii, tapi mau gimana lagi… Memang latihannya harus sama kaya di canon. Ide ente boleh juga tuh, udah disetujui sama Kurotsuki Evan-Kun sm Ondra Dwi Putra.

Devan Boy Steln:

Belom… Ketauannya dichap ini pas hancur sama Kuyou. Iya disini Naru balik dan Arashi tewas. Season 2 ada, tapi setelah scene The Last… Dan disini Hina bakal reverse, jadi Hina bener-bener nikah sama Toneri di fic ini… Tapi si Toneri tetep sadar sama Naruto kaya di film.

Michael Gabriel:

Enggak kok, cuma dijadiin paragraf aja.

Aoi:

Tidak, ane bosen sama Hinata lama-lama soalnya para fans-nya minta masukkin Hina jadi pair Naru mulu. Mentang-mentang NaruHina canon, huft.

Titoallstar:

Di anime juga sama… Di manga lama tapi di anime sebentar, yang bikin lama kan cuma filler aja.

Namikazeall:

Masih lama… Ini aja belom balik ke _**Elemental Nation**_.

Yami Nugroho:

Nanti kalau diskip mulu, dikritik juga mas bro… Makanya serba salah ane jadinya.

Arashi31:

Memang, tapi yang satu lagi(Yang palsu) udah ganti nama jadi Bomba de Fighto dan fic-nya diflame sama korban flame-nya sendiri. Senjata makan tuan :v

Damrieo:

Iya juga sih.

Hyosuke Ryukishi:

Thanks atas reviewnya vroh, memang ane cuma liat percakapan Naru dan mami Kushina di versi teks manga Naruto sih, makanya gitu…

Ayub Pratama:

Pas Tenmei udah selesai buat portalnya… Belum, masih _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_aja.

Witch: Sip


	16. Chapter 16

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: Izanagi - no - Ookami  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya(Outer and Inner) x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x Ruby Toujou, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 16: Back To Elemental Nation

Beberapa minggu setelah kekalahan Kuyou… Saat ini Naruto dan juga Bee serta teman-temannya di klubnya bersama dengan Shizuka Nekonome dan juga Fukasaku dan Shima saat ini sedang berada di _**Purification Room **_yang sudah berubah menjadi sebuah tempat yang cocok untuk berpesta. Tenmei memberi mereka kesempatan untuk berpesta disana untuk berterima kasih pada Naruto dan klubnya karena telah mengalahkan Kuyou dan membuat _**Youkai Academy **_bebas dari belenggu _**Student Committee **_yang dibuat oleh Kuyou.

"Aku berterima kasih kepada kalian semua yang telah membantu mengalahkan Kuyou dan menghentikan rezim dari _**Student Committee **_yang sudah berlangsung secara bertahun-tahun di akademi ini. Terutama pada kalian bertiga, Naruto Uzumaki, Tsukune Aono dan juga Gin Morioka."

"Itu bukanlah apa-apa, kepala sekolah." Balas Naruto agar para temannya dan Nekonome tidak mengetahui hubungan kerja sama antara dia dan Tenmei. Kemudian dia melihat teman-temannya dan melanjutkan dengan tersenyum "Aku hanya melakukan apapun yang terbaik bagi teman-temanku."

"Naruto benar sekali…" Ucap Gin yang saat ini masih memakai kursi roda karena tulang kakinya masih sedikit retak karena serangan Kuyou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah menjadi pecundang dan pengecut selama satu tahun ini karena aku masih trauma akan kematian teman-temanku akan perbuatan Kuyou dan antek-anteknya. Tapi setelah melihat keberanian Tsukune dan Naruto yang kala itu diwakili oleh klonnya… Aku pun menyadari kalau aku harus segera bergabung dengan mereka untuk melakukan perlawanan kembali. Dan akhirnya itu pun berhasil dan itu berkat kalian semua, Naruto, Tsukune, Moka, Mizore, Yukari-chan, Kurumu. Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih akan itu."

'Gin… / Gin-senpai…' Batin Naruto, Nekonome, Tsukune dan teman-temannya yang lain.

"Oh ya, pak kepala sekolah…" Ucap Tsukune dan membuat semua perhatian menuju ke arahnya. Lalu dia pun menatap kepala sekolah dengan gugup dan berkata "Aku ingin bertanya… Kenapa kau tidak bisa mengurus mereka sendiri dan menunggu ada seseorang yang mengalahkan mereka sendiri?"

"Aku bisa saja, Tsukune-san. Tapi kalau aku lakukan itu, maka akan banyak pihak di akademi ini yang berpikir kalau aku tidak punya pemikiran yang sama dengan para orang-orang di _**Student Committee **_itu." Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu aku berpikiran untuk membawamu yang merupakan manusia itu ke sekolah ini agar pihak akademi itu tahu kalau semua manusia itu tidaklah jahat. Aku hanya ingin munculnya perdamaian antara para _**Youkai **_dan manusia."

Nekonome pun terkejut saat mendengar kedua muridnya itu adalah manusia. Kemudian Tsukune pun berkata "Dan demi itu kau membuat aku bersekolah disini, meskipun peraturan disini sudah jelas kalau manusia yang terlihat di dalam lingkungan manusia akan dibunuh ditempat?"

"Ya… Walaupun peraturan itu bukan dibuat oleh aku, tapi Kuyou." Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu tidak kusangka, muncullah seorang yang cukup kuat dan tidak terduga muncul dari dimensi lain. Dan karena itu aku menjadikan dia sebagai pelindungmu karena dia bisa bergerak cukup leluasa di dalam akademi karena dia cukup kuat untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri juga dia terlihat sama seperti seorang _**Hanyou**_. Karena dia manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus yang tidak dipunyai manusia biasa."

"Itu karena aku merupakan seorang _**Jinchuuriki **_atau manusia yang dikorbankan." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pantas saja pada awalnya kau merasakan seperti itu. Karena aku memang manusia, tapi aku mempunyai kekuatan seekor monster di dalam diriku."

Semua orang kecuali Nekonome dan Yukari pun melihat Naruto dan Nekonome pun berkata "Monster apa maksudmu, Naruto? Bagaimana seekor monster bisa ada di tubuh seorang manusia?"

"Di duniaku ada 9 monster kuat yang terdiri dari chakra berukuran super besar yang bernama _**Bijuu**_ dan kekuatan monster itu dihitung dari berapa banyak ekor yang dimilikinya. Disana banyak orang memburu para _**Bijuu **_itu dan menyegelnya ke seorang manusia yang cukup kuat untuk menahan kekuatan besar itu dan lalu dijadikan senjata di desa mereka." Jawab Naruto dan membuat Bee menundukkan kepalanya. Kemudian Naruto tertawa dengan nada rendah dan melanjutkan "Tapi kadang ada juga _**Bijuu **_yang disegel karena _**Bijuu **_itu menyerang desa dan untuk menyelamatkan desa maka terpaksa _**Bijuu **_itu disegel di dalam tubuh seorang supaya monster itu tidak kabur dan membuat kerusakan kembali. Dan saat salah satu _**Bijuu **_melakukan pengrusakan di sebuah desa… Kalian tahu siapa yang disalahkan?"

"Para _**Bijuu **_itu?" Tanya Yukari

'Naruto-kun… / Naruto…' Batin Moka, Mizore, dan Tsukune yang sudah mengetahui semua itu.

"Kau salah imouto." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang disalahkan bukan _**Bijuu **_itu, tapi para _**Jinchuuriki**_ dari _**Bijuu **_itu."

"Tapi kenapa bisa? Kenapa malah kau yang merupakan _**Jinchuuriki**_ yang disalahkan, onii-chan?" Tanya Yukari.

"Sebenarnya kami harusnya diberi kasih sayang karena kami yang menjaga para _**Bijuu **_itu agar tidak mengamuk. Tapi karena kebencian mereka pada _**Bijuu **_itu yang mendalam karena kehilangan yang disebabkan oleh _**Bijuu **_itu… Kami yang kena imbasnya karena mereka tidak bisa membedakan antara _**Bijuu **_dan _**Jinchuuriki**_. Sebab mata mereka sudah ditutupi oleh kebencian dan mereka selalu saja membuat kami menderita, sengsara, bahkan mereka berusaha membunuh para _**Jinchuuriki **_ itu karena mereka pikir jika _**Jinchuuriki **_itu mati maka _**Bijuu **_itu akan mati." Jawab Bee yang mewakili Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memang _**Bijuu **_itu akan mati jika _**Jinchuuriki**_-nya mati. Tapi beberapa tahun yang akan datang, _**Bijuu **_itu akan hidup kembali dan pada saat itu tiba… Tidak ada yang bisa menahan kekuatan itu karena _**Jinchuuriki **_mereka sudah tidak ada."

Nekonome dan Yukari pun terkejut saat mendengar kabar ini, lalu Nekonome pun melihat Bee dan berkata "Tapi kenapa kau bisa mengetahui hal ini, Kirabi-san?"

"Karena dia sama sepertiku…" Jawab Naruto dan membuat Moka dan Tsukune serta Nekonome dan Yukari terkejut, lalu dia pun melanjutkan "Aku adalah _**Jinchuuriki **_dari _**Kyuubi **_dan dia adalah _**Jinchuuriki **_dari _**Hachibi**_. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menceritakan ini pada kalian semua karena ninja harus bisa menjaga rahasia-nya, tapi karena kalian adalah para orang-orang yang bisa kupercaya dan tempat ini juga sangat rahasia… Jadi aku bisa menceritakan ini semua pada kalian."

"Naruto Uzumaki dan Killer Bee" Ucap Tenmei dan membuat dua orang yang dimaksud melihat Tenmei. Melihat itu pun Tenmei pun berkata "Sebenarnya ada yang aku ingin beritahukan pada kalian dan itu penting… Tapi aku beritahukan hal ini besok saja karena kalian berhak mendapatkan kesenangan kali ini. Bersenang-senanglah kalian semua hari ini dan terima kasih atas bantuan kalian semua."

Tenmei dan Nurari pun pergi dan mereka pun melanjutkan pestanya. Nekonome pun memakan ikan mentah yang berada di kotak penyimpanannya dan membuat Naruto, Bee, dan juga Tsukune merasa jijik saat melihat kejadian itu. Tapi mereka biarkan karena mereka tahu kalau Nekonome itu adalah _**Youkai **_kucing dan makanan kesukaan kucing itu adalah ikan. Lalu Bee pun mengajak Naruto ke sebuah bar yang berada di _**Purification Room**_.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kesini, sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

Bee pun menuangkan sake ke gelas yang berada di depannya. Lalu dia menggeserkan gelas itu ke arah Naruto dan berkata "Minumlah…"

"Aku belum cukup dewasa untuk meminum ini sensei." Balas Naruto yang teringat ucapan ibunya.

"Kau lupa kalau setelah kau resmi menjadi seorang ninja dank au sudah merasakan membunuh seseorang atau melihat seseorang mati di depan matamu, berarti kau itu sudah cukup dewasa Naruto."

'Aku minum atau tidak ya?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia mengambil gelas sake itu dan meminumnya. 'Maafkan aku, kaa-chan…'

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Bee yang juga sudah meminum sake-nya.

"Lumayan." Jawab Naruto yang sudah menuangkan gelas itu dengan sake dan meneguknya kembali.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan Tenmei katakana pada kita Naruto?" Tanya Bee.

"Entahlah…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi apa dia akan memberitahukan kalau portal yang akan mengembalikan kita ke _**Elemental Nation **_sudah selesai dibuat?"

"Mungkin saja…" Balas Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi apa kau siap jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi? Maksudku meninggalkan dua kekasihmu itu dan adikmu serta teman-temanmu disini."

"Aku tidak tahu… Tapi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di _**Elemental Nation **_akhir-akhir ini." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil meminum sake-nya kembali. "Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka semua… Tapi kalau benar ada sesuatu yang terjadi di _**Elemental Nation**_, kita harus kembali. Apa boleh buat?"

"Kau benar juga." Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melihat Nekonome yang menghampirinya dan berkata "Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu, Nekonome-san?"

"Kirabi-san… Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" Tanya Nekonome.

"Boleh juga. Aku juga sedang tidak sibuk sekarang." Jawab Bee, kemudian dia pun pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto yang sendirian disana dan terus meminum sakenya.

Entah kenapa saat ini Naruto mengabaikan larangan orang tuanya untuk meminum sake atau bir sebelum dia berumur 17 tahun ke atas. Entah kenapa dia kepikiran dengan apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Tenmei keesokan harinya… Dia merasa kalau saat ini Tenmei sudah selesai membuat portal untuknya kembali ke _**Elemental Nation**_ dan kembali bersama teman-temannya dan senseinya di _**Konoha**_. Kalau dia belum bertemu dengan Moka dan Mizore, tentu dia tidak akan ragu untuk kembali kesana… Tapi kali ini berbeda. Dia tidak sanggup meninggalkan Moka dan Mizore, terutama Yukari karena dia masih cemas kalau masih ada yang membully Yukari di akademi. Dia dilemma karena bingung harus memilih _**Konoha **_atau mereka bertiga dan sake yang diminumnya saat ini meredakan masalahnya untuk saat ini. Dia pun mabuk dan Mizore serta Mizore pun menemukannya karena mereka mencarinya dari tadi.

"Sepertinya dia mabuk dan tertidur, Moka-chan." Ucap Mizore.

"Tapi kenapa Naruto-kun mabuk? Aku belum pernah melihat dia mabuk sebelumnya?" Tanya Moka.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kita harus membawanya ke kamar asramanya. Soalnya yang lain pun sudah pergi termasuk Nekonome-sensei dan Bee-sensei."

"Baiklah, ayo kita bantu dia." Balas Moka dan kemudian dia dan Mizore pun membopong Naruto keluar dari _**Purification Room**_.

Setelah mereka keluar dari _**Purification Room**_, mereka pun membawa Naruto ke asramanya. Melihat asrama Naruto telah sepi karena Yukari, Fukasaku, Shima dan Gamatora telah tertidur… Mereka pun membawa Naruto ke kamarnya dan saat sampai, Naruto pun terbangun dan dia mencium Mizore karena pengaruh alcohol yang sedari tadi dia minum. Lalu dia meremas dada Mizore dan membuatnya mendesah, tapi untungnya desahan itu tidak sampai terdengar keluar karena kekkai kedap suara yang dibuat Fukasaku dan Shima agar pembicaraan mereka bertiga tidak terdengar ke luar. Moka yang tidak mau kalah pun juga mencium Naruto. Lalu karena efek alcohol yang Naruto minum dan juga Mizore dan Moka sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsunya lagi, mereka bertiga pun bercinta dan pakaian mereka bertiga berceceran kemana-mana.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto pun terbangun dan dia terkejut saat melihat badan tanpa busana dari Moka dan Mizore 'Shit… Sebenarnya apa yang aku lakukan kemarin? Ja-Jangan bilang aku sudah melakukan itu pada Moka-hime dan _**Yuki**_-hime?'

Moka pun kemudian bangun dan dia pun berkata "Aduh… Selangkanganku sakit sekali."

'Oh, shit… Ternyata benar aku sudah melakukan itu.' Batin Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Dia merasa bersalah karena dia melakukan hal itu pada mereka berdua, padahal dia berjanji dia akan melakukan itu setelah dia menikahi mereka berdua tapi dia malah melanggar janjinya. Naruto pun melihat Moka serta Mizore yang telah terbangun dan dia pun berkata "Maafkan aku karena telah melakukan hal ini kepada kalian Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime…"

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Ini bukan salahmu kok…" Balas Moka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku menyukainya."

"Ta-Tapi… Aku melanggar janjiku pada kalian." Ucap Naruto, tapi mulutnya ditutup oleh Mizore dengan jarinya yang sudah berkata "Jangan minta maaf, Naruto-kun. Kau tidak ada salah apapun pada kami kok. Lagipula aku memang menginginkannya dari dulu… Karena aku tidak akan bisa memiliki anak setelah umurku diatas 18 tahun. Jadi aku mengambil kesempatan ini karena kau adalah orang yang aku cintai Naruto-kun."

Naruto pun tersenyum dan mencium bibir mereka berdua. Dan mereka berdua pun mandi bersama dan memakai baju mereka. Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar Naruto dan mereka bertemu dengan Yukari, Fukasaku, Shima, dan Gamatora. Yukari pun menanyakan pada Moka dan Mizore kenapa kedua calon kakak iparnya itu bisa berada di kamar kakaknya bersama-sama, tapi mereka hanya bilang kalau mereka ketiduran di kamar Naruto setelah membawa Naruto yang mabuk karena kebanyakan minum sake. Yukari pun percaya saja meskipun Fukasaku dan Gamatora serta Shima tidak percaya dan menyeringai pada Naruto sedangkan Shima menatap tajam Naruto seolah mereka bertiga tahu apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Mereka semua pun makan bersama seperti seorang keluarga dan lalu mereka pun mendengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Naruto pun membuka pintunya dan dia cukup terkejut saat melihat ternyata Bee yang mengetuk pintunya. Naruto pun melihat Bee sebentar dan berkata "Ada apa kau datang kesini, sensei?"

"Tenmei memanggil kita…" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau juga ketiga katak itu."

"Memangnya ada apa Bee-san?" Tanya Fukasaku.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sepertinya yang dia bicarakan itu sangat serius. Jadi ayo kita pergi bersama-sama dan kita dengar, apa yang akan dia bicarakan."

Naruto dan para katak serta Bee pun pergi untuk mencari Tenmei dan diikuti oleh Mizore, Moka, dan Yukari yang penasaran atas pemanggilan Naruto dan ketiga katak itu oleh kepala sekolah mereka… Mereka pun kemudian sampai ke kantor Tenmei dan melihat sebuah mesin yang berada di dalamnya.

"Bagaimana mesin ini, Naruto. Tidak buruk kan?" Tanya Tenmei.

"Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Portal yang kau buat itu sudah selesai?"

'Portal apa yang dimaksud, Naruto-kun?' Batin Moka dan Mizore yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak menyangka portal ini bisa jadi sebelum waktu yang ditentukan."

"Tapi portal ini apakah aman?" Tanya Bee.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Nurari sudah mencobanya dan itu berhasil. Dan dia juga menemukan hal yang menarik disana."

"Hal menarik apa yang Tenmei-san maksud Nurari-san?" Tanya Fukasaku pada Nurari.

"Aku muncul dan menemukan tempat bernama _**Konohagakure no Sato **_dan ditempat itu sangat sepi. Aku menyamar menjadi pendatang dan bertanya pada seseorang tentang itu…" Balas Nurari, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku mendapatkan info kalau para ninja dewasa di tempat itu sedang dikirimkan ke medang perang."

"APAAA!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pe-Perang… Kau bercanda kan?"

"Aku tidak bercanda Naruto-san." Jawab Nurari, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka yang dikirimkan ke medang perang itu turut serta dalam Perang Besar Shinobi ke-4 yang katanya melawan dark organization yang bernama _**Akatsuki**_."

"Tapi itu tidak mungkin…" Balas Bee, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Maksudku ketua _**Akatsuki **_itu sudah mati oleh Naruto. Jadi tidak mungkin mereka akan berperang melawan _**Akatsuki**_."

"Ternyata memang benar…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ketua sebenarnya dari _**Akatsuki **_itu bukan Pain, tapi Madara."

"Jangan konyol Naruto." Balas Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Madara itu mati setelah bertarung habis-habisan dengan Hashirama Senju. Tidak mungkin dia yang memimpin _**Akatsuki**_. Kalaupun benar dia, seharusnya dia sudah sangat tua sekarang."

"Tapi itu memang benar sensei!" Teriak Naruto tidak mau kalah. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya dan berkata "Madara itu masih hidup… Dia yang telah membuat kedua orang tuaku meninggal. Dia yang telah membuat _**Kyuubi **_keluar dari tubuh ibuku setelah dia melahirkan aku. Dan dia juga yang memulai perang itu… Aku yakin itu."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto Uzumaki?" Tanya Tenmei.

"Aku akan pergi kesana dan mengalahkan Madara." Jawab Naruto dengan mantap.

"Naruto-chan… Pikirkan dulu hal ini baik-baik." Ucap Fukasaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa jadi ini adalah rencana mereka untuk menarik kau dan juga Bee-san ke dalam medan perang. Lalu dia akan mengambil _**Bijuu **_kalian berdua."

"Aku tahu itu jiji." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku ini adalah anak dalam ramalan… Ibuku bilang padaku kalau ayahku menyegel _**Kyuubi **_padaku karena dia yakin kalau aku akan punya kesempatan untuk melawan Madara. Aku ingin dunia ini damai dari _**Akatsuki**_. Dan cara satu-satunya adalah mengalahkan Madara dan memenangkan perang ini."

"Kau melakukan ini untuk perdamaian _**Elemental Nation **_atau ingin membalas dendam atas kematian orang tuamu, Naruto?" Tanya Gamatora.

"Dua-duanya, Gamatora. Tapi aku tidak begitu peduli pada dendamku atas Madara" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi yang aku tahu, semua teman-temanku itu ikut dalam peperangan… Dan aku tidak ingin mereka terbunuh dalam perang itu. Jadi aku akan membantu kalian."

Fukasaku, Shima, dan juga Gamatora pun terdiam karena mereka sudah yakin kalau mereka tidak akan bisa membujuk Naruto. Bee yang melihat itu pun berkata "Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut. Walau bagaimanapun aku adalah guru dan pelindungmu, Naruto."

"Kalau begitu kami juga akan ikut." Ucap Moka dan Mizore yang memaksa masuk ke kantor Tenmei.

"Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime… Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto yang kaget saat melihat kedua kekasihnya itu.

"Kami sudah mendengar semuanya, Naruto-kun." Jawab Mizore, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kami memutuskan untuk ikut denganmu, Naruto-kun."

"Jangan bercanda Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime. Ini sungguh berbahaya karena aku akan ikut dalam perang di dimensiku." Balas Naruto.

"Pokoknya kami enggak mau tahu…" Ucap mereka berdua, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pokoknya kami berdua akan tetap ikut denganmu, titik."

"Naruto… Kau tidak serius akan mengajak mereka kan? Kalau mereka kenapa-napa, Issa dan juga Tsurara akan membunuh kami berdua." Ucap Tenmei dan juga Nurari.

"Kalian kenal dengan orang tua kami?" Tanya Moka dan Mizore.

"Tentu saja, terutama kau Moka." Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena aku adalah sahabat dari Akasha."

"Kau sahabat dari kaa-chan?" Tanya Moka.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia berkata pada Moka "Jadi kumohon hentikan rencana kalian untuk mengikuti Naruto, karena aku tidak sanggup menceritakan ini pada Issa dan Tsurara jika sesuatu pada kalian berdua."

"Kalian tidak akan bisa menghentikan kami!" Teriak Moka dan Mizore yang sudah melompat ke portal dan kedua portal itu menghisap mereka berdua.

"Moka-hime! _**Yuki**_-hime!" Teriak Naruto saat melihat portal itu menghisap Moka dan Mizore, kemudian dia melihat Fukasaku dan Shima dan berkata "Aku akan menyusul mereka berdua jiji, baa-chan. Ayo Bee-sensei!"

"Hn." Balas Bee, kemudian dia dan Naruto pun langsung memasuki portal itu. Saat Naruto dan Bee memasuki portal itu, Yukari pun masuk ke dalam ruangan Tenmei dan dia pun berkata pada Fukasaku dan Shima "Apa aku boleh ikut, jiji, baa-chan?"

"Jangan Yukari-chan." Jawab Shima, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kakakmu akan ikut dalam perang. Kau bisa mati jika kau ikut kesana."

"Kumohon jiji, baa-chan… Izinkan aku ikut kesana." Ucap Yukari, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku kesepian tanpa onii-chan. Apalagi aku tahu kalian juga pasti akan pergi dari sini."

"Bagaimana ini, anata?" Tanya Shima.

"Kita bolehkan saja Yukari-chan ikut, tsuma. Kita kan bisa menitipkan dia di _**Konoha**_." Jawab Fukasaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula, pasti warga _**Konoha **_akan menerima Yukari-chan yang merupakan adik angkat pahlawan _**Konoha **_saat ini."

"Kau benar anata." Balas Shima, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita pergi, Yukari-chan."

"Baik, jiji, baa-chan." Balas Yukari. Dan kemudian mereka bertiga menghilang saat mereka memasuki portal itu.

"Semoga saja mereka baik-baik saja saudaraku." Ucap Tenmei.

"Kau benar, Tenmei." Balas Nurari.

-To Be Continued-

Review:

LadyHayakawa:

Kuyou enggak mati, nanti ada perannya lagi tapi bukan sebagai antagonis lagi. Anti-Thesis enggak kayaknya.

Nameboe-sama:

Ini udah mau balik ke _**Elemental Nation**_.

Esya 27 BC:

Kayaknya enggak perlu… Karena Naruto sebentar lagi bakal balik ke _**Elemental Nation**_.

Ayub Pratama:

Kayaknya udah up.

Kurotsuki Evan-Kun:

Ide tentang Mizore dulu yang punya anak dari Naruto atau Moka duluan. Enggak juga lah, kalo hancur Naruto bisa dihukum juga entar. Kan Arashi belum sempat ngelepas _**Rosario **_Moka sebelum tewas. Chap depan kepulangan Naruto ke _**Elemental Nation**_.

Michael Gabriel:

Memang.

Uzumaky Nurroni:

Dia bakal balik ke _**Rosario **_universe dulu… Setelah netap disana selama dua tahun, baru mereka sama Yukari menetap di _**Elemental Nation**_.

Baka Neko Arashi:

Itu cuma ngancem aja sih… Soalnya _**Yoko **_yang terkuat di dimensi itu adalah _**Yoko **_yang punya sembilan ekor. Kalo dia tahu Naruto itu _**Kyuubi**_ kan dia enggak bisa macem-macem. Di chap ini udah balik kok.

Iwas:

Justru itu yang buat Naruto semakin hebat. Enggak punya banyak jutsu sama kaya Sasuke tapi bisa seimbang lawan Sasuke pas pertarungan akhir mereka di lembah akhir. Padahal dia cuma punya setengah chakra Kurama aja dan chakra _**Bijuu **_yang lain sudah menipis.

The Kids no OppAi:

Chap ini balik ke _**Elemental Nation**_.

The Fourty Seventh:

Saat perang jadi sepi dan yang ada cuma ibu dari teman-temannya yang bukan _**Shinobi **_saja sama para _**Shinobi **_yang masih di bawah umur kaya Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, dll.


	17. Chapter 17

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya(Outer and Inner) x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x Ruby Toujou, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 17: Prelude To Shinobi World War Arc

-Hutan di dekat _**Konohagakure**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Naruto yang berhasil keluar dengan selamat dari portal yang dibuat oleh Tenmei bersama dengan Bee pun menemukan Moka dan Mizore yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Naruto pun menghampiri mereka berdua dan menghampirinya

"Kalian berdua ini…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung tahu."

"Maaf, Naruto-kun." Balas mereka berdua, kemudian Moka berkata "Tapi ini dimana Naruto-kun?"

"Sepertinya ini berada di bekas tempat persembunyian Nagato dan Konan." Jawab Naruto.

"Siapa?" Tanya Mizore.

"Nagato dan Konan, senpaiku… Karena mereka berdua memiliki guru yang sama denganku." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi mereka murid kakek dan nenek katak itu ya?" Tanya Moka.

"Bukan…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada sedih "Guru yang kumaksud itu adalah guruku yang juga merupakan murid dari Fukasaku-jiji dan Shima-bacchan yang sudah meninggal."

"Maaf Naruto-kun, kami tidak bermaksud." Ucap Moka dan Miore yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa…" Balas Naruto, kemudian muncul 3 sosok lagi dari portal yang dibuat Tenmei yang ternyata adalah Fukasaku, Shima, dan Yukari. Naruto, Moka dan Mizore pun panik saat melihat Yukari dan Naruto pun menatap tajam ke arah Fukasaku dan Shima "Apa-apaan kau ini, Fukasaku-jiji, Shima-baachan! Kenapa kau membawa Yukari kesini? Kau tahu kan aku tidak ingin Yukari terlibat dalam perang."

Fukasaku dan Shima pun menghela nafas saat mendengar kemarahan Naruto sedangkan Yukari pun memberanikan diri dan berkata pada Naruto "Ja-Jangan salahkan mereka berdua onii-chan… Aku yang memaksa kesini kok, desu."

"Kau tahu ini berbahaya kan Yukari? Kau itu adikku… Sebagai kakak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kau ikut denganku ke medan perang." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu sangat berbahaya."

"Itu benar Yukari-chan. Kakakmu ini bukan tidak sayang padamu karena dia memutuskan untuk tidak membawamu ikut dengannya, tapi dia sangat sayang padamu… Makanya itu dia memutuskan untuk tidak membawamu ikut bersama kami." Tambah Moka yang melihat Yukari dengan tatapan lembut.

Yukari pun menundukkan kepalanya dan lalu Fukasaku melihat Naruto dan berkata "Aku punya ide, Naruto-chan."

"Apa itu, Fukasaku-jiji?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau bisa menitipkan dia di _**Konoha**_. Dan dengan adanya Yukari, itu bisa memberikan bukti otentik bahwa kau itu masih hidup." Jawab Fukasaku.

"Memangnya mereka pikir aku ini sudah mati?" Tanya Naruto pada Fukasaku.

"Siapa tahu saja kan? Kan kau sudah lama tidak kembali ke _**Konoha**_, Naruto-chan." Jawab Fukasaku.

"Sigh, baiklah." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Bee dan berkata "Sepertinya kita harus pergi ke _**Konoha **_dulu sensei."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi." Balas Bee.

Naruto dan mereka semua pun meneruskan perjalan ke _**Konoha **_dan Naruto pun tersentak saat melihat tempat bekas pertarungannya yang saat itu memasuki _**Tailed Beast Version 2 **_yang sudah lepas kendali sampai ke delapan ekor melawan Pain dan terus memikirkan dampak kehancuran yang dia lakukan sendiri. Moka dan Mizore pun turut terkejut saat melihat itu karena dia belum melihat dampak kehancuran seperti itu dalam hidup mereka, sedangkan Bee biasa saja karena dia sudah tahu pasti kalau itu akan terjadi karena para _**Bijuu **_memiliki kekuatan dengan daya hancur tinggi. Naruto pun melihat _**Konoha **_yang sudah kembali pulih paska kehancuran yang dibuat oleh _**Pain Tendou**_, dan dia pun masuk ke dalam dan disambut oleh Teuchi, Ayame, dan Konohamaru.

"Naruto!" Teriak Ayame yang kemudian berlari dan memeluk sosok yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri dan itu membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Moka dan Mizore. Ayame pun melepaskan pelukannya dan berkata "Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa Ayame-nee." Balas Naruto yang tersenyum pada Ayame, kemudian dia melihat Moka dan Mizore dan berkata "Perkenalkan, Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime… Dia adalah orang yang sudah kuanggap kakakku sendiri, namanya Ayame. Pria tua yang berada di dekatnya, namany adalah Teuchi. Dia adalah koki ramen terbaik di dunia ini dan juga dia adalah ayah dari Ayame dan orang yang sudah kuanggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri."

Teuchi pun tersenyum dan berkata "Kau terlalu memujiku, Naruto."

"Salam kenal, Ayame-san, Teuchi-san." Ucap Moka dan Mizore.

"Salam kenal juga kalian berdua." Balas Ayame dan Teuchi yang tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Wow, siapa mereka berdua bos. Mereka berdua sangat cantik, apa mereka berdua itu kekasih dari bos?" Tanya Konohamaru pada Naruto,

Wajah Moka dan Mizore pun memerah karena pertanyaan Konohamaru, kemudian Naruto pun tersenyum dan melanjutkan "Oh ya, Moka-hime dan _**Yuki**_-hime… Dia adalah muridku, namanya Konohamaru Sarutobi. Dan Konohamaru, kau memang benar. Mereka berdua adalah kekasihku. Yang berambut pink, namanya adalah Moka Akashiya dan yang berambut violet namanya adalah Mizore Shirayuki."

'Ara, pasti Hinata akan patah hati saat mendengar kabar ini…' Batin Ayame.

"Ha! Aku tahu itu…" Ucap Konohamaru, kemudian dia melihat Moka serta Mizore dan berkata "Salam kenal, Mizore-san, Moka-san. Namaku adalah Konohamaru Sarutobi! Murid satu-satunya dari bos dan juga calon _**Hokage **_dimasa depan."

"Ya tapi setelah aku menjadi _**Hokage**_." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia berkata dengan nada kesal "Berhenti memanggilku bos! Panggil aku sensei!"

"Baiklah sensei." Balas Konohamaru dan itu membuat semua orang kecuali Bee, Fukasaku dan Shima tertawa termasuk Yukari. Dia pun melihat Yukari dan dia pun berkata "Wow… Dia gadis yang cantik."

Mendengar itu, wajah Yukari pun memerah dan Naruto pun menatap Konohamaru dengan tatapan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Kau bilang apa pada imoutoku tadi, Konohamaru Sarutobi?"

Konohamaru pun mundur ke belakang saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang terdengar sangat kesal, apalagi dia memanggilnya dengan nama lengkapnya. Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan berkata "Ehh! A-Adik… Se-Sejak kapan kau mempunyai adik, sensei?"

'Apa benar dia adik dari Naruto? Dia tidak terlihat mirip dengan _**Yondaime**_-sama dan Kushina. /_**Yondaime**_-sama dan Kushina-sama.' Batin Teuchi dan juga Ayame.

"Sejak aku menghilang dari _**Konoha **_sehabis mengalahkan _**Pain**_." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Yukari dan berkata "Dia adalah adik angkatku, namanya Yukari Sendo. Tapi walaupun begitu, aku sangat menyayanginya seperti aku menyayangi adik kandungku sendiri."

'Oh, pantas…' Batin Teuchi dan Ayame.

"Naruto, cepatlah sedikit…" Ucap Bee.

"Baiklah, Bee-sensei." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Teuchi dan Ayame dan dia pun berkata "Teuchi-ossan, Ayame-nee… Bisa aku minta tolong pada kalian untuk menjaga Yukari-chan disini?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin ikut ke perang itu, Naruto?" Tanya Ayame dan itu ditanggapi oleh anggukan oleh, Naruto. Ayame dan Teuchi pun terkejut akan perkataan Naruto, dan Teuchi pun berkata "Naruto! Apa kau gila? Perang ini disebabkan oleh _**Akatsuki**_ yang mengincarmu karena dia ingin mengambil _**Kyuubi **_dari tubuhmu. Aku yakin tujuan dari perang ini adalah memancingmu keluar dan dia akan mengambil _**Kyuubi **_dari tubuhmu dan membunuhmu. Kau tidak bisa pergi, kau harus tetap disini! Aku yakin jika Tsunade-sama dan teman-temanmu serta Kakashi berada disini, pasti mereka akan melarangmu juga."

"Tapi kalau aku tetap disini, maka teman-temanku akan…"

Teuchi pun ingin memotong perkataan Naruto dan tiba-tiba Ebisu yang merupakan ketua tim dari Konohamaru pun berkata "Kau yakin untuk melakukan ini, Naruto? Pertarungan ini bukan seperti pertarunganmu saat melawan Pain. Tapi ini akan lebih sulit… Kau akan melawan Madara yang tingkatan levelnya sama seperti _**Shodaime**_-sama yang sering disebut-sebut _**God of Shinobi**_. Kau tahu jika kau mati bukan hanya teman-temanmu serta Iruka, Kakashi, dan gurumu yang lain saja yang akan kehilanganmu tapi juga aku dan para warga disini… Sekarang kau ini bukan lagi bocah _**Kyuubi**_, tapi pahlawan dari _**Konoha**_! Kau tidak perlu membuktikan dirimu lagi! Karena kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau… Pengakuan dari semua warga _**Konoha**_."

"Aku tahu itu…" Ucap Naruto, yang melihat ekspresi sedih dari Moka, Mizore, Yukari, Teuchi, Ayame, dan juga Konohamaru. Kemudian dia melihat Ebisu dan berkata "Aku tahu itu… Ta-Tapi teman-temanku itu tidak tahu apa-apa! Mereka mengincarku kan? Jadi aku tidak mau teman-temanku berakhir seperti Asuma-sensei atau ero-sennin karena _**Akatsuki **_yang mengincarku. Lagipula kalau dia bisa disalahkan oleh _**Shodaime**_-sama, berarti masih mungkin kan kalau dia bisa dikalahkan kan?"

Semua orang pun terdiam akan perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau benar, maka aku akan mengalahkannya. Dan dengan itu, _**Akatsuki **_akan berakhir dan tempat ini akan damai kembali. Tidak ada lagi perang, tidak ada lagi pertumpahan darah dan tidak ada lagi permusuhan antar desa besar… Aku ingin mewujudkan itu, impian ero-sennin. Dunia yang damai dengan adanya rasa percaya antara sesama _**Shinobi**_."

Ebisu pun tersenyum dan dia pun berkata "Kau memang keras kepala seperti dulu tapi baiklah… Kau boleh pergi, tapi ingat. Tetaplah hidup, karena pasti banyak yang merindukanmu disini."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan mati sebelum aku menikahi mereka berdua." Ucap Naruto yang melirik Moka dan Mizore dan itu membuat wajah mereka berdua memerah, kemudian dia melihat Yukari yang menangis dan dia pun berkata "Hei, imouto… Kenapa kau menangis?"

Yukari pun tidak menjawab dan dia pun memeluk Naruto dan berkata "Onii-chan! Ja-Jangan pergi!"

"Maaf Yukari-chan… Tapi aku harus pergi." Balas Naruto dengan nada sedih, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku janji akan kembali dengan keadaan hidup."

"Janji?"

"Ya, aku janji…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia mencium kening Yukari dan dia pun berkata pada Teuchi dan Ayame "Jaga dia baik-baik, Teuchi-ossan, Ayame-nee."

Naruto pun kemudian melihat Bee dan dia pun melanjutkan "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan Bee-sensei? Sepertinya tempatnya sangat jauh jika kita memulai perjalanan dari _**Konoha**_."

"Kami akan mengirim kalian berempat ke _**Mt**_. _**Myoboku **_dengan _**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_, pasti _**Great Elder Toad **_bisa mengirim kalian ke tempat yang lumayan dekat dengan area peperangan."

"Kalau begitu, lakukan…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah memegang tangan Bee dan Moka, lalu Moka pun memegang tangan Mizore.

"Baiklah… _**Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Fukasaku

Boooooffff

-_**Youkai Academy**_, _**Rosario Universe**_-

Di _**Youkai Academy**_, setelah Naruto, Bee, Moka dan Mizore pergi ke _**Elemental Nation**_… Teman-teman mereka seperti Kurumu, Tsukune, dan juga Gin yang masih memakai kursi rodanya pun memasuki kantor Tenmei dan Gin pun bertanya pada Tenmei.

"Pak kepala sekolah, apa kau tahu dimana Naruto, Moka-san, Mizore-san dan Yukari-chan?" Tanya Gin.

"Aku tidak tahu Morioka." Jawab Tenmei.

Braaaaakkkk

"Jangan pura-pura!" Teriak Gin yang telah mengebrak meja Tenmei dengan keras dan mengejutkan Tenmei dan Nurari, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bisa mencium aroma tubuh mereka dan kemudian aroma itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan berhenti di tempat ini. Sekarang, aku tanya… Kau kemanakan temanku?"

"Dia pergi. Dia kembali ke tempat asalnya bersama Bee serta Akashiya-san dan Shirayuki-san." Jawab Nurari.

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Teriak Tsukune, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami! Kami itu adalah temannya…"

"Tapi sayangnya dia melakukannya, Aono-san." Balas Nurari.

Tsukune dan Kurumu pun terkejut dan kecewa pada Naruto, tapi Gin yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal pun berkata "Apa yang kalian berdua sembunyikan… Kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu kan?"

"Pikiranmu memang tajam seperti biasa Gin." Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto terpaksa pergi ke tempat asalnya."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Tsukune.

"Di tempat itu terjadi perang yang dilakukan oleh pembunuh kedua orang tua, Naruto. Mendengar rekan-rekannya disana ikut dalam perang itu… Naruto pun beserta Bee pergi ke tempat itu untuk ikut serta dalam perang." Jawab Tenmei.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Moka dan Mizore? Kenapa kau membiarkan mereka berdua juga ikut bahkan Yukari, dia itu masih kecil!" Teriak Kurumu yang sangat murka pada Tenmei dan juga Nurari.

"Dia memang masih kecil, tapi dia lebih pintar dan dewasa daripada kau Kurono-san." Balas Nurari dan itu membuat Kurumu kesal, tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bercanda… Sebenarnya aku dan saudaraku ini sudah menghalanginya, tapi mereka berdua keras kepala dan langsung terjun ke dalam portal. Sedangkan Yukari pergi bersama dengan kedua katak yang mengajarkan Naruto dengan syarat kalau dia mau dititipkan di _**Konohagakure**_, desa tempat Naruto tinggal dan dilahirkan."

Gin pun mendekati portal itu dan Tenmei pun berkata "Kau mau apa, Gin?"

"Haruskah kau bertanya? Aku tahu kau tahu, aku akan menjawab apa." Jawab Gin.

"Kau ingin pergi kesana dan membantu mereka?" Tanya Tenmei dan Gin pun terdiam. Kemudian dia melihat Gin yang masih memakai kursi roda-nya dan berkata "Memangnya kau bisa apa?"

"Aku itu mempunyai kecepatan yang cukup tinggi dan kekuatanku hampir sama kuatnya dengan vampire karena aku adalah _**Werewolf**_ serta Tsukune mempunyai kekuatan yang bernama chakra, sama seperti Naruto. Aku dan Tsukune pasti bisa membantu Naruto." Jawab Gin dan Tsukune pun menggangguk setuju akan perkataan dari Gin.

"Dengan keadaan badan seperti itu. Apa yang kau bisa lakukan dengan keadaan kakimu yang bahkan kau sendiri masih memakai kursi roda dan Tsukune yang tubuhnya masih belum sembuh benar karena serangan _**Kitsune**_-_**Bii **_milik Kuyou, huh?" Tanya Tenmei dengan nada dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang keadaan tubuhnya masih prima saat atau setelah pertarungan dengan Kuyou hanyalah Kurumu dan kekuatannya itu tidaklah cukup untuk membantu mereka berempat."

"Apa maksudmu tidak cukup kuat? Teknik _**Charm **_milikku itu kuat dan bisa mempengaruhi siapapun yang bergender laki-laki." Tanya Kurumu dengan nada kesal.

"Apa Naruto terkena jurusmu itu, Kurumu Kurono?" Tanya Tenmei, Kurumu pun terkejut dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau tidak bisa mempengaruhi Naruto karena Naruto mempunyai monster yang membuatnya immune pada teknikmu, dan menurut dua katak itu… Musuh Naruto itu mempunyai kekuatan khusus. Kekuatan _**Charm **_milikmu yang sama seperti ilusi tidak akan berguna melawan dia karena dia mempunyai kemampuan untuk mematikan teknik ilusimu itu."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin kita membiarkan Naruto, Moka dan Mizore bertarung sendirian." Tanya Gin dengan nada frustasi.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu…" Jawab Tenmei, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sembuhkan diri kalian dan berlatihlah sampai kalian siap untuk bertarung dalam perang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Balas mereka bertiga karena mereka sudah kalah debat dengan Tenmei.

"Kalau begitu ikutkan aku juga…" Ucap seseorang yang tubuhnya sudah diikat dengan perban di seluruh tubuhnya, kecuali wajahnya.

Mereka semua pun terkejut saat melihat sosok itu dan mereka pun berkata "Kuyou…"

-_**Mt**_. _**Myoboku**_, _**Summoning World**_-

Naruto saat ini bersama dengan Bee, Moka dan Mizore pun sampai di _**Mt**_. _**Myoboku**_ yang merupakan tempat semua _**Kuchiyose **_katak tinggal. Moka dan Mizore pun kagum akan tempat itu. Fukasaku dan Shima pun pergi ke tempat _**Great Elder Toad **_berada dan ketua para katak, Gamabunta pun mendatangi Naruto dan tersenyum.

"Hah, kau akhirnya kembali gaki. Aku pikir kau sudah tewas." Ucap Gamabunta.

"Heh… Lubang dimensi tidak cukup untuk membunuhku, Bunta-ossan." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dimana Gamakichi? Aku tidak melihatnya…"

"Dia sedang berlatih karena dia akan melakukan test untuk menjadi ketua para katak menggantikanku." Balas Gamabunta.

"Mana anggota _**Big Three **_yang lain?" Tanya Naruto.

"_**Big Three**_?"

"Kau, Ken, dan Hiro."

"Oh mereka sedang berlatih dan seperti biasa, Ken mengeluh kalau dia itu bukanlah katak yang lincah. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu…"

"Siapa dia, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Mizore saat melihat Gamabunta pergi dengan cara melompat tinggi ke udara.

"Dia Gamabunta. Katak yang pertama aku keluarkan saat aku melawan sahabatku Gaara, yang dulu masih menjadi musuh saat tubuhnya dikendalikan oleh _**Bijuu**_-nya yang bernama _**Shukaku**_." Jawab Naruto.

"Dia katak yang besar…" Ucap Moka.

"Kau benar…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sebenarnya ingin memperkenalkan katak pribadiku yang bernama Gamakichi, tapi dia sedang tidak ada. Maaf ya…"

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun…" Balas mereka berdua.

"Naruto…"

"Ada apa Gamatora?" Tanya Naruto.

"_**Great Elder Toad **_ingin bertemu denganmu, bawa juga dua kekasihmu itu serta _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi **_itu kalau mau." Jawab Gamatora, kemudian dia pergi kembali ke tempat _**Great Elder Toad**_.

"Ayo kita pergi, Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime." Ucap Naruto dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Moka serta Mizore pun memasuki tempat _**Great Elder Toad **_berada dan Naruto pun membungkukkan badannya dan berkata "Salam… _**Great Elder Toad**_-sama."

"Bagus kau sudah datang, _**Child of Prophecy**_." Ucap _**Great Elder Toad**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau sudah mendengar tentang ramalan yang aku berikan pada Fukasaku dan Shima?"

"Sudah _**Great Elder Toad**_-sama." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Fukasaku-jiji bilang kepadaku bahwa aku akan menghadapi monster terkuat dan juga pengguna _**Doujutsu **_terkuat."

"Aku dan Fukasaku serta Shima sudah mengetahui bahwa monster itu adalah _**Juubi**_." Ucap _**Great Elder Toad**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pasti kau sudah tahu kalau _**Juubi **_adalah monster yang dulu membuat kerusakan dan lalu dihentikan oleh _**Rikudou Sennin **_dan dia kurung di dalam tubuhnya. Dalam masa-masa akhir hidupnya, dia memecah chakra _**Juubi **_dan membentuknya menjadi 9 monster yang saat itu disebut dengan _**Bijuu **_dengan teknik _**Banbatsu Sozo**_. Banyak yang mengetahui bahwa untuk membangkitkan _**Juubi**_**,**__kau membutuhkan 9 chakra _**Bijuu**_ yaitu _**Ichibi**_, _**Nibi**_**, **_**Sanbi**_, _**Yonbi**_, _**Gobi**_,_**Rokubi**_, _**Nanabi**_, _**Hachibi**_, dan _**Kyuubi**_… Tapi ada yang tidak diketahui dari penggabungan chakra semua _**Bijuu **_itu."

"Kalau boleh tahu, hal apa itu?" Tanya Bee.

"Kau tidak perlu menggunakan mengambil semua chakra dari satu _**Bijuu**_, tapi sebagian saja sudah cukup untuk melakukannya. Jadi jika musuh mempunyai 7 chakra _**Bijuu **_dan sebagian chakra dari 2 _**Bijuu **_yang lain, maka _**Juubi **_akan tetap bangkit. Meskipun tidak sempurna."

Deg

Bee pun terkejut saat mendengar itu, kemudian dia memebatin 'Sebagian chakra… Berarti _**Akatsuki **_sudah termasuk mendapatkan chakra _**Hachibi **_karena dia mengambil chakra dari ekor yang kukorbankan untuk melarikan diri dari serangan Uchiha itu.'

"Ada apa denganmu, sensei?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saat ini hanya chakra _**Bijuu**_ milikmu yang belum dimiliki _**Akatsuki**_, Naruto." Jawab Bee.

"A-APAAA!" Teriak _**Great Elder Toad**_, Fukasaku, Shima, dan Naruto.

"Jangan bercanda, Bee-sensei." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat membantuku mengendalikan kekuatan _**Kyuubi**_, kau masih bisa menggunakan kekuatan _**Bijuu**_ milikmu kan?"

"_**Bijuu **_milikku memang masih ada…" Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi mereka sudah mendapatkan sebagian chakra _**Hachibi **_yang berada di salah satu tentakelku yang aku korbankan untuk melarikan diri dari anggota tim _**Akatsuki **_yang dipimpin oleh Sasuke Uchiha."

"Ti-Tidak mungkin…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sa-Sasuke adalah salah satu anggota _**Akatsuki**_?"

"Dia memang merupakan anggota _**Akatsuki **_Naruto. Dia dan tim-nya bertugas mengambil _**Hachibi **_dari tubuhku. Aku pikir mereka gagal karena mereka hanya memiliki chakra yang aku korbankan di tentakelku saja." Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tch, kalau tahu begini maka aku tidak akan mengorbankan chakra yang berada di salah satu tentakelku."

'Itachi sudah mati, dendammu sudah terbayar Sasuke…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan melanjutkan 'Tapi kenapa kau tidak kembali ke _**Konoha **_dan malah bergabung dengan _**Akatsuki**_? Kau teme!'

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Moka yang menepuk bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Ya… Aku tidak apa-apa, Moka-hime." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia membatin 'Aku tidak tahu… Mendengar temanku adalah organisasi yang mengincar dirimu sendiri, perasaanku bercampur aduk. Sedih, murka, dan kecewa… Semua bercampur menjadi satu.'

"Jadi Naruto…" Ucap _**Great Elder Toad **_dan membuat mata Naruto kembali tertuju kepadanya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kau sudah mengetahui pengguna _**Doujutsu **_terkuat yang aku maksud? Atau kau menduga seseorang lagi…"

"Aku, Fukasaku-jiji, dan Shima-baachan sudah tahu itu Madara." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku menduga seorang pengguna _**Doujutsu **_terkuat lagi yang akan kulawan…"

"Siapa itu?" Tanya _**Great Elder Toad**_.

"Orang yang kuanggap rival, sahabat, saudaraku sendiri. Dia adalah…"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Panggil saja Kirito:

Entah… Yang pasti bukan sama Naruto.

Ayub Pratama:

Kagak, alasannya nanti disini. Tapi nanti ikut dia.

Guest:

Ane enggak bisa threesome dan ane buat kaya senpai ane yang suka bikin lime(Lemon tapi enggak seluruhnya)

Stellar Uzuki Yugao:

_**Edo Tensei **_sama Shiro Zetsu dulu.

The KidSNo OppAi:

Baru sampe yang Naruto dihalangi sama A dan Tsunade kayaknya.

Michael Gabriel:

Entahlah.

Iwas:

Ninja sejati itu enggak perlu beres-beres… Mereka udah ready dengan scroll, kalau butuh sesuatu tinggal bilang _**Kai **_dan scrollnya kebuka deh dan barang yang dibutuhin pun keluar deh. Memangnya ente hantu?

Nawawim451:

Iya dong, tanpa Ashura power nanti lawan Kaguya susah.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Ikut perang, Yukari tinggal di _**Konoha**_.

Uzunami Tara 217:

Males bikinnya, jadi bikin lime aja buat troll. Ya, soalnya Naruto masih ada 2 tahun semester lagi disana.

Ryuketsu no Hato:

Bikinnya males, enggak ad aide. Ane itu bukan pembuat hentai terbaik kaya Shinn Kazumiya atau Aldy Kusnady yang sukses bikin lemon threesome NaruKuroKone.

Grand560:

Memangnya kalau suka kenapa? Kalau suka juga tetep enggak bakal jadi pair Naruto kan?


	18. Chapter 18

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya(Outer and Inner) x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x Ruby Toujou, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 18: Fourth Shinobi World War Part 1: Enter The Battlefield

-_**Mt**_. _**Myoboku**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

_**Oogama Sennin**_, Fukasaku, Shima, Gamaken, Gamahiro, dan juga Gamabunta pun melihat Naruto dengan tatapan bingung karena Naruto langsung berpikiran bahwa sahabatnya sendiri adalah orang yang dimaksud dalam ramalan yang diberikan oleh _**Oogama Sennin**_. Tapi Gamabunta mengerti Naruto berpikiran seperti itu karena dia tidak percaya bahwa Sasuke yang merupakan sahabatnya bergabung dengan organisasi yang mencoba menghancurkan perdamaian _**Elemental Nation**_.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Naruto?" Tanya _**Oogama Sennin**_.

"Sasuke adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat lihai menggunakan _**Doujutsu **_selain senseiku yang bernama Kakashi Hatake dan juga kakaknya sendiri, Itachi walaupun _**Doujutsu **_miliknya masih level biasa." Jawab Naruto.

"Dia benar _**Oogama Sennin**_-sama…" Tambah Gamabunta, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau tahu sendiri setelah Sasuke Uchiha berhasil membunuh kakaknya sendiri, Itachi Uchiha... Dia sudah mendapatkan kekuatan _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_seperti Itachi dan juga Kakashi. Bukan begitu Kirabi-dono?"

"Itu benar." Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia sudah mendapatkan kekuatan _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_dan dia pun menggunakan _**Amaterasu **_untuk melawanku."

"Kalau dia menggabungkan kedua mata _**Mangekyou **_miliknya dengan milik kakaknya Itachi…" Ucap Gamabunta yang kemudian melanjutkan dengan gugup "Maka dia akan mendapatkan kekuatan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan **_dan dia akan menjadi selevel dengan Madara."

"Ini situasi yang benar-benar genting…" Ucap _**Oogama Sennin**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pihak musuh sudah mempunyai 8 _**Bijuu **_walaupun yang satu lagi hanya sebagian saja, dan juga mungkin saja pihak musuh akan mempunyai rekan yang mempunyai level kekuatan yang sama akan Madara... Aku tidak yakin pihak _**Aliansi Shinobi**_ bisa memenangkan ini kalau itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Jangan putus harapan…" Ucap Naruto dengan tegas dan membuat semua mata termasuk kedua kekasihnya itu melihatnya. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Maksudku… Kita saja belum mulai tapi kenapa kita semua sudah menyerah? Kalian semua tahu kan para _**Shinobi **_itu bukanlah bermental kerupuk seperti itu. Tentu musuh mempunyai kekuatan yang besar tapi kita punya yang lebih hebat daripada kekuatan. Persahabatan dan kerjasama! Kalau benar Madara hanya akan bertarung bersama dengan Sasuke saja, tapi kita tidak. Karena semua desa besar bersatu untuk melawan _**Akatsuki**_, tidak seperti Perang Dunia Shinobi sebelumnya… Apa aku salah?"

"Itu benar." Balas Bee yang sudah memukul bahu Naruto dengan pelan dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kita bertarung sekarang sebagai rekan bukan sebagai musuh seperti dulu. Aku yakin mau itu _**Akatsuki**_, mau itu Madara atau Sasuke… Kita tidak akan kalah! Karena aku sudah yakin kalau persatuan para desa besar sudah sangat kuat."

'Kau memang benar-benar merupakan _**Yogen No Ko**_, Naruto Uzumaki…' Batin _**Oogama Sennin **_yang tersenyum tipis dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi, Naruto Uzumaki… Apa kau siap menyelamatkan _**Elemental Nation **_dari _**Akatsuki**_ dan membuat perdamaian versimu sendiri? Apa kau sudah siap untuk menunjukkan kekuatan _**Yogen No Ko **_yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku siap!" Jawab Naruto dengan lantang dan kemudian _**Oogama Sennin **_mengirim Naruto, dua kekasihnya dan Bee pergi dari _**Mt**_. _**Myoboku**_ 'Semoga kau berhasil, _**Yogen No Ko**_. Aku ingin melihat dunia yang tercipta dari kedamain yang ditimbulkan dengan rasa saling percaya antar sesama seperti yang kau pernah kau katakan… Naruto Uzumaki.'

-?, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Naruto, Bee, Moka dan Mizore pun terbangun di suatu tempat setelah dikirimkan oleh _**Oogama Sennin**_. Naruto yang melihat seksama dan merasa bahwa tempat itu aman pun melihat dua kekasihnya yang saat ini masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

"Moka-hime, _**Yuki**_-hime…" Panggil Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Tanya mereka berdua yang sudah melihat Naruto sedang menatap mereka dengan serius.

"Ugh… Apa kalian yakin ingin bertarung dengan pakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana kalau ada…"

"Kami sudah tahu kau akan mengatakan apa…" Potong Moka dan Mizore yang menutup mulut Naruto, kemudian Mizore pun berkata "Tenang saja kalau ada yang kurang ajar akan aku bekukan mereka."

"Aku juga akan menendang selangkangan orang yang membuat macam-macam padaku." Ucap Moka. Meskipun kekuatannya tersegel dalam _**Rosario**_… Tapi tetap saja manusia seperti dia akan terasa sakit jika dia ditendang oleh seorang vampire seperti Moka.

"Oke…" Balas Naruto yang malu karena dia takut kalau Moka dan Mizore tahu kalau dia nanti akan cemburu kalau ada yang melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Kemudian dia melihat Moka dan berkata "Kau ingin aku melepas _**Rosario**_ milikmu, Moka-hime?"

"Te-Tentu." Jawab Moka dengan nada gugup.

"Ini dia…" Ucap Naruto yang kemudian melepas _**Rosario **_milik Moka dan kemudian Moka berubah bentuk menjadi Ura.

"**Kenapa kau memanggilku**, **Uzumaki**?" Tanya Ura.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang dalam perang yang aku ikuti." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mau kan?"

"**Kedengarannya** **menarik**… **Baiklah**, **aku ikut Uzumaki**." Jawab Ura, kemudian dia berbisik pada Naruto dan berbisik "**Tapi kenapa kau tidak memanggilku saat kau bersenang**-**senang dengan Omote dan gadis **_**Yuki**_-_**Onna **_**itu Uzumaki**? **Kalau kau memanggilku itu akan menjadi foursome bukan threesome**."

"Hey! Apa yang kau katakan itu Ura?" Tanya Moka yang wajahnya memerah karena malu dan kesal pada pertanyaan Ura yang dadakan itu.

"Ugh, sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan itu…" Jawab Naruto yang wajahnya juga memerah karena pertanyaan yang terkesan frontal dari Ura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi sebelum itu…"

Blaaaasssttt

Naruto pun mengaktifkan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_-nya dan dia merasakan banyak energi negatif yang sangat besar serta banyak dari kejauhan. Bee yang melihat Naruto pun membatin "Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya terkejut saat aku merasakan kekuatan negatif yang sangat besar dan banyak yang berasal jauh dari sini. Kita tidak boleh menghabiskan waktu… Ayo kita segera kesana Bee-sensei, _**Yuki**_-hime, Moka-hime dan Ura."

"Baiklah…"

"Tentu, Naruto-kun…"

"**Ayo kita bersenang**-**senang**, **Omote**."

"Ya, mari kita bersenang-senang Ura."

-_**Allied Shinobi Hadquarter**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Di markas tempat para _**Aliansi Shinobi**_… Inoichi Yamanaka yang merupakan ayah dari sahabat Naruto dan bernama Ino dan juga Ao, shinobi yang ahli dalam teknik sensorik yang berasal dari _**Kirigakure **_pun merasakan kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_milik Naruto yang saat itu menggunakan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_miliknya.

"Tsunade-sama!" Teriak Inoichi dan teriakan itu berhasil mendapatkan perhatian _**Kage **_wanita pertama di _**Konoha **_itu pada Inoichi.

"Ada apa Inoichi?" Tanya Tsunade.

"Naruto…" Balas Inoichi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia sedang menuju ke medan perang saat ini, Tsunade-sama."

"APAA!" Teriak Tsunade yang panik saat mendengar bocah yang dia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri datang ke medan perang padahal nyawa Naruto sedang dipertaruhkan dalam perang ini 'Bocah idiot itu… Kenapa dia harus kembali sekarang? Apa dia tidak sadar kalau perang ini dilakukan untuk melindungi dirinya dari _**Akatsuki**_?"

"Ada apa Tsunade? Kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya seseorang bertubuh kekar dan berwarna tubuh hitam yang bernama A, kakak dari Bee dan juga _**Raikage **_keempat dari _**Kumogakure**_.

"_**Raikage**_… Kau harus ikut aku." Ucap Tsunade.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya A.

"Naruto Uzumaki jinchuuriki dari _**Kyuubi **_sudah kembali dan saat ini sedang menuju ke medan perang." Jawab Tsunadedan itu pun membuat A terkejut dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kita harus menemukannya terlebih dahulu sebelum _**Akatsuki**_ menangkapnya dan kita kirim dia ke suatu tempat yang aman."

"Aku akan membantumu Tsunade." Balas A, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yakin dia tahu dimana keberadaan adikku, Bee."

"Terima kasih _**Raikage**_." Balas Tsunade dan mereka pun melesat untuk mencari Naruto.

-?, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Saat Tsunade dan A pergi untuk mencari Naruto… Ada seorang pria bertopeng yang tiba-tiba saja menyeringai karena sesuatu, sedangkan rekannya yang tubuhnya dipenuhi banyak sisik serta memakai baju bertudung pun melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kau menyeringai seperti itu, Tobi?" Tanya orang itu.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Jawab orang bernama Tobi itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah yakin dia akan kembali… Dia akan melakukan apapun demi teman-temannya. Aku akan membuktikan kesetiaannya pada teman-temannya akan membuatnya jatuh karena dengan bodohnya dia membuang tempat aman untuknya demi teman-temannya yang berada di tempat dimana dia selalu diincar."

"Kau benar. Dia memang bodoh, Tobi." Balas orang itu.

"Bagaimana situasi dalam perang ini, Kabuto?" Tanya Tobi.

"Lumayan. Para _**Shiro Zetsu **_itu sudah cukup membuat perpecahan di berbagai divisi _**Aliansi Shinobi**_." Jawab Kabuto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan pasukan _**Edo Tensei **_milik kita juga mulai membuat banyak kerusakan di luar terlebih saat aku mengeluarkan para pendekar pedang _**Kirigakure**_. Meskipun ada yang sudah disegel seperti Zabuza serta Haku dan juga Ameyuri"

"Kabuto…"

"Ya."

"Kirim _**Edo Tensei **_yang menurutmu cukup kuat untuk melawan Naruto Uzumaki. Aku akan pergi ke suatu tempat." Ucap Tobi yang pergi dengan enam sosok _**Edo Tensei **_yang berjumlah 6 orang, 4 laki-laki dan 2 perempuan. Dan dia pun mengirimkan dirinya sendiri dan juga keenam _**Edo Tensei **_itu dengan teknik _**Sharingan**_ miliknya yang bernama _**Kamui**_.

"Akan aku usahakan…" Balas Kabuto, kemudian dia membatin 'Tapi aku akan mengirimkannya untuk mengalahkannya dan membawanya padaku, bukan kepadamu Obito Uchiha.'

-?, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Naruto, Bee, Ura dan juga Mizore pun masih berlari dengan kecepatan penuh ke dalam medan pertarungan. Mizore yang kelihatan sudah sangat lelah pun melihat kekasihnya yang wajahnya sudah mengeras karena takut terjadi apa-apa pada teman-temannya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Naruto-kun…" Panggil Mizore tapi Naruto tidak merespon dan terus melanjutkan perjalannya "Apa tempatnya masih jauh?"

"Ya. Tempatnya masih jauh." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia berhenti dan membuat Bee, Moka dan Mizore juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto pun melihat Mizore dan dia pun berkata "Apa kau lelah, _**Yuki**_-hime?"

"Iya, aku lelah. Bisa kita istirahat disini sebentar?" Tanya Mizore yang sudah mengambil nafas karena kelelahan berlari dengan sangat lama. Mizore memang _**Youkai**_… Tapi dia tidak sekuat Moka yang saat ini sudah menggunakan wujud sebenarnya yang merupakan yang memiliki Rank-S karena dia adalah _**Vampire**_, sedangkan Mizore sendiri yang merupakan _**Yuki**_-_**Onna **_adalah _**Youkai **_Rank-A.

"Kita tidak bisa berhenti sekarang karena _**Akatsuki **_bisa menyerang kita, kapanpun…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau mau, aku bisa menggendongmu."

"A-Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mizore yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus dan Ura pun terlihat kesal saat melihat kedekatan Naruto dan Mizore.

'**Kenapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini**? **Aku ini bukan seperti omote**… **Aku yang merupakan vampire murni dari Issa Shuzen dan Akasha Bloodriver tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seorang mortal sama seperti omote**.' Batin Ura saat melihat Naruto dan Mizore.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan kok." Jawab Naruto yang memperlihatkan senyumannya pada Mizore.

Naruto pun berjalan ke arah Mizore dan kemudian muncul dua orang yang datang ketempat mereka "Berhenti disana, Naruto Uzumaki!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Naruto langsung melihat dua orang yang salah satunya sudah dia kenali dan dia pun berkata "Baa-chan…"

"Aku senang melihatmu kembali dengan selamat Naruto…" Ucap Tsunade, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dengan sedih dan melanjutkan "Tapi aku minta padamu… Pergilah dari sini dan kembalilah ke tempat dimana kau bersembunyi sampai perang ini kami akhiri Naruto."

Naruto terasa dikhianati saat mendengar perkataan Tsunade itu dan dia pun berkata "Kenapa?"

"…."

"Kenapa kau memintaku untuk kembali baa-chan? Jawab aku!" Teriak Naruto.

"Ini demi keselamatanmu, Naruto." Balas Tsunade singkat, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah mengganggapmu sebagai putraku sendiri Naruto… Ja-Jadi aku tidak bisa melihat _**Akatsuki **_mengincarmu seperti ini dan kau terus dalam bahaya. Jadi kembalilah dan biarkan kami yang mengurus perang ini."

"Dan membiarkan orang-orang tidak bersalah mati karena perang untuk melindungiku?" Tanya Naruto yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan dia pun melesat dengan cepat dan berkata "Tidak akan pernah!"

'Dia cepat sama seperti Minato…' Batin Tsunade, kemudian dia melanjutkan "_**Raikage**_!"

"Aku mengerti…" Balas A yang kemudian berkata "_**Raiton no Yoroi**_!"

Naruto pun terkejut saat melihat kecepatan A berhasil mengimbangi kecepatannya yang sedang menggunakan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_ dan dia pun membatin 'Dia bisa mengimbangiku dalam mode ini?'

Buaaaaaakkkkk

A pun langsung memukul Naruto dengan keras tapi Naruto bisa memblocknya meskipun dia masih terlempar ke belakang 'Sial! Bahkan pukulannya juga lumayan kuat…'

Mizore pun melihat Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, _**Yuki**_-hime." Jawab Naruto.

"**Kalau begitu aku yang akan melawannya**, **Uzumaki**…" Ucap Ura, tapi Naruto menahan tangannya dan membuatnya berkata "**Kenapa kau menahanku**, **Uzumaki**?"

"Jangan Ura…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia bukan orang sembarangan. Kecepatan dia melebihi Gin dan kekuatan pukulannya hampir sama denganmu. Untuk mengalahkannya… Kau membutuhkan strategi."

Ura pun hanya diam setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto. Kemudian Bee pun melangkah maju ke depan Naruto dan berkata "Yo, brother… Kumohon izinkan kami semua untuk mengikuti perang ini."

"Kau juga Bee?" Tanya A, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada marah "Aku pikir kau lebih pintar daripada ini! Cepat pergilah bawa _**Jinchuuriki**_ _**Kyuubi **_dan dua gadis itu ke pulau kura-kura di _**Kumogakure**_."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Bee yang sudah mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau mengizinkan Darui, Samui, Shee, dan kedua muridku ikut dalam perang ini tapi aku tidak?"

"Kau tahu alasannya kan Bee." Balas A, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau dan _**Jinchuuriki Kyuubi **_itu sedang diincar oleh _**Akatsuki**_. Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu yang merupakan adikku ditangkap begitu saja oleh _**Akatsuki**_!"

"Adik… Bukannya aku senjata dari desa _**Kumogakure**_?" Tanya Bee dengan nada emotionless.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya A yang saat ini sudah mengepalkan tangannya dan wajahnya sudah mengeras karena marah pada perkataan Bee.

"Kau tahu apa yang kubicarakan _**Yondaime Raikage**_." Desis Bee dan membuat A terkejut akan nada perkataan Bee "Saat aku belum menjadi _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi **_dan tou-sama belum meninggal… Kau mengganggapku sebagai adik. Kita bersatu dalam Duo Mematikan A dan Bee dan kau sering mengajakku ikut misi denganmu dan bahkan kau percaya pada kekuatanku… Tapi saat aku menjadi _**Jinchuuriki Hachibi **_dan juga kematian ayah, kau bukan lagi mengganggapku sebagai adik tapi sebagai senjata! Senjata yang tidak bisa kemana-mana serta tidak bebas melakukan apa-apa bahkan aku tidak bisa mengerjakan misi dan harus selalu tinggal di desa dan menembakkan _**Bijuudama **_pada setiap orang yang kita anggap sebagai musuh datang ke _**Kumogakure**_. Apa kau ingat itu, _**Yondaime Raikage**_?"

A pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena semua yang dikatakan Bee itu memang benar. Kemudian Bee pun menghela nafas dan dia pun berkata "Aku mohon pada kalian semua… Izinkan kami ikut bertarung dalam perang ini. Perang ini terjadi karena kami memiliki _**Bijuu **_yang mereka incar. Aku dan Naruto tidak ingin ada orang tidak bersalah mati karena perang yang disebabkan oleh kami. Dan juga… Kami itu bukan anak kecil lagi. Kami itu bisa menentukan tujuan kami sendiri dan kalian tidak akan bisa menghalangi kami…"

"Baiklah… Aku akan mengizinkan kalian lewat." Ucap A dan Tsunade pun melihatnya dengan tajam "Tapi dengan dua syarat…"

"Syarat apa itu?" Tanya Naruto dan Bee.

"Aku ingin menguji kalian berdua, Killer Bee dan Naruto Uzumaki…" Jawab A, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku dalam duel _**Lariat**_, Killer Bee dan juga kau bisa melewati dan menghindari serangan top speed yang kupunya, Naruto Uzumaki… Maka aku akan mengizinkan kalian bersama dua gadis itu lewat. Kalau tidak, maka kau harus pergi ke pulau kura-kura di _**Kumogakure **_dan menunggu sampai perang ini selesai. Apa kalian setuju?"

Naruto dan Bee saat ini saling menatap mata dan lalu mereka berdua berkata secara bersamaan "Kami setuju!"

"Bersiaplah untuk kalah Bee…" Ucap A yang sudah berkata "_**Raiton no Yoroi**_!"

Naruto pun melihat A dengan tajam dan dia pun berkata "Kau curang! Kenapa kau memakai baju kilatmu itu?"

"Tidak ada larangan untuk tidak menggunakan kekuatanmu bukan?" Tanya A yang menyeringai pada Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula… Kalau dia mau, dia bisa saja menggunakan _**Tailed Beast Version 1 **_atau _**Version 2 **_untuk melawanku."

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku kak." Balas Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan _**Hat**_-_**chan **_untuk melawanmu dalam duel _**Lariat **_kali ini."

'Sombong…'

"_**Lariat**_! / _**Lariat**_!"

Boooooommmm

Terjadilah ledakan kecil yang mementalkan Ura dan Mizore ke belakang. Saat Ura dan Mizore dibantu berdiri oleh Naruto, mereka pun melihat Bee dan A yang masih beradu kekuatan _**Lariat **_mereka 'Sugoi…'

"Menyerahlah, Bee…"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

Bee pun terdorong sedikit kebelakang dan membuat A menyeringai kemenangan 'Cih… Aku tidak akan kalah dari kakak. Aku akan buktikan padanya kalau aku tetap kuat walapun aku tidak memakai kekuatan _**Hat**_-_**chan**_.'

A pun berhenti menyeringai saat Bee mengangkat tangannya sedikit ke atas dan dia pun langsung memberikan dorongan pada A dan membuatnya terjatuh ke tanah. Setelah itu terjadi, Bee pun tersenyum kemenangan dan A pun terlihat shock atas kekalahannya dari Bee.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya A pada Bee.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau kau terlalu meremehkan kekuatanku." Jawab Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pikir aku kuat hanya karena karena aku adalah _**Jinchuuriki **_dari _**Hachibi**_… Kau salah kakak. Walaupun aku tidak memakai kekuatan dari _**Hat**_-_**chan**_, aku tetaplah kuat karena aku terus berlatih karena aku ingin membuatmu bangga. Karena kau telah percaya padaku dan itu jugalah yang membuatku bisa menahan _**Hat**_-_**chan **_ditubuhku dengan baik bahkan aku bisa mengontrol kekuatannya tanpa melukai orang lain."

A pun bangkit dan melihat Naruto yang masih memakai _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_miliknya dan dia pun berkata "Apa kau sudah siap, Uzumaki?"

"Aku siap." Jawab Naruto.

"Jangan harap karena kau putra dari Minato, kau bisa menghindari pukulan top speedku semudah dia Uzumaki." Ucap A dan itu membuat Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau kenal dengan ayahku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ya." Jawab A, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan dia merupakan rival. Kami selalu bertemu dan bertarung selama Perang Dunia Shinobi ke-3 berlangsung. Aku dengar ayahmu, Minato adalah _**Yogen no Ko **_dan penyelamat dunia ini… Tapi dia gagal saat dia dan istrinya mati saat mengalahkan _**Kyuubi**_. Jadi Naruto Uzumaki… Aku ingin lihat tekadmu! Aku ingin lihat apakah kau akan berhasil… Atau gagal seperti ayahmu!"

"Jangan banyak bicara!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah bersiap-siap, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mulai saja kalau kau mau dan aku akan buktikan aku akan berhasil… Tidak seperti ayahku!"

"Baiklah…" Ucap A, yang kemudian sudah mengkatifkan armor petirnya lagi "_**Yoton no Yoroi**_!"

Boooooommmm

"Naruto! / Naruto-kun! / Uzumaki!" Teriak Tsunade, Bee, Mizore dan Ura yang cemas kalau-kalau Naruto gagal dan dia akan terluka parah.

Swuuuusssshhhh

Kemudian muncul kilatan berwarna orange yang memunculkan Naruto yang kelihatan masih segar bugar karena dia bisa menghindari pukulan top speed milik A 'Dia bisa menghindari pukulanku… Dia memang benar-benar putra dari Minato.'

"Kau memang benar kalau ayahku telah gagal menjadi penyelamat dunia ini, _**Raikage**_-san." Ucap Naruto tanpa melihat wajah Naruto "Tapi ayah dan ibuku percaya padaku… Mereka memberikan hidup mereka supaya aku bisa tetap hidup dan juga ayahku percaya dan menyegel kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_padaku karena dia yakin kalau aku bisa mengendalikan kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_dengan sempurna untuk mengalahkan Madara. Jadi aku tidak akan gagal! Aku akan berhasil dan aku akan membuat kedua orang tuaku bangga dan juga menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa keputusan mereka untuk mermpercayaiku adalah keputusan yang tepat."

"Baiklah, karena kalian sudah membuktikan diri kalian… Maka pergilah, Naruto dan Kirabi-dono." Ucap Tsunade, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebelum aku dan _**Raikage **_berubah pikiran…"

"Hn…"

Naruto yang sudah menggendong Mizore, Bee, dan juga Ura pun pergi melanjutkan perjalan setelah berhasil melaksanakan dua trial dari A. Tsunade yang melihat dua orang itu semakin menjauh pun berkata "Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini, _**Raikage**_?"

"Aku yakin…" Jawab A, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mereka sudah berhasil membuktikan dirinya, jadi aku akan percayakan masa depan dunia ini pada tangan mereka. Bukannya kau juga percaya pada bocah Uzumaki itu, Tsunade?"

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke markas." Balas Tsunade yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita harus membahas tentang ancaman baru di dalam medan perang."

"Kau benar…" Balas A, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Zetsu putih."

-?, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Kabuto yang masih berada di tempat persembunyiannya pun memanggil dua peti mati dari bawah tanah di suatu tempat dengan teknik _**Kinjutsu**_ miliknya yang bernama _**Edo Tensei**_. Kemudian dua peti mati itu terbuka dan memunculkan dua sosok. Yang pertama sosok pemuda berambut putih yang memiliki poni yang menutupi mata kirinya dan kakinya terlihat cacat yang bernama Nagato dan yang kedua adalah sosok pemuda berambut hitam pendek dan mempunyai warna mata onyx dengan garis di hidungnya yang menyerupai sebuah keriput yang bernama Itachi Uchiha. Kabuto yang melihat itu menyeringai dan dia pun berkata

"Itachi Uchiha, jenius dalam penggunaan _**Sharingan **_dan pengguna _**Rinnegan**_, Nagato Uzumaki…" Ucap Kabuto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dengan dua orang ini… Kalian tidak akan punya kesempatan, Naruto Uzumaki dan Killer Bee. Mereka akan menangkapmu dan lalu aku akan mendapatkan _**Hachibi**_dan _**Kyuubi **_untuk diriku sendiri HAHAHAHAHA!"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Aldyxs:

Bukannya ane udah bilang ya di chap berapa gitu… Kalau ane buat twist tentang itu, jadi perubahan yang enggak ada di anime/manga. Ane buat Naruto punya itu sebelum dia pergi dari _**Konoha **_sebelum _**Training Trip**_.

Rozinamikaze:

No.

Namikaze Naufal:

Please stop make me add Hinata in this shit. Maksudnya ane memang suka Hinata di canon, tapi bukan berarti ane bakal masukkin Hinata jadi pair di setiap fic ane. Mengertilah sedikit.

UzuNami Tara 217:

Kaya di canon… Pas lawan _**Juubi**_ sampe lawan Kaguya jadi kawan, abis lawan Kaguya jadi musuh. Nanti pas kalah battle sama Naru jadi temen lagi. Enggak

Michael Gabriel 455:

Bener pak.

Nawawim 451:

Kalau tahu bisa marah besar mereka dan kayaknya Alucard enggak bangkit, sorry.

Harasan 21:

Enggak tahu. Kayaknya sih enggak.

Le Vechiasignora:

Ane buatnya kaya di canon bro.

Senju-nara Shira:

Ini udah rilis.

Ikut tempur tapi kalau Moka sisi lainnya yang tempur(Ura)

Memang sih… Tapi kan itu cuma optional aja. Obito make mereka karena Naruto udah susah dilawan karena udah ngendaliin chakra _**Yang**_ _**Kyuubi **_sepenuhnya

Fic Reading Maelstrom and the Moon bakal dihapus dan tunggu fic saudara ane yang Naruto x Percy Jackson tamat dulu baru ane buat lagi kalau dua fic itu udah update kecuali The Rise of Persona.

Joshsua 93:

Thanks atas infonya.

Guest007:

Bye Hinata in

Tenshisha Hikari:

Bukan akhir tapi tengah pas Naruto mau ditembak _**Bijuudama **_sama _**Juubi **_karena dia ngeliat bayangan para _**Bijuu **_dan Hagoromo di diri Naruto.

Grand560:

Iya lah.


	19. Chapter 19

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya(Outer and Inner) x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x Ruby Toujou, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata karena Naruto x Hinata bakal jadi Toneri x Hinata di fic ini

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 19: Fourth Shinobi World War Part 2: Meet Old Friend

-_**Battlefield**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Saat ini Naruto yang sedang melesat dengan cepat di dalam area pertarungan dalam **Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke**-4 bersama dengan Mizore di gendongannya dan disusul oleh Bee dan _**Ura **_dibelakangnya. Dia cemas pada keadaan teman-temannya di _**Konoha **_11 serta rekan-rekannya di _**Konoha**_. Naruto saat ini juga sedang memikirkan cara memenangkan perang jika dia benar-benar diharuskan untuk melawan Madara dan juga Sasuke jika dia bertemu dengannya sebagai musuh. Mizore yang melihat itu pun menatap Naruto dengan cemas dan dia pun berkata…

"Hei, Naruto-kun…"

"Hmm…" Balas Naruto tanpa melihat wajah Mizore dan terus menatap jalan di depannya.

"Kau khawatir pada teman-temanmu?" Tanya Mizore.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku khawatir pada keadaan mereka… Maksudku, seharusnya mereka tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini. _**Akatsuki **_itu punya masalah denganku dan Bee-sensei, bukan mereka. Bukan kelima desa besar…"

"Kau seharusnya senang karena kau tahu bahwa teman-temanmu sangat peduli padamu sampai-sampai mereka terlibat dalam perang untuk melindungi mereka, Naruto-kun." Ucap Mizore dan perkataan Mizore itu membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau ingin melindungi teman-temanmu, Naruto-kun. Aku dan Moka-chan tahu itu dan kami mengizinkanmu untuk melindungi mereka. Tapi… Kumohon jangan buat dirimu celaka, Naruto-kun. Karena kau sangat penting bagiku, bagi Moka-chan, bagi Yukari-chan, dan lain-lain."

"Aku tahu itu…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melihat sekumpulan shinobi yang datang menuju ke arah mereka. Naruto yang melihat itu pun berkata pada Mizore "Bisa kau turun sebentar, _**Yuki**_-hime."

"Tentu…" Balas Mizore. Saat dia sudah turun dari gendongan Naruto, dia pun melihat Naruto yang sudah memunculkan _**Rasengan **_di tangannya 'Sebenarnya apa yang Naruto-kun rencanakan?'

Bee pun melihat Naruto yang akan menghujam salah satu ninja dengan _**Rasengan **_milikku dan dia pun berhenti dengan segera dan berkata "Oy, Naruto… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"_**Rasengan**_!"

Mizore, _**Ura **_dan Bee pun terkejut saat melihat Naruto menyerang salah satu shinobi dengan tekniknya. Bee pun terlihat ingin memarahi Naruto tapi tidak jadi saat dia melihat shinobi yang diserang Naruto tadi tubuhnya berubah menjadi mengerikan dan kemudian berubah menjadi pohon.

Naruto pun langsung membuat lengan chakra yang banyak dengan _**Rasengan **_yang sudah aktif di tangannya dan dia pun berkata "Jangan ragu! Mereka semua peniru, habisi mereka semua."

Mendengar itu pun semua peniru itu langsung menunjukkan wujud sebenarnya dan langsung melesat ke arah mereka berempat, Naruto yang melihat itu pun langsung menggunakan jurusnya "_**Rasenrengan**_!"

Melihat muridnya sudah beraksi, Bee pun langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menebas banyak musuh dengan kenjutsunya 'Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto bisa tahu semua orang di hadapan kita adalah seorang peniru. Pasti kemampuan sensor yang dimiliki Naruto dalam mode ini lebih hebat daripada sensor dalam _**Sennin Mode **_milik Naruto.'

"Kena kalian semua!" Teriak Mizore yang melihat banyak musuhnya yang mendekat dan menggunakan tekniknya untuk membekukan mereka semua "_**Ura**_-san! Giliranmu…"

"**KNOW YOUR PLACE**!" Teriak _**Ura **_yang menendang musuh-musuh mereka yang telah dibekukan oleh Mizore dan menghancurkannya menjadi serpihan-serpihan es.

"Kau pikir kalian sudah menang, huh?" Tanya salah satu peniru mereka yang masih hidup dan kemudian dia dan peniru shinobi yang tadi bergabung dan berubah wujud menjadi sosok besar "Coba pikir lagi…"

Melihat itu _**Ura**_ pun ingin menghajar sosok itu dengan kekuatan _**Shinsho **_miliknya tapi Naruto menahannya. _**Ura **_pun mendeathglare Naruto karena itu, tapi Naruto hanya menyeringai dan malah membuat sebuah _**Rasenshuriken **_berukuran super kecil. Sosok itu melihat Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan "Serangan macam apa itu… Apa kau bercanda bocah, hahahaha?"

"Kau lupa sesuatu sepertinya, idiot." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan dan melempar jutsu miliknya ke arah monster itu "Jangan pernah meremehkan musuh karena dalam bertarung. Meluncurlah! _**Mini Rasenshuriken**_!"

Sosok itu hanya menyeringai seperti orang gila sampai _**Mini Shuriken **_milik Naruto mengenai salah satu kaki makhluk besar itu dan memotongnya "G-GAAAHHHH!"

Melihat makhluk itu goyah karena sebelah kakinya putus, Naruto pun menggigit tangannya sampai berdarah dan dia pun membuat beberapa handseal "_**Kuchiyose**_: _**Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu**_!"

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan kata-kata itu, _**Gamahiro **_pun jatuh dari udara dan menimpa makhluk malang itu dan membuatnya mati di tempat. Naruto pun menghela nafas lega dan kemudian Mizore memeluknya dari belakang dan dia pun berkata "Kita berhasil, Naruto-kun…"

"Ya, kau benar _**Yuki**_-hime. Tapi kalian juga ikut andil dalam mengalahkan beberapa makhluk itu." Balas Naruto yang tersenyum saat mendengar ucapan salah satu kekasihnya itu.

"**Uzumaki**…" Panggil _**Ura **_dan itu membuat Naruto menoleh kepadanya "**A**-**Aku**…"

"Cepat katakan pada Naruto-kun baka-_**Ura**_!" Teriak Moka dari dalam _**Rosario **_.

"**Diam** **kau** _**Omote**_! Dan siapa yang kau panggil baka, hah?" Tanya _**Ura**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Aku ini vampire elit**, **putri dari Issa Shuzen dan Akasha Bloodriver**. **Tidak mungkin aku memuji seorang manusia seperti itu**."

"Dasar…" Ucap Moka, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa aku punya sisi yang menyebalkan dan tsundere seperti ini sih?"

"**Aku dengar itu** _**Omote**_!" Balas _**Ura**_.

Naruto pun melihat _**Ura **_dan berkata "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu _**Ura**_-chan?"

_**Ura **_pun terlihat kecewa karena dia tidak mendapat suffix-hime dari Naruto seperti counterpart-nya, tapi itu dia tepis dan dia pun berkata "**Kau bertarung dengan sangat baik Uzumaki**…"

"Oh terima kasih sepertinya." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melepaskan pelukan Mizore dan dia mendengar suara di pikirannya.

"Naruto, apa itu kau?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di pikiran Naruto.

"Ya ini aku." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau ini siapa?"

"Aku Shikaku Nara, ayah dari sahabatmu Shikamaru." Jawab orang yang menghubungi Naruto itu "Aku berbicara padamu langsung dari markas…"

"Kenapa kau berbicara padaku, Shikaku-ossan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku ingin memberitahu padamu, dua musuh yang cukup mengganggu dalam perang kali ini." Jawab Shikaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang pertama adalah _**Shiro Zetsu**_… Itu adalah musuh yang kau dan rekan-rekanmu kalahkan tadi. Mereka adalah ancaman yang cukup berbahaya karena dia bisa meniru seseorang bahkan chakranya dengan tepat sampai-sampai ninja sensor tidak akan bisa membedakannya. Tapi aku sudah menemukan strategi dan rencana untuk mengatasi _**Shiro Zetsu **_ini."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kekuatan barumu yang kau dapatkan dari _**Kyuubi**_, Naruto." Jawab Shikaku.

"Huh…"

"Saat kau menggunakan mode yang sedang kau gunakan saat ini apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" Tanya Shikaku.

"Aku banyak sekali mendapatkan aura negatif di sekitar sini dan lalu aku menemukan mereka." Jawab Naruto.

"Tepat sekali. Mode yang kau gunakan saat ini mempunyai pendeteksi untuk mendeteksi sekitarmu, jadi kau bisa membedakan shinobi yang benar-benar shinobi dan juga peniru… Sang _**Zetsu **_putih." Balas Shikaku

Naruto pun menggangguk mengerti akan penjelasan Shikaku dan dia pun berkata "Aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku akan membuat banyak bunshin untuk membantu menghabisi para _**Shiro Zetsu **_itu."

"Baiklah…" Ucap Shikaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang kedua juga tidak kalah bahaya. Teknik pembangkit orang yang sudah mati, _**Kinjutsu**_: _**Edo Tensei**_. Teknik itu membangkitkan banyak orang yang sudah tewas sebagai mayat hidup dan mereka juga bisa dikendalikan oleh musuh. Mereka juga tidak bisa dilawan dengan cara biasa… Karena mereka akan kembali utuh jika dihancurkan. Kecuali jika disegel…"

"Jadi orang yang di _**Edo Tensei **_itu tidak akan bisa mati kecuali disegel?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau benar…" Jawab Shikaku.

"Shikaku-ossan, apa kau punya sedikit info tentang Madara?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak banyak. Tapi yang kutahu kalau dia itu… Abadi." Jawab Shikaku yang membuat Naruto terkejut saat mendengar bahwa Madara abadi dan tidak bisa mati "Dekat dari tempatmu saat ini ada kemah yang digunakan untuk tempat medis. Banyak teman-temanmu dari _**Konoha **_11 yang sedang berada disana. Kau bisa pergi kesana untuk bertemu dulu dengan teman-temanmu, Naruto. Kalau begitu… Aku tutup dulu pembicaraan kita."

"Ha'i…" Balas Naruto.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Bee.

"Shikaku-ossan, ayah dari sahabatku Shikamaru menghubungiku dari markas." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia memberitahu ancaman yang berada di desa perang dan salah satunya makhluk yang kita hadapi tadi. Mereka adalah _**Shiro Zetsu**_… Makhluk yang bisa menirukan seseorang bahkan chakranya sehingga membuat tim sensor akan sulit untuk membedakan yang asli dan yang palsu. Tapi dia sudah mengatakan cara untuk mengatasi makhluk-makhluk itu…"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Bee.

"Kekuatanku…" Jawab Naruto dan itu membuat Bee menaikkan alisnya pada Naruto "Mode ini, _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_… Bisa merasakan energi negatif yang dimiliki oleh para _**Shiro Zetsu **_itu. Aku merasakan _**Shiro Zetsu **_telah tersebar ke seluruh tempat, jadi tidak mungkin aku mendatangi mereka satu persatu."

"Jadi kau akan membuat banyak _**Kage Bunshin **_untuk mengatasi mereka?" Tanya Bee dan itu dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Naruto. Bee pun menghela nafas dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Baiklah, aku izinkan kau melakukan itu. Tapi ada yang aku ingin katakan padamu… Mengingat kau belum menguasai kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_sepenuhnya maka dalam mode ini _**Kyuubi **_akan memakan chakramu sedikit demi sedikit karena kau dan dia terhubung dengan mode ini. Jika chakramu habis, maka kau akan… Mati."

_**Ura **_dan Mizore pun menatap Naruto dan mereka pun membatin 'Naruto… / Naruto-kun…'

"Jadi begitu ya…" Ucap Naruto yang menghela nafas karena ternyata dia masih belum bisa mengendalikan chakra _**Kyuubi **_dengan sempurna dan jika dia tidak berhati-hati dalam menggunakan mode itu, maka itu bisa membunuhnya juga.

"Tapi walau begitu, kau masih bisa membuat 100 bunshin untuk mengatasi para peniru itu." Ucap Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu adalah batasmu sampai kau bisa mengendalikan chakra _**Kyuubi **_sepenuhnya… Jangan membuat lebih atau chakramu akan lebih banyak terhisap oleh _**Kyuubi**_."

"Aku mengerti…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia membuat single handseal dan berkata "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooffffff

Boooooffffff

Boooooffffff

Naruto pun melihat semua bunshinnya yang juga telah menggunakan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_ dan dia pun berkata "Kalian semua… Berpencarlah dan habisi semua _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang berada di berbagai tempat. Mode itu mempunyai kekuatan untuk menuntun kalian pada mereka. Sekarang pergilah!"

Para bunshin Naruto pun menggangguk dan langsung melesat ke segala arah, kemudian _**Ura **_menghampirinya dan dia pun berkata "**Jadi kita akan kemana lagi**, **Na**-**Naruto**?"

'Kenapa si _**Ura **_jadi aneh begini sih? Pertama, biasanya dia kan cuek dan dingin kaya si teme tapi kenapa sekarang dia jadi gugup seperti orang yang sedang kasmaran begitu? Dan sejak kapan dia memanggilku Naruto bukan Uzumaki?' Batin Naruto tapi dia tepis pikiran itu dan dia pun membalas "Perkemahan… Di kemah itu ada klinik medis untuk mengobati para shinobi dan kunoichi yang terluka di medan perang. Kalau tidak salah dengar dari Shikaku-ossan, katanya teman-temanku sedang berada disana saat ini. Ayo kita kesana."

"Oke…"

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto…"

"Baiklah. Tidak ada salahnya mampir sebentar disana."

-_**Shinobi Alliance Headquarter**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Saat ini Tsunade dan A sudah kembali dari usaha mencegah Naruto dan Bee untuk ikut dalam perang meskipun gagal dan mereka juga sedikit lama karena Tsunade dan A sedikit berbincang-bincang dan mengingat masa lalu saat mereka berdua pernah bekerja sama. Kemudian asisten dari A yang merupakan gadis berambut silver dan berkulit hitam cerah pun menyambut mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau sudah kembali, _**Hokage**_-sama, _**Raikage**_-sama?" Tanya asisten dari A yang bernama Mabui.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab A, kemudian dia duduk dan dia pun melanjutkan "Meskipun kita tidak bisa membujuk mereka berdua…"

"Tsunade-sama…" Ucap Shikaku yang menghampiri mereka berdua dan dia pun berkata "Aku senang Naruto telah kembali dan membantu kita di perang ini… Tapi aku tidak tahu kedatangan Naruto itu adalah keberuntungan atau bencana bagi aliansi shinobi."

"Maksudmu?"

"_**Shiro Zetsu**_…" Balas Shikaku, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto memiliki kekuatan yang bisa membedakan antara shinobi dan juga _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang telah mengacaukan beberapa divisi dengan serangan gerilya tapi disisi lain… Aku merasa bahwa Madara sengaja mengeluarkan _**Shiro Zetsu **_untuk memancing Naruto dan Kirabi-dono karena dia tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu."

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu, Shikaku." Ucap Tsunade, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan _**Raikage **_telah memberikan kepercayaan kepadanya. Aku yakin dia akan menjaga kepercayaan itu dan memenangkan perang ini. Karena Naruto yang aku tahu selalu menjaga janjinya, tidak peduli apapun…"

-_**Alliance Shinobi Camp**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Semua anggota _**Konoha **_11 kecuali Sasuke dan ditambah Sai saat ini sedang berkumpul di camp tempat Sakura bekerja sebagai medis bersama dengan senpainya, Shizune. Salah satu anggota Tim 8 yang bernama Kiba Inuzuka pun hanya bisa duduk di atas anjingnya yang bernama Akamaru dan menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya dan mendecih. Kemudian dia melihat Shikamaru Nara, salah satu anggota dari Tim 10 dan dia pun mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tch, kita ini sedang dalam perang. Untuk apa ayahmu memanggil kami semua kesini dalam waktu segmenting ini, Shika?" Tanya Kiba.

"Mendokusai… Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku pun tidak tahu apa alasan ayahku meminta kita berkumpul disini." Jawab Shikamaru dengan nada bosan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Shikaku-sama? Apa dia tahu kalau aku bertugas menjadi penyegel di Divisi 3 kali ini?" Ucap Sai.

"Tenanglah Sai…" Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dengar ada sebuah kejutan yang terjadi di medan perang. Aku penasaran apa kejutan itu sebenarnya."

"Sakura… Jangan bilang kau berharap kalau kejutan itu adalah Sasuke yang berpindah pihak ke aliansi shinobi?" Tanya salah satu ninja teman tim Shikamaru yang bernama Ino, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu tidak mungkin… Dia sudah menjadi pengkhianat. Dia sudah membunuh salah satu tetua desa, Danzo bahkan dia ingin membunuhmu dan Kakashi-sensei. Apa kau lupa?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku Ino." Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku… Bisa saja kejutan itu Naruto kan? Sudah berapa lama kita terpisah dari si baka itu? Sudah lebih dari seminggu atau sebulan kan. Semua merindukannya… Aku, Kakashi-sensei, Hinata, Sai, Tsunade-sama, dan kalian semua juga merindukan Naruto kan?"

Mereka semua pun terdiam kemudian Chouji pun berkata "Tapi apa kau yakin ini Naruto, Sakura? Maksudku… Perang ini adalah tujuan _**Akatsuki **_untuk mengincar Naruto. Kalau dia datang berarti dia sama saja dengan bunuh diri kan?"

Sakura pun tidak menjawab karena statement dari Chouji itu benar, tapi kemudian ada cahaya kuning yang melompat di dekat mereka dan cahaya kuning itu memperlihatkan sebuah sosok pria berkulit tan dengan rambut pirang spiky dan 3 tanda lahir di kedua pipinya yang memakai baju hitam bercampur orang dengan celana berwarna orange dan itu membuat para shinobi dan kunoichi yang tergabung dalam _**Konoha **_11 kecuali Sasuke dan ditambah Sai pun terkejut saat melihat sosok itu.

"Yo minna, aku kembali ttebayo!"

"Naruto!" Teriak para teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba saja memeluknya dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan keras di tanah.

Naruto pun bangkit dan memegang kepalanya yang sakit saat terbentur tanah dan kemudian dia berkata "Sambutan kalian sungguh berlebihan, kau tahu minna…"

"Maaf…"

"Jadi ini yang dimaksud kejutan dari Shikaku-san?" Tanya Neji, kemudian dia melihat Naruto dan dia pun tersenyum "Ini sungguh membahagiakan kita dari perang yang begitu mengerikan ini."

Semua pun menggangguk setuju atas perkataan Neji dan Lee pun berkata "Kau kemana saja Naruto-san? Kau membuat kami semua cemas tahu…"

"Maaf, Lee." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Setelah pertarunganku dengan Pain dan perbincangan aku dengan Nagato… Aku terkirimkan ke dimensi lain dan aku terjebak disana sampai sekarang."

"Ternyata tebakan Shikamaru benar…" Ucap Ino

"Hipotesa." Koreksi Shikamaru dan membuat Ino menatapnya dengan jengkel.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Saat kau menghilang kami mencarimu kemana-mana tapi nihil." Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi Shika mengatakan mungkin saja kau saat ini sedang berada di dimensi lain. Masalahnya kami tidak tahu kau memakai apa untuk pergi kesana."

"Oh begitu." Balas Naruto.

"Jadi disana kau ngapain saja, Naruto?" Tanya Kiba.

"Belajar di sekolah, memangnya kenapa?" Balas Naruto.

"Naruto…"

"Be-Belajar…

"D-Di sekolah…"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak para anggota _**Konoha **_11 kecuali Hinata, Neji dan Shino.

"Hey! Kenapa kalian tidak percaya? Aku tidak bego-bego amat kali?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Tentu dan Neji itu adalah seorang wanita." Balas Shikamaru dengan sarkasme yang mengarah ke Neji meskipun dia mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Neji sebagai balasannya.

Selain Neji semuanya termasuk Naruto pun tertawa mendengar sarkasme dari Shikamaru dan kemudian Mizore dan _**Ura **_pun datang dan Mizore pun berkata "Naruto-kun… Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, _**Ura **_dan juga Bee-sensei?"

"Maaf, aku terburu-buru _**Yuki**_-hime…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah sangat rindu pada teman-temanku jadi aku segera kesini dan meninggalkan kalian semua. Maaf…"

'_**Yuki**_-hime…' Batin para gadis di _**Konoha **_11.

"Wow, mereka sungguh seksi." Ucap Kiba dan banyak laki-laki yang mengiyakan tapi mereka langsung diam saat melihat ekspresi Naruto yang mengeras.

_**Ura **_pun ingin menyerang Kiba dengan kekuatan _**Shinsho Vampire **_miliknya tapi dia tidak jadi melihat Naruto yang terlihat posessif saat mendengar ada yang berbicara begitu pada dua kekasihnya meskipun yang jadi kekasihnya adalah _**Omote**_ bukan dirinya dan itu membuatnya iri '_**Ura**_…'

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang mereka di depanku, Kiba." Ucap Naruto dengan geram dan membuat banyak anggota _**Konoha **_11 penasaran apa hubungan Naruto dengan dua gadis ini.

"Woy, tenanglah Naruto…" Ucap Kiba, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan marah seperti itu. Aku cuma bercanda… Memangnya dua gadis itu siapamu? Kenapa kau jadi semarah itu?"

Naruto pun ingin menjawab tapi bibirnya sudah ditutup oleh jari milik Mizore dan Mizore pun berkata "Perkenalkan… Namaku Mizore Shirayuki dan yang disebelahku namanya Moka Akashiya. Dia itu bipolar dan yang kalian lihat saat ini adalah sifat galaknya. Kami berdua adalah kekasih Naruto-kun, salam kenal."

Teman-teman Naruto pun terdiam selama beberapa detik dan kemudian suara mereka pun meledak saat sudah menyadari perkataan Mizore sepenuhnya "A-APAAA!"

Sedangkan di atas pohon, Bee pun sedang memperhatikan Naruto dan bermain-main dengan _**Samehada **_miliknya dan dia pun berkata "Ekspresi mereka sungguh lucu. I like it."

-_**Battlefield**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Saat ini di suatu tempat di area pertarungan ada pemuda berambut putih yang menutupi mata kirinya dan dia sedang dibantu berjalan oleh pemuda berambut hitam raven dengan guratan di pipinya. Dua pemuda itu adalah Itachi Uchiha, kakak dari Sasuke Uchiha yang menjadi pelaku pembunuhan semua anggota klannya meskipun itu atas perintah dari Danzou dan juga Nagato Uzumaki, murid dari _**Gama Sennin **_Jiraiya dan juga _**Nidaime Rikudou Sennin **_karena dia mempunyai mata milik _**Rikudou Sennin**_, _**Rinnegan **_dan dia juga sangat ahli dalam menggunakan semua jalur kekuatan mata itu. Mereka sebenarnya sudah mati… Tapi mereka dihidupkan oleh teknik terkutuk milik Kabuto yang bernama _**Edo Tensei **_dan dia pun berkata.

"Jadi, kita dihidupkan lagi dan menjadi bidak perang?" Tanya Nagato pada Itachi.

Itachi pun hanya terdiam dan dia pun melanjutkan "Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita sudah dihidupkan oleh teknik buatan _**Nidaime**_-sama itu. Kita tidak punya harapan untuk melawannya."

"Apa kau punya rencana untuk lepas dari teknik ini Itachi?" Tanya Nagato, tapi Itachi hanya menjawab dengan kesunyian dan itu membuat Nagato mendesis dan berkata "Apa kau akan membiarkan orang yang mengendalikan kita membuat kita untuk melawan orang yang kita sayangi? Apa kau sudah kehilangan harapan…."

"Aku tidak kehilangan harapan Nagato tapi aku tidak punya rencana untuk melepaskan diri dari belenggu _**Edo Tensei**_." Jawab Itachi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi untuk sekarang kita nikmati saja hidup kita sebagai budak pengendali teknik ini sampai kita diselamatkan oleh seseorang yang akan muncul menjadi penyelamat kita. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan ayah, ibuku, Shisui, dan Izumi… Bukan menjadi hantu berjalan seperti ini."

"Aku sama Itachi, aku juga…"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 19 is up… Naruto finally meet his friend dan Naruto juga udah dapet info tentang _**Shiro Zetsu **_sama _**Edo Tensei**_ dari Shikaku. Chapter 20 kayaknya akan bercerita tentang canon Naruto + Itachi + Bee vs Nagato dan juga pelatihan Gin, Tsukune, Kuyou dan juga Kurumu. Buat reader yang minta pairnya ada NHL juga, sorry I can't. Kalo di fanfiction ane enggak begitu suka NaruHina, beda sama canon. Kalo di fanfiction ane sukanya Naru x Sara, Naru x Shion, and Naru x Koyuki. Pokoknya dari movie sama filler. I hope you don't have a grudge against me. Ane rencana mau bikin fic baru abis ngapus fic Reading Maelstrom and the Moon. Yaitu Naruto: A Universe Meeting. Yang jadi main charcter bukan Naru tapi anak-anaknya di fic yang ane dan saudara ane buat juga Naruto canon dan mereka akan ngeliat aksi Naruto di canon. Kalo bisa ada yang bisa jelasin dengan detail aksi-aksi Naru di canon ya. Yang bakal muncul:

Naruto Canon: Boruto sama Himawari

Shinobi DxD Chronicles: Menma sama Seneca.

Naruto DxD: The Other Side: Minato sama Aria.

Heroes From Another World: Aisha(AN: Di sesi Heroes From Another World cuma satu karena belum ada ide anak dari Naruto sama Sara dan Akeno)

Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy: Miyuki sama Akira.

Ultimate Team Series: Seira sama Ixion

Percy Jackson: The Adventure of Four Demi-Gods: Luna

Konoha White Dragon Emperor: Makoto sama Yuki.

PS: Yang mau nanya kenapa The Two Overlord sama Rise of Persona enggak ada karena di fic itu, Naruto belum mempunyai anak atau ide untuk anaknya belum ada. Ane juga enggak bakal make anak Naruto dari fic Naruto Uzumaki: Love Story Collection.

Review:

LadyHayakawa:

Rencana Toneri dan bakal ane buat Mitsuki jadi anak mereka berdua.

Pie Chocolate:

Lebih cocok Enter The Battlefield. Soalnya kalo Enter The Battlefield itu Memasuki Area Pertarungan.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Ane mau bikin dia sedih banget tapi langsung smile saat Naruto bilang kalau dia ingin melanjutkan hubungan persahabatannya tanpa cinta-cintaan karena hatinya udah terhubung sama Moka dan Mizore.

Grand560:

Sama kaya di canon. Neji, Obito, Madara.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Lihat aja chapter depan.


	20. Chapter 20

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya(Outer and Inner) x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x Ruby Toujou, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata karena Naruto x Hinata bakal jadi Toneri x Hinata di fic ini

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

Chapter 20: Fourth Shinobi World War Part 3: Naruto and Bee vs Nagato and Itachi

-_**Alliance Shinobi Camp**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Sakura dan para anggota _**Konoha **_11 kecuali Sasuke dan ditambah Sai tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa mempunyai kekasih seperti itu, karena mereka sadar betul kalau sang sahabat mereka itu memiliki tingkat ketidakpekaan yang sudah akut dari sananya. Mizore yang menatap keterkejutan teman-teman dari Naruto pun langsung membalas menatap mereka.

"Uhm, aku salah bicara ya?" Tanya Mizore pada Sakura dan yang lain.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Mizore-san." Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya bingung saja… Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Membuat orang tidak peka seperti Naruto bisa mencintai kau dan temanmu itu?" Tanya Sakura dan itu membuat Naruto memicingkan pandangannya pada rekan satu tim-nya itu.

"Maaf, Sakura-san. Itu rahasia…" Jawab Mizore dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti tomat dan itu membuat beberapa orang disana tertawa kecuali Shikamaru karena dia mengganggap semua yang berada di depannya merepotkan, Sai yang memang sudah minim ekspresi dari dulu, dan juga gadis berambut lavender panjang yang sedari tadi hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya semenjak Mizore memberitahu identitasnya pada mereka.

"Hinata…" Panggil Naruto dan itu membuat sang gadis mengangkat kepalanya dan membuat matanya yang berwarna putih itu bisa melihat warna mata Naruto yang berwarna biru sapphire "Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, bisa kan?"

Hinata pun menggangguk dan mereka berdua pun pergi ke tempat yang mereka anggap cocok untuk berbicara dua mata saja, sedangkan Mizore yang melihat itu pun segera menatap Sakura dan berkata "Oh ya, omong-omong… Siapa gadis yang pergi bersama Naruto barusan?"

"Dia bernama Hinata Hyuga. Dia adalah orang yang sama seperti kalian. Sama-sama mencintai Naruto" Jawab Sakura, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sepertinya perasaan yang dimiliki Naruto tidak sama sepertinya bahkan setelah dia menyatakan cinta padanya."

"**Gadis itu menyatakan cinta pada Naruto**?" Tanya _**Ura **_yang langsung membuka mulutnya dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Kapan hal itu terjadi**?"

"Saat desa kami yang bernama _**Konohagakure **_diserang oleh pemimpin dari _**Akatsuki **_dan nyawa Naruto berada di ujung tanduk karena ketua dari _**Akatsuki **_yang bernama Pain itu berhasil mengalahkan Naruto saat kekuatannya kembali." Jawab Sakura.

-_**Youkai Academy**_, _**Rosarioverse**_-

Di _**Youkai Academy**_… Beberapa remaja saat ini sedang latihan di ruang rahasia yang dulu digunakan oleh Naruto untuk mengendalikan kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_aka Kurama. Orang itu adalah Tsukune Aono, kekasihnya yang bernama Kurumu Kurono, sahabat Naruto serta Tsukune yang bernama Ginei Morioka dan juga ex-enemy dari Gin, Tsukune, dan Naruto yang bernama Kuyou. Kuyou saat ini sedang adu _**Taijutsu **_dengan Tsukune yangkekuatannya sudah bertambah karena chakra yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Melihat Kuyou sedikit lengah, dia pun menendang telak perut Kuyou dan membuatnya terpukul mundur ke belakang.

"Bagaimana Kuyou?" Tanya Tsukune.

"Sudah lumayan, kekuatnmu yang bernama _**Taijutsu **_itu sudah bertambah kuat." Jawab Kuyou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja… Tingkatkan lagi kecepatanmu itu. Saat ini kau bukan lagi manusia biasa yang tidak bisa apa-apa tapi seorang ninja kan? Pasti dengan kemampuan chakra yang diberikan Naruto-sama itu, kau akan bisa secepat dia atau Gin."

"Terima kasih atas saranmu Kuyou."

"Sama-sama."

"Oh ya Kuyou, bisa aku tanya sesuatu padamu sebentar." Ucap Tsukune.

"Tentu." Balas Kuyou.

"Kenapa kau membantu kami untuk memberikan bantuan pada Naruto dalam perang yang terjadi di dalam dimensinya?" Tanya Tsukune, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bukan aku tidak percaya padamu… Tapi kau ingat kan bahwa kami terutama Naruto dan Gin-senpai telah melanggar aturan yang kau buat bahkan sebelum aku dan Naruto masuk ke sini. Apa yang membuatmu berubah Kuyou?"

"Dia mengajarkan sesuatu padaku…" Jawab Kuyou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jangan sombong karena kekuatan yang diri kita miliki. Aku selalu merasa kalau diriku itu adalah orang yang paling kuat disini karena aku adalah seorang _**Youkou **_dan selalu memandang rendah ras lain karena aku pikir mereka semua tidak ada apa-apanya denganku terutama ras-mu itu, manusia. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa tidak semua manusia itu lemah seperti Naruto-sama dan juga Tenmei-sama."

"Tunggu dulu! Pak kepala sekolah adalah seorang manusia juga?" Tanya Tsukune.

"Ya, dia adalah seorang manusia tapi tidak seperti manusia umumnya yang tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa." Jawab Kuyou, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah petarung yang cukup tangguh meskipun tidak sekuat dua rekannya, Akasha Bloodriver dan Touhou Fuhai karena statusnya sebagai manusia tapi dia cukup ahli dalam teknik segel dan juga penggunaan senjata suci. Karena dia adalah _**Exorcist**_ dan juga salah satu dari anggota _**Three Dark Lords**_."

"Pemburu setan?"

"Yup."

-_**Alliance Shinobi Camp**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Naruto dan Hinata pun berada di tempat yang aman dari siapapun bahkan dari pendengaran tajam Moka yang merupakan seorang _**Vampire**_. Naruto kemudian melihat Hinata tapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan mengatakan tiga patah kata pada Hinata.

"Maafkan aku Hinata."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf padaku, Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada orang yang dicintainya itu atau lebih tepatnya mantan orang yang dicintainya karena orang yang dicintainya saat ini sudah mendapatkan dua kekasih yang cantik dan dia bukanlah gadis murahan yang akan merebut Naruto dari dua orang gadis itu.

"Pernyataan cintamu saat diriku melawan Pain." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Aku mencoba mencintaimu tapi… Aku tidak bisa dan aku juga sudah tidak mencintai Sakura lagi karena aku tahu dia hanyalah milik Sasuke. Lalu ada dua orang yang menarik hatiku ini dan membuatku mencintai mereka berdua, yaitu Moka dan Mizore. Aku menerima kebenaran bahwa kedua kekasihku adalah seorang _**Youkai **_dan mereka menerimaku bahkan setelah aku menceritakan bahwa diriku sebenarnya adalah manusia."

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata yang tersenyum pada Naruto dan menepuk bahunya itu "Aku memang sedikit sedih saat mendengar kau tidak mempunyai perasaan yang sama padaku tapi melihatmu bahagia, aku sudah cukup senang melihatnya Naruto-kun."

Greeeppp

"Terima kasih Hinata. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Ucap Naruto yang memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan itu membuat Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto "Aku yakin bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada seseorang yang mencintaimu, tidak sepertiku."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan mereka berdua kembali ke camp dan melihat bahwa teman-temannya kecuali Hinata, Neji, Shino, dan Kiba sudah kembali ke divisinya masing-masing. Saat Naruto menghampiri kedua kekasihnya itu, _**Ura **_pun bertanya pada Naruto "**Jadi bagaimana Naruto**? **Urusanmu dengan dia sudah selesai**?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, _**Ura**_?" Tanya Naruto.

"**Sahabatmu yang bernama Sakura itu telah memberitahu kami berdua apa yang terjadi pada kalian berdua**." Jawab _**Ura**_.

"Oh begitu…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian jangan khawatir, aku sudah menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Hinata."

"Jadi kita sudah sampai disini. Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan berikutnya?" Tanya Mizore pada Naruto.

"Aku dan Bee-sensei akan mencari Madara Uchiha dan mengalahkannya supaya perang ini segera berhenti dan tidak menimbulkan korban lagi." Jawab Naruto.

"**Itu ide yang bagus**. **Aku memang sudah ingin bertarung saat ini dan orang yang bernama Madara itu akan menjadi target samsak-ku selanjutnya**." Ucap _**Ura **_yang tidak menyadari sesuatu dari perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Kau sepertinya gagal paham, _**Ura**_-chan." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bilang aku dan Bee-sensei yang akan pergi. Kau dan _**Yuki**_-hime tinggallah disini."

Mizore dan Moka yang berada di dalam _**Rosario **_pun terkejut akan perkataan Naruto, sedangkan _**Ura **_sudah sangat kesal dengan Naruto dan dia pun menendang kuat Naruto tapi Naruto bisa menahannya dengan tangannya yang sudah dialiri energi _**Senjutsu **_yang dia punya "**Kau bilang apa Naruto Uzumaki**? **Kau bilang kau akan melawan Madara hanya dengan senseimu saja tanpa mengajakku**? **YANG BENAR SAJA**!"

"Aku serius _**Ura**_…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada dingin dan itu membuat _**Ura **_tersentak terutama saat dia melihat mata _**Sage **_Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tajam "Aku tahu kau itu maniak bertarung _**Ura**_ tapi pikirkan dulu keadaan Moka sebelum kau bicara seperti itu. Tubuhmu itu bukan milikmu saja! Tapi milik Moka juga tidak peduli kau adalah wujud sebenarnya dari Moka atau bukan. Madara itu bukanlah orang sembarangan, dia adalah seorang dewa _**Shinobi **_dan juga orang yang abadi? Aku tanya padamu _**Ura**_… Apa kau yang merupakan seorang _**Vampire **_bisa mengalahkan orang yang abadi?"

_**Ura **_pun terdiam karena perkataan Naruto, dia kesal dan juga iri pada Moka saat ini karena Naruto lebih memperdulikan Moka bukannya Moka padahal dia adalah wujud dari Moka Akashiya yang sebenarnya bukan Moka yang berada di dalam _**Rosario **_atau yang sering dia panggil _**Omote**_, damn it! Kemudian _**Ura **_menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lirih dan dia pun berkata "**Apa hanya** _**Omote **_**yang selalu ada di pikiranmu**? **Kau adalah kekasih dari **_**Omote **_**yang merupakan bagian dari diriku**. **Bisakah kau adil dan memikirkan perasaanku juga**? **Maksudku**… **Kau mencintai Moka Akashiya kan**? **Moka Akashiya bukanlah Omote saja tapi diriku juga**. **Aku memang maniak bertarung dan aku tidak memungkiri itu tapi**… **Aku khawatir padamu**, _**Omote **_**khawatir padamu**, **Mizore**-**san khawatir padamu**. **Kau pikir aku dan Mizore**-**san akan membiarkan kau melawan Madara sendirian saja bersama dengan senseimu itu**. **Kalau kau benar**-**benar berpikiran seperti itu berarti kau sudah gila Naruto**."

Wajah Naruto yang tadi mengeras pun melunak saat mendengar perkataan _**Ura**_. Kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Aku tahu itu _**Ura **_tapi aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berdua ikut denganku karena jika kalian ikut, aku takut bahwa Madara akan menyadari kelemahanku dan menggunakan kalian untuk melawanku, tolong mengetilah."

"**Baiklah kau boleh pergi**, **tapi berhati-hatilah dan kembalilah lagi pada kami berdua**." Ucap _**Ura**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Tidak**... **Tapi bertiga jika kau menambahkan **_**Omote**_** juga**."

Wajah Moka yang berada di dalam _**Rosario **_itu pun memerah dan Naruto pun mendengar suara Bee yang sudah muncul di dekatnya "Yo Naruto… Kau sudah siap?"

"Iya." Jawab Naruto yang sudah mengaktifkan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_miliknya dan dia langsung pergi bersama Bee.

'Kau harus kembali dengan selamat Naruto-kun, harus.' Batin Mizore yang melihat kepergian kekasihnya itu.

-_**Youkai Academy**_, _**Rosarioverse**_-

Saat ini di ruangan tempat yang tadi dipergunakan oleh Kuyou dan Tsukune untuk berlatih… Datanglah Gin, Kurumu juga asisten dari Tenmei yang bernama Ruby Toujou. Gin, Kurumu, dan Tsukune bertemu dengan Ruby sewaktu mereka bertiga ditugaskan untuk menginvestigasi keanehan yang terjadi di dunia manusia dan mereka melawan Ruby yang dicuci otaknya oleh masternya. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan Ruby dan dia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri tapi Gin menamparnya dan memberikan dia perkataan yang membuat Ruby sadar dan dia menghentikan usahanya untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri. Mereka juga melawan master dari Ruby yang tidak terima akan kekalahan muridnya itu tapi berkat gabungan kekuatan _**Shinobi **_Tsukune, _**True Form **_dari Kurumu, dan juga Gin yang berhasil memasuki _**True Form**_ miliknya berkat sihir Ruby yang berhasil memanipulasi bulan sehingga terlihat seperti bulan purnama berhasil mengalahkan dia.

"Kau sepertinya berlatih keras dengan Kuyou, heh Tsukune?" Tanya Gin yang memberikan seringai khas-nya pada Tsukune.

"Tentu saja…" Jawab Tsukune, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak sepertimu yang berpacaran terus dengan Ruby-san, eh senpai."

Wajah Gin dan Ruby pun memerah karena perkataan Tsukune dan kemudian Kuyou melanjutkan "Dan sepertinya kau juga sudah sangat serius dengan Ruby-san, Gin. Sampai-sampai sifat mesummu itu berkurang."

"Berkurang apanya? Aku masih melihat dia membaca novel mesumnya itu saat dia berdua denganku." Balas Ruby.

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak memperkosamu di tempat, Ruby." Ucap Gin dan itu membuat sang penyihir selain Yukari itu memerah hebat tapi dia juga menatap sang _**Werewolf **_itu dengan tajam.

"Hei berhenti berbicara hal vulgar seperti itu di depanku, damn it." Ucap Kuyou yang kesal pada dua orang itu terutama Gin.

"Bilang saja kau iri padaku, _**Kitsune**_." Balas Gin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku dan Tsukune punya pasangan. Kau sendiri? Pasanganmu dimana? Keito…"

'Nih orang cari mati…' Batin Tsukune dan Kurumu saat melihat Gin.

"Kau…" Ucap Kuyou yang terpancing amarah, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita bertarung secara jantan, _**Werewolf**_!"

"Bring it on, _**Kitsune**_!"

-_**Battlefield**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Naruto saat ini sedang berlari bersama dengan Bee dan kemudian dia berhenti saat melihat dua sosok yang familiar untuknya. Yang satu adalah pria dengan jubah berwarna merah dengan rambut berwarna putih yang menutupi mata kirinya sedangkan yang satu lagi adalah pria berambut hitam dengan guratan di bawah hidungnya. Bee yang melihat Naruto berhenti pun turut berhenti dan bertanya pada muridnya itu.

"Kenapa kau berhenti Naruto?" Tanya Bee.

"Nagato dan Itachi Uchiha." Jawab Naruto. Naruto mengatakan nama Nagato dengan nada yang normal tapi saat mengatakan nama Itachi terdengar nada benci dari mulutnya itu, kemudian dia membatin 'Tapi tubuh mereka terlihat aneh. Apa ini yang disebut _**Edo Tensei**_?'

"Apa kau Naruto?" Tanya Nagato yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau terlihat berbeda…"

"Ya, aku mendapatkan ini berkat latihanku bersama dia." Balas Naruto yang tersenyum sambil menunjuk Bee.

"Naruto Uzumaki…" Panggil Itachi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana keadaan adikku? Apa dia sudah kembali ke _**Konoha **_saat ini?"

"Tidak…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia tidak kembali ke _**Konoha**_, dia bergabung ke dalam _**Akatsuki**_."

Itachi terlihat sangat shock akan hal itu 'Kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu, Sasuke? Bukannya dendammu sudah selesai dengan kematianku… Tapi kenapa kau?'

"Madara yang membuatnya bergabung dengan _**Akatsuki**_, Itachi." Ucap Nagato yang melihat tatapan kosong Itachi "Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah diperbuatnya tapi sepertinya ada suatu hal yang hanya dia yang mengetahuinya dan dia memberitahu Sasuke tentang itu dan membuatnya bergabung dengan _**Akatsuki**_."

'Jadi Madara telah memberitahukan rahasiaku pada Sasuke. Sialan kau Madara!' Teriak Itachi dalam hatinya dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya bergerak sendiri dan membuat handseal "_**Katon**_: _**Gokakyuu No Jutsu**_!"

Bee langsung sigap dan mengeluarkan _**Samehada **_dari kertas segel buatannya dan menggunakan pedang itu untuk menahan bola api yang dikeluarkan dari mulut Itachi serta membelah dua bola api itu menjadi dua "Fiuuh, hampir saja…"

_**Samehada **_sepertinya kesal akan perbuatan Bee dan kemudian ekor yang berada di pedangnya berubah menjadi panjang dan memukul kepala Bee dan membuat Itachi terkejut sedangkan Nagato dan Naruto facepalm akan kejadian itu 'Jadi Kisame juga sudah tewas, huh…'

'Sial… Tubuhku juga mulai tidak bisa dikendalikan seperti Itachi.' Batin Nagato yang memajukan tangannya yang dia arahkan ke Naruto dan dia pun berkata "_**Basho Te**_'_**nin**_!"

"Uwaaaaaaaa!" Ucap Naruto yang tertarik oleh teknik milik Nagato dan juga Nagato juga menarik sebuah batu dari dalam air.

'Sial! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia mengeluarkan tangan chakranya dan dia menjauhkan batu besar itu dari tubuhnya sebelum mereka berdua bertabrakan dengan dahsyat.

"Kau menghindar dengan sangat baik Naruto." Ucap Nagato.

"Terima kasih." Balas Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah belajar banyak sewaktu aku berhadapan dengan Pain. Jadi aku tidak akan bisa dikalahkan semudah itu, Nagato."

'Sial tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan lagi…' Batin Nagato yang membuat beberapa handseal dan dia pun berkata "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!"

"Bisakah kau bicara dulu padaku sebelum kau membuat jutsu, Nagato!" Teriak Naruto yang frustasi akan tindakan dari Nagato, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan membatin sambil membuat _**Rasengan **_ ditangannya 'Percuma saja aku bicara seperti itu… Kalau ini benar-benar teknik _**Edo Tensei**_ maka tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membantu Nagato kecuali menyegelnya.'

"_**Housenka no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Itachi yang melompat dan mengeluarkan beberapa bola api kecil dari mulutnya dan Bee menahannya dengan tangannya yang sudah dia rubah menjadi tentakel.

"Jangan kira kau akan berhasil mengalahkanku Uchiha. Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang Uchiha mengalahkanku lagi." Ucap Bee yang mengangkat tubuh Itachi ke udara dengan tentakelnya yang muncul dari dalam tanah yang dipijaknya tapi sayangnya dia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya terjebak dalam _**Genjutsu **_Itachi saat dirinya berubah menjadi puluhan gagak.

"**Bangun Bee**!" Teriak Gyuuki yang memukul kepala Bee dan menyadarkannya dari _**Genjutsu **_Itachi dan dia melihat beberapa kunai mengarah ke arahnya. Dengan sigap Bee langsung mengeluarkan semua pedang miliknya dan dia menangkis semua kunai itu dengan pedangnya.

Trannkkk

Trannkkk

Trannkkk

Bee kemudian langsung melakukan tarian pedangnya tapi Itachi selalu bisa menghindarinya dan dia langsung melompat tinggi ke arah burung besar yang disummon oleh Nagato. Sedangkan Naruto yang tidak bisa mengalahkan _**Kuchiyose **_milik Nagato karena setiap Naruto mengalahkannya maka akan muncul kepala yang baru pun melihat Itachi yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_miliknya dan dia merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang itu.

"Bee-sensei, berhati-hatilah! Dia sudah mengeluarkan mata terkuatnya." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia teringat Kakashi dan berkata "Kalau dia menggunakan _**Tsukuyomi**_, kita akan berada dalam masalah besar."

"Jangan lakukan itu, Itachi!" Teriak Nagato yang belum dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh summonernya yang bernama Kabuto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kau menggunakan _**Amaterasu**_… Kau bisa membunuh mereka berdua."

'_**Amaterasu**_… Apa itu? Aku baru mendengarnya.' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia merasakan sesuatu terjadi di dalam perutnya 'Ugh, kenapa dengan tubuhku? Apa ini _**Kyuubi**_? Sepertinya bukan.'

Dan benar saja apa yang dikatakan Naruto… Ternyata itu bukan disebabkan oleh Kurama tapi ada sebuah gagak yang keluar dari mulutnya dan itu membuat Bee dan Nagato membatin 'Kenapa bisa ada gagak yang keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto?'

'Gagak ini…' Batin Naruto yang teringat saat dia bertemu dengan Itachi yang memasukkan salah satu gagaknya ke mulutnya 'Sebenarnya apa maksud dia memasukkan gagak ini ke mulutku?'

Tidak disangka dalam gagak itu terdapat sebuah mata _**Sharingan **_yang sudah berevolusi menjadi _**Mangekyou Sharingan**_. Dan kemudian mata Itachi mengeluarkan darah tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Naruto dan membuat Nagato membatin 'Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Itachi?'

"_**Amaterasu**_!" Ucap Itachi saat dia menatap Nagato dan tubuh Nagato terbakar oleh api berwarna hitam dan itu membuat summon miliknya menghilang tapi sebelum jatuh ke tanah, Itachi langsung melompat ke pohon yang berada di dekatnya.

Naruto dan Bee langsung menghampiri Itachi dan Naruto pun berkata "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan Itachi?"

'Tidak kusangka teknik itu malah berfungsi padaku padahal aku telah men-setting teknik itu untuk bekerja pada Sasuke.' Batin Itachi, kemudian dia teringat pertanyaan Naruto "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Kau sudah lepas dari teknik _**Edo Tensei**_ kan?' Tanya Bee dan itu dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Itachi "Bagaimana bisa?"

"_**Koto Amatsukami**_." Jawab Itachi dan itu membuat Bee shock setengah mati.

"Bagaimana bisa? Itu adalah teknik Shisui Uchiha kan?" Tanya Bee.

"Iya tapi sebelum dia meninggal, dia memberikan salah satu matanya padaku." Jawab Itachi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku menaruh mata itu di gagak yang aku masukkan ke dalam tubuhmu, Naruto."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau memberikan gagak itu kepadaku? Apa yang kau rencanakan dengan itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Kau ingat saat aku bertanya padamu apa yang kau lakukan pada saudaraku jika dia memilih untuk mengkhianati _**Konoha**_?" Tanya Itachi dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau menjawab bahwa kau akan melindungi _**Konoha **_tapi kau juga tetap akan membawa pulang adikku ke _**Konoha **_kan? Jadi aku ingin membantumu dengan memberikan gagak itu padamu."

"Apa gunanya satu ekor gagak untuk membawa pulang Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto.

"Gagak itu memiliki _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_dari Shisui yang mempunyai kemampuan untuk mengendalikan pikiran targetnya. Aku memberikan perintah pada _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_Shisui yaitu 'Lindungi _**Konoha**_'. Jadi saat kau berhadapan dengan Sasuke, mata itu akan bereaksi pada Sasuke dan akan membuatnya kembali ke _**Konoha **_tapi sayangnya teknik itu malah terkena diriku sendiri."

"Orang ini…" Ucap Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya dan dia pun membatin 'Dia yang membuat Sasuke seperti ini tapi kenapa dia sangat ingin membuat Sasuke lepas dari dendamnya? Apa ada yang dia sembunyikan?'

"_**Shinra Tensei**_!" Ucap Nagato yang berada di udara yang sudah membuat teknik pamungkasnya dan itu membuat mereka bertiga terpental.

Bee yang melihat Nagato bergerak dengan cepat ke arahnya langsung mengeluarkan _**Tailed Beast Version **_1 dan bersiap menyerang Nagato "Mati kau, _**Lariat**_!"

"_**Gakido**_!" Ucap Nagato yang terkena serangan Bee dan aura merah yang menyelubungi Bee diserap habis oleh Nagato dan membuat rambut Nagato berubah menjadi merah dan dia menjadi bertambah kuat dan dia langsung mementalkan Bee dengan _**Shinra Tensei**_.

Naruto langsung menyerang Nagato tapi dia bisa menghentikannya dan dia menempelkan tangannya di perut Naruto "_**Ningendo**_!"

'Sial, jutsu apa ini? Nyawaku seakan disedot.' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan sesuatu yang Nagato tarik menggunakan jutsunya 'Kalau terus begini, aku bisa tamat…'

Bee yang sudah datang dengan memakai pedangnya yang sudah dialiri chakra langsung menyerang Nagato tapi ternyata dia bisa melihatnya dan dia terperangkap oleh Nagato yang tangannya mengeluarkan rantai yang sangat kuat dan melilit Bee 'Bagaimana bisa dia melihatku?'

Naruto terlihat pasrah karena hal itu terlebih _**Rasengan **_yang dia buat untuk menggagalkan teknik Nagato sudah terlebih dahulu dihisap oleh _**Gakido **_milik Nagato… Tapi dia teringat teman-temannya, Moka, Mizore, dan juga Yukari "Jangan pikir kau bisa membunuhku, Nagato!"

Duaaaakkk

Nagato pun kehilangan fokus akan tekniknya saat kepala dia beradu dengan Naruto. Naruto juga menghilangkan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_miliknya dan menggunakan _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya "_**Senjutsu**_!"

Buuuuuaaakkkk

Naruto melesatkan tinjunya yang sudah dia lapisi dengan kekuatan _**Senjutsu**_ miliknya dan membuat dia terlempar. Bee yang sudah bebas dari teknik Nagato pun menghampiri Naruto dan berkata "Kerja bagus Naruto…"

"Aku tidak boleh mati sekarang…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Moka-hime membutuhkanku, _**Yuki**_-hime membutuhkanku, Yukari membutuhkanku, dan semua teman-temanku membutuhkanku. Aku tidak bisa mati sekarang sensei."

"_**Shinra Tensei**_!" Ucap Nagato dan jurus itu membuat Naruto dan Bee terpental tapi mereka ditahan oleh tangan dari makhluk astral yang dibuat oleh Itachi.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kami tidak apa-apa, terima kasih Itachi." Jawab Naruto.

"Hey Naruto…"

"Ada apa sensei?"

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Bee yang melihat Nagato membuat sebuah bola kecil di tangannya dan dia lemparkan ke udara.

"I-Itu…" Balas Naruto, kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Celaka… Itachi, Bee-sensei! Kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang!"

"_**Chibaku Tensei**_!"

Tanah yang berada di dekat mereka bergetar dan langsung menuju ke arah bola kecil itu yang berada di udara. Bee kemudian panik dan dia berkata pada Naruto "Teknik macam apa ini, Naruto?"

"Ini teknik yang Pain gunakan untuk mengalahkanku yang sudah dikendalikan _**Kyuubi**_ dengan cara mengurungku disebuah bulan artificial yang terbentuk karena bola kecil yang mengendalikan gravitasi di atas langit itu." Jawab Naruto.

"Apa ada cara untuk keluar dari teknik itu jika kau terkurung di dalamnya?" Tanya Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga bisa keluar karena _**Kyuubi**_ yang mengamuk di dalam bola besar yang dibentuk dari teknik itu." Jawab Naruto.

Itachi pun memikirkan sesuatu untuk keluar dari teknik itu dan Bee pun berkata "Itachi! Jika kau memikirkan cara untuk keluar dari sini, lakukan dengan cepat. Waktu kita sangat sempit."

"Dalam memikirkan strategi, kita harus tenang _**Hachibi**_." Balas Itachi, kemudian dia mendapatkan sebuah ide dan dia pun berkata "Naruto, Killer Bee… Gunakan teknik jarak jauh terkuat kalian dan incar inti dari teknik itu."

"Maksudmu bola hitam kecil di dalam itu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya." Jawab Itachi yang sudah membuat serangan dari _**Susanoo **_miliknya, juga Naruto telah mengaktifkan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_miliknya, juga Bee telah memunculkan kepala dari Gyuuki.

"Kita lakukan bersama-sama…"

"_**Yasaka Magatama**_!"

"_**Bijuudama**_!"

"_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

Ketiga serangan itu meluncur ke pusat bola hitam itu karena tertuntun oleh gravitasi yang dibuat oleh teknik Nagato dan gabungan ketiga teknik itu berhasil menghancur leburkan serangan pamungkas dari Nagato. Naruto, Itachi, dan juga Bee mendarat di tanah setelah berhasil lepas dari teknik _**Chibaku Tensei **_Nagato. Naruto yang melihat Nagato masih bisa bergerak sudah bersiaga tapi Itachi sudah menusuk tubuh Nagato dengan pedang yang dia munculkan dari _**Susanoo **_miliknya.

"Yosh! Dia sudah terjebak… Ayo kita segel dia." Ucap Naruto.

"Itu tidak perlu Naruto. Pedang itu juga mempunyai kemampuan untuk menyegel." Balas Itachi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga menggunakan pedang itu untuk menyegel segel kutukan yang diberikan Orochimaru pada Sasuke."

"Nagato… Aku tahu kau sudah sadar kembali kan?" Tanya Itachi tapi Nagato tidak meresponnya, yang ada sebagian tubuh _**Edo Tensei**_-nya menjadi retak "Pedangku ini, _**Totsuka no Tsurugi**_ bisa menyegel seorang _**Edo Tensei **_sepertimu. Kau ingin mengatakan kata-kata terakhir sebelum kau tersegel sepenuhnya, Nagato?"

"Naruto…"

"Iya…"

"Aku akan kembali ke tempat guru kita dan juga teman-temanku, Yahiko dan Konan. Kami akan melihat bagaimana akhir ceritamu dari sana. Aku rasa kau adalah bagian ketiga dari ketiga seri ini. Pertama adalah sensei kita Jiraiya yang merupakan mahakarya sedangkan yang kedua yaitu aku hanyalah seorang sampah."

Naruto menatap Nagato dengan sedih dan Nagato melanjutkan "Aku adalah kegagalan… Jalanku salah dan kau menuntuku ke arah yang benar. Aku tidak tahu guru kita akan mengakuiku sebagai bagian dari ketiga seri itu atau tidak tapi kau adalah bagian ketiga dan terakhir dari seri ini. Tutuplah semuanya dan jadilah tokoh utama yang lebih baik dari diriku ini sehingga orang-orang bisa melupakan betapa mengerikannya diriku sebagai bagian kedua, Naruto."

"Serahkan saja itu padaku Nagato." Balas Naruto yang tersenyum dan memberikan thumb-up padanya.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto." Ucap Nagato sebelum terhisap oleh pedang Itachi.

Itachi menonaktifkan _**Susanoo **_miliknya dan dia mendengar perkataan Naruto "Aku benci dengan teknik _**Edo Tensei **_ini. Teknik ini memaksa orang untuk bertarung. Aku akan menghentikan teknik ini. Ayo kita pergi Bee-sensei…"

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur dalam masalah ini Naruto, Killer Bee." Balas Itachi dengan datar "Aku yang lebih tepat untuk menghentikan teknik ini."

"Aku adalah _**Yogen No Ko**_ yang sudah ditakdirkan menghentikan perang ini. Aku dan Bee-sensei yang akan mengurusnya." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini adalah tugasku Itachi. Lagipula tidakkah kau rindu pada keluargamu di alam sana?"

"Aku memang rindu pada mereka tapi mereka bisa menunggu." Jawab Itachi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu kau telah menjadi kuat Naruto tapi biarkanlah orang-orang membantumu. Kita itu bukanlah orang yang tidak membutuhkan siapapun. Bahkan orang yang kuat pun butuh bantuan orang-orang disekitarnya. Para _**Hokage **_sebelumnya bisa menjadi _**Hokage **_karena orang-orang disekitarnya mendukungnya. Janganlah kau menjadi egois dan melupakan orang-orang disekitarmu hanya karena kau menjadi lebih kuat. Atau kau akan menjadi seperti Madara."

"Kau ingin menjadi _**Hokage **_kan?" Tanya Itachi dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan memberitahukanmu sesuatu. Orang yang akan menjadi _**Hokage **_bukanlah orang yang diakui orang lain tapi orang yang bisa mengakui diri orang lain."

Naruto pun terdiam akan perkataan Itachi, kemudian dia melihat Bee dan Naruto "Aku akan menyerahkan Madara padamu, Naruto. Urusan _**Edo Tensei **_itu adalah urusanku… Kau berfokus saja pada Madara. Killer Bee, tolong jaga Naruto."

"Aku akan menjaganya sebisaku." Jawab Bee.

Naruto kemudian melihat Itachi membakar gagak yang terdapat mata Shisui "Kenapa kau membakar mata itu Itachi?"

"_**Koto Amatsukami **_tidak akan bisa digunakan lagi selama 10 tahun ini, Naruto." Jawab Itachi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi walaupun aku memberikan gagak itu kepadamu lagi, kau tidak akan bisa memakai kekuatan mata itu saat kau bertemu dengan adikku lagi. Tapi aku yakin kau akan bisa membuat dia kembali ke jalan yang benar."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau dan aku sama-sama peduli pada Sasuke."

"Itachi, kenapa sangat peduli pada Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku kau yang membuat dia menjadi pendendam seperti ini kan?"

"Tatap mataku, Naruto…" Ucap Itachi, kemudian dia berkata "_**Sharingan**_!"

Naruto melihat semua ingatan yang Itachi berikan padanya dari saat Hiruzen dan para tetua curiga klan Uchiha akan berkhianat, kematian Shisui, misi pembantaian yang diberikan oleh Danzo dan Itachi yang melakukan pembantaian klannya demi _**Konoha**_. Bahkan dia sampai menangis saat dia membunuh kedua orang tuanya serta kekasihnya yang bernama Izumi, lalu dia bertemu Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan benci saat tahu Itachi yang membantai seluruh anggota keluarganya. Saat Itachi berhenti menunjukkan ingatannya, Naruto pun menatap Itachi dan berkata.

"Itachi kau…"

"Kau sudah tahu rahasia terbesarku, Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap Itachi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kumohon, tuntunlah adikku ke jalan yang benar. Aku mohon padamu"

"Akan aku bawa Sasuke kembali ke _**Konoha **_tanpa membunuhnya, aku berjanji padamu." Balas Naruto.

"Terima kasih Naruto Uzumaki." Ucap Itachi yang kemudian pergi untuk mencari Kabuto karena statusnya sebagai orang yang dibangkitkan dengan _**Edo Tensei **_memberikan keuntungan untuk mengetahui keberadaan orang yang memanggilnya.

Setelah melihat sosok Itachi yang lama-kelamaan menghilang, Naruto kemudian melihat Bee dan berkata "Ayo kita pergi sensei…"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Yudistira:

Kalo enggak dibakar nanti dimanfaatin sama orang lain tuh mata.

Adam Muhammad 980:

Sedih aja kok, enggak gaya beberapa NHL yang komen di fic ini yang kebakaran jenggot karena pairnya bukan NaruHina

UzuNami Tara 217:

Please dong ask me untuk masukkin Hinata jadi pair Naru. Memangnya ente gak bosen ngeliat fic NaruHina mulu. Ane aja bosen, mending liat canon. Buatan langsung dari MK.

Ardiansyah Draco Lucifer:

Toneri yang jadi baik.

Fajar Meutuah 960:

Egois, pffftttt. Ente bikin ane ketawa gan. Dari chapter 1 nama Hinata enggak ada di tag terus ane enggak pernah bilang Hinata bakal jadi pair Naru kan? Jadi siapa yang egois? Makanya jadi orang jangan baper… Mentang-mentang nama Hinata muncul, ente kira ane bakal jadiin dia pair Naru. Pikir seperti orang dewasa jangan kaya bocah. Orang kaya ente yang bikin ane sebel sama NaruHina Lover, lu tahu enggak?

Lisandra:

Ok, Hinata nyelametin Naruto dari Pain. Tapi apa Naruto langsung suka sama Hinata? Bahkan sebelum PDS 4 berakhir dia masih suka sama Sakura. Dia suka sama Hinata tuh mulai dari The Last, jadi jangan suka pakai kejadian Naruto vs Pain jadi patokan. Kalo Naruto suka sama Hinata semenjak Naruto vs Pain, kenapa Naruto enggak macarin Hinata aja abis Pain mati? Think straight with your brain. Seperti biasa, guest cuma bisa ngomong sampah tapi dia nyampah di review orang? Masih waras tuh otak?

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Sedih tapi sebagai teman yang baik dia bahagia ngeliat temennya bahagia. Enggak kaya fans-nya Hinata yang kebakaran jenggot pas tahu fic ane pairnya bukan NaruHina.

Angel Loner:

Maksud ente apa sih?

Michael Gabriel 455:

Enggak.


	21. Chapter 21

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya(Outer and Inner) x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x Ruby Toujou, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata karena Naruto x Hinata bakal jadi Toneri x Hinata di fic ini

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

AN 1: Di fic ini enggak ada NaruHina, jadi yang enggak terima bisa angkat kaki dari fic ini dan cari fic NaruHina sesuka kalian atau kalian bisa membuat sendiri fic NaruHina yang kalian mau, itu lebih baik.

Chapter 20: Fourth Shinobi World War Part 4: Naruto VS Third Raikage

-_**Battlefield**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Naruto dan Bee yang telah berhasil mengalahkan dan menyegel Nagato yang telah di _**Edo Tensei**_… Melanjutkan perjalanan mereka untuk mencari otak dari Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat, Madara Uchiha bersamaan dengan menghabisi para _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang mereka temui.

"Madara sialan…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada marah, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebenarnya sedang berada dimana dia saat ini?"

Bee hanya terdiam akan perkataan Naruto, kemudian dia berkata "Aku harus akui kalau dia ini memang cerdas. Dia bisa membuat tempat persembunyian yang cukup baik."

Naruto yang merasakan sesuatu berkat _**Negative Emotion Sensing **_dari _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_miliknya pun membuat _**Rasengan **_dan menghujamkannya ke arah musuh yang berniat menyerang mereka dari belakang "_**Rasengan**_!"

Booooommm

"Tch, mereka tidak pernah belajar." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Bee dan berkata "Ayo kita pergi, sensei…"

"Hn…"

Di area pertarungan lain… _**Godaime Kazekage **_yang bernama Gaara dan _**Sandaime Tsuchikage **_yang bernama Oonoki serta divisi 4 harus melawan dua orang _**Kage **_di masa lalu yaitu _**Nidaime Tsuchikage**_, Muu dan _**Nidaime Mizukage**_ yangbernama Gengetsu Hozuki. Melihat Oonoki yang kewalahan melawan Muu karena fisiknya yang sudah renta dan dia tidak begitu mengganggap Gengetsu adalah musuh yang sulit. Maka Gaara pun memutuskan untuk membantu Oonoki dan dia membuat pasir untuk menahan tubuh Oonoki yang jatuh karena encoknya kumat.

Setelah berhasil menahan tubuh Oonoki dan menyelamatkannya, Gaara dan Oonoki berniat menyerang Muu tapi ternyata Muu sudah bersiap menyerang mereka dengan _**Jinton **_miliknya. Tapi yang paling membuat Gaara terkejut adalah sosok berjubah chakra orange yang berada di belakang Muu dan di tangannya sudah ada _**Rasengan **_berukuran besar dan dua _**Rasengan **_kecil di sebelahnya 'Na-Naruto…'

Sosok yang ternyata adalah Naruto atau klon yang dibuat Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung menyerang Muu yang bisa menghindar dengan mudah seolah dia sudah mengetahui keberadaan klon dari Naruto 'Sial…'

"Muu-sama adalah ninja sensor. Serangan kejutan dari belakang seperti itu tidak akan berhasil." Ucap Oonoki.

"Gunakan pasirmu Gaara!"

Mendengar itu, Gaara pun menggangguk dan membuat pasir untuk tempat berpijak 'Naruto' yang mencoba menyerang Muu kembali. Muu yang melihat itu pun menatap 'Naruto' dan membatin 'Jadi dia menggunakan pasir untuk berpijak dan menyerang kembali, dia cukup pintar juga."

Setelah Naruto berpijak di pasir Gaara, dia pun melompat ke arah Muu yang sudah siap mengeluarkan teknik _**Jinton**_ miliknya dan berkata "Tapi sayangnya teknikku lebih cepat, kalian terlalu lamban…"

Bukannya gentar, 'Naruto' malah menyeringai dan memanjangkan tangan chakranya dan membuat Muu menatap tindakan 'Naruto' itu dengan tatapan horror 'Tidak mungkin…"

'Bagus… Dia berhasil.' Batin Oonoki

'Kerja bagus Naruto.' Batin Gaara.

Duuuuaaaarrrr

_**Rasengan **_baru milik 'Naruto' ini mengenai dan menggilas tubuh Oonoki dengan liar dan membuatnya terlempar dan menghantam tebing di belakangnya. Oonoki yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dan langsung mengejar Muu. Kemudian dia menahan tubuh Muu dan berkata "_**Doton**_: _**Kajuugan no Jutsu**_!"

Tubuh Muu dibuat menjadi lebih berat oleh Oonoki dan dia membuat sebagian tubuh Muu tenggelam dalam pasir. Kemudian Oonoki menahan tubuhnya yang encok dan berkata "Kau sekarang tidak akan bisa bergerak lagi dan menggunakan _**Jinton **_milikmu itu, Muu-sama."

"Meski kau sangat membenci desa-desa besar yang lain, tapi kau bisa bekerja sama dengan mereka dengan sangat baik, Oonoki." Ucap Muu.

"Era telah berubah." Balas Oonoki, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Waktunya untuk beberapa perubahan besar demi kebaikan _**Elemental Nation**_."

"Hmfft…"

Gaara pun mulai menyegel Muu dengan pasirnya. Muu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi terpotong karena tubuhnya sudah sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh pasir. 'Naruto' kemudian mendarat di tempat Gaara dan Oonoki, lalu dia berkata "Wow, kerja bagus Gaara, pak tua pendek…"

"Aku Tsuchikage, kau tahu." Balas Oonoki dengan nada kesal.

"Naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan sejak kapan kau kembali ke _**Elemental Nation**_?" Tanya Gaara dengan nada kesal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Aku baru sampai beberapa saat yang lalu bersama dua orang ehm, kekasihku dan juga aku kesini untuk membantu kalian memenangkan perang tentu saja." Jawab 'Naruto', kemudian dia membatin 'Aku kan bukan boss, kenapa jadi aku yang dimarahi?'

"Tapi kenapa kau datang kesini? Nyawamu itu dalam bahaya… Madara itu mengincarmu dan _**Kyuubi **_di tubuhmu." Tanya Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau dalam bahaya, Naruto. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"Seesh, berhentilah menasehatiku seperti Tsunade-baachan. Aku tahu tindakanku ini nekat tapi apa kau pikir bahwa aku ini akan membiarkan teman-temannku bahkan orang-orang yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini harus menerima akibatnya karena aku dan monster dalam tubuhku ini." Jawab 'Narut'o sambil memegang perutnya yang menyimpan segel _**Hakke Fuin**_ dan itu membuat Gaara terdiam, kemudian 'Naruto' tersenyum dan berkata "Dan harusnya kau bersyukur aku datang dalam medan perang ini dan membantu kalian, Gaara."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku sudah berhasil menguasai sedikit kekuatan _**Kyuubi **_seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini dan kekuatan yang sedang aku pakai ini mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk mendeteksi niat jahat seseorang." Jawab 'Naruto', kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dengan ini juga aku bisa membedakan mana shinobi yang berada di pihak kita dan _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang menyamar menjadi shinobi di pihak kita dan membuat kekacauan internal dalam pihak kita. Shikaku-ossan yang memberitahuku setelah dia melihat perlawananku melawan _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang menyamar menjadi shinobi di pihak kita."

"Shikaku-san memang luar biasa. Langsung membuat rencana setelah melihat kemampuan khusus dari Naruto-san dalam pertarungan." Ucap Oonoki, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Berarti dengan begitu maka masalah _**Shiro Zetsu**_ sudah selesai berkat bantuan Naruto-san."

Mendengar itu, Gaara merasakan perasaan tidak enak dan dia pun berkata "Tapi entah kenapa aku mempunyai firasat yang tidak enak. Aku merasa Madara memang mengetahui Naruto mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini makanya dia memanfaatkan _**Shiro Zetsu **_untuk memancing Naruto dari persembunyiannya."

"Sudah jangan pikirkan itu Gaara. Yang penting kita bekerja sama untuk memenangkan perang ini." Balas 'Naruto' dan perkataan Naruto itu membuat Gaara dan Oonoki mengangguk "Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan _**Tsuchikage**_-jiji?"

"Aku dan _**Kazekage**_-dono akan melawan _**Nidaime Mizukage**_." Jawab Oonoki, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan kau Naruto-san… Kau bantulah para pengguna _**Fuuton **_yang saat ini sedang melawan _**Sandaime Raikage**_."

'Ayah angkat dari Bee-sensei ya?' Batin 'Naruto', kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya menarik. Baiklah… Ikutkan aku kalau begitu."

"Kenapa tidak kita bertiga saja yang pergi dan melawan _**Sandaime Raikage**_?" Tanya Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maksudku… _**Nidaime Mizukage **_itu tidak terlihat kuat dan dia juga terlihat tidak serius saat melawan divisi kita."

"Jangan remehkan kekuatannya, _**Kazekage**_-dono. Meskipun dia terlihat begitu tapi teknik _**Suiton **_miliknya sangat kuat dan teknik _**Genjutsu **_miliknya juga tidak kalah kuatnya." Balas Oonoki dengan nada mengingatkan 'Terutama dengan teknik _**Jokey Boy**_ miliknya…'

"Hn, baiklah." Balas Gaara, kemudian dia berkata "Ayo kita pergi, _**Tsuchikage**_-dono."

'Naruto' pun berpisah dengan Gaara dan Oonoki dan dia menuju ke tempat _**Sandaime Raikage **_berada yang saat ini sedang diserang oleh banyak pengguna elemen _**Fuuton **_tapi dia selalu bisa menghindar karena dia sama cepatnya dengan anaknya, _**Yondaime Raikage**_.

Seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kipas besar di tangannya yang ternyata adalah Temari, kakak tertua dari Gaara saat ini melihat sosok _**Sandaime Raikage **_yang masih kokoh dan kebal terhadap serangan apapun "Seberapa banyaknya serangan kita tidak ada yang bisa melukainya sama sekali."

'Aku harus terus menyerang dia dengan satu jutsu setelah jutsu lain secepat mungkin.' Batin Temari yang sudah memegang kipasnya dengan erat.

_**Sandaime Raikage **_kemudian melihat seseorang pria yang maju ke depan dan sepertinya dia sudah mengenalnya "Dodai… Apa itu kau?"

"Ya, ini saya _**Sandaime Raikage**_-sama." Jawabnya, kemudian dia melihat Temari dan berkata "_**Sandaime R**_**a**_**ikage**_-sama adalah seorang ninja yang mempunyai kecepatan yang bahkan melebihi kekuatannya sendiri. Dia mempunyai suatu teknik yang harus kita waspadai. Jika teknik itu dia gunakan, maka kita semua bisa mati. Kita butuh seseorang pengguna elemen _**Fuuton **_yang lebih kuat…"

"Aku adalah salah satu pengguna elemen _**Fuuton **_yang cukup kuat." Balas Temari, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi aku penasaran… Bagaimana bisa ninja secepat dan sehebat dia bisa mati?"

"Dulu… Agar teman-temannya bisa melarikan diri dari pertempuran, dia menghadapi semua musuh sendirian. Satu orang melawan seribu orang." Jawab Dodai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Untuk mendapatkan waktu yang cukup agar teman-temannya berhasil pergi dan kabur, dia bertarung dan memperlambat mereka selama 3 hari 3 malam."

Setelah itu, _**Sandaime Raikage **_pun berhasil dikendalikan secara penuh oleh Kabuto dan itu membuat semua ninja disana waspada. Temari dengan timnya melakukan serangan kombinasi untuk menyerang _**Sandaime Raikage **_dan itu berhasil membuatnya terpental ke belakang, tapi saat tim segel mendekati tubuhnya untuk menyegelnya… Mereka pun terlempar oleh kekuatan dari _**Sandaime Raikage**_.

Melihat itu Temari pun mengigit bibirnya dan berkata "Sial… Di divisi ini tidak ada lagi pengguna elemen _**Fuuton **_yang kekuatannya melebihi aku."

Tapi mereka dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan 'Naruto' yang tiba-tiba di depan Temari dan Dodai "Tch, kau terlalu meremehkanku Temari…"

'Naruto…'

"AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!" Teriak 'Naruto' dengan lantang dan dia pun melompat di udara dan membuat _**Rasenshuriken **_yang menyilaukan mata _**Sandaime Raikage **_dan para ninja di sana dengan tangannya serta bantuan kedua lengan chakranya.

'Apa ini benar-benar Naruto? Tapi kenapa bisa? Bukannya Shikamaru bilang kalau dia menghilang setelah mengalahkan Pain.' Batin Temari, kemudian dia memperhatikan teknik 'Naruto' dan dia pun melanjutkan 'Perasaan ini… Ini pasti teknik _**Fuuton**_. Apa ini bentuk baru dari _**Rasengan**_? Jika teknik ini bisa mengenainya, mungkin bisa berhasil.'

"_**Futon**_: _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

Tidak seperti biasanya… 'Naruto' tidak melemparnya tapi menggunakan lengan chakranya yang telah memanjang agar dia dapat mengendalikan arah dari _**Rasenshuriken **_buatannya. Tapi _**Sandaime Raikage **_berhasil menghindarinya dan membuat semua orang disana terkejut termasuk 'Naruto' "Serangan itu tidak akan berhasil selama dia masih menggunakan teknik _**Raiton no Yoroi **_miliknya."

'Tch, semua _**Raikage **_memang mempunyai kecepatan luar biasa.' Batin 'Naruto' yang teringat kecepatan yang dimiliki oleh A dan tangan chakra yang tadi memanjang pun membelokkan arah _**Rasenshuriken **_dan Naruto pun melemparnya dari arah belakang tubuh _**Sandaime Raikege**_.

'Jadi itulah yang sedari tadi akan dia lakukan, dia sudah bertambah pintar ternyata.' Batin Temari.

Tapi sayangnya _**Sandaime Raikage **_masih berhasil menghindar dengan cara melompat ke atas dan itu membuat semua ninja disana kecuali 'Naruto', Temari, dan Dodai membatin 'Sial, refleks orang ini cukup hebat.'

'Naruto' yang melihat _**Rasenshuriken **_miliknya mengarah ke Temari dan Dodai pun turun dan langsung menangkap _**Rasenshuriken **_dengan lengan chakranya 'Kali ini pasti berhasil…'

Setelah menangkap _**Rasenshuriken **_itu 'Naruto' pun langsung melesat ke arah _**Sandaime Raikage **_dan berencana menggunakan tekniknya sama seperti saat dia melawan Kakuzu 'Dengan jarak seperti ini pasti seranganku akan mengenainya…'

Duuuuuaarrr

Bllaaaarr

_**Sandaime Raikage **_pun terlempar dan _**Rasenshuriken **_itu membuat bulatan angin yang bentuknya hampir sama dengan _**Kaiten **_dan mencabik-cabik tubuh _**Sandaime Raikage**_. Temari yang merasakan hembusan angin yang dahsyat dari _**Rasenshuriken **_pun membatin 'Sungguh teknik elemen _**Fuuton **_yang luar biasa…'

Setelah efek elemen angin dari _**Rasenshuriken**_ milik 'Naruto' menghilang dan Temari melihat _**Sandaime Raikage **_di tanah. Dia pun melihat tim segel dan berkata "Sekarang adalah kesempatan kita. Ayo segel dia…"

"Baik."

Tim segel pun langsung menjulurkan kain segel mereka ke arah _**Sandaime Raikage**_ yang masih terbaring ditanah dan itu membuat Temari berkata "Kali ini pasti berhasil."

Craasssshhh

_**Sandaime Raikage **_pun bangun dan merobek kain segel yang akan dipakai untuk menyegelnya dan itu membuat semua ninja termasuk 'Naruto', Temari dan Dodai kaget bukan main. Melihat itu Dodai pun berkata "Kekuatan anda benar-benar mengerikan, _**Sandaime Raikage**_-sama."

'_**Rasenshuriken **_milikku tidak mempan?' Tanya 'Naruto', kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Ini sama saat melawan Kuyou tapi kalau waktu itu _**Chi**_-_**Bunshin **_buatan bos tidak bisa menggunakan _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode **_sepertiku dan boss. Dia lebih tangguh daripada Kuyou.'

'Naruto' kemudian melihat Dodai yang menatap _**Sandaime Raikage **_dengan serius dan dia pun berkata "Apa ada sesuatu yang salah, paman?"

"Tidak." Jawab Dodai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja sorot mata _**Sandaime Raikage **_terlihat kosong, tidak seperti saat kami melawannya di awal."

'Jadi dia juga sudah dikendalikan sepenuhnya saam seperti Nagato?' Batin 'Naruto', kemudian dia melihat langit dan membatin 'Semoga kau cepat menemukan orang yang bertanggung jawab akan ini dan menghentikan teknik _**Edo Tensei **_ini, Itachi.'

"Apa? Itu kan?" Ucap Dodai saat melihat _**Sandaime Raikage **_membentuk 4 petir tajam di jarinya, kemudian dia melihat ke belakang dan berkata "Semua menjauhlah dari dia! Dan pengguna _**Doton**_, siapkan penghalang segera!"

"Ha'i!"

Para ninja pengguna _**Doton **_pun langsung berjajar dan berkata "Satukan kekuatan…"

"_**Doton**_: _**Hanridoryuuki no Jutsu**_!"

Dinding batu yang cukup besar pun tercipta berkat kerjasama mereka. Kemudian Dodai menarik tangan 'Naruto' dan membawanya ke belakang dinding batu besar itu dan dia pun membuat jutsu "_**Yoton**_: _**Gomuheki**_!"

Dari mulutnya pun keluar lava mirip karet yang menyelubungi dinding batu itu. _**Raikage **_menabrak dinding batu itu dengan tekniknya dan itu membuat semua ninja terkejut karena dindingnya bergetar. 'Naruto' yang juga cukup kaget pun berkata "Apa itu tadi?"

"Ini adalah _**Ninjutsu **_terkuat dari _**Sandaime Raikage**_. Dia menambahkan chakra _**Raiton**_ di ujung-ujung jarinya. Dia menggunakan _**Raiton **_bersamaan dengan serangan tusukannya. Itulah…" Jawab Dodai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "_**Jigo**_-_**Kudzuki Yonhon Nukite**_…"

Bllaaaaarrrr

_**Sandaime Raikage **_sudah menembus dinding batu itu tapi lapisan karet buatan Dodai masih menahannya. 'Naruto' yang mendengar penjelasan Dodai pun membatin 'Ini sama seperti teknik _**Raikiri **_milik Kakashi-sensei atau teknik _**Chidori **_milik Sasuke. Tidak… Ini lebih parah."

Saat Dodai melihat lapisan karet buatannya akan robek, dia pun berkata "Kalian menjauhlah! Selagi kalian bisa…"

"Tidak… Jika kami sudah tahu dia akan menembusnya, kami akan menkonsentrasikan kekuatan kami disini. Semuanya bersiaplah." Ucap salah satu ninja.

Temari yang mendengar itu pun berkata "Hentikan! Dengarkan perkataan ninja _**Kumogakure **_itu..."

Bllaaaarrr

Lapisan karet buatan Dodai pun jebol dan para ninja yang tidak mau mundur pun terkena hempasan chakra _**Sandaime Raikage.**_ Temari yang melihat itu pun berkata 'Sial…'

Dodai yang sudah mundur dengan 'Naruto' pun melihat _**Sandaime Raikage **_yang merubah jarinya menjadi 3 dan dia pun berkata dengan nada panik "Celaka… Sekarang dia sudah menggunakan 3 jari."

"Teknik itu sungguh kuat. Dia bisa menghabisi banyak orang hanya seorang diri." Ucap 'Naruto'.

"Teknik itu memusatkan serangan pada satu titik di ujung jari-jarinya." Ucap Dodai dan itu membuat Naruto melihatnya "Itulah teknik terkuat _**Sandaime Raikage**_-sama."

"Tch, apa pak tua itu benar-benar seorang manusia?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia dikenal sebagai orang yang mampu berhadapan dengan _**Bijuu **_dengan seekor _**Bijuu **_secara langsung." Jawab Dodai.

"Paman…"

"Ada apa?"

"Luka di dadanya itu disebabkan oleh apa? Bukannya pertahanan tubuhnya itu sangat kuat bahkan _**Rasenshuriken **_buatanku itu tidak mempan." Tanya 'Naruto'.

"Kalau tidak salah dia mendapatkan luka itu saat dia melawan _**Hachibi**_." Jawab Dodai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia tidak pernah membicarakan luka itu dan mengganggapnya sebagai aib. Dan juga tidak ada yang tahu atau mencari tahu tentang itu, bahkan Bee-sama dan _**Yondaime Raikage**_-sama."

"Jadi itu adalah perbuatan _**Hachibi**_." Ucap 'Naruto', kemudian dia membatin 'Teknik terkuat _**Hachibi **_adalah _**Bijuudama**_. Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan _**Bijuudama **_untuk melawannya.'

'Naruto' pun mencoba membuat _**Bijuudama**_ sedangkan Dodai yang melihatnya pun berkata 'Teknik itu kan? Apa dia akan berhasil seperti Bee-sama?'

'Naruto' berusaha keras untuk membuat _**Bijuudama **_seperti yang dilakukan Bee tapi ukuran yang dia buat masih terlalu kecil 'Ayo sekali lagi… Arrrgggghhhh!'

Tapi sayang tindakan 'Naruto' tidak berhasil dan dia kembali ke wujud biasanya. Dodai yang melihat itu pun membatin 'Sudah aku duga dia tidak akan berhasil.'

"Tch, ternyata aku belum bisa melakukannya." Ucap 'Naruto' dengan nada kesal, kemudian dia melihat tangannya dan membatin 'Sampai-sampai _**Kyuubi Chakura Mode**_-ku menghilang dan aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi karena itu akan menguras chakra boss nanti.'

"Kau baik-baik saja nak?" Tanya Dodai.

"Aku baik-baik saja paman." Jawab 'Naruto', kemudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya paman, aku perlu bicara dengan Bee-sensei dan Hachibi sekarang juga, bagaimana cara aku menghubunginya ya?"

"Bee-sama… Bukannya dia menghilang setelah melawan anggota _**Akatsuki **_yang bernama Kisame?" Tanya Dodai.

"Memang iya sih, dia menghilang dan terkirim di dimensi lain dimana aku ikut terjebak bersama dengan dia." Jawab 'Naruto' dan itu membuat Dodai terkejut karena adik dari pemimpin desanya terjebak dan terkirim ke dimensi lain, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku dan Bee-sensei sudah berhasil kembali dan saat ini dia dan diriku yang asli sedang mencari keberadaan Madara Uchiha untuk mengakhiri perang."

'Jadi ini hanya klon-nya saja? Dia cukup hebat untuk ukuran seorang klon.' Batin Dodai.

"Tim penghubung disini bisa menghubungkanmu dengan pada ketua tim informasi, Inoichi Yamanaka dan dia bisa mengalihkannya ke Bee-sama." Ucap Dodai, kemudian dia melihat 'Naruto' dan berkata "Tapi tenang saja nak, kita tidak usah mencari dengan susah payah. Karena aku juga salah satu dari tim penghubung itu."

"Waw, itu bagus paman!" Ucap 'Naruto' tapi dia terkejut saat _**Sandaime Raikage **_menghancurkan tempat berpijak 'Naruto' dan bukan hanya itu. Dia juga bersiap menyerang 'Naruto' dengan cara menarik ketiga jarinya hingga hanya tersisa sebuah kepalan tangan.

'Dia menarik tiga jarinya. Sepertinya dia ingin merobohkan anak ini dengan satu pukulan. Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya… Walaupun hanya klon tapi tetap saja hanya dia yang mempunyai cukup kekuatan untuk melawan _**Sandaime Raikage**_-sama.' Batin Dodai, kemudian dia merapal sebuah jutsu"_**Yoton**_: _**Gomudama**_!"

Tubuh 'Naruto' pun dilapisi oleh karet berbentuk bola dan _**Sandaime Raikage**_ pun menghajar bola karet itu sampai terpental karena lenturnya bola karet itu dan dia pun kemudian menghubungi markas dan disambut oleh Inoichi "Dodai dari _**Kumogakure**_, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Naruto ingin bicara dengan Bee dan _**Hachibi**_, tolong hubungkan mereka secepatnya." Jawab Dodai.

"Huh, bukannya dia saat ini sedang bersama dengan dia. Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya sendiri?" Tanya Inoichi.

"Yang berada disini adalah klonnya dan yang asli sedang bersama dengan Killer Bee saat ini untuk mencari Madara Uchiha." Jawab Dodai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Cepatlah… Waktu kita tidak lama. Waktu yang kami miliki hanyalah sampai _**Sandaime Raikage**_-sama masih mengincar bola karet yang kubuat untuk mengecohnya."

'Dia membuatku seolah-olah berada di dalam bola karet itu, lalu dia menarikku sebelum dia memukul bola itu dengan kekuatannya. Paman ini bergerak cepat.' Batin 'Naruto', kemudian dia melihat Dodai dan berkata "Apa berhasil paman?"

"Yah, tapi gunakan waktu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya nak. Karena waktu kita hanyalah sampai _**Sandaime Raikage**_-sama mengetahui tipuan dariku itu dan kembali lagi kepada kita." Jawab Dodai.

"Terima kasih paman, aku sangat menghargai bantuanmu." Ucap 'Naruto', kemudian dia menutup mata dan dia pun terhubung dengan Inoichi.

Di lain tempat bersama Naruto yang asli bersama dengan Bee. Bee pun mendengar suara 'Naruto' yang memanggilnya "Bee-sensei…"

"Kau klon dari Naruto kan? Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Bee, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa ada masalah besar disana?"

"Ya." Jawab 'Naruto', kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku disini saat ini melawan _**Edo Tensei **_dari _**Sandaime Raikage**_. Aku butuh bantuan _**Hachibi**_… Dia pernah melawan _**Sandaime Raikage**_ kan? Dia pasti tahu cara untuk mengalahkannya. Tolong hubungkan aku padanya sensei."

Bee terlihat emosi saat tahu sosok ayah angkatnya itu dibangkitkan dengan teknik _**Edo Tensei**_ dan dia pun berkata "Baiklah…"

_**Hachibi **_yang berada di dalam tubuh Bee pun merespon ucapan 'Naruto' dan dia pun berkata "**Jadi kau memanggilku**, **klon dari Naruto Uzumaki**?"

"Iya. Aku ingin tahu cara mengalahkan _**Sandaime Raikage**_." Jawab 'Naruto', kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau pernah berhadapan dengan dia kan? "

"**Ya**,** dulu sekali**. **Dia** **shinobi yang cukup tangguh**." Jawab _**Hachibi**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Dia menggunakan tekniknya yang bernama** _**Ippon Nokite no Jutsu **_**untuk** **memotong** **ekor**-**ekorku**."

"Boleh aku bertanya bagaimana caramu melukai dadanya?" Tanya 'Naruto'.

"**Dengan **_**Bijuudama**_… **Ehm**, **sepertinya tidak**." Jawab _**Hachibi**_, kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Yang kuingat dulu kami berdua sama**-**sama jatuh dengan jutsu di tangan masing**-**masing**. **Aku sudah tak terlalu ingat dengan pertarunganku bersama dia**, **maaf karena tidak bisa banyak membantumu**."

'Naruto' pun membuka mata dan Dodai yang telah melihat _**Sandaime Raikage **_yang kembali ke medan pertarungan saat dia sudah menyadari bahwa bola itu hanya tipuan saja pun melihat Naruto dan membatin 'Apa anak ini sudah mendapatkan cara untuk melawan dia?'

"Hmm, apa mungkin…" Ucap 'Naruto' tapi ucapannya terpotong karena dia teringat sesuatu dan dia pun memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_dengan cepat "Terima kasih _**Hachibi**_… _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

"Paman menjauhlah… _**Sandaime Raikage **_akan mengarah kepada kita. Aku ingin mencoba sesuatu…" Ucap 'Naruto' yang langsung membuat _**Rasengan **_dengan bantuan klonnya.

Dodai yang sudah menjauh pun berkata pada semua ninja disana "Kalian semua jangan menyerang, tim segel bersiaplah!"

Temari yang melihat 'Naruto' melesat ke arah _**Sandaime Raikage **_pun membatin 'Aku tidak mengerti apa yang direncanakan Naruto. Bukannya itu hanya _**Rasengan **_biasa. Apa ini akan berhasil?'

Dodai pun melihat _**Sandaime Raikage **_telah menyiapkan ketiga jarinya dan menarik kedua jarinya dan menyisakan kedua jarinya saja dengan tatapan horror tapi dia yakin bahwa Naruto akan berhasil mengalahkan wujud _**Edo Tensei **_dari pemimpin lamanya. Semua ninja termasuk Temari juga cemas tindakan Naruto akan gagal tapi mereka masih memberikan harapan pada 'Naruto' yang juga sudahsiap dengan _**Rasengan **_miliknya.

'Aku dapat merasakan bahaya lebih cepat dan lebih baik dalam mode ini...' Batin 'Naruto', kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Aku hanya perlu menghindar di menit-menit terakhir'

Saat _**Sandaime Raikage **_melesatkan serangannya, Naruto berhasil menghindar ke sebelah kanan dalam detik-detik terakhir. Kemudian dia menekan tangan _**Raikage **_dan membuat tangan itu mengarah ke tubuhnya sendiri dan membuat dia terkena tekniknya sendiri dan pertahanan _**Sandaime Raikage **_pun jebol.

"Cepat segel dia! Ini kesempatan kita." Ucap Temari dan tim segel pun menyegel _**Sandaime Raikage **_pun tersegel dengan sempurna.

Para ninja yang berada disana pun bersorak dengan girang karena salah satu mantan _**Kage **_yang cukup kuat ini berhasil disegel juga. Dodai yang tubuh _**Sandaime Raikage **_pun berkata "Jadi karena itu dia menerima luka di dadanya."

"Ketika _**Hachibi **_bertarung dengan dia… Dia bilang bahwa mereka jatuh dengan teknik mereka berdua yang masih aktif." Ucap Naruto yang bergabung dengan Dodai setelah semua ninja disana mengucapkan selamat dan terima kasih padanya "Aku pikir mungkin dia tak sengaja melukai dirinya dengan tekniknya sendiri, makanya dia bilang itu adalah aib dan memalukan baginya."

"Seorang shinobi dengan tameng dan pedang terkuat sangatlah bertentangan." Ucap Dodai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya aku rasa pedang miliknya lah yang lebih kuat daripada tamengnya."

"Menurutku masih ada shinobi dengan tameng yang lebih kuat daripada dia. Dan menurutku, shinobi dengan tameng terkuat itu adalah…" Ucap Naruto yang melihat Temari dan berkata "Saudara dari Temari dan Kankuro serta _**Kazekage**_ dari desa suna. Sahabatku, _**Sabaku no Gaara**_."

Temari pun tersenyum saat mendengar Naruto memuji adiknya, kemudian Naruto pun melihat Dodai dan Temari lalu dia berkata "Jadi urusan disini telah selesai kan? Ayo kita pergi ke tempat Gaara dan membantunya."

"Yosh!"

"Ayo kita bantu _**Kazekage**_-dono!"

-_**Battlefield**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Di salah satu medan pertarungan yang sudah lumayan sepi karena telah banyak _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang telah dihabisi oleh klon milik Naruto… Muncullah lubang dimensi yang memunculkan 5 orang disana. Lima orang itu adalah Ginei Morioka, Kuyou, Tsukune Aono, Kurumu Kurono dan juga Ruby Toujou.

"Jadi ini medan pertarungannya, hmm…" Ucap Kuyou yang sedang melihat-lihat situasi.

"Oke, kita sudah sampai disini." Ucap Kurumu, kemudian dia melihat Gin dan Kuyou "Jadi apa tujuan kita, Kuyou-san, Gin-senpai?"

"Membantu Naruto, Moka-san, dan Mizore-san dalam memenangkan perang ini." Jawab Gin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan menjaga agar mereka bertiga tidak mati terutama Moka-san dan Mizore-san yang merupakan putri dari salah satu _**Dark Lord**_ dan ketua dari keluarga Shuzen, Akasha Bloodriver dan Issa Shuzen serta putri dari pemimpin di desa _**Yuki**_-_**Onna**_, Tsurara Shirayuki."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, minna." Ucap Tsukune pada semua temannya.

"Hn…"

"Baiklah…"

"Ayo kita pergi kalau begitu."

-To Be Continued-

AN 2: Chap 21 is up… Sorry minna kalo chap ini terlihat sama banget kaya canon Naruto tapi memang udah dari dulu ane mau buat begitu tapi cuma hal di canon yang berhubungan dengan Naruto atau klonnya aja atau sama scene tim dari _**Youkai Academy**_, jadi scene battle Madara vs _**Gokage**_ dan Itachi dan Sasuke melawan Kabuto enggak bakal ane tampilkan agar membuat fic ini lebih cepat. Makanya itu pas scene Sasuke berhasil kabur dari tempat persembunyian Obito enggak ane lampirkan. Oh ya, ane mau ngasih tau nih… Mungkin abis _**Fourth Shinobi World War **_dan battle antara Naruto dan ayah dari Moka, Issa Shuzen maka ane akan membuat fic sekuel dari _**Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy**_, _**The Vampire Shinobi**_. Jadi terima kasih buat yang telah menunggu fic ini dari awal sampai sekarang. Semoga kalian masih bisa bertahan sampai akhir dan dilanjutkan dengan fic _**The Vampire Shinobi**_, amin.

The World Arcana

Devilb938:

Udah males ane nanggepin mereka.

Ide ente boleh juga bro.

Ok.

The King of Shadow:

Kalo lama buat sendiri lah…

Luthfi Gufix:

Kayaknya enggak bisa lemon. Sebentar lagi puasa boss.

The Lich King:

Oke.

Michael Gabriel 455:

Iya, sama kaya canon.

Ayub Pratama 792:

Di fic ini antagonist tapi di fic The Vampire Shinobi jadi protagonist.

Death race:

Boleh juga tuh ide ente.

Uzunami:

Cuma Naruto family yang tinggal di _**Konoha**_.

Uzunami:

Tenang aja, Hina gak akan dendam sama Naruto. Malah anak dia nanti sahabatan sama anak Naruto dan Moka. Untuk nama, anak NaruMizo namanya Miyuki dan anak NaruMoka namanya Akira.

Uzunamisenju:

Enggak tapi dia muncul di The Last Arc dengan beberapa perubahan.

Ramadi Riswanto:

Belom ada ide yang fresh bro.

Red Army 28:

Ane tahu mereka sering bersaing tapi kayaknya mereka enggak bakal bersaing dalam masalah seperti ini deh.

Tarmelane12:

Ente juga gagal paham gan. Ini bukan fic xover Naruto DxD, jadi kenapa bisa ada NaruRias disitu.

UzunamiTara 217:

Ane aja bosen. Jadi kalo mau liat di canon aja meskipun sedikit toh canon juga kan? Pair Naru enggak akan nambah lagi. Memang salah satu kakak dari Moka ada rasa suka sama Naruto tapi Narutonya enggak suka(One-Sided). Lemon kayaknya enggak mengingat bentar lagi mau puasa.

Ardiansyah Draco Lucifer:

Iya. Enggak lah soalnya mungkin ada scene yang enggak masuk kaya battle Itachi and Sasuke vs Kabuto sama Madara vs _**Gokage**_. Pokoknya ane ingin berusaha buat scene yang dicanon berfokus sama Naruto aja. Entah itu yang asli ataupun klonnya. Tsukune dan kawan-kawan muncul di chapter ini dan Naruto akan menetap di _**Rosarioverse **_selama 2 tahun tepatnya di rumah Mizore. Ruby udah muncul bro, ente gak fokus kali bacanya. Dia jadi pasangan serigala mesum entar.


	22. Chapter 22

Name: Jinchuuriki of Youkai Academy  
Author: The World Arcana  
Rating: M  
Genre: Adventure

Pairing: Uzumaki Naruto x Moka Akashiya(Outer and Inner) x Mizore Shirayuki, Tsukune Aono x Kurumu Kurono, Killer Bee x Shizuka Nekonome, Ginei Morioka x Ruby Toujou, dan para pair cannon dari anime Naruto kecuali Naruto x Hinata karena Naruto x Hinata bakal jadi Toneri x Hinata di fic ini

Summary: Setelah meyakinkan Nagato akan adanya perdamaian yang ditimbulkan rasa percaya antar sesama, Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul disekolah khusus untuk monster. Apakah dia akan nyaman disana dan berhasil menguasai kekuatan sepenuhnya disana? Ataukah dia akan menemukan cinta disana?

Disclaimer: Naruto dan Rosario + Vampire bukan punya saya

AN 1: Di fic ini enggak ada NaruHina, jadi yang enggak terima bisa angkat kaki dari fic ini dan cari fic NaruHina sesuka kalian atau kalian bisa membuat sendiri fic NaruHina yang kalian mau, itu lebih baik.

Chapter 22: Arrival of The True Madara Uchiha

-_**Battlefield**_, _**Elemental Nation**_-

Bunshin milik Naruto, Dodai, Temari dan juga ninja lain yang tergabung dalam Divisi 4 langsung melesat ke tempat keberadaan Gaara dan Oonoki setelah mereka mengalahkan _**Sandaime Raikage**_. Saat mereka sampai disana, mereka pun bernafas lega saat melihat mereka berhasil menyegel _**Nidaime Mizukage **_yang bernama Gengetsu__dengan teknik _**Sabaku So Taiso **_milik Gaara yang dibantu beberapa kertas segel dari beberapa anggota aliansi meskipun Oonoki terlihat encok karena dia menggunakan tekniknya saat menghancurkan kerang raksasa milik Gengetsu.

"Jadi kalian juga sudah mengalahkan _**Sandaime Raikage**_?" Tanya Gaara.

"Ya…" Jawab Temari, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Awalnya melawan dia sungguh sulit bahkan teknik _**Fuuton **_terkuat milik Naruto tidak berarti apa-apa, tapi untungnya Naruto mendapatkan ide untuk menghadapi dia dan dia berhasil.

"Hmm, jadi begitu." Balas Gaara, kemudian dia melihat 'Naruto' dan berkata "Hei, Naruto… Bisa aku tanya kau sesuatu?"

"Ada apa, Gaara?" Tanya 'Naruto'

"Apakah kau adalah seorang bunshin?" Tanya balik Gaara

"Ya begitulah…" Jawab 'Naruto'.

"Jadi dimana yang asli?" Tanya Gaara.

"Dia sedang mencari Madara bersama dengan Bee-sensei." Jawab 'Naruto' dan kemudian Gaara pun memeluknya dan membuat dia membatin 'Gaara…'

"Terima kasih sudah kembali Naruto. Saat aku dengar dari _**Konoha **_bahwa kau menghilang secara misterius setelah mengalahkan Pain, aku sungguh khawatir karena sahabatku yang telah mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan menghilang begitu saja." Ucap Gaara dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Selamat datang kembali, Naruto… Sahabatku, bukan… Tapi saudaraku."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu dari tadi saat aku bertemu denganmu dan _**Tsuchikage**_-jiji, Gaara." Balas Naruto yang menepuk kepala saudara tidak sedarahnya itu dan membuat Temari tersenyum atas hubungan kekeluargaan dan persahabatan antara Gaara dan Naruto.

"Maaf…"

Berbeda dengan divisi 4… Kabuto yang melihat para _**Edo Tensei**_ _**Kage **_terdahulu seperti Rasa, _**Yondaime Hokage**_ yang dikalahkan oleh putranya sendiri yang bernama Gaara. _**Sandaime Raikage **_dan juga Muu, _**Nidaime Tsuchikage **_yang dikalahkan oleh Naruto serta Gengetsu Houzuki aka _**Nidaime Mizukage **_yang dikalahkan oleh Gaara dengan marah. Dia kesal karena _**Edo Tensei **_mantan orang terkuat yang dia kumpulkan telah kalah satu persatu. Dia kemudian melihat Muu yang ternyata masih bisa bertahan karena sebelum disegel, dia sempat membelah dirinya dan membuatnya selamat dari segel Gaara. Saat dia melihat Muu akan menggunakan _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_, dia pun melihat peti mati di belakangnya dan membatin.

'Sudah saatnya kau keluar sebagai kartu AS milikku…' Batin Kabuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Madara Uchiha…'

"_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!"

Booofffft

Muu pun melihat peti mati yang muncul di hadapannya saat dia menggunakan _**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_ 'Siapa yang dikirimkan orang itu untuk membantuku?'

Kraaakkkk

Blaaaaarrr

Sebuah tangan yang ditutupi dengan sarung tangan pun keluar peti itu dan orang itu juga mulai keluar meskipun hanya kakinya saja yang terlihat "Jadi Nagato sudah membangkitkanku, huh. Dia sudah banyak berkembang, tidak salah aku memberikan _**Rinnegan **_milikku padanya waktu itu."

"Itu tidak mungkin… Yang aku panggil dengan _**Kuchiyose **_ini ternyata adalah kau Madara." Ucap Muu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan seringai di wajahnya "Pasti pengguna jutsu ini sangat mengerti keadaan dalam perang ini, makanya dia memanggilmu Madara."

"Oh itu kau, Muu… Lama tidak jumpa. Jadi kau bilang aku sudah dibangkitkan dengan _**Edo Tensei**_. Jurus yang dibuat Tobirama untuk menghidupkan orang yang telah mati dan jutsu itu juga terkenal sangat kejam karena bertentangan dengan arus kehidupan dan kematian di alam semesta." Balas Madara yang melihat bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat ada retakan di bagian tubuhnya, kemudian dia mengepalkan tangannya dan membatin 'Dasar sialan! Bukannya seharusnya aku dibangkitkan dengan _**Rinne Tensei**_… Tapi kenapa aku dihidupkan oleh _**Edo Tensei**_, apa yang telah kau lakukan Nagato?'

Mizore dan juga Moka yang tubuhnya sedang diambil oleh _**Ura**_ saat ini berada di camp pun melawan para _**Shiro Zetsu **_dan dibantu oleh para aliansi serta bunshin dari Naruto. Dan entah kenapa _**Ura**_ saat ini mempunyai kemampuan seperti Naruto yang bisa membedakan teman-temannya dengan _**Shiro Zetsu**_. Sakura pun melihat seseorang yang terluka dan dikarenakan dirinya sebagai _**Medic Nin**_, dia pun menghentikan pertarungan dan menolong orang itu tanpa tahu kalau dia ternyata adalah _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang palsu tapi sebelum dia menyerang Sakura, tubuhnya pun telah membeku karena cakaran dari Mizore dan _**Ura **_pun menendang tubuh _**Shiro Zetsu **_ yangtelah menjadi es sampai hancur.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura-san?" Tanya Mizore.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mizore-san." Jawab Sakura.

"**Lain kali hati**-**hati**, **Haruno**…" Ucap _**Ura **_dengan nada dingin pada Sakura.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas saranmu…" Balas Sakura dan kemudian dia melihat Mizore "Mizore-san…"

"Ya…"

"Kenapa _**Ura**_-san bisa mendeteksi _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang palsu dan tidak sama seperti Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Mizore tidak tahu harus menjawab apa tapi _**Ura **_yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura pun menjawab pertanyaan Sakura "**Penciumanku bisa mendeteksi siapa yang jahat dengan yang baik dengan cara mencium bau berhawa kotor setelah Mizore dan juga diriku yang satu lagi melakukan itu**."

"Hah, itu…" Balas Sakura dan saat dia melihat wajah Mizore yang memerah hebat dan dia pun menyadari sesuatu dan wajahnya pun memerah "Hah! Kalian berdua telah melakukan itu?"

Booooooommmm

Mereka bertiga pun dikejutkan oleh ledakan yang mengarah ke arahnya tapi Mizore dan _**Ura **_pun melihat seseorang telah melindungi mereka dan menggagalkan serangan dari _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang menyerang mereka "Tsukune! / **Aono**!"

"Lain kali jangan lengah Mizore-san, Scary Moka…" Balas Tsukune dan kemudian Kurumu, Gin, Ruby, serta Kuyou pun muncul dan membantu mereka melawan _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang berada di hadapan mereka.

"Minna…" Ucap Mizore yang melihat teman-temannya kecuali Yukari yang saat ini masih berada di _**Konoha**_, kemudian dia pun berteriak dengan kesal saat dia melihat Kuyou "TSUKUNE! KENAPA KUYOU JUGA BISA ADA DISINI!"

"Kemarin musuh, besok bisa menjadi rekan." Balas Tsukune dengan simple dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Naruto yang mengajarkan itu padaku. Seperti saat Gin-senpai menjadi musuh Naruto lalu dia menjadi rekan bahkan sahabat Naruto juga Ruby yang saat ini telah menjadi rekanku, Kurumu, dan juga Gin-senpai."

Mizore pun hanya terdiam dan kemudian _**Ura **_menghampiri Mizore dan menepuk bahunya "**Bangunlah**, **Shirayuki**! **Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Aono kan**? **Dia adalah rekan kita sekarang**, **jadi biarkan saja**. **Kita harus menyelesaikan ini dan membantu Naruto melawan Madara di baris depan**."

"Aku mengerti…" Balas Mizore dan kemudian dia mengubah cakarnya menjadi es kembali dan berkata "Ayo kita lakukan, minna!"

Kembali ke Divisi 4 yang saat ini terdapat 'Naruto', Gaara, Oonoki, Dodai, Temari, dan anggota aliansi shinobi yang lain yang sedang beristirahat setelah mengalahkan keempat _**Kage **_dari masa lalu. Seorang ninja sensor pun merasakan chakra yang besar dari balik sebuah batu dan kemudian Muu pun muncul dan membuat Gaara, Oonoki dan 'Naruto' terkejut setengah mati.

"Bagaimana bisa dia?" Tanya Naruto dan kemudian dia menatap Gaara dan menlanjutkan "Bukannya kau sudah menyegelnya Gaara?"

"Aku memang sudah menyegelnya berkat bantuan darimu dan _**Tsuchikage**_-dono, tapi kenapa dia?" Balas Gaara.

"Sial! Aku melupakan kalau dia bisa membelah diri." Ucap Oonoki dan itu membuat Naruto dan Gaara kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya dari tadi _**Tsuchikage**_-jiji! / _**Tsuchikage**_-dono!" Teriak 'Naruto' dan Gaara.

"Maaf, aku lupa Naruto-san, _**Kazekage**_-dono karena ini sudah lama semenjak kematiannya jadi aku agak melupakan kemampuannya selain dia memiliki _**Kekkei Touta**_ _**Jinton**_, sama seperti diriku." Balas Oonoki.

"Ada orang lagi di atas sana…" Ucap salah satu ninja sensor yang kemudian melihat pria berambut spiku hitam panjang yang menutupi mata kirinya dan itu membuat Oonoki terkejut.

"Kau…" Ucap Oonoki yang sudah bergetar saat melihat sosok itu.

'Naruto' yang melihat kecemasan Oonoki pun berkata "Kau mengenal pria di sebelah orang seperti mumi itu?"

"Dia adalah Madara Uchiha." Jawab Oonoki dan itu membuat 'Naruto', Gaara, dan juga semua anggota divisi 4 gempar.

Mendengar itu, 'Naruto' pun berniat menyerang Madara supaya Naruto yang asli dan Bee tidak harus bersusah payah melawan dia. Tapi dia berhenti saat mendengar perkataan Gaara "Itu mustahil, _**Tsuchikage**_-dono. Dia berbeda dengan Madara yang kita lihat di pertemua n 5 pemimpin desa besar. Dia bahkan tidak memakai topeng dan jubah _**Akatsuki **_seperti yang kita lihat disana. Dan juga dari matanya aku bisa menduga kalau dia juga merupakan _**Edo Tensei**_, jadi pasti dia sudah meninggal, jadi dia pasti bukan Madara yang asli."

"Dia adalah Madara yang asli, aku pernah melihatnya saat dia datang ke _**Iwagakure **_dan dia juga menemui Muu-sama." Balas Oonoki.

"Gaara, _**Tsuchikage**_-dono, aku mendengar kabar dari markas." Ucap Temari dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Kalau Madara sedang mendekati dua _**Jinchuuriki**_."

"Kalau begitu, siapa Madara yang sedang mendekat ke arah Naruto-dono yang asli dan juga Kirabi-dono?" Tanya Oonoki dengan bingung dan itu membuat semua orang di divisi 4 kebingungan.

"Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bilang kalau Madara yang di depan kita adalah Madara yang asli kan, _**Tsuchikage**_-dono? Jadi kalau begitu Madara yang mengejar dua _**Jinchuuriki **_adalah Madara yang palsu?"

"Kemungkinan begitu." Jawab Gaara.

Madara kemudian melihat para shinobi kecuali Naruto menggunakan hitai-ate dengan kanji shinobi dan dia pun berkata pada Muu "Pada ikat kepala mereka kecuali bocah berambut kuning itu terdapat kata SHINOBI. Apa kelima negara besar telah menyatukan kekuatan tidak seperti pada Perang Dunia Shinobi sebelumnya?"

"Sepertinya begitu…" Jawab Muu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada menyindir "Tapi mungkin aliansi ini hanya berlangsung selama perang ini masih berlanjut, Madara. Aku yakin saat perang telah selesai, mereka akan saling bunuh seperti dulu."

"Jangan asal bicara kau pria mumi!" Teriak Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memang aliansi antar 5 negara besar baru terbentuk dalam perang ini tapi bukan berarti ini hanyalah aliansi sementara yang akan pecah setelah perang ini berlangsung."

Gaara dan Oonoki beserta para shinobi dan kunoichi dari divisi empat pun tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Madara yang menyadari rencananya gagal karena dia dibangkitkan dengan _**Edo Tensei **_bukan _**Rinne Tensei **_pun berkata pada Muu "Hoy, Muu.. Kau tahu siapa yang mengendalikan teknik ini?"

"Mana aku tahu…" Jawab Muu singkat tapi kemudian matanya telah menghitam pekat dan keluar suara dari mulut Muu tapi Madara merasa kalau bukanlah Muu yang berbicara saat ini "Aku yang mengendalikanmu, Madara-sama… Namaku Kabuto, asisten dari dia."

"Kau bicara melalui _**Edo Tensei**_. Kau benar-benar tidak sopan." Balas Madara dengan ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan kedua dadanya.

"Jangan marah begitu Madara-sama." Ucap Kabuto yang saat ini menguasai tubuh Muu "_**Edo Tensei **_dirimu itu sangat spesial dan istimewa, kau sudah dibangkitkan melebihi masa kejayaanmu."

"Kau mengetahui masa kejayaanku?" Tanya Madara.

"Tidak juga…" Jawab Kabuto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maka dari itu, Madara-sama… Tunjukkanlah kekuatan legendaries dari sang Uchiha terkuat dalam sejarah."

"Dengan senang hati aku akan tunjukkan kemampuan luar biasaku padamu, bocah." Balas Madara yang langsung menghindari serangan pasir milik Gaara dengan cara melompat turun dari tebing itu.

'Dia hebat dan juga cepat…' Batin Gaara.

"_**Katon**_…" Ucap Madara yang sudah membuat sebuah handseal.

"Bersiaplah, minna!" Teriak 'Naruto' yang sudah memasang kuda-kuda siaganya.

"_**Goka Mekakyuu**_!"

Sebuah bola api besar yang banyak dan berbentuk seperti gelombang api pun meluncur ke para shinobi aliansi shinobi dan membuatsalah satu ninja suna berkata "Sial! Jutsu itu jangkauannya sangat luas…"

"_**Suiton**_: _**Suijinheki**_!"

Jutsu gabungan dari para shinobi pengguna elemen air pun berhasil menggagalkan serangan Madara dan kemudian Madara melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah ninja _**Kumo **_yang membawa pedang dan membuatnya membatin 'Sial! Dia cepat sekali…'

Duaaaakkk

Pedang milik ninja _**Kumo **_itu direnggut oleh Madara dan Madara pun menyeringai dan berkata 'Mari kita bersenang-senang sebentar ufufufufu…'

Jraaaassshhh

Jraaaassshhh

Jraaaassshhh

Temari yang melihat banyak shinobi aliansi yang menjadi korban Madara pun melihat Naruto dan berkata "Naruto, cepat gunakan mode yang tadi!"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menggunakannya lagi Temari. Aku sudah menggunakan banyak chakra." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jika aku memaksakan maka chakra dia akan semakin menipis dan akan membahayakan nyawanya."

Temari yang tahu siapa yang dimaksud Naruto pun terdiam terutama dia telah tahu dari 'Naruto' kalau chakra Naruto masih tersedot oleh Kurama aka _**Kyuubi**_ walaupun dia sudah bisa mengendalikan sebagian kekuatannya. Gaara pun melihat Madara akan menebas seseorang kembali tapi dia menahannya dengan pasirnya dan dia pun berkata "Cepat serang dia! Dia sudah tidak bisa bergerak…"

Mendengar itu, seorang ninja dari _**Kumo **_langsung berniat menebas Madara tapi Madara hanya mendecih 'Tch, mereka terlalu meremehkanku… _**Sharingan**_!"

Deg

Duuuuaaakk

Madara kemudian menendang ninja _**Kumo **_tadi yang dia sudah perangkap dengan _**Genjutsu**_ ke arah teman-temannya. Sedangkan Oonoki yang melihat Muu sudah akan menggunakan jutsunya pun terlihat waspada tapi saat jutsu itu gagal dilakukan, dia pun membatin 'Apa karena dia sudah membelah tubuhnya maka dia tidak bisa menggunakan _**Jinton**_?'

Kemudian Muu mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu ninja sensor dan dia pun berkata "Kau… Tolong awasi Muu-sama."

"Hai, _**Tsuchikage**_-sama!"

"Kena kau Madara! _**Chou**_-_**Oodama Rasengan**_!"

'Dari atas…' Batin Madara saat melihat bunshin Naruto yang lain yang dipanggil oleh 'Naruto' yang berada di divisi empatdan kemudian dia melihat tanahnya bergerak ke atas dan dia pun membatin 'Sialan bocah Oonoki itu, pasti dia menggunakan teknik _**Doton**_: _**Chikoudaku**_ untuk membuat tanah tempatku berpijak bergerak ke atas. Jangan kira kau akan bisa mengalahkanku, Madara Uchiha.'

"_**Susanoo**_!" Teriak Madara yang sudah mengaktifkan _**Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan **_miliknya.

Duuuuuaaarrr

_**Rasengan **_Naruto pun menghantam _**Susanoo **_Madara yang berukuran besar dan bersenjata seperti keris. Oonoki yang melihatnya pun mambatin 'Dia sudah mengaktifkan _**Mangekyou Sharingan **_dan menggunakan _**Susanoo**_. Ini sangat buruk…"

Gaara pun menangkap kedua bunshin buatan 'Naruto' yang saat ini sedang bertapa untuk memasuki _**Sennin Mode**_. Gaara yang melihat para ninja dihajar dengan mudahnya oleh Madara pun menatap 'Naruto' dan berkata "Kau sudah siap, Naruto?"

"Ya, aku sudah siap." Jawab 'Naruto' yang sudah memasuki _**Sennin Mode **_dan memunculkan _**Rasenshuriken **_di tangannya.

"_**Doton**_: _**Kejuugan no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Oonoki yang melayang dan memegang kendi pasir Gaara dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pergilah _**Kazekage**_, aku sudah membuat pasirmu menjadi lebih ringan."

"Maju!"

Gaara berhasil mengikat tangan Madara dengan pasirnya yang berhasil menerobos celah-celah _**Susanoo **_ dan kemudian dia menarik Gaara keluar dari _**Susanoo **_miliknya 'Kalau dia sama seperti Sasuke maka serangan luar tidak akan mempan. Jadi aku harus menggunakan pasir dibawah kaki Madara."

"_**Futon**_:_** Rasenshuriken**_!"

'Bisa bahaya jika aku terkena jutsu itu, jutsu itu terlihat berbahaya.' Batin Madara dan kemudian dia pun mengaktifkan matanya yang ternyata adalah _**Rinnegan **_dan dia pun berkata "_**Gakido**_!"

Srinnggg

"Tadi itu sudah keterlaluan bocah." Ucap Madara yang menatap Naruto dengan tajam dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau aku tidak mengaktifkan itu pasti aku akan terkena jutsu itu dan kalian akan menyegelku."

"Dia menangkis serangan Naruto…" Ucap Temari.

"Dia tidak menangkisnya, dia menghisap jutsuku sama seperti yang dilakukan saat aku melawan Pain." Balas Naruto dan kemudian mata katak dari _**Sennin Mode **_miliknya pun beradu tatapan dengan mata _**Rinnegan **_milik Madara 'Kenapa dia bisa menggunakan _**Rinnegan**_?'

Madara pun melompat ke atas tebing lagi dan Kabuto yang bicara melalui pun langsung berkata "Sudah kuduga kau memang luar biasa Madara-sama. Bukan hanya kau mempunyai _**Sharingan **_tapi juga _**Rinnegan**_."

"Aku membangkitkan _**Rinnegan **_sebelum kematianku." Balas Madara dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kabuto, apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhku ini?"

"Tidak banyak…" Jawab Kabuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya memodifikasi tubuhmu jadi yang biasanya orang yang dihidupkan _**Edo Tensei **_terlahir kembali sama persis seperti saat kematiannya menjadi dirimu yang sekarang, Madara yang sama dengan Madara di masa kejayaannya."

"Lumayanlah, aku jadi bisa bersenang-senang…" Ucap Madara yang kemudian mengaktifkan _**Susanoo **_miliknya lagi dan dia dan juga _**Susanoo **_miliknya pun sama-sama membuat segel tangan.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini sudah dalam tingkat yang berbeda…"

"Inikah kekuatan dewa?"

"_**Tengai Tensei**_!" Ucap Madara dan dari langit yang menghitam pun keluar sebuah meteor besar yang mengarah kepada semua shinobi di divisi 4.

"Meteor…" Ucap salah satu ninja _**Suna **_dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bagaimana kita bisa menghentikannya?"

"Ini bukan sebuah ninjutsu, kita tidak bisa menghentikannya."

"Jangan menyerah dulu, ini belum berakhir." Ucap Oonoki yang langsung menuju ke tempat meteor itu.

"_**Tsuchikage**_-sama!"

"Kalian semua menyingkirlah ke tempat yang lebih aman…" Ucap Gaara dan setelah Gaara mengatakan itu, para ninja pun berlarian untuk menuju ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Kau akan menghancurkan mereka dengan itu?" Tanya Kabuto yang saat ini berbicara lewat Muu yang saat ini berada di atas tebing bersama dengan Madara.

"Aku memang benci dihidupkan dengan teknik ini…" Balas Madara dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi orang yang dibangkitkan dengan cara ini mempunyai banyak keunggulan jika dibangkitkan dengan _**Rinne Tensei**_. Kami bisa melakukan jutsu apapun tanpa melukai diri kami sendiri karena walaupun itu terjadi sekalipun, tubuh kami hanya tinggal beregenerasi saja tidak seperti para manusia di bawah yang akan mati setelah terkena teknik habis-habisan itu."

"Jadi dia bocah dari _**Iwagakure **_itu ya, hmm…" Ucap Madara yang melihat Oonoki sudah terbang melesat ke arah meteor yang dibuat Madara.

"Apa yang akan _**Tsuchikage**_-jiji lakukan?" Tanya 'Naruto'.

"Dia akan membuat batu meteor itu lebih ringan dan mencoba menghentikannya." Jawab ninja yang berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi itu berbahaya!" Teriak 'Naruto' dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku harus membantunya…"

"Jangan Naruto!" Teriak Gaara dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Walaupun kau mencoba menyelamatkan _**Tsuchikage**_-dono kau tidak akan bisa melakukannya apalagi dalam kondisimu yang kekurangan chakra seperti ini. Yang bisa kita lakukan hanyalah… Percaya pada _**Tsuchikage**_-dono."

"_**Doton**_: _**Chou**_-_**Keijuugan no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Oonoki yang menggunakan jutsu untuk meringankan berat meteor itu tapi dia tetap saja terdorong. Gaara yang melihat itu segera membantu dan membuat bantalan pasir untuk menahan meteor itu.

"GRRRRNGHH!" Rintih Oonoki yang masih menahan batu itu dan meringankan beratnya 'Kumohon sedikit lagi… Kurang sedikit lagi dan aku bisa menghentikannya."

Dengan usaha luar biasa Oonoki akhirnya dia bisa menghentikan meteor itu dengan bantuan dari pasir Gaara. Melihat Itu Madara pun menyeringai dan dia pun berkata "Kau lumayan juga, Oonoki… Tapi apa kau bisa menghentikan yang satu lagi?"

"APAAA!" Teriak semua orang yang melihat muncul satu meteor lagi yang menabrak meteor yang dihentikan Oonoki dan Gaara dengan Oonoki di bawahnya

Booooommmm

Ledakan besar pun terjadi karena serangan meteor kedua yang menabrak meteor pertama dari Madara. Gaara berhasil melindungi beberapa ninja aliansi dengan pasirnya meskipun tidak banyak dan juga 'Naruto' juga dilindungi oleh Dodai dengan bola lava karet miliknya. 'Naruto' melihat ke atas tebing, tubuh _**Edo Tensei **_Muu dan juga Madara hancur meskipun tubuh itu beregenerasi kembali dengan cepat.

"_**Tsuchikage**_-jiji!" Teriak Naruto yang melihat keadaan Oonoki yang mengkhawatirkan dan dia pun menghampirinya "Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tenang saja, Naruto-san. Dia masih hidup, hanya saja lukanya sangat parah." Jawab shinobi yang berada di dekat Oonoki.

Kabuto yang berbicara lewat Muu pun menyeringai dan berkata lewat Muu "Jadi inikah kekuatan _**Rikudou Sennin**_, sungguh luar biasa."

"Aku sudah lama merindukan pemandangan seperti ini." Ucap Madara dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hoy Kabuto, sebenarnya seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui tentang diriku?"

"Tidak banyak…" Jawab Kabuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku sudah memperkirakan kalau saat kau melawan _**Shodaime Hokage **_di _**Valley of the End**_, kau tidak mati kan? Kau memang kalah dari Hashirama Senju tapi kau mendapatkan sebagian kekuatan Hashirama kan? Apa aku salah, Madara Uchiha-sama?"

Madara pun menarik kaos yang menutup lehernya lalu dia melihat ke dalam bajunya dan berkata "Jadi begitu, kau sudah mempersiapkan ini dengan sangat baik. Apa kau tahu tentang rencana kami juga?"

"Tidak terperinci tapi tenang saja, aku ada di pihakmu. Tapi aku yakin kalau Madara yang lain akan berperan seperti yang direncanakan." Jawab Kabuto dan kemudian dia pun melihat ke bawah dan berkata "Tampaknya ada ada yang selamat. Dan seperti yang kuduga, _**Tsuchikage **_dan _**Kazekage**_ masih hidup. Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Madara-sama?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kupastikan." Balas Madara dan kemudian dia pun membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**_!"

Deg

Gaara yang melihat sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya maksudnya bunshinnya pun berkata dengan nada khawatir "Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi perutku serasa panas sekali." Jawab Naruto.

'**Chakra ini**…' Batin Kurama yang berada di dalam tubuh bunshin Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan '**Tidak salah lagi**, **ini adalah chakra dia**. **Sialan kau**, **Madara Uchiha**!'

Melihat _**Kuchiyose**_-nya gagal, Madara pun menatap tubuh Muu yang menjadi media pembicaraan Kabuto dengan datar dan berkata "Jadi dia belum berhasil menangkap _**Kyuubi**_, huh?"

"Itu benar sekali Madara-sama." Jawab Kabuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maka daripada itu perang ini terjadi karena _**Kyuubi **_saat ini masih berada di dalam _**Jinchuuriki**_-nya saat ini, _**Hachibi **_juga sama tapi kami sudah mendapatkan sebagian besar chakranya jadi yang terpenting kali ini adlaah _**Kyuubi**_ yang saat ini masih tersegel dalam _**Jinchuuriki**_-nya, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Uzumaki, jadi bocah itu keturunan Mito? Bocah keparat yang menyerangku tadi." Tanya Madara

"Iya…" Jawab Kabuto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi sepertinya dia hanyalah bunshin, apa kau tidak mau menangkap yang aslinya saja Madara-sama?"

"Tidak sekarang…" Jawab Madara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memiliki satu jutsu yang ingin aku coba. Jutsu itu akan membuat efek yang sangat besar jika ada orang-orang disekitarnya."

"_**Mokuton**_: _**Jukai Kotan**_!" Ucap Madara yang sudah membuat handseal dan muncul ratusan pohon besar yang muncul dari dalam tanah dan menuju ke arah divisi 4.

"Dia juga bisa menggunakan _**Mokuton**_!"

"Tamatlah kita…"

'Naruto' yang melihat ini pun mengepalkan tangannya dan dia pun membatin 'Aku tidak punya cukup chakra yang tersisa, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?'

"**Aku akan meminjamkan chakramu kali ini padamu**, **Naruto**." Ucap Kurama

"Kau menginginkan tubuhku, bola bulu?" Tanya Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau itu yang kau mau, aku menolak ttebayo!"

"**Tidak**, **aku hanya akan memberikan chakraku padamu**." Jawab Kurama meskipun dia sedang menahan amarah saat Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan bola bulu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "**Aku membenci Madara**, **Naruto**… **Jika aku diharuskan untuk memilih kalian berdua**, **aku lebih memilih kau**."

"Baiklah, aku terima tawaranmu _**Kyuubi**_." Balas 'Naruto' dan kemudian chakra miliknya pun bertambah setelah mendapatkan kekuatan chakra dari _**Kyuubi**_ dan kemudian dia membuat handseal dan berkata "_**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooofffttt

Boooooofffttt

Boooooofffttt

Boooooofffttt

'Naruto' pun membuat ratusan bunshin dan ratusan bunshin itu membuat _**Oodama Rasengan **_di tangan kanan mereka masing-masing. Kurama yang melihat itu pun berkata "**Maju**, **Naruto**!"

"_**Oodama Rasengan**_!" Teriak 'Naruto' dan para bunshinnya yang menghancurkan pohon-pohon itu dengan _**Oodama Rasengan **_sampai pohon-pohon itu hancur berkeping-keping.

Setelah pohon-pohon itu hancur, para bunshin 'Naruto' pun menghilang dan menyisakan dia saja dan dia pun berkata "Aku sudah menggunakan semua chakra yang diberikan _**Kyuubi **_padaku, aku sudah mencapai batas. Hampir saja aku lenyap tadi."

"Naruto, sudah cukup…" Ucap Oonoki yang sudah sadar meskipun dia masih berbicara dengan terengah-engah "Biarkan kami yang mengurusnya."

"Tapi _**Tsuchikage**_-jiji, tubuhmu masih belum sembuh secara total." Balas Naruto tapi dia dikejutkan oleh kedatangan tiba-tiba dari Mei, A, dan Tsunade.

Tsunade pun langsung sigap dan mengobati Oonoki dan A pun berkata "Serahkan ini pada kami Naruto, kau menghilanglah supaya dirimu yang asli mengetahui tentang situasi yang terjadi disini. Dan kalian para anggota divisi 4 yang masih bertahan hidup pergilah dan bantu divisi lain mengalahkan _**Edo Tensei **_serta _**Shiro Zetsu **_yang lain. Aku dan para _**Kage **_yang lain akan menghadapi dia, aku akan serahkan Madara yang satu lagi pada dirimu yang asli dan juga Bee."

"Hai…"

Booooofffttt

Naruto pun mendapatkan ingatan dari bunshinnya, jadi dia mengetahui tentang kemunculan _**Edo Tensei **_Madara di divisi 4. Kemudian dia pun melihat Madara bertopeng dengan murka apalagi saat dia melihat dia juga membawa _**Edo Tensei**_ para _**Jinchuuriki **_yang lain terutama Fuu dan Utakata yang membuat darah Naruto mendidih, Bee juga sama saat melihat muridnya Yugito termasuk dalam para _**ET Jinchuuriki **_yang dibawa oleh Madara bertopeng.

"_**Kyuubi **_akan menjadi milikku, Uzumaki!"

"Dalam mimpimu, Madara!"

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Guest:

_**Ura **_dan _**Omote **_itu kan sama-sama Moka juga, jadi udah satu paket.

Guest:

Ini udah lanjut.

Kaizer Empeiraga:

Masih lama, _**Fourth Shinobi World War **_aja berakhir setelah pertarungan Naruto vs Sasuke dan mereka berdua membatalkan _**Mugen Tsukuyomi**_ dan ini baru sampe battle Naruto and Bee vs _**ET Jinchuuriki**_, jadi bise membayangkan kan, lamanya semana?

Tamerlane12:

Juju raja, memang hal itu membuat ane gagal paham.

ShirokamiKhudhory:

Memang kan udah dikasih tahu di AN, kalau alurnya kaya canon Naruto.

Uzunami nara:

Hah, biasanya ane minimal 3k kok.

Guest:

Gomen, ane lupa…

Michael Gabriel:

Alasannya itu dua-duanya gan, Issa enggak suka Moka berhubungan dengan manusia dan dia ingin menjodohkan Moka dengan sesama vampire bangsawan sepertinya.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Iya dan juga membuktikan pada ayah Moka meskipun dia itu cuma manusia tapi dia itu tidak lemah dan bisa melindungi Moka.

Crucufix:

Iya dan karakter utamanya putranya Naruto dan Moka.

Hikari no Rakuen:

Sampe Naruto melawan Sasuke dan mereka kehilangan kedua tangannya.

Grand560:

Mereka akan bertemu dengan Naruto saat para shinobi yang tersisa dari semua divisi membantu Naruto, Kurama, Bee, Gyuuki, Kakashi, dan Guy melawan Obito, Madara, dan juga _**Juubi**_.


End file.
